Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous
by ScandalousWritingObssesion
Summary: Up and coming pop star Olivia Pope is on the rise to fame. She has three number one hit singles and she's getting ready to drop her very first album. She's slowly becoming the biggest pop star on the planet and is getting everything she has worked so hard for. But when she meets bad boy actor Fitzgerald Grant the Third and others in the business, she learns the downside of fame.
1. Speechless

**Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous**

**(A/N: The song in this chapter is a song by Beyoncé off of her first album Dangerously in Love. First fanfic here so I hope you like the chapter. This story is Rated M because I mean come on It's Olivia and Fitz. But seriously the rating is due to sexy situations and a bunch of bad language. I have a potty mouth sorry in advance ;-)**

**_Summary: Up and coming pop star Olivia Pope is on the rise to fame. She has three number one hit singles and she's getting ready to drop her very first album. She's slowly becoming the biggest pop star on the planet and is getting everything she has worked so hard for. But when she meets bad boy actor Fitzgerald Grant the Third and others in the entertainment industry she quickly learns the downside of having fame and fortune._**

_**"Speechless"**_

"Coming to you live from Times Square in New York City it's Chat Time with James Novak!" the announcer shouts.

The crowd stands up from their seats and applause and cheers fill the studio. James Novak walks onto the stage and the cheers grow louder. He walks to the middle of the stage and takes a bow, and then he waves at the crowd and blows them kisses.

It had been a long time coming but James Novak had the number one watched night time talk show. He'd been on the air for five years now and they had been the best five years of his life. He got to meet all the hottest celebrities and talk about top stories in the entertainment world. He loved his job.

He takes another bow and then heads over to his desk. He sits down and waits for the applause to die down. He takes a sip of his water and looks over his notes on his desk. He'd been waiting to do this episode for a while. He was excited for his first guest of the night. He'd met her a couple times before all of her super stardom and she was a sweetheart, he hoped she hadn't changed too much.

"Hello, hello New York, we have a great show for you tonight. So let's get it started shall we? Our first guest tonight has three number one hit singles and her debut album is due out next month. Critics are predicting that her debut album titled _Liv _will be one of the biggest selling albums of this year. Please welcome pop sensation Olivia Pope!"

The crowd once again stood up and cheered for Olivia as she walked onto the stage. She was so nervous. She'd only done a few televised interviews before. Chat Time with James Novak was a well-known night talk show. To be on his show meant you had made it. But Olivia stayed humble and thanked God every-day for her new found success.

Olivia was twenty soon to be twenty-one next month and she'd already had huge success like no one could have predicted. Her first song which was released about six months ago quickly shot to number one on the pop and R&amp;B charts and stayed there for ten straight weeks. Her second single which dropped a couple months after went to number one on the charts and stayed there for twelve weeks. Now her third single entitled _Speechless_, had been number one for two weeks now.

She walked over to James smiling. He stood and came from behind his desk to hug her. He smiled and whispered in her ear.

"You're shaking,"

"I'm nervous as hell," she responded and sounded that way. He giggled.

"Don't be darling this will be a piece of cake and by the way you're slaying the hell out of that dress." She smiled and thanked him quickly. They broke apart and she took her seat next to his desk as he took his seat behind it.

* * *

The applause had not died down one bit. Everyone was obsessed with Olivia Pope. She had the voice of an angel and sung songs about actual love. That was a rare commodity these days. And she was so young to have a voice that powerful and make songs that beautiful. The world was in awe of her. Once it did die down a bit James spoke up.

"You look gorgeous darling." He said starting the conversation off. She was wearing a black, white and gray plaid knee length, sleeveless dress. She had on shiny black six inch pumps and her hair was down to her back with her bangs covering her forehead but bringing out her beautiful doe eyes.

"Thank you, you look very handsome as well," she responded. He smiled.

"I try," she laughed. "How are you doing?" he asked starting the conversation off lightly.

"I'm doing very well thank you, how are you?"

"Not as good as you, three number hits, a debut album that is predicted to be a biggest selling album of the year and an already sold out world tour that hasn't even started yet. I'll say you're doing very well indeed." The crowd cheered. She blushed. Olivia was still not use to all this attention.

"I'm very blessed to be able to do what I love and have people love it too." She responded.

"Yes well you deserve all the success you're having babe you're just marvelous," he gushed.

"Thank you,"

"So somebody has a birthday coming up,"

"Yes, the big two-one,"

"Any big plans?" he asked.

"Well my birthday's on a Tuesday this year so I'm going to do a small dinner with family and friends on my actual birthday and then on the weekend I think I'll throw a huge party or whatever normal twenty-one year olds do on their birthdays." She said waving it off and laughing.

"Will you be drinking?" he asked. The audience laughed. "Of course you will you'll be twenty-one,"

"I'll have a few drinks I think," she said blushing.

"Good just don't get too drunk or wasted or what are the kids calling it these days?" he asked looking to her and the audience.

"I think the term you're looking for is turnt up," she responded laughing. The audience laughed as well. James playfully rolled his eyes.

"What is the concept behind that one? I mean who's turning anything up?" he asked sarcastically the audience laughed again and so did Olivia.

"I don't know, certainly not me, not yet anyway." The audience laughed again and James did as well.

"So let's talk about your newest single Speechless, did you write it?" he asked.

"Yes I wrote that one completely by myself. I had some help with a few of the other songs on the album but this one was completely me."

"The song is amazing by the way I think I play it every day it drives Cyrus absolutely crazy." Everybody laughed at that.

"Yea he told me you even sing it in your sleep sometimes." The crowd laughed again

"Oh dear, do I?" he asked looking a little shocked. "For those who don't know, Cyrus Beene my husband, is also the CEO of Enterprise Records the label Olivia is signed too." he said looking at the audience.

"Yes, he's a great boss," said Olivia looking at the audience. They laughed.

"He told you to say that didn't he?" asked James getting more laughter from the crowd.

"Of course not," said Olivia winking at him. The audience laughed again.

"Uh huh," he said with a knowing smile. "So what was your inspiration for this song, the lyrics are so sensual?"

"Uh…" said Olivia kind of stuck. "Well you know,"

"Maybe I'll read some of the lyrics it might jog your memory a bit," he said looking at his paper.

"No you don't have to…" He cut her off and she started laughing.

"_Only sweat between us, feeling you kissing and pleasing me, I rub your back, I kiss your neck, I know that you love when we touch like that,"_ Olivia hadn't stopped laughing since he started reading. He made the lyrics sound like an English paper and the audience laughed at the way he read it as well.

"What, or who should I say was the inspiration behind those lyrics?" he asked dying to know. She paused for a moment and continued laughing before she gave her answer.

"It's just a human experience." She said once she got her laughter under control. He gave her a funny look and she began laughing again, the audience laughed at the two of them and he continued on.

"It must've been a pretty damn good experience." She laughed and the audience laughed again.

"Uh huh," she responded drawing laughter from the audience again. Even James laughed this time. She was so cute and innocent he couldn't believe she could write a song like this but then again she was very talented.

"So are you dating anyone?" he asked. She rolled her eyes playfully. "Come on Olivia you know I have to ask these questions." He said and she laughed.

"No I am not dating anyone I'm very single at the moment."

"I should set you up, you're way too hot to be single girl," the audience laughed and so did she.

"I actually like being single. I mean I don't really have time to date, with the album release next month and my tour starting soon after that, I'm pretty busy."

"Yes, well this song says otherwise honey." She blushed and laughed again as the audience laughed with her.

"Do you have any celebrity crushes?" he asked

"My all-time favorite celebrity crush is Derek Luke," she answered quickly

"He is hot,"

"That he is," she said fanning herself the audience laughed again.

"But he's married girl and has been for a while now, I mean any single ones that I can set you up with." She laughed and so did the audience. He looked at the audience. "What I'm being serious? What about Jake Ballard?" the crowd cheered and blew some cat call whistles as the put up a picture of Jake with his guitar on the screen behind them. "He's your label mate right."

"Yes he is but I haven't met him yet, um he's cute I guess." She said shrugging her shoulders, drawing laughter from the crowd.

"Yeah he's not my type either." She laughed and so did the crowd again. "What about Harrison Wright?" they put up a picture of him in place of the one with Jake. He was dressed in sweats and it looked like he was going over a dance move. The crowd cheered and whistled again. "I heard he choreographed the dance for your first music video. You know he's headed to dancing with the stars to be a coach there."

"Yeah, he's a great friend and dancer; I wish him all the best. But he's like a brother to me," she said.

"We'll find someone," he said determined. She laughed.

"James you don't have too." She said through laughter. "Who's your celebrity crush?" she asked thinking she'd turn the tables a bit.

"You really want to know?" he asked and she laughed again.

"Of course,"

"Cyrus is going to kill me for saying this but I absolutely love, love, love Fitzgerald Grant the Third. Of course he just goes by Fitz, but my god look at him." He said gushing.

The audience cheers and catcalls were at an all-time high as they put up a picture of the twenty-five year old actor in place of Harrison Wright. He had his shirt off in the picture they took from a love scene in one of his latest movies and the picture was showing off his six-pack abs.

"He is pretty gorgeous," Olivia said as she admired his picture. The audience cheered louder when she said that.

"Isn't he though," he said all dreamy eyed. "Maybe I can set the two of you up," Olivia laughed again.

"James I'm good thank you. Besides I've heard that he has enough women in his life,"

"He is a bit of a playboy isn't he, and a bad boy too, that just makes him even hotter." Olivia laughed.

"If you say so,"

"Come on Olivia every girl likes a bad boy." He commented.

"Not this one." she said shaking her head. The audience clapped at her comment.

"You two would have gorgeous babies." She laughed the loudest at this comment and the audience laughed too.

"Oh my gosh James,"

"Ok, ok, take that picture down before we have to end this show early," he said fanning himself and they all laughed at that.

"Let's get back on topic," Olivia nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Who's one of your inspirations, someone you look up too in the music industry?

"I like a lot of different artist in the industry but I'd have to say my biggest inspiration is my mom," The audience clapped.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Said James and Olivia smiled.

"Well my mom was in a girl group back in the late eighties and early nineties before she had me, they had some success with a few number one hits of their own and she's been a huge help since I got into the music biz."

"That's right she was in that girl group, and I heard your mom is your manager is that true."

"Yes she is."

"That's cool Olivia keep it in the family." Olivia laughed.

"So you're going to perform for us tonight?" he asked.

"Yes I am."

"Are you doing speechless?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course James, I'm doing this song just for you." She said smiling.

"Oh, you are the best." He said smiling. The audience applauded and they stood up and hugged each other. She walked over to the stage and the announcer announced her.

* * *

Fitz was bored with all this PR stuff his agent had him doing for his latest movie. He was in New York City for crying out loud. He wanted to go out and party. He would've slipped away but Andrew, his agent was watching him like a hawk. Ever since he'd been arrested two months ago on DUI charges Andrew wouldn't let him out of his site. TMZ put up a video of his very public encounter with the LAPD after he'd gotten really drunk at a night club there and attempted to drive home. He swore at the police and even attempted to pee on one of them as they tried to put him in handcuffs. Andrew paid his bail but the damage was done and it was a PR nightmare. He had to do talk show after talk show apologizing to the police department for his actions and he even donated some money to the LAPD. But Andrew still kept him on a tight leash.

He was determined to break that leash tonight. He'd already texted his buddy and fellow actor Stephen Finch. He was doing a talk show in NYC tonight also. Stephen was the same age as Fitz and starred on an ABC TV drama. He joined the cast two seasons ago and won an Emmy for his role. His first ever, an even though he wasn't a bad boy like Fitz, when the two of them got together it was a party like no other.

Stephen had already replied and told him that he got them a table at Styx a hot night club in New York City where celebrities often partied. Fitz couldn't wait to get the hell out of this interview and get drunk and high and party.

Finally after another thirty minutes the interview ended and Fitz rushed to the door. Andrew called him back before he could slip out.

"Where are you going?" he asked walking up to him and stopping in front of him.

"I'm meeting up with Stevie man,"

"No you're not Fitz we can't afford another stunt like you had a couple of months ago, you're starting to be looked over for movies."

"Come on Andy its Stephen I haven't seen him in months, besides I won't be driving ok."

"Fitz…"

"I promise I'll be good tonight, I just need to get the fuck out of here and let some stress off ok."

"Fine just make sure you don't do anything stupid ok, I can't handle another fucking mess Fitz."

"You got it man, I'll see you tomorrow." Andrew nodded and Fitz left. He shook his head. That stubborn kid was going to be the death of him.

Fitz took his limo back to the W hotel and changed his clothes as he got ready for the night. It was 11:30 and Stephen would be there at midnight. He went into the bathroom with a small kit and a glass of Hennessey straight. He took out his drugs and put them on the bathroom sink. He chopped his coke down some more before rolling up a hundred dollar bill. He leaned down and snorted the three lines and then he stood up and wiped his nose. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, and then took a sip of his drink. Tonight was going to be fucking epic; he'd make sure of that.

* * *

Olivia was at a business lunch with her mom. She was still in New York City and signed autographs outside before coming into the restaurant and being seated at the table. Huck her head bodyguard was just a few feet away at another table keeping a close eye on her. She and her mother ordered their food and began to talk after the waitress bought their drinks.

"Liv, you did wonderful on that interview last night."

"Thanks mom,"

"So you know why we're here to discuss the filming of your latest music video. X the director will be here in a little while but I just wanted to go over some things with you first." Olivia nodded as the waitress brought her salad and her mom's chicken to the table.

"Ok,"

"Well we're going to shoot the video here in New York next week since we're already here."

"That's cool,"

"And we need to talk about the casting for your leading man in the video." Olivia nodded again. "I have the portfolio of male models here with me but I don't think we should use any of them."

"Why not, what's wrong with them?" Olivia asked as she took a bite of her chicken Caesar salad.

This music video would have her up close and personal with whoever her male counterpart was. She wanted to know who they were casting so she could get to know the person and she could feel comfortable with them when the time came to start shooting the video.

"Nothing's wrong with them really, but I have a person in mind that's going to make this music video be bigger than both of the other ones."

"Who?" she asked nervously.

"Him," her mother said sliding her a photo. It was the same photo from her interview last night of Fitzgerald Grant the Third.

"No mama,"

"Liv, he's one of the biggest actors on the planet right now."

"Yea with one of the worse reputations, he's a douche bag mom,"

"Liv, I don't know what the hell that is but he's gorgeous and famous, he's more famous than you are right now. And people would die if they saw the two of you in a music video together. It'll be huge, they'll play your video all the time on TV." She said trying to convince her.

"But mom, he's the biggest playboy on earth, what does it say about me if you cast this womanizing, egotistical, asshole to play the part of my boyfriend in my video."

"Liv it's all for show, you don't have to fall in love with the boy. It's called acting." She said rolling her eyes. "And watch your mouth dammit, I taught you better than that."

"Sorry,"

"You're not looking at the bigger picture here Liv. This song is great, brilliant even; he will make the music video propel the song even higher. I'm telling you he's our guy." She said pointing at the picture.

"I don't know mom, it doesn't feel right." She said looking down at the picture.

"Nonsense, I'm your manager aren't I?"

"Yes,"

"Great so you should trust my judgment, he's doing the video we've already cleared it with his people."

"But mom," she groaned.

"Oh hush Olivia the director's here." Olivia groaned again and rolled her eyes as her mom got up to hug the director.

She got up and hugged him as well. He sat down and started talking about how and where he wanted to shoot the video but she wasn't listening. All she could think about was how she had to shoot love scenes and possibly kiss the world's biggest playboy in a couple days. She'd have to wash her mouth out with soap for weeks!

* * *

Fitz's head was pounding. He was lying in bed naked wrapped up with two girls on each arm. They were naked too. He lifted his head up and saw that three other girls were in the hotel room on the other side of it naked as well. He wondered where Stephen had gotten too when he heard vomiting in the bathroom.

He got up out of bed careful not to hit the girls. He found his boxers and put them on as he walked into the bathroom. Stephen was hunched over the toilet as dry heaves wrecked his body. Fitz closed the bathroom door and sat on the side of the large Jacuzzi tub.

"Somebody had a good night last night," he said jokingly.

"Fuck you," Stephen replied back before another bout of vomit came up.

Fitz laughed and pinched his nose, when his cellphone rang on the bathroom sink counter. He had wondered where it was. He picked it up and saw that it was Andrew. He answered on the third ring.

"Andy what's up?"

"Where the hell have you been I've been trying to call you all morning?"

"I just woke up."

"What the fuck is that in the background?" he asked, hearing the noises from Stephen over the toilet.

"Stevie had a little bit too much to drink last night," said Fitz smirking. Stephen flipped him the bird and he chuckled. "But it's cool, what's going on?"

"Olivia Pope, heard of her?" he asked excitedly

Everyone had heard of little miss perfect. She was gorgeous and had a voice that could tame even the toughest meanest giant. But she came off as a prude to Fitz and kind of snobbish so he didn't really pay attention to her.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Her manager called this morning. Apparently she's shooting a music video for her latest song next week and she wants you to be the leading man in it."

"No,"

"Fitz she's America's fucking sweetheart, this will be a good look for you."

"No Andy, I'm not being on a set for a week with some stuck up boring bitch who think she's better than everyone else."

"Oh yes the fuck you are, I already told her manager you would do it, so you'll either show up to the video shoot or find yourself a new agent. I'm done playing games with you."

"What the fuck Andy, why are you doing this to me huh?" Fitz asked. This was unbelievable. He'd just had an epic night all for it to be ruined by that Pope girl.

"You need this Fitz; ok if you don't do this I'm done."

"Fuck," groaned Fitz, he weighed out his options. Andrew was a good agent. He'd be hard pressed to find another like him, but was it worth being stuck on that music video set for a week. "Fine I'll do it ok," he said giving in.

"Good, I'll let you know the details later today, go get some sleep kid." Andrew said and he hung up. Fitz hung up the phone and tossed it back on the counter.

"Shit,"

"What's the problem?" asked Stephen he'd stopped vomiting and was rinsing his mouth out in the bathroom sink.

"Andy's making me to do some fucking music video with that new singer Olivia Pope."

"What, she's fucking hot mate, I could think of worse ways to spend a week." He said. Fitz shook his head. He didn't give a fuck what any of them said. This had disaster written all over it.

**(A/N: Neither of them seem too happy to work with the other huh? Next up the two meet and fireworks explode. If you haven't heard that song speechless by Beyonce you should have a listen. That song is amazing, and the lyrics are very sexy. The music video that I have in mind will be too. Hope you like this chapter. Leave a review or two and I'll try and have an update quickly.)**


	2. The Meet and Greet

**Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous**

**(A/N: I just want to take some time and thank all the readers, the people who favored, followed and reviewed this story so far. It means a lot to me, especially since this is my first story. I'm glad all of you want to take this journey with me and I can promise you that it will be worth it. I had this chapter halfway finished when I posted the first one. I was going to do the whole weekly update thing but I was so surprised and happy with the reviews that I decided to post this chapter early. Anyway onto the next, hope you enjoy it.)**

"_**The Meet and Greet"**_

It was 7am Monday morning and Fitz's cellphone was ringing. He cursed and huffed as he made his way past his naked bed-mates in his hotel room and over to his cell. He walked into the bathroom with his cell phone and closed the door. It was Andrew.

"Andrew why the hell are you calling me so fucking early?" he asked annoyed. Andrew on the other hand sounded really chipper.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine." Fitz groaned and let out a few more expletives, before Andrew continued. "Today is the first day of your video shoot."

"Yeah don't fucking remind me," said Fitz sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"I will remind you, all morning if I have too. The shoot starts at 1:00 but they want you to be there at 10:00 so you can meet with Olivia Pope, the director and the rest of the crew you'll be working with."

"10:00, what the fuck Andy, that's way too fucking early just to meet people." This day was starting to suck already.

"Would you just shut the fuck up and stop complaining 10:00 is a completely reasonable time and you better have your ass there, I'm texting you the address as we speak."

"Yeah, yeah." He said waving it off.

"And Fitz,"

"What," he snapped.

"Please show up sober; I don't have time for the bullshit okay," begged Andy.

"Fine. Bye," he said angrily. Fitz hung up before Andrew could say anything else.

He paced around the bathroom. This shoot was already fucking up his day. He had plenty of other things he could be doing with his time and if Olivia Pope and her crew thought they were going to ruin his day, they had another thing coming.

* * *

It was 9am and Olivia was sitting in her trailer on the set of her new music video. Her stomach was in knots and she hadn't slept at all last night. She was nervous and she didn't know how to calm her nerves. She had a very bad feeling about today. She was supposed to meet Fitz in an hour and she didn't know what to expect. Of course she'd heard of his reputation. But she liked to give everybody the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he wasn't as bad as the media made him out to be. Maybe he was just misunderstood. But then she'd seen that TMZ video a little while ago and the proof was on the camera. He was a complete jackass and she didn't know how she was going to make it through this next week having to work with someone as obnoxious as him. This was her favorite song off of the album and she wanted the video to be flawless. She just hoped he could be professional enough for that to happen.

The door to her trailer opened and in walked her best friend and fashion stylist Abby Whelan. Abby stayed on the road with Liv as she studied fashion online from the Art Institute of New York. Abby was followed by her other good friend and hair dresser Quinn Perkins. Quinn got her cosmetology license as soon as they graduated high school and agreed to be Olivia's hair stylist. They were all the same age and had known each other practically all their lives. Olivia was closer to Abby, though she loved them both like sisters. They walked in and closed the door behind them.

"How you holding up Liv?" asked Abby.

Abby knew Olivia was nervous about this video shoot. She would be too if she was in Olivia's shoes, Fitz had a well-earned reputation. But she'd heard he was always professional when it came to work. So she hoped that that was the case with this music video too.

"I guess I'm doing about as well as can be expected in this situation. But what if my video sucks you guys. I worked so hard on this song and it's really popular now. I don't want the video being messed up by some stupid ass cocky bad boy actor."

"Well Fitz is a lot of things but he's also hot, and you're gorgeous if you guys have good chemistry, your video should sizzle," said Quinn coming behind Olivia and fluffing her curls a bit. Olivia turned her chair around so that she could look in the mirror as Quinn continued to fluff her hair. Abby sat down on the couch in the trailer and pulled out her cellphone.

"What if we don't have any chemistry?" Olivia asked nervously.

"Come on Liv have you seen him, you'll have chemistry," said Abby rolling her eyes. She looked down at her phone and instantly got pissed. "Ugh that little bitch is talking shit on twitter again."

"Who?" asked Quinn looking over at Abby? Olivia looked over to Abby to find out who she was talking about as well.

"Amanda Fucking Tanner," said Abby turning the phone over so that they could see the profile picture. Olivia rolled her eyes and Quinn groaned.

"You can't be fucking serious," said Olivia.

* * *

Amanda _"Mandy"_ Tanner was an eighteen-year old pop star from San Francisco, California. She got her start on Disney at the age of fourteen. Where she starred on a popular Disney sitcom for three years. When she turned fifteen she put out her first album and it was a huge success. Two years ago when she had just turned seventeen she had been caught up in a relationship scandal with Billy Chambers. He was a producer on the Disney show she starred in. At first it was just a rumor going around that they were together romantically. Billy was twenty-nine and she was had just turned seventeen. But Disney chose to stick behind them and denied the rumors. There wasn't any proof yet and the rumors died down a bit. But about four months after the rumors first surfaced, TMZ released a video of the two of them holding hands and kissing in a restaurant just outside of Albuquerque, New Mexico. Amanda was still not eighteen yet and the media went off. Though there was no proof of a sexual relationship between the two, Disney fired the now thirty-year old Billy Chambers, of course he went quietly. And Amanda Tanner's contract was terminated. But she was still more popular than ever. And with her Disney days behind her Amanda began focusing more on the music and sexualizing her image.

She was the complete opposite of Olivia in every way and always over sexed her image to get record sales, it worked. Her songs were still super popular and she was set to drop her third album around the same time Olivia's first was supposed to come out. A few months ago, when Olivia was doing one of her very first interviews, the person interviewing her told her that she was often compared to Mandy and wanted to know what she thought of her.

Olivia said that she thought the girl was a good singer, but that she herself chose to sing different songs about different things. And that she didn't really understand the comparison between the two other than their close age. Of course Amanda took it the wrong way and thought that Olivia was saying that she was better than her. She went off on a Twitter rant. She took the tweets down shortly after but Olivia saw most of them. She remembered one of them saying. _"Oh so this new bitch thinks she's the shit cus she gotta couple hit songz, bitch please I been around before you and I'll be here after #youreirrelevant #littlemisspurrfect". _Olivia wanted to go off on this bitch but her mom warned her against it and all the negative publicity she'd get for it. So Olivia let it ride but Abby didn't.

Abby went off! And though Olivia's mom told her to take the high road and she ended up having to take most of them down, her mom couldn't help but laugh at some of the tweets Abby put up about Amanda Tanner. Olivia remembered few of them. But one of them really stood out saying, _"Talentless, superficial, dumb bitch, just because some people would rather take the high road doesn't make them irrelevant #DisneySlut #Popehead." _There were worse tweets than that but they got the point across. Abby even helped hone the name _Popehead_ which is what Olivia's fans called themselves on twitter, Instagram and Facebook when they spoke about their love for her and her music.

"What did that little bitch say this time?" asked Quinn. Abby cleared her throat and prepared herself to mimic Amanda's squeaky little voice. Quinn and Olivia started laughing as she spoke.

"_OMG this bitch is such a prude, I mean seriously who doesn't like Fitz, he's too fucking hot for TV, I guess she doesn't know sexy when she sees it #uptightbitch #littlemisspurrfect." _

Amanda always signed her tweets with the little miss perfect hashtag when she was talking about Olivia. Everyone knew it but Olivia didn't care. She knew that with fame came with the good, the bad and the stupid ass haters. That bitch would get hers sooner or later.

"She needs to get a fucking life, and stop paying so much attention to yours," Said Abby scrolling down her twitter feed.

"I could give two fucks about what that stupid bitch thinks, she doesn't faze me, besides if you don't have a couple haters then you ain't doing something right," said Olivia, Quinn high-fived her.

"Very true," agreed Abby. "On another note, It's 9:30 Liv, in thirty minutes you'll be meeting the hottest young actor in Hollywood. You ready?" she asked smirking. There go those nerves again.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to throw up," groaned Olivia. Quinn laughed and Abby shook her head.

* * *

Ten o'clock had come and gone and so did eleven. It was now 11:30 and there was still no sign of Fitz and it was pissing Olivia off. Her mom had been on the phone with his agent since ten o'clock, but his agent couldn't find him. Olivia rolled her eyes, typical, she just knew he was all wrong for this and he was proving it. Everyone was getting frustrated, but her most of all. She was about to go back in her trailer when she saw him pull up in his 2015 yellow Lamborghini. Flashy of course, she rolled her eyes once more as he stepped out of the car.

The door slid up on the side and out he stepped. He was wearing a black and white Ralph Lauren polo shirt, dark blue fitted True Religion jeans, all black converse sneakers, and dark ray-ban aviator sunglasses. It was pretty warm in the city for October and he pulled the outfit off flawlessly. His wavy brown locks blew with the nice breeze outside and he looked like sex walking. He turned around; spotted Olivia about ten feet away and he smiled. She glared at him and without one word she turned around and headed for her trailer, slamming the door after she went in. He shrugged and closed his car door. He was soon ushered into another trailer by one of the work crew members.

About twenty minutes after his arrival, someone came and knocked on her trailer. They told her the director wanted to see her to go over a few things and he was already in his trailer with Fitz. She was dreading this. She knew she would have to meet him eventually. But hoped her mom had fired his ass for being so fucking late. But of course she knew her mom didn't, it was all about the business with her mother. She took a deep breath and made her way to the director's trailer.

* * *

Fitz knew he was wrong for showing up late but he didn't give a fuck. If little miss prissy and her bossy ass manager thought that they could control him, they had better think again. Andrew had been blowing up his cell all morning and when he finally answered Andrew laid into him hard. He let Andy rant but he still didn't care. He showed up when he was good and ready.

When he arrived to the shoot it looked pretty standard with trailers and sets all around. He decided to drive himself because the limo driver Andy picked out would've had him there at ten. There were still things he wanted to do before he got there. Like another line of coke and those three girls he'd left back in his hotel room. He smoked a blunt on his way here because he knew he'd need the calming effects of it to get through this day. He had some more in his car and planned to smoke another blunt when they got their first break.

He drove onto the set in his new Lambo, sprayed on some Burberry cologne and stepped out of his car. There was an air of confidence and sexiness pouring off of him. He looked good and he knew it. He wore his ray-bans to hide his eyes. He knew they were all shades of red and hadn't had a chance to put eye-drops in them yet. When he stepped out of his car he took a look around and let the cool breeze hit his face. He felt someone's eyes on him and turned to see Olivia Pope glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked steaming mad, but damn she was more gorgeous in person than on TV. He smiled at her; maybe this shoot wouldn't be so bad after all. She glared at him and stormed into what he assumed was her trailer. He shrugged his shoulders. Oh well at least he showed up. She could be pissed if she wanted too. They were the ones that wanted him here. And with the weed in his system he found that he didn't care too much whether she was mad or not.

A young male work crew member came up to him and showed him to the director's trailer. He walked in and sat down at the table inside. He met with the director and Olivia's manager, who looked a lot like her. He apologized to them for being late even though there was no sincerity in his apology. They accepted his apology and told him that they had sent someone to get Olivia so he could meet her and they could go over the dynamics of the music video. Fitz nodded but looked disinterested until she stepped in the trailer.

He sat up straight and watched her as she practically gliding inside. She was wearing a light gray Love Pink Victoria's Secret hoodie with matching fitted sweat pants, and all white Nike sneakers. She was tiny and petite, about 5'3 or 5'4. Her long black curly hair was in a low pony tail and her bangs were covering her forehead, but her big bright brown doe eyes were very visible. Even in plain clothes she looked more beautiful than any other woman he'd ever seen. To say that he was attracted to her was an understatement.

She looked at him when she first stepped in as her manager whispered something furiously in her ear. Her body looked tense but she relaxed a bit before walking over to him. He stood up as she stood in front of him and he towered over her standing at 6'2. She took a step back from him and looked up into his eyes. She was close enough that she could see them even through his dark sunglasses. She stuck out her hand.

"Olivia Pope, nice to meet you," she said, though he couldn't tell if she was being sincere or not. He took her small hand in his very large one. Her hand was so soft, he could imagine how the rest of her felt. He smiled as he thought of this.

* * *

"Fitzgerald Grant the Third, but you can call me Fitz," his baritone voice was deep and strong and it sent shock waves through her body.

When she first walked in she felt his presence and immediately tensed up. She was still mad as hell. She looked him over and had to admit that even though she was pissed, she was still was quite impressed with what she saw. He was truly handsome, his wavy brown hair begged for her fingers to run through it, his chiseled cheek bones made him look like a Greek god. But she was still angry and set on giving him a piece of her mind. Before she could step over to him her mom pulled her to the side a bit and whispered in her ear.

"I know you're mad Liv, you have every right to be but you have a job to do, don't let him mess you up," warned her mother. She wanted to protest but her mother was right. She was a professional and she had a job to do. She relaxed her shoulders and took a deep breath. She walked over to him and stuck out her hand to introduce herself.

He stood up in front of her and his cologne infiltrated her senses. Damn he smelled good, what was that scent? She quickly cleared her mind and remembered what she came over to him for. He was kind of invading her personal space so she took a step back. She stuck her hand out and introduced herself while looking into his eyes through his shades. She felt herself get lost in them for a moment. When he took her small hand in his very large one she felt sparks fly. What the fuck was going on with her. She could not be attracted to this jackass!

After their introductions the director cleared his throat and asked them both to take a seat at the table. He sat in the middle of them with a few copies of directions that he wanted to go over with them. Her mother stepped out to go see how the work crew was doing with the set up. When her mother closed the door to the trailer the director began to speak.

"Ok, now that we're all here, this is just a copy of the format I've laid out for the video." He stopped speaking to give them each a copy. "I just want to go over this with you so that you both have an idea of what the video is going to look like." Fitz and Olivia both took their copies. Olivia looked over it while he spoke but Fitz kept his eyes on her.

"So first, we'll only be shooting this video in two locations. The first is this old jazz club on 51st; it's a small intimate spot. The idea that I have is for the video to split between the two locations throughout the length of the song." Olivia flipped to the page where the club scene began; she rolled her eyes as she felt Fitz staring at her but ignored him. Had he no shame! She rolled her eyes again and listened as the director spoke.

"You'll both be at the night club and Liv you'll be singing on the small stage there with a band playing on stage behind you. I want to set up a very classy vibe, so everyone in the video will be dressed in formal attire at the night club, and that portion of the video will be black and white." Olivia liked that idea it would definitely give the video that classy vibe he was talking about.

"They are circular tables in the club and Fitz you'll be sitting at the one in the back. And Liv even though the club will be full of people, you'll be singing directly to him." Fitz smirked at this. The thought of the entire club being there to see her while she performed her song to him made him oddly happy.

"The second location I have in mind for the shoot is at this studio apartment on 52nd, it's a small but cozy place. The kind of place that a young couple would live, you both will be playing a young couple in this portion of the video. A young couple in love," He stressed as he looked at both of them. Olivia had to bite her tongue from groaning. This would take a lot of acting on her part for sure. Fitz on the other hand was cool with it. He could definitely pretend to be in love with the beautiful singer.

"You two will be the only ones in this portion of the video as well. The song is very sensual so I want to capture a young couple in love and making love to one another." Olivia practically scoffed at this idea and wanted to vomit at the thought of pretending to make love to this asshole. Suddenly she was regretting writing this song.

"There will be some kissing scenes in this portion of the video. But to actually get the love making concept down in the video the two of you will have to be very comfortable with each other. In the love making scenes you'll practically be naked." Olivia hadn't said anything yet, but now she was ready to explode. Before she could open her mouth, Fitz spoke up taking his eyes off of her for the first time this afternoon. He looked at the director and said.

"I'm perfectly fine with that, we're both professionals, I don't see why that would be a problem. Do you _Livvie_?" he asked looking back at her smirking. He knew she was uncomfortable with this idea. He could feel the rage radiating off of her. It kind of turned him on.

She rolled her eyes at the nickname he gave her. He didn't know her at all, certainly not well enough to be assigning nicknames. If he thought he was going to catch her off guard though he had another thing coming. She was a professional, even if he wasn't and she could do this even if she didn't want too. She ignored him and looked specifically at the director.

"I'm fine with that; you're the best at what you do so I trust your judgment." X nodded and continued.

"So the apartment will have a very romantic setting. There will be lit candles all over the place, rose pedals on the bed, and dim lighting. In this part of the video Liv you'll be creating that atmosphere that's in your song for him."

"That sounds great," said Fitz smirking at her some more. She ignored him and waited for X to continue.

"I want to take your lyrics very seriously in this portion of the video, so in the song when you're singing things like _In your arms lost for words_ or _laying so closely, I feel your skin rubbing and touching me_, I want to show that." Fitz eyes practically popped out of his sockets. He hadn't heard the song yet and couldn't imagine her writing those lyrics. He'd definitely have fun acting those lyrics out with her, maybe there was more to her than he thought.

"Anyway, I think we should take a break here and go over the rest of the scenes after lunch. It's about 12:30 now so let's take an hour and come back." He stood up and the both of them followed that action. He shook Fitz's hand and then Olivia's. Olivia was happy at that they were getting a break. She needed some time to wrap her head around the way this video X was suggesting be made.

"You two need to get to know each other because you'll be pretty up close and personal with one another in this video. I need you to be comfortable with each other so that this video comes out as excellent as this song. Maybe you two should get lunch together and talk over the next hour," he suggested. Olivia was about to protest this idea when her mom opened the door and walked in.

"How are we doing?" she asked.

"Well I just went over a few things about the video with them. I told them they should get lunch together so that they can get to know each other and be more comfortable with one another before we start this video shoot." Her mom smiled.

"That's a brilliant idea X, Liv you and Fitz go grab lunch and be back at 1:30."

"But mom, there are some things I need to do before I get back," she said. Fitz smirked so that was why she looked so familiar. Her mother was a very beautiful woman also; he quickly wondered where her father was.

"Then he can do them with you, you don't mind do you Fitz?" she asked looking over at him.

"No maim not at all," he said smiling at her mother. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Great, so you two grab lunch and we'll see you back here in an hour," said her mother smiling at the two of them. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Sounds good to me," said Fitz. Olivia didn't say anything; she just walked out the door not waiting for him. But she knew he would follow.

* * *

Fitz caught up with her outside of the trailer and began walking behind her a bit.

"It's a bit rude to walk away from someone you're supposed to be going to lunch with, don't you think," she stopped so quickly that he almost ran into her. She turned around and glared at him.

"Rude, you wanna talk about rude!" she practically yelled poking her finger in his chest. "Rude is showing up an hour and a half late to a video shoot and fucking up the time schedule, rude is staring at someone the entire time somebody else is trying to explain something to you and not giving a shit about what's supposed to be going on around you, that's rude!" She poked him with her finger in his chest after every word as anger poured off of her. Fitz kept his cool and smirked. He actually looked a little impressed.

"Who'd thought little miss prissy has such a potty mouth. Shame on you Livvie." She glared at him and wanted to punch that smirk off of his face.

"Don't call me that," she snapped. "You don't know me so you have no right to give me a nickname _Fitzgerald_," she spit out his name as if it were something disgusting on the bottom of her shoe. She looked him up and down as she said this and then back in his eyes. Angry was a good look on her, he felt his pants tighten and decided to see if he could get a rise out of her again.

"I think I can call you whatever I like since we're going to be making love in that video of yours," he said smoothly. He took off his sunglasses and placed then on the collar of his shirt and looked at her. He caught her off guard when he stared down at her with those beautiful blue eyes of his. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts.

"We're going to be _**acting**_, we will be _pretending_ to want to make love to each other," she stressed. "And believe me when I say, it's going to be very difficult for me to pretend not to find you nauseating and obnoxious long enough to make it through this shoot." She turned around and kept walking until she found herself in her trailer. He followed behind her and closed the door.

"I don't think you find me nauseating or obnoxious at all, I think you want me but you're too chicken shit to admit it," he said coming up behind her. He wasn't touching her but he was very close to her. She turned around putting some space between them. She was pissed. How dare he insinuate that!

"One, I don't want you, I'm not one of those slutty bimbos that wants to fuck you just because you looked at me. Two, you're a lazy ass ungrateful actor who is probably used to having everyone walk on eggshells around you because you're famous. Three, guess what I don't give a fuck how famous you are because I don't work for you, you're working for me here. Four, you probably think that because you're attractive and had a couple of blockbuster movies that you're the shit, newsflash asshole, I can smell your bullshit from a mile away and it fucking stinks. And five, if you don't have any type of decency in you what so ever to act like a professional so we can make this music video then you might as well get the fuck off my set now because I don't need you or want you here." Olivia ended her speech huffing. She was so mad at him she felt her energy depleting. Fitz on the other hand was very impressed. No one spoke to him like that before, not even Andy. This girl was a firecracker. But he couldn't let her see that she had gotten to him.

"You know what you're kind of a bitch," he said coolly.

"And you're a jackass glad we straightened that out." She said sarcastically.

She walked past him to the door after she grabbed her purse. He grabbed her arm and turned her around before she could get to it. He pulled her closer to him and their bodies were touching. Her heartbeat picked up and her skin suddenly felt very warm. He stared a hole into her head forcing her to look up at him. He leaned down and forward some more and said.

"You can say all that bullshit you want, but I know you want me just as much as I want you." He licked his lips and they were so close to hers as he spoke she could practically taste them. He knew he was affecting her when she closed her eyes. He leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"And when those cameras start rolling, we'll see who'll be _pretending_." He let her arm go and took a step back from her. He walked around her and out the door closing it without another word.

"Fuck!" she cursed out loud frustrated. What the hell was she getting into?

**(A/N: Chemistry, chemistry and Liv has a potty mouth too LOL. How many of you are loving bad boy Fitz and he might have just met his match huh? So I introduced some more characters in this chapter. Abby had Liv's back, yes Amanda will definitely be a bitch in here and there are more characters to come. Anyway thanks again for all the reviews, follows and favorites. Next time, Fitz meets Abby and Quinn. The video shoot begins and it gets really steamy on the set if you know what I mean ;-)**


	3. The Shoot Begins

**Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous**

**(A/N: Truly overwhelmed, Thank you. FYI listening to the song while reading the music video parts helps a lot, well here you go…enjoy.)**

"_**The Shoot Begins"**_

After Fitz left Olivia in her trailer, he decided to grab some of the food that was on set, instead of going out to eat. Then he headed back to his car to eat lunch. He didn't want to be around anyone, especially her. Besides he knew she didn't want to eat lunch with him and he couldn't particularly say he wanted to eat lunch with her either. She was frustrating; the way she spoke to him upset him more than he cared to let on. He knew he wasn't exactly a model citizen but nobody was perfect. He had no doubt that even the great Olivia Pope had a few skeletons in her closet. Some of those bones were in this song and he figure he'd give it a listen. He hadn't heard it yet and he knew from what he heard about the song that the lyrics were very sexy. He pulled out his IPhone and pulled up her song on ITunes, he downloaded it and connected his Bluetooth to his cell. A few seconds later her sensual voice could be heard blasting through his speakers. He sat back rolled up his next blunt and lit it. His sandwich that he'd grabbed from the set was sitting in the passenger's side of his vehicle. He closed his eyes as he brought the blunt to his lips and let her sultry voice wash over him.

* * *

Olivia did decide to go off set and grab some food. After Fitz left her trailer she texted Abby and Quinn and told them to meet her at a small deli around the corner. They met up over there and ordered their food. The deli was quite empty for it to be the lunch hour, but Olivia was happy about that. Hopefully she wouldn't get recognized because she had way too much on her mind right now to be entertaining fans and signing autographs. The deli owner bought them their sandwiches, told them that they were on the house and commented on how much she loved Olivia's music. Olivia smiled at the older lady and took a quick picture with her as a thank you. Once they were all seated and eating Abby and Quinn looked at Olivia pointedly. She knew that they were dying to know what Fitz was like.

Neither Abby nor Quinn was on the set when Fitz arrived. Abby had gone back to the hotel just before ten to attend her morning session of online classes and Quinn went to go grab a late breakfast with Olivia's head bodyguard Huck, who also happened to be her boyfriend. Olivia took a sip of her water before she spoke.

"He's a complete jackass," she exclaimed loudly. Abby and Quinn laughed.

"Oh come on Liv, he can't be that bad," said Quinn playfully as she took a bite into her chicken salad sandwich.

"You're right he's worse." They laughed again and waited for her to explain.

"First he shows up at eleven fucking thirty," They both gasped in shock. "Right and he had the nerve to stare at me the entire time the director was explaining the different scenes for the video."

"No way," exclaimed Quinn not believing it one bit. Abby on the other hand looked very amused.

"Yes, and then this mother fucker had the balls to say that I wanted him, like seriously who the hell does he think he is?" Olivia said angrily rolling her eyes and taking a bite into her sandwich.

"Uh, he thinks he's Fitzgerald Grant the Third, hottest young actor in Hollywood duh?" said Abby sarcastically. Quinn laughed and Olivia did too but not before throwing a potato chip in Abby's direction.

"Shut up Abby,"

"Ok, he's an asshole we get it, but he is completely gorgeous right?" asked Quinn starry eyed. Olivia wanted to puke.

"Seriously Quinn," she asked rolling her eyes. Quinn stared at her as if to say_, come on you know he is._ "Yes Quinn he's hot," Olivia admitted. "But his dickhead attitude overshadows his hotness factor.

"So you guys don't have any chemistry then huh?" asked Abby wanting to get down to the important part of the discussion. Olivia averted her eyes and took a bite of her sandwich and then a sip of her water. Quinn laughed and Abby pointed at her.

"You do don't you, Liv you totally like him," said Abby smirking

"I do not like him, I detest him. You don't have to like somebody to have chemistry with them," explained Olivia.

"Yes you do," said Abby smirking devilishly. Quinn laughed again.

"No you don't," argued Olivia back, but Abby just gave her a look that said I'm right and you're wrong. "Abby shut the fuck up and eat your sandwich," said Olivia impatiently. Quinn and Abby both laughed.

* * *

Olivia, Abby and Quinn arrived back on set at 1:15. Olivia knew she was going to have to meet up with the director and Fitz again after lunch so she prepared herself. She asked Abby and Quinn if they wanted to be extras in the first part of the music video and they agreed. They were about to go their separate ways when someone called out to Olivia.

"Hey, Livvie back from lunch so soon?" asked Fitz coming up to them.

Olivia rolled her eyes and groaned. Abby and Quinn looked at each other smiling and mouthed _"Livvie?" _

"Fitz, I told you not to call me that," Fitz shrugged his shoulders and smiled goofily. "Was he high?" Olivia asked herself for a second and then shook it off. "These are my best friends Abby and Quinn, Abby, and Quinn this is Fitz." Abby was about to shake his hand when Quinn stepped up in her way.

"Can I just say I'm a huge fan and it's so nice to meet you, wow you look even better in person, can I have your autograph? Better yet let's take a selfie," said Quinn rambling. Then she attempted to pull out her cellphone. Fitz smiled and took it in this wasn't the first time this had happened to him hell not even the twentieth. Abby grabbed Quinn by the shoulders.

"Ok, time for us to go, nice to meet you Fitz, see you later Liv," she said ushering Quinn away, he gave them a little wave and smiled. Then he stood in front of Olivia as Abby and Quinn left. Abby looked over her shoulder at Liv and mouthed the words "totally gorgeous," and pointed at Fitz. Olivia rolled her eyes again smiled.

"You have a beautiful smile," he said with a dazzling smile of his own. Olivia rolled her eyes again and this time her smile was gone. Fitz smirked; he still got under her skin. She began walking towards the director's trailer without another word to Fitz and he followed her.

"So I listened to your song over the break, it's really good." He had it on repeat all hour. That voice of hers and the way she sung those sexy lyrics made his head spin, he ached to hear her sing it live.

"Thank you," she responded without looking over to him. They got to the directors trailer and went inside. They both sat at the table. She looked out the small window in the trailer and he stared at her.

"So who's it about?" he asked.

"Who's what about?" she asked looking over at him.

"The song," she looked away from him.

"No one,"

"Really, Olivia no one, I highly doubt that. Have you heard the song?" Olivia rolled her eyes thinking he probably was high. What kind of dumbass question was that?"

"Yeah I heard the song, I wrote it," she said sarcastically.

"Right where'd that inspiration come from thin air?"

"I said it's about no one so drop it," she snapped glaring at him. Fitz smirked.

"Somebodies getting a little defensive, I just asked a simple question."

"Why do you want to know so badly huh?" she asked curiously. He shrugged.

"Just curious, someone must've fucked you pretty good to get a song like that written about them," he said smugly.

"Well like I said it's about no one so drop it you fucking pervert." Fitz laughed.

"Hey you wrote the lyrics so really you're the perverted one," Olivia rolled her eyes and bit back a laugh.

"Fuck you," she said playfully. He smiled.

"If you did, you'd have to write a remix to Speechless and call it Motionless," Olivia did laugh this time and he laughed with her a little. "So she has a sense of humor."

"You're a real asshole, you know that," she said shaking her head.

"So I've been told, but really who is the song about?" he asked again. Olivia rolled her eyes again but didn't say anything. He knew it was about someone and he was determined to figure it out.

* * *

The director got back around 1:35 and went over the rest of the scenes with them. Around 3:00 they were on set, dressed up to shoot the first scene of the music video for the night club part. X chose to shoot the nightclub scene first because he felt like those scenes would only take a couple of shots to do. They could be done with that portion in a day and a half. He knew that the apartment scenes would be much more difficult, so he saved those for the end of the week.

Abby, Quinn and the rest of the female extras were all wearing forties style cocktail dresses and the males were dressed up in forties style zoot suits. Fitz had on black pin-striped dress pants, a matching vest and suit jacket, a white dress shirt, with a black neck tie. He had on black and white dress shoes. The front of and very back of the shoes were black while the middle was white and he had a red rose pinned to the left side of his suit jacket pocket. His hair was slicked back with one curl hanging in the front making him look like superman. His suit jacket was open so that his vest could be seen.

The extras all took their seats and he took his in the back. All the tables and chairs in the place were black; the tables had small candles sitting in the middle of them. The fake bar was set up in the back of the club with a fake bar tender. He wondered if the booze was real though. He took his seat in the back by the bar. Though he was seated in the very back, his table had a direct view of the stage. Set up on the stage was a bass guitar to the left a baby grand piano behind it but angled slanted so that the piano player could see the audience. Next to the piano were a set of drums on the back of the stage and in front of the drums was the lead guitar. In the middle of the instruments and at the very front of the stage was the long forties style microphone stand. It was very shiny and it looked brand new.

The band members came on stage and took their places. Fitz noticed that they were all women. That was pretty cool; Olivia must've been a bit of a feminist. As the band members took their place, X the director and his camera crew were set up to began filming. Olivia's mom/manager stood off to the side with some of the other work crew members and looked on with her clipboard in her hand. Fitz looked around for a bit as he sipped the glass of cola on his table. It was supposed to be fake booze. He looked at the stage and his heart nearly stopped when he saw her walk on it.

She was wearing a long black sequined strapless dress, with a low back, sweetheart neckline and a thigh high slit on the left side. She also had on matching black pumps, elegant white opera gloves and circular diamond stud earrings. Her curly hair came down to just below her shoulders in length; her bangs were straight covering her forehead. Her makeup was flawless, she had dark smoky eyes, a bit of light blush and she wore ruby-red lipstick. Making her lips look very plump and juicy. She wore a white flower pinned in her hair on the right side.

She walked on stage and took her place behind the mic. The director already told her how he wanted her to act while singing on stage. Fitz knew she'd be looking at him the entire time.

"Quiet on set," the director said. Everyone became silent and looked straight ahead. Olivia had her head down and her eyes closed. "Speechless take one and roll," he said. Fitz took a huge sip of his cola and looked straight ahead as the music began. She looked up and when their eyes connected he didn't see or notice anyone else in the room, neither did she.

"_You got me….you got me….you got me….you got me…Speech...less,"_ He sat up in his chair slightly as he heard her and stared more intensely in her eyes. The band played behind her as she continued and the lead guitar player took a small solo, it ended quickly as she began singing.

"_Where you been baby…waited for you all day…waited for you to use the key…that opens my place…my heart starts trembling…as I hear you footsteps pace…lock opens doorknob turns…there appears your face," _She took a shallow but sensual breath between each part; it had Fitz at the edge of his seat.

Fitz was suddenly very warm; he loosened his tie and continued to stare at her while she mesmerized him with her voice. The way she was swaying her hips from side to side and the way she was looking at him while she sung to him made it very difficult not to take her right there on that stage and really leave her speechless.

Olivia swayed to the music in the background as she sung her song to Fitz. He was staring at her so intensely she thought she was going to spontaneously combust. She was finding it hard to keep looking in his eyes while he stared at her that way. She saw it in his eyes, what he wanted, it was pure lust. She'd be lying if she said she didn't feel it too. She continued to sing as the hook part came up.

"_Going out my head I think I'm losing all my mind….drive me crazy burning candles making love all night…feels so strange it feels so crazy to be in your world…in your arms lost for words…you've got me..." _

She paused and then she started up again.

"_You got me…you got me…oh…you got me…you've got me…Speech…less…" _

* * *

They finished shooting the club scene the next day and now they were at the apartment getting ready to shoot the love scenes. To say Olivia was nervous was a huge understatement. She could sing to him all day in that club because she didn't have to touch him, there would be no evidence of attraction. But now with these love scenes they were about to shoot, she didn't know what would happen. Fitz on the other hand was very much looking forward to shooting these love scenes. With all that sexy singing and teasing she'd done on stage for the past couple of days he felt like they had been building up to this point.

The apartment scene would start with him walking up to her door and opening it. Before he got there she would be lighting candles and putting rose pedals on the bed. When he opened the door to her apartment she would be sitting on the double-bed that was covered in rose pedals, looking towards the door. They were both dressed simply. He had on a sky blue collar shirt, some blue jeans and some black shoes. She had on a pink t-shirt and some grey adidas work-out short shorts, no shoes though. Her curly hair was in a low pony-tail.

They had already filmed her putting rose pedals on the bed and lighting some of the candles. She was now sitting on the bed waiting for him to use the key as it was said in the song. The director gave him the go ahead and he put the key in the lock and twisted it as her music played in the background. Her heart really did tremble as it said in the song. When he opened the door she was supposed to smile at him, then run up too him and jump on him, wrapping her legs around his waist in the process.

He opened it and stepped inside smiling as it was on the script. She smiled brightly at him as well sticking to the script. She hopped off the bed and ran into his arms, she jumped up and he lifted her so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. She was light as a feather and he could hold her up with one arm if he wanted too but he stuck to the script. Then there was the first kissing scene, on the script it happened while he held her up in his arms. The song had gotten to the part where she sang the hook.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Her lips were so soft but he yearned to feel her tongue on his. He turned them around and pressed her up against the wall. She still had her legs wrapped around his waist, and he was holding her up with his hands under her thighs. He ran his tongue across the outside of her lips and she granted him entrance. The moment his tongue touched hers he'd sworn he had died and had gone to heaven. Her tongue was so smooth; he caressed her tongue with his as his grip on her thighs became firmer. She moaned into his mouth, running her fingers through his hair. He knew that was off script, but he enjoyed it. He palmed her ass with both hands and grinded his pelvis into her center and when she felt his arousal hit her core, she tore her lips away from his and moaned softly.

He took this opportunity to attack her neck with kisses and small nips. She whimpered and moaned out. It felt so good but she had to stop him before this got more out of control. They were already way off script; she didn't know why the director hadn't stopped them yet. He kissed her on the lips again and she un-wrapped her legs from around his waist. Before he let her down he whispered in her ear.

"Does it feel good Livvie," she looked into his eyes as he let her down, and she almost came on sight. There was so much desire and lust clouding them she felt her head spin.

When the director saw that they weren't moving anymore he said.

"Cut, great improvising guys, this looks amazing on camera." He said looking at the shots. "Let's set up for the next scene."

Neither Olivia, nor Fitz heard him. They continued staring in each-other's eyes.

"Liv, Fitz, you ready?" asked X. They finally tore their eyes away from each other and looked over at him. Olivia cleared her throat.

"Yeah, let's do this," she said walking away from Fitz. She didn't look back and Fitz stared after her, he knew she was as affected as he was and this day was far from over.

* * *

The next scene they were filming was part of the love making scene in the bed. Fitz and Olivia both came onto set dressed in robes. Olivia had asked the director for the least amount of people possible to be present for this part of the video shoot. It was already uncomfortable having to do this with Fitz, but having a hundred people watching you while you were supposed to be acting out such an intimate part of love was nerve wrecking. X agreed to whatever made her feel comfortable and only had about five other people on the set.

"Alright people let's get ready," said X.

Olivia disrobed and so did Fitz but they were not facing each other. A young female work crew member came onto the set and sprayed Olivia's body with some water to have the sweat simulation down. Olivia doubted that she would need it. She assumed Fitz was getting the same thing done. She turned around to face him when the girl was done.

Fitz disrobed and thought he would be cold but the temperature was neutral on set. He was clad in only black Calvin Klein briefs. He wondered what Olivia was wearing and how he was going to keep his erection from showing once he saw her. He turned around to face her and with one glance he quickly turned back around grabbing his crotch.

"Fuck," he whispered. She was wearing a lacy black Victoria's secret push-up bra with a pink bow in the middle and matching Cheekini panties, it looked amazing on her slim and petite figure.

Who in their right mind would put her in that? Did they want them to shoot a porno because that could very well happen once he got his hands on her; Fitz sighed and tried his best to think of something else, anything less sexy and seductive than the woman was standing behind him.

X was reading some notes that a crew member was showing him when he noticed Fitz's discomfort.

"Hey, Fitz, man you okay?" he asked looking over to him briefly. Olivia was trying hard not to laugh. Now his reaction would be on full display.

"Uh… yeah man I'm fine, I just need a minute." Fitz said looking down. X nodded and said okay.

"You sure you're ok Fitz, we can take a break if you want too," said Olivia teasing him. Fitz shook his head. She may be laughing now, but he would have the last laugh when they got on that bed.

"I'm good to go," he responded turning around to face her with his arms at his side. Now it was her turn to gasp.

Could this man be anymore gorgeous? She'd seen him on TV and in the movies shirtless before but to have the real thing staring you in the face was a bit overwhelming. His pictures didn't do him any justice. His shoulders were broad, his muscles and abs were well defined. He had a bit of hair on his chest which made him look even more manly and delicious. She unconsciously licked her lips.

"See something you like?" he asked smirking. She ignored him and looked at the director.

"Alright we ready here, let's go," said the director. "You guys come to the front of the bed and we'll start the shoot from the kissing scene," Olivia and Fitz did as they were told. Olivia was facing Fitz and Fitz was in front of her facing the bed. "And action," he said. Fitz wasted no time in leaning down and kissing her.

He caught her off guard and he was so assertive it was hard not to kiss him back. He pried her mouth open with his tongue and picked her up off the floor slightly with one arm. The other hand was in her hair loosening the ponytail as it was on script. Once her hair was loose he laid her down gently on the bed behind them never breaking the kiss. Once they were in the middle of the bed with him on top of her; he continued kissing her as he pushed her legs apart with one of his thighs. He settled between them and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held his weight up on his hands so that he wouldn't crush her. She grabbed his face on both sides as their tongues continued to battle for dominance. He grinded his pelvis into her core and felt the wetness there, she bit his bottom lip and he moaned. His erection was standing at full attention and had been since he started kissing her. He tore his lips away from hers and she moaned. It was a good thing her music was playing in the background or somebody would've heard her.

He began kissing down her body; he held both of her hands up behind her head as he went further down, she kept them there grabbing onto the wire frame of the headboard behind her. He placed a wet kiss on her chest and moved to just below her breast on her stomach. Her eyes were closed and she was panting. Her hormones were out of control, his lips felt so good; she lost herself. His hands were on her thighs and he was squeezing them softly as he kissed her flat stomach descending down to her navel. Her legs were on either side of him. Her skin was so soft and smooth his lips took pleasure in kissing it. He kissed her navel and stuck his tongue in it, then kissed it again. That was off script. Way off script. She arched her back off the bed and moaned. Fuck what was he doing to her?

He moved further down and grabbed the outside of her right thigh bringing her pussy closer to his face. He kissed the inside her thigh very close to her pussy and paused at her center taking in her scent. She smelled so delicious and she was so wet he could see it. He yearned to taste her. To put his tongue inside of her, hear her moan or better yet scream his name as he brought her to an earth shattering climax. But he knew that this was an act, there were other people in the room and he didn't want a law suit on his hands. Though he thought it would be worth it. So he kissed the inside of her other thigh, but not before grazing it with his tongue. Her body trembled after that and he smiled to himself. The things he would do to her if she gave him the chance. He thought as he made his way back up her body.

She wanted to say fuck all of these other people in the room and have him put his tongue where she needed it the most. Oddly having other people in the room watching them turned her on even more. Before anything else could happen he was making his way back up her body leaving a trail of wet kisses behind. He kissed her on the lips again and whispered in her ear.

"You smell so delicious down there," he placed a kiss on the outside of her ear and whispered again. "My tongue wants to fuck your pussy so bad," he placed another kiss on her ear as her breath caught in her throat at his dirty words. "Would you let me do that?" he asked whispering again, this time looking in her eyes, she looked back into his but was at a lost for words.

"Cut," the director yelled. But everyone on set was so entranced with looking at the two of them that the camera kept rolling for five extra minutes.

**(A/N: Hotness alert…LOL. Next up Olivia does some research on Fitz, Fitz gets offered a new part in a movie but is reluctant to take it. And Olivia and Fitz spend some alone time together;-)**


	4. What is it About You?

**(A/N: I know you're probably like where the hell has she been? LOL. School's been kicking my ass lately but I haven't forgotten about this story. Sorry that it has taken so long for me to update but I hope the wait was worth it. Thanks again for all the responses, some of your reviews had me ROTFL. Keep them coming LOL. Thanks to tfdias for catching my date slip up, sometimes my brain writes before my fingers do LOL.)  
**

"_**What is it About You?"**_

They broke for the day after shooting those love scenes and Olivia got out of there as fast as she could. Fitz was hot on her trail but he got a phone call stopping him from following her all the way. She was grateful for that. Her hormones were driving her crazy and she was more aroused than she had ever been in her life. How could those dirty words from such an asinine person turn her on to a point where she was really considering his offer? Olivia was so lost in her head that she didn't notice Abby in front of her and ran right into her.

"Ouch Liv," said Abby grabbing her arm. Olivia looked up and apologized immediately.

"Shit, Abby I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Olivia explained. Abby nodded rubbing her arm.

"I noticed, what the hell has you so spaced out?" she asked. Olivia looked around and pulled Abby to the side when she noticed no one around.

"It's Fitz," she whispered.

"What about Fitz?" asked Abby whispering as well, making Olivia realize how ridiculous she sounded.

"I…he…It's…" she said bringing her voice back to a normal tone trying to get herself together.

"Wow, Liv he has you so fucking wound up," said Abby smirking. Her voice was at a normal tone now as well. She'd never seen Olivia so tense. Olivia groaned and decided to tell Abby what Fitz said to her on the video shoot.

"Dammmmnnn," said Abby dragging out the word. Olivia nodded agreeing.

"I know, and the sad part about it is I almost said yes. I almost said fuck it and took him back to my hotel room." As Olivia said this she couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. Abby on the other hand looked very impressed.

"Damn girl maybe you should have," said Abby jokingly. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Come on Abby you can't even joke about that," said Olivia seriously.

"What you need to get laid, how long has it been?"

"Seriously Abby, fuck you," said Olivia scoffing. Abby laughed.

"Relax Liv, I'm just kidding and those feelings you have, it's just lust. He's hot and you're horny. It's completely normal. But don't let this shit get to you and don't forget why you're here. Next week it will all be a distant memory." Olivia nodded.

"You're right."

"Of course I am and if you still find yourself lusting after him, just remember he's boned half of Hollywood." Abby said it jokingly but it completely disgusted Olivia.

"Gross Abby thanks for that visual," said Olivia shaking her head in disgust.

"You're welcome," said Abby smiling.

* * *

Fitz knew she wanted it. He was this close. As soon as X decided they would break for the day, Olivia practically ran off the set. He followed her with the intent on getting an answer to his question. He'd almost caught up to her when his phone rang. He was going to ignore it but it was Andrew. He'd been calling and texting all afternoon but Fitz didn't have time to answer with them shooting the love scenes. He cursed his luck as he saw her disappear around a corner.

"What!" he snapped answering impatiently?

"Well hello to you too, I've been texting and calling you all fucking afternoon," said Andrew with some edge to his voice as well.

"Well I've been kind of busy with this fucking video shoot you signed me up for remember?" said Fitz sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"I know that," said Andrew calming his voice. "And from what I've heard you've been doing a very good job. Thanks for that."

"Uh huh," Fitz sighed.

"I have some great news," said Andrew, his voice taking and lighter and happier tone.

"What's up?" asked Fitz his voice normal again as well.

"Hollis Doyle. He's shooting a new action/drama/romance movie and he wants you to star as the lead." Andrew sounded so excited he could barely get the words out. Fitz could feel him smiling on the other end of the phone.

Hollis Doyle was one of the most famous directors in the business. He'd won four Oscars back to back for best director for the last four years. He was sure to be nominated again for this year's academy awards for his remake of the 1997 box office hit Titanic. Fitz had worked with him on that movie and there was talk about him being nominated for an Oscar himself for his role. He liked Hollis. Even though he could be a bit of an ass at times, Hollis knew his business. He was the best movie director Fitz had the pleasure of working with.

"Really, tell me more," said Fitz truly intrigued. Andrew got even more excited if that was possible.

"Well it's a world war two drama, if you take the roll you'll be staring as a Navy pilot stationed in England. While you're there you'll meet and fall in love with a nurse who saves your life after your plane gets shot down and…"

Fitz listened on as Andrew continued and he liked the description so far. Andrew was telling him everything about the movie including the cast. But he left out the part of who would be playing the leading lady.

"Andy," said Fitz cutting him off mid speech. "Who's the leading lady going to be?" he asked.

"I haven't told you the best part yet, you'll be shooting parts of the movie in Italy and France." Andrew continued on avoiding the question.

"Yeah, that's great Andy but who's the leading lady going to be?" asked Fitz again.

"And you'll get to experience what those fighter pilots had to go through in exact replicas of the airplanes they used in the war," said Andrew. Fitz rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh, who's the leading lady Andy and if you dodge the question one more time I'm hanging up." Fitz said getting impatient. Andrew sighed.

"It's Mellie Montgomery,"

"Fuck No!" said Fitz almost yelling.

"Fitz come on," said Andrew sighing once more. "I know you two have a past but…" Fitz cut him off.

"No buts, I'm not fucking doing it. There's nothing you can do or say that will make me change my mind about that," said Fitz defiantly.

"Fitz you're being unreasonable."

"No I'm not and like I said I'm not fucking doing it unless Hollis changes the lead actress." Andrew sighed again.

"Come on Fitz, you know he's not going to do that."

"Oh fucking well, he can find himself another lead actor then. I'm not doing that shit."

"Fitz come on." Andrew almost begged. "It's Hollis Doyle. If it weren't for him you wouldn't be as famous as you are now. You owe him and Mellie." Fitz was livid now.

"I don't owe anybody shit!" he said yelling this time. "And like I said I'm not fucking doing it and I'm done with this fucking conversation!" He hung up on Andrew and cursed some more.

Andrew called him back but Fitz ignored it and eventually turned off his phone. He was so fucking mad. Did Andrew forget what that bitch did to him? He swore he'd never work with her again and he was not going back on that promise he made to himself no matter who the director was. He needed to get off this set and blow off some steam. He went back to his trailer and changed his clothes. He headed for his hotel to take a nap and then he was going to go out and get fucking wasted and forget that this conversation ever happened.

* * *

Olivia went back to the W hotel where she was staying for the week. She was sitting on her bed with her IPad. She was on twitter responding to some of her fans when Fitz's twitter name came over her page. She clicked on it. His user name was FTG3. She saw that he had over fifty million followers. That was about thirty million more than she had. His last tweet was about a week ago. The tweet said "Living it Up" underneath the tweet was a picture of him and Stephen Finch another actor. They were at a VIP section in a nightclub. Fitz was holding up a bottle of Ace of Spades Champagne and Stephen was holding up a bottle of Pineapple Ciroc. The tweet had about a million responses. Amanda Tanner was one of them. Her tweet said.

"Invite next time bby," next to it she put a winky face emoji and a kissy face emoji. Olivia rolled her eyes at that. Could that thirsty bitch be more obvious? Of course the fans went crazy and there were responses of how cute they would be as a couple and other shit like that. Fitz didn't seem to care because he didn't take the time to respond to her tweet.

Olivia decided to get off of twitter and google Fitz to try and know more about him. He popped up in her browser and she bypassed all the other sites and went to Wikipedia. She knew that people could make up most of the things on that site. But when she looked at hers one day she saw that most of the stuff was accurate so she thought what the hell.

His page came up and the first thing she saw was a photo of him posing with his hands in his pockets in a black suit and tie with a white shirt. It was taken at the golden globes from earlier this year. She had to admit that he looked pretty damn good. He wasn't even looking in the direction of the camera it was more of a side shot but he was still handsome. She read underneath his name his birthdate. July 4th, 1989 (age 25). Born in Santa Barbara, California U.S. Education: Santa Barbara High School, Sidwell Friends School. Alma Mater: Julliard. That kind of impressed her that he went to Julliard. Occupation: Actor, Years Active: 2007 to present. Parents: Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Second and Katherine Buchanan Grant.

She read a bit on the early life section of his Wikipedia page. He was an only child. His father was a Senator from the state of California who still served in office. His mother died in 2003 of brain an inoperable brain tumor. Olivia felt her heart strings pull at that bit of information; that was so sad to lose your mother so young. His mother Katherine was a distant relative to a former U.S. president by the name of James Buchanan who served as president before Abraham Lincoln. When Fitz was twelve his parents got divorced and he stayed with his mother until her death in 2003. Then he had to move to D.C. to live with his father until he graduated from high-school in 2007. He went to Julliard after he graduated high school in 2007 and graduated from there one year early in 2010. That was all that was on his early life section. She went down to the Career section.

From 2007 to 2009 he starred in a few commercials. In 2010 when he graduated from Julliard he got his first big break starring in a play on Broadway. The cast and directors were really impressed with his acting skills and so were the American Theatre Wing and The Broadway League. He was nominated for his first Tony award in 2011. He lost, but he continued to work on Broadway until he was discovered by Hollis Doyle who put him in his 2013 remake of the Titanic. Fitz played the role of Jack Dawson, the young boy who snuck his way onto the ship. He starred opposite Melody "Mellie" Montgomery who played the part of Rose DeWitt Bukater the rich English socialite who fell in love with him. The movie was a huge hit it broke the box office during the debut weekend, and people fell in love with Fitz and Mellie. The movie came out in December of 2013 so that wasn't enough time for it to be nominated for the 2014 Oscars. Fitz has had box office success with other movies since then. He's been in three other movies since then and is supposed to start working on another movie soon. Time Magazine named him the one to watch for in 2015.

She scrolled down to the personal life section of the page and clicked on it. Fitz was rumored to be in a relationship with fellow actress and past co-star Mellie Montgomery from 2012 to 2013. Their relationship was reported to have ended around the time they finished filming the Titanic. Mellie Montgomery is the only daughter of famed director Hollis Doyle from his second marriage. She is often compared to Marilyn Monroe as far as sex appeal and attitude. She's three years older than Fitz. They're couple nickname was Melitz. Since Mellie, Fitz has been linked to several other celebrity women. A few of the more notable ones were young country singer Jeanine Locke and Victoria's Secret Super model Adnan Salif. In June of 2013 he and three other men were arrested after an altercation at a nightclub in London. Mellie was with him but she wasn't arrested. The three gentlemen weren't identified on the page. That was the last time he and Mellie were photographed together. After that a string of bad behavior followed Fitz. He was arrested again in October of 2013 for drug possession and then again in January of 2014 on New Year's Day for indecent exposure. The charges of both of those incidents were later dropped. In July of 2014 shortly after his twenty-fifth birthday he was arrested again, this time on DUI charges and for assaulting a cop. She'd seen the TMZ video for that. She shook her head. She wondered what caused him to act out like that. Before she could dwell on it for too much longer there was a knock on her door.

* * *

She got up to answer the door and her mom walked in her room.

"Hey mama," she said giving her a hug.

"Hey baby, join me for dinner?" she asked, hugging Olivia back. Olivia stepped away and nodded. She was hungry and anxious to hear about her mother's day.

Olivia got dressed quickly and she and her mom decided to dine at the restaurant in the hotel. They were seated as soon as they got there. They placed their orders and Maya began to talk to Olivia.

"So how was the shoot today?" she asked. Maya didn't get to stay to see the love scenes because she had meetings with the record company all day. Olivia was happy about that. She definitely didn't want her mom to see what they had to do.

"It was fine." Olivia said refusing to elaborate any further. Maya raised an eyebrow at that but decided not to press her daughter any further. They only had a couple more days left to shoot the video so she would see the end result soon.

"Well as you know I had a meeting with the record label executives today," Olivia nodded and waited for her to continue. "They came up with some great ideas for your tour. They want you to kick it off here in the States. Do a thirty-eight city U.S. tour and then a few countries overseas."

"That sounds awesome," Maya nodded as their first course salads came.

"I'm glad you think so and you know who Jake Ballard is right?" asked her mom.

"Of course," said Olivia eating some of her salad as well.

Everyone knew who Jake Ballard was, with his boyish good looks and golden voice. If girls weren't obsessing over Fitz they were obsessing over Jake Ballard. He also happened to be Olivia's label mate. But she hadn't met him yet. He was currently on tour overseas.

"You know that song he has for that Titanic movie?" asked her mom. Olivia nodded once more. The song was called "Until the End of Time" it was one of her favorite songs on the radio right now. "Well his manager called me personally and told me that Jake wants you to be on the remix." Olivia coughed while she was sipping her water. She put it down and smiled brightly.

"Mom, are you serious!"

"Yes," said Maya smiling as well. "Now he won't be back from his tour until next month but he wants to record the remix with you in a few months to give the original some more air time."

"OMG, this is crazy,"

"So do you accept?" she asked.

"Of course I do,"

"Great I'll call his manager first thing tomorrow." Maya was about to say something else when she noticed Fitz walking through the lobby. She called out to him and Olivia shrunk in her seat. Fitz walked over to them smiling.

* * *

When a female fan in the lobby heard Maya calling Fitz's name she quickly turned around and pulled out her camera phone and started snapping pictures. Then she saw him walking in the direction of Olivia Pope and almost died of happiness. She was a huge fan of both of them. She had to get more pics and post this to twitter.

* * *

Fitz was still pissed when he arrived at the W hotel. He went up to his room around four pm and slept until six. Once he woke up he took a shower and had a drink. He was still pissed at Andrew so he left his cell phone off. He decided that he would get something to eat come back to his room have a few before party cocktails and blunts and then head out for the night. He finished off his glass of scotch and headed for the hotel lobby.

He wore sunglasses so that hopefully people wouldn't recognize him. He wasn't in the mood to entertain fans. He was going to get a drink at the bar of the hotel when he heard his name being called. There weren't many people in the restaurant so he didn't think it was a fan. He looked over in the direction his name was being called and saw Olivia and her mom/manager. He smiled to himself. Maybe his night wouldn't be so bad after all. He walked over to them smiling.

"Good evening ladies," he greeted.

"Hi Fitz darling how are you doing?" asked Maya. Olivia rolled her eyes. Her mom didn't know him well enough to use terms of endearment. Fitz looked over at Olivia who was doing everything in her power not to acknowledge him.

"I'm doing very well. I was just on my way to grab some dinner." Maya nodded.

"Why don't you join us?" she asked.

"Mom," Olivia whined. "I'm pretty sure he already had dinner plans," she said. Fitz smirked.

"Actually I hadn't really thought about where I was going to eat. I'd love to join you," he said responding politely. Olivia groaned and Maya chided her.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, mind your manners." Olivia blushed embarrassed and Fitz thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Maya was about to say something else to Fitz when her cellphone buzzed. She looked down at it and got up quickly. She gestured for Fitz to take her seat.

"Fitz honey sit down, I have to take this. Olivia be nice," said Maya before walking away. Fitz sat down and in front of Olivia and she rolled her eyes once Maya was out of sight. Fitz picked up her fork and stole some of her salad.

"Hey," she exclaimed angrily.

"Hmm that's pretty good what is that?" he asked.

"Not yours," she said angrily snatching her fork back. Fitz smirked at her feistiness.

"Come on Olivia you don't mind if I have a little taste do you?" he asked tilting his head to the side giving her a panty dropping smile. Olivia brushed brightly at his double meaning. Before she could say anything Maya returned.

"Liv, I have to go," she said and then she turned to Fitz. "Fitz it was so nice seeing you. My second course is about to come out if you'd like to join Liv for dinner," she said.

"Of course, Liv knows how I like to eat." Fitz said smirking at Olivia. Olivia averted her eyes from his. "It was nice seeing you again as well Maya." Maya smiled at him gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek and then left out of the front doors of the hotel.

* * *

Their second courses came and Fitz ordered a drink. "You want anything Livvie?" he asked smirking.

"You know I'm not twenty-one yet jackass," she responded.

"Ah yes, another glass of water for the lady then," he told the waiter smiling. Olivia glared at him. She wanted to leave but her chicken looked so delicious and she hadn't touched anymore of her salad after Fitz stole a bite.

The waiter left and Fitz turned to Olivia as he began to eat her mom's grilled salmon. She still wasn't looking at him and so he spoke up.

"Have you thought anymore about my offer?" he asked as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Fitz," she whispered in an angry hushed tone. "You do realize where we are, don't you?" Fitz looked around as his drink came. He thanked the waiter and took a sip as the waiter left.

"There's only you and I at this table so I don't see what the problem is," he said shrugging it off.

"No I didn't think about your offer because I'm not taking it," she responded her voice at a normal tone this time.

"Is that why you ran earlier, because you didn't want me to eat your…"She cut him off.

"You are so fucking disgusting, and I did not run earlier," she said.

"You definitely did," she was about to say something but he kept talking. "Let me ask you something, all that moaning and panting you did on set is that how you really get when you're being pleasured, because I'd love to hear and see it again." She dropped her fork on her plate.

"I'm leaving," she said starting to get up.

"Oh please don't go on my account," he said smirking. Olivia sat back down and decided to turn the tables a bit.

"Do you stick your tongue and dick inside every girl you see?" she asked smartly. Fitz laughed.

"Only the ones that deserve it," he said casually.

"Oh so I guess Jeanine Locke and Adnan Salif were worthy huh?" she asked sarcastically. He leaned over the table and stared in her eyes through his shades.

"Not as worthy as you," he said licking his lips. She sat back in her chair away from him. She felt the heat rising in her body temperature. She couldn't let him get to her. She cleared her throat.

"And Mellie Montgomery what about her?" she asked. He sat back in his chair and she could sense an instant change in his mood.

"What about her?" he asked taking a sip of his scotch.

"Was she not worthy?" she asked. Fitz scoffed and downed the rest of his drink. This made Olivia curious.

"She's not worthy of anything," said Fitz and before Olivia could press the issue anymore Fitz began speaking again.

"What about you?" he asked. She took a sip of her water and said.

"What about me?" she noticed that he quickly changed the subject and kept that in mind.

"Well who's been worthy of Olivia Pope?"

"None of your business," she said defiantly. Fitz smirked.

"Well that's not fair is it, you asked me about Jeanine and Adnan." She noticed that he left out Mellie's name.

"I didn't say you had to share." Fitz laughed again.

"Olivia Pope you are a tough one," he said sitting back in his chair. He called the waiter over and ordered another drink, once the waiter left he spoke up again. "I like challenges."

"It's the thrill of the chase," she said eating her chicken.

"Come again," he asked sipping his drink.

"You don't want me because you want me, you want me because I won't let you have me," she said knowingly.

"You won't let me have you? Or you won't let yourself have what you really want?" he asked. She looked him in the eyes and he took off his glasses.

"I don't want you," she said as a matter of fact.

"Really, you weren't saying that when you were grinding your pussy in my face," He said sipping once again never breaking eye contact with her. She blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't," he said smirking.

"You think you know everything don't you," she said challenging him.

"No, but I do know this, the attraction I have for you is unlike anything I've ever felt before." He paused taking a sip of his drink before starting up again. "I want to hear you moan and pant again; I want to see you to come while I'm inside of you. I want you to come on my tongue and my fingers. I have to hear you moan again, it's like I'm addicted to that sound." Her breath hitched at his honesty and she felt her body getting warm again.

"That's not going to happen," she said her breath a little uneven, he could definitely tell she wanted it to happen.

"Maybe, maybe not; I know your type though, you're a hearts and flowers kind of girl and I don't do relationships."

"Even if you did Fitz I wouldn't be in one with you." He laughed

"If you say so, but you're a Scorpio and I'm a Cancer we're a good match," he said sipping his drink again.

"How'd you know my zodiac sign?" she asked curiously.

"You don't think you're the only one that knows how to use Wikipedia do you?" he asked smiling. She genuinely smiled at that.

"I'm impressed; I thought all you knew how to use was your penis." Fitz laughed again.

"I definitely do know how to use that, maybe you can find out one day," he said suggestively.

"Like I said, that's not going to happen." Fitz shrugged. He reached in his pocket and grabbed something out. It was a key card.

"I enjoy talking to you Olivia Pope and we're both adults here right; this is a key to my room, I'm in room 1108." He said placing it on the table. "I'll be in there all night. You should drop by. We can talk or not talk," he said smirking. She looked at it not touching it. He finished off his drink and got up from his seat. He left a couple hundred dollar bills on the table. "I'm perfectly fine with either but whatever happens next is up to you," he said standing up fully. He winked at her before walking off back to the elevator.

She picked up the key card and twisted it in her hands.

**(A/N: Sorry again that it took so long to get this out. But what do you think is going to happen next. Will she go to his room, if so will they just talk or will something more happen? Also what about those pics that will be posted to social media? The entertainment world might just go crazy for Fitz and Olivia. I introduced Jake and Mellie in this chapter and there is a back story for Mellie and Fitz, I can't wait for you to find out what it is. I can't tell you what I plan to do with Jake just yet but he won't show up for another few chapters so rest easy Olitzers ;-)**


	5. Body Language

**(A/N: I know I suck, LOL. It took me forever to write this chapter because I wasn't sure what exactly I wanted to happen. But I think I got it down right. Hope you enjoy and thanks again for all the love, I really appreciate it.)**

_**"Body Language"**_

It was a little pass midnight. It had been four hours since he'd last seen her. Fitz had to face the fact; she probably wasn't going to show up. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed. He really was being honest when he said he enjoyed talking to her. She was truly unlike anyone he'd ever met.

He looked over at the clock again. 12:10, he sighed. He went over to his kitchen and poured himself a drink. It wasn't too late to go out, he was in New York City after all. He finished his drink and grabbed his jacket. He looked at his phone and decided to take it but not turn it on.

After making sure he had everything he needed for a night out he put on his jacket. He walked over to the door and looked back at the room one more time. He opened the door and was pleasantly surprised when he saw Olivia standing on the other side. She had her hand raised in a fist as if she was going to knock. He took a step back but still held the door open. She seemed nervous as hell but he smiled at her.

They both remained silent for a few minutes. She stared at him unmoving. There were a million thoughts running through Fitz's mind as he stared back at her. Figuring he might as well break the ice he spoke up.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked gesturing to the inside of the room. Olivia looked at the inside of his room and panicked a bit. He could sense her nervousness. "I won't bite," he said smirking. "Unless you ask me too." Olivia rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Shut up," she said jokingly. She walked pass him inside the room. He smiled too himself and closed the door.

She took in the room. It looked more like an apartment then a hotel room. There was a full kitchen with an island and three barstools. On the other side was the living room area with a white leather sofa and a matching love seat. The sofa was facing the fireplace and above the fireplace was a 50-inch flat screen TV. There was a small hallway that led to two doors on each side; she assumed the doors were his bedroom and bathroom.

"Have a seat," he said motioning to the couch. She walked over to the love seat instead and sat down. He took off his jacket and threw it on the couch. He walked over to the kitchen and poured himself another drink.

"Were you planning on heading out?" she asked when she noticed that he took off his jacket.

He pulled out another glass and poured a drink in it as well before responding.

"I didn't think you were going to show, so I was going to hit up a bar or something."

"Oh, well I can leave if you want," she offered starting to get up. He looked over at her quickly.

"You're joking right," he asked seriously. She laughed and settled back into the loveseat.

"You know you have a shitty since of humor." She laughed again. He walked over to her and handed her the drink. He sat down on the sofa with his own. He watched her eye the glass carefully and swirl it around in her hand. "I know you're not twenty-one yet," he said and she looked up at him. "But I wont tell if you won't," he said giving her a panty dropping smile.

She averted her eyes quickly and took a sip. The spicy liquid burned her throat and she coughed out. He smiled but didn't laugh. She patted her chest and put the glass down on the end table.

"What the fuck is this?" she asked pointed to the glass. He did laugh this time.

"It's called Fireball, its cinnamon whiskey," he said taking a sip of his own. She watched him drink and made a disgusted facial expression.

"That shits disgusting," she said pointing at his glass. He smiled.

"It's an acquired taste I suppose. Sorry I don't have any girly shit," he said smirking.

"What exactly classifies as girly shit?" she asked.

"You know fruity drinks, wine coolers and shit," he replied.

"Well I'll have you know that I don't drink girly shit when I do drink," she said. Fitz feigned a shocked look.

"You drink?" He asked. She nodded. "Not saint Olivia Pope America's fucking Sweetheart," he said putting his hand on his chest in fake shock. She would've laughed if he wasn't mocking her, but he was, so she rolled her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up I'm not all that innocent," she replied. He leaned forward and put his drink down on the glass coffee table.

"Oh I don't doubt that one bit." He sat back and she picked up her glass and sipped again. She made no distinctive facial expression this time.

"So what brings you by?" he asked pulling what looked like a cigarette out of his pocket.

"You offered to talk so I want to talk," she said looking closely at the object in his hand. It was a blunt not a cigarette. He pulled a lighter out of his other pocket and put the blunt and lighter to his lips but stopped.

"You don't mind do you?" he asked. She shook her head. He lit it and inhaled. She watched him as he inhaled and exhaled a couple of times. "You wanna hit this?" he asked offering it to her.

"No thanks, I don't smoke."

"You've never smoked or you just don't want too?" he asked.

"I don't want too," she said. His eyebrow arched at this.

"Olivia Pope has gotten high before, you truly are full of surprises," he said impressed.

"I don't know why you think I'm some kind of angel with a halo or some shit," she said taking another sip of her drink.

"Well that's the way the media portrays you," he said continuing to smoke. He tried to blow the smoke in the opposite direction but it wasn't working. "You don't exactly deny your princess image."

"Why should I, it's a good image, and it's not a complete lie," she said shrugging and drinking some more. With each sip she found that the taste was a little more satisfying then the last.

"Which parts aren't shown?" he asked while taking another sip of his drink.

"I keep my personal life very private," she responded.

"So you're with someone?" he asked and she could detect a little disappointment in his tone. She smiled to herself.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't not say it either," he pointed out.

"No I'm not dating anyone, I don't have time and even if I did I wouldn't want anyone knowing who it was."

"Why not?" he asked curiously.

"Because I don't want the media all up in my business."

"Well sorry babe but this is the lifestyle you signed up for," he replied finishing off his drink.

"And what lifestyle is that?" she asked watching him drain the contents of his glass. He set the glass down and put his half-smoked blunt in the ashtray on the coffee table.

"The lifestyle of the rich and the famous," he responded looking at her.

"Is that what you're doing, living the lifestyle?" she asked.

"Of course, why not, I'm young, handsome and wealthy. There are plenty of people who would kill to be in my position, I'm just enjoying it while I can." He said sitting back.

"You're right about that, which is why I would never destroy my body with drugs," she said looking at the half-finished blunt.

"Oh, did you come here to give me a lecture? If so you can line up behind the rest of the above the influence PSA's," he said. She shook her head and laughed.

"You're a grown ass man you can fuck up your body if you want too I don't care," she responded shrugging. She placed her glass back on the end table next to the loveseat and looked at him.

"My bodies not fucked up I assure you," he said moving closer to her. "So did you really come here just to talk?" he asked. "Because if you recall I said that we could talk or not talk."

"And if you recall I said I'm not fucking you," she responded moving away from him. He laughed.

"You know you sound sexy as hell when you swear." She blushed and picked her glass back up and took a long sip. He smiled at her before getting up. He noticed her glass was almost empty. "I'm going to get another you want one?" he asked.

"No thank you, I need to be able to get up tomorrow," she said already feeling a little fuzzy from the affects of the alcohol. He laughed again while he poured his drink. Once he was done he went and sat back on the sofa.

"Speaking of which, why'd you stop by so late you know some people would consider this to be booty-call hours," He said looking at his clock. It was 12:45. She laughed.

"Booty-call hours? Fitz I'm not having sex with you," she said shaking her head.

"Why not?" he asked looking at her.

"Seriously?" she asked looking up at him. He nodded and waited for her explanation.

"Because you're everything I don't want in a man," he sat up intrigued. "You do drugs, you're rude and obnoxious, you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself and you've fucked your way through Hollywood." She finished.

"Fucked my way through Hollywood," he said laughing. "Wow I don't think I've heard that one before." Olivia shrugged before finishing her drink.

"Well it's true isn't it," she said. Placing her empty glass on the coffee table next to his first one.

"Are you asking or telling?"

"Both," she said. He laughed again.

"Do you really want to know how many women I've slept with, I don't think that would help anything."

"You mean it won't help you get into my pants." He sat up.

"I don't need help getting into your pants I just need your permission," said Fitz placing his large hand on her knee. She felt the mood change instantly and panicked.

* * *

She looked down at his hand and then back into his eyes, they were a little red but she could still see the lust clouding them. He squeezed her knee lightly and she got up and moved towards the door.

"I should go," she said walking to the door quickly.

He got up as well and moved towards the door. She could feel him behind her. She placed her hand on the door handle and he placed his hand on top of hers. Her heart rate picked up and she could feel her body temperature rising.

"You should stay," he said leaning down and whispering in her ear. She took a deep breath as she wrestled with her emotions.

He slowly moved her hand off of the door handle with his own and turned her around to face him. He was so close to her that she couldn't think straight. His right hand still held onto her hand and he placed his other hand on the door behind them. She was trapped between the door and him. He looked into her eyes.

"I know why you came here, even if you don't want to admit it to yourself," he said. His voice was husky and full of want.

"Fitz," she said trying to think of what she could say to get out of this situation. His name came out as a whisper on her lips and he felt a twitch in his pants.

"I want you Livvie, and I know you want me too," he said letting go of her hand.

He took his other hand off the wall and placed both of his hands on her tiny waist and pulled her closer to him until their bodies were touching. She placed her hands on his chest to try and push him away.

"I can't do this," she said shaking her head.

She wanted him, she knew it and so did he. But she couldn't go there. She'd feel like shit in the morning and knew that he wouldn't even give a damn because he got to sleep with her.

"Stop thinking so much and just let go," he said practically begging her. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I can't," she said trying mostly to convince herself, he placed one of his hands underneath her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Then let me show you how," he said and he closed the space between them and kissed her.

He had both hands on her waist and his grip grew firm quick. He licked her bottom lip with his tongue and she opened her mouth to grant him access. Her arms flew around his neck, as the kiss grew deeper, their tongues battled for dominance He was trying to devour her mouth because he didn't know when he'd get the chance too again. He sucked on her tongue and she moaned in his mouth. Damn he was one hell of a kisser.

She should stop this! She had to stop this. If she didn't stop it she knew where they'd end up and that was not a good look. She placed her hands on his chest to try and push him away but he was persistent. He pulled her closer if that was even possible and their bodies were flush against one another. He palmed her ass in both hands and squeezed it tightly. He loved her ass, it was perfect, he wanted to squeeze it every time she walked pass him. She moaned into his mouth and all thoughts of stopping this flew from her mind. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him with a passion she didn't know she had.

He tore his lips away from her mouth and whispered in her ear.

"I want to taste you." She gasps and looked into his eyes. She could feel the wetness pooling between her legs. "Can I do that?" he asked his voice was raw with passion. She wanted to scream yes! But she knew if she agreed to this that there was no turning back. He looked her in her eyes and spoke again.

"Liv?" he said and then he pecked her lips.

"I can't do this," she said again and then she pushed him off of her and practically flew out of the room, leaving Fitz shocked.

* * *

The next morning Maya was up early and had just gotten off the phone with the owner of Avalon a popular nightclub in Hollywood. She was planning a surprise party for Olivia for her twenty-first birthday. Olivia worked so hard to get to where she was; she just wanted to plan a special night for her daughter to enjoy. Avalon was a hot spot that celebrities often partied at and she knew Olivia would have a good time there as well.

But Maya also knew that having a big nightclub party would draw in publicity and help Olivia grow her star-status even more. Maya knew that in this game you had to stay relevant and she wanted her daughter to be relevant for a very long time. Olivia was extremely talented of that she had no doubt, but she knew what it was like to be on top of the world one day and flat on your face the next. She was thinking of whom else she needed to call about the party and called Cyrus to tell him.

"Cy, it's Maya," she said.

"Maya, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm, great, thank you for asking."

"Good and how's our golden pop-star?" he asked.

"She's doing amazing, this is the last day of the shoot you know, so she's excited about that, but that's not the reason I called," she said.

"Ok, what's up?" he asked.

"As you know, Liv's twenty-first birthday is next month and I'm calling to invite you to her surprise party," said Maya.

"Oh, well of course James and I will be there, just send me the details," said Cyrus.

"Right and I will, but I was calling to ask if you could have some of your other artist from Enterprise attend?"

"Oh, of course Enterprise supports Enterprise you know. A few of them will be in town, anyone in particular you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well a few of them but one in particular that I really hope can show up is Jake Ballard," she said hopefully.

"Ah yes the other golden voice, he should be back in town by Olivia's birthday, I'll talk to his people and get back to you, but I know he really wants to meet her," said Cyrus.

"Well that's great because she looking forward to meeting him as well," said Maya smiling.

An alliance between the two of them would prove to be very beneficial for Olivia and if something more happened then that would be even better Maya thought. She and Cyrus spoke some more before they got off the phone. If Olivia's surprise party was going to be a star-studded event then Maya had much more planning to do.

* * *

Andrew was pissed at Fitz. He'd called him all night last night and started back up in the morning. But his phone kept going to voicemail. He knew that Fitz didn't like Mellie, hell he wasn't a huge fan of hers either, but they were gold together on the big screen. Although Fitz had success at the box office without her, his other movies hadn't seen numbers like the remake of the titanic.

Hollis had been texting and calling him as much as he'd been calling Fitz. He knew Hollis was looking for an answer. In truth Hollis had told him about the role a few weeks ago but he'd dreading telling Fitz since Mellie was apart of the film. But he had to call Hollis back, because no one kept Hollis Doyle waiting. Andrew sighed and hit the call button to reach Hollis.

"Well I'll be, if I isn't the long lost agent," said Hollis his thick Texas accent coming out strong.

"Hey Hollis, sorry I missed your calls," said Andrew sighing.

"You sound about as convincing as I did when I told my ex-wife she was the only one," said Hollis.

"I really am sorry, I've been talking to Fitz and he's really interested in the project but he won't do it as long as Mellie is attached to it."

"Well what do you reckon we do, the two of them together are box office gold."

"Yeah I know Hollis, believe me but Fitz won't do it if you don't recast," he said.

"Now, you know I can't do that. She's my baby girl and she'd have my hide if she thought I was even considering replacing her," said Hollis. Andrew sighed he knew this already.

"I know that Hollis and I tried to tell him," said Andrew.

"Listen Andy, I like you and I like Fitz, but it's crunch time buddy, now I gotta cast this movie soon and I want Fitz to take the lead but if he doesn't wanna do it then Imma look else where, we gotta get this ball rolling."

"I understand Hollis, just give me another day to talk to him, I'll have your answer for you tomorrow, I promise."

"Fine, but I want my definite answer tomorrow," said Hollis determined.

"You'll have it, you have my word," said Andrew honestly.

He and Hollis said their goodbyes and he immediately called Fitz. He got the voicemail again. He looked at his watch and saw that it was just a little past ten am. What the fuck was he doing. Andrew shook his head. He didn't even want to know. He knew Fitz still had another day left on the shoot, but if he didn't pick up the phone Andrew would have to take matters into his own hands.

* * *

Abby was in her hotel room lying on her bed finishing up a paper for her morning class on her laptop when she got a notification from TMZ. She followed the TMZ app because she thought the announcer dude was funny and so that she could keep up with the latest gossip and rumors surrounding her favorite celebrities, her best friend included.

She picked up her white Iphone 6 and unlocked it so that she could see what the notification was about. She scrolled over to the TMZ app and opened it and saw a blast about Olivia. She opened it and almost dropped the phone in shock. There was a picture of Fitz and Olivia sitting at a table at the restaurant in the hotel down in the lobby. He was leaning over the table. It looked as if he was going to try to kiss her or as if they had just finished kissing. The headline read.

"America's Sweetheart dating America's Bad-boy?"

Abby scrolled down and saw that there were several photos of the two of them sitting at the table. She wondered how long they were in that restaurant. And why Liv didn't tell her about it. She scrolled down to read the article and found out that a fan posted the pics of the two of them on twitter and Instagram. TMZ stated that they weren't sure if the rumors were true but that Olivia and Fitz would make a great couple, but questioned if Fitz could quit his bad boy ways or would he just end up hurting the new pop singer. TMZ reported that Olivia and Fitz had been trending on twitter since the photos were posted yesterday. Fans even made up a couple name for them called Olitz. TMZ also had a poll on their page to ask fans if they thought Olitz made a good couple or not so far 75% of the fans said that they did make a good couple while 25% disagreed.

Abby decided to check twitter to see if they were still trending. She closed the TMZ app and opened up her twitter app. She searched for trending topics and Olitz was in the top twenty.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed.

As she refreshed her twitter app their couple name kept coming up with different fans talking about them. One tweet said; _"Olitz is perfection, I hope this rumor is true,"_ another one said, _"If this Olitz rumor is true they'll be a lot of broken hearts out there"_. She read some more of them. _"OMG they look so cute together #Olitz" "I wish I was Olivia Pope right now #Olitz"_,_ "I'm so jealous I wanted to marry Fitz, but they do look totally hot together #Olitz."_

And there were plenty more where that came from. She wondered if Amanda Tanner had anything to say about this and clicked over to her page. But Amanda's last tweet was about partying in Dubai somewhere; she posted that about forty minutes ago. Perhaps she hadn't heard. Abby had to tell Liv about this, she knew she would absolutely freak.

She looked over at her clock and saw that it was 10:30 in the morning. Liv wasn't a morning person and tended to sleep heavily, plus she didn't have to be on set until noon today, so Abby grabbed her spare key to Olivia's room. She slipped on a sweatshirt and sweat-pants and made her way to Olivia's room. They were on the same floor about five doors down from each other. She got to her door and decided to knock first. After three rounds of knocking she decided to use the key. She opened the door and walked inside.

* * *

"Liv?" she called and walked over to her bed. Olivia was lying there staring at the ceiling. "Olivia, why didn't you answer the door and what the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"Thinking," she said not taking her eyes off of the ceiling. Abby sat down on the side of the bed.

"Thinking about what?" she asked.

"The last time I had sex," Olivia said bluntly. She and Abby were always super honest with one another, now would be no different.

"Uh huh," said Abby chuckling. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that gorgeous actor co-staring in your video, would it?" she asked.

Olivia sat up on the bed and sighed. "It has everything to do with him Abby," said Liv. She told Abby what almost happened last night and Abby was stunned.

"Wow," said Abby not really knowing what else to say.

"I know, and I don't know what to do, I don't even know why I went to his room in the first place."

"I know why you went, you want to fuck him," said Abby knowingly. Olivia groaned at her.

"I can't Abby, he's a fucking womanizer and a tool, what the fuck is wrong with me?" she asked placing her head in her hands.

"Nothing's wrong with you Liv, he's fucking hot, to be honest I probably would've fucked him last night if I were you," she said honestly.

"Eww, Abby seriously?" she asked disbelievingly taking her head out of her hands.

"Uh, hell yeah, ok so he's had sex with a lot of women and he's not relationship material. Liv you're not looking for a relationship. You're hella busy, but you're a woman and you have needs. He was willing to fulfill those needs and you ran out on him for what, it's not like you want to be with him."

"Right but what does that say about me if I sleep with him?" she asked?

"It says you're horny as hell and you needed to get laid," said Abby laughing. Olivia laughed too.

"I'm not horny as hell."

"Yes you are. Look if you want to sleep with him then do it. No one has to know but the two of you, just tell lover boy to wrap it up."

"Whatever," said Olivia rolling her eyes.

"Now onto the reason I came here. Have you been on twitter this morning?" she asked. Olivia shook her head no. "Look at this," said Abby handing Olivia her phone.

"What the fuck?" she asked.

"Apparently the two of you make a great couple," said Abby smirking as Olivia scrolled through her timeline on twitter.

"Oh my gosh, this shit is everywhere," said Olivia looking on google and Instagram. Abby laughed.

"It sure is, the public seems to love Olitz," said Abby laughing.

"Shut the fuck up Abby this shit is serious, I can't have people thinking I'm dating Fitz," said Olivia groaning.

"What do you think is going to happen when they see your music video and watch the two of you practically fucking in it?" she asked. Olivia groaned again, if anything this video would add fuel to the rumors.

"Fuck."

"My thoughts exactly," said Abby smirking. "Well, I have to go, I have a paper due. For the record you and Fitz do make a pretty cute couple," said Abby getting off the bed walking to the door. "I better be maid of honor at your wedding," said Abby laughing. Olivia threw a pillow in her direction but missed.

"Fuck you," she yelled as Abby closed the door.

* * *

Olivia was back on set to shoot the last of the love scenes. It was the last day of the music video shoot and to say she was happy was an understatement. She could finally be done with Fitz. They hadn't spoken since last night and she didn't know where his head was at. She also didn't know if she should apologize for running out on him or just leave it be.

He hadn't even looked at her since they'd been on set and now they were about to start filming again and she was feeling very uncomfortable. Everything was in place and the people on set were starting to quiet down. Fitz took off his robe and she took hers off as well, they both had on they're underwear again. The director spoke.

"Alright you guys, last day on set, let's make this perfect," he said. "Liv, Fitz you guys get into position."

Fitz went to the bed and sat in the middle of it, the sheets were all messy and spread around him. Olivia got on the bed and straddled Fitz's hips; she placed her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. She could feel his erection on her sex and had to bite her lip to hold back a moan. This was a very intimate position. He looked at her for the first time and spoke.

"My door's always open," he said. She looked him in the eyes and his eyes were grey with lust. She bit her bottom lip again and he said, "If you keep doing that I'm going to have to bend you over." She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly as she imagined him doing just that, the director said.

"Action."

* * *

The shoot was over and they were finally done. X said he would show them a finished copy of the video tomorrow before everyone left. He had a lot of editing to do to make this video into something that could be played on T.V.

Fitz went back to his trailer, changed his clothes and grabbed his car keys. He looked at his phone and saw that he had missed calls and texts from Andrew. He was about to call him back when the door to his trailer opened. In stepped Olivia Pope. He stood there stunned. She still had on her robe from set. She locked the door to the trailer and turned around. She dropped her robe and still had on the same lingerie from set. He looked at her unable to move and dropped his phone. His mouth was salivating at the site of her. She looked straight into his eyes and spoke in the sexiest voice he'd ever heard.

"Take off your clothes."

**(A/N: Next up, Olivia and Fitz go their separate ways for a while. Olivia's surprise party. Jake Ballard shows up and a certain actor does too. Till next time… ;-)**


	6. Body Party

**(A/N: How powerful was that episode of scandal last night? It literally had me on the edge of my seat and made me want to cry. The world we live in SMH. Art imitating life. It was beautifully acted, directed and written. That's just my opinion. Anyway, I'm here on the east coast dealing with this damn snow once again LOL. Had some major time on my hands so I began to write. I hope you guys didn't think I was going to leave you hanging with the cliffy from last chapter. LOL. Anyway thanks for the reviews, the favorites and the follows I really appreciate your feedback. Read on and let me know what you think. Was it too much, or too little? I'm anxious to hear your responses and I hope you enjoy the chapter ;-)**

_**"Body Party"**_

_"Take off your clothes."_

He stood there unmoving still, trying to come to the realization that this was not a dream. No one had struck him frozen before. But she wasn't just anyone and he knew it. She hadn't moved from her spot yet either. She just stood there in her lingerie and black six-inch open-toed stilettos with her hands on her waist waiting for him to move. He was struck dumb and couldn't get his brain to function with her looking at him like that. She cocked her head to the side as if to say "well, I'm waiting" and his brain finally caught up to his body. He quickly discarded his polo shirt, shoes and socks and stepped over to her in two long strides.

He grabbed both sides of her face with his large hands and kissed her. He forced his tongue in her mouth, not that she was protesting, and sucked on her tongue as hard as he could. She moaned in his mouth and his hands went to her ass. He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She put her arms around his neck and her hands immediately ran through his hair as their tongues battled for dominance. He backed them up until she was against the door and then he grinded his pelvis into hers. Even with his jeans on she could feel how hard he was. She tore her lips away from his and moaned loudly. He took this opportunity to attack her neck with kisses and small bites. He sucked on her pulse point and her moans grew louder. He bit down on her neck and then licked her redden skin there. She grabbed his face and put her lips back to his. She bit his bottom lip and he almost went crazy.

He steadied her weight on one arm as his other hand came between them and into contact with her sex. He rubbed her covered clit with his thumb in circles and then took two fingers up the length of her covered slit. She was soaking wet. She hissed loudly in his ear and he whispered in hers.

"Is that for me Livvie?" he asked? And she whimpered. But he wanted to hear her voice. He moved her panties to the side and plunged two fingers deep inside her.

"Fuck…" she moaned out.

"I said is that for me," he commanded as he pumped his two fingers inside of her.

"Yes….fuck…. it's…for you…. it's all for you," she panted with her eyes closed. She let her head fall back against the door and her mind went cloudy with ecstasy. He smirked. Her legs were squirming around his waist and he could feel her starting to lose control.

He took his fingers out of her and let her down on the floor. She looked up at him confused once she got her bearings. But her confusion turned to heat as she watched him stick his fingers coated with her essence inside of his mouth. He looked straight in her eyes and licked them clean, then said.

"Delicious."

* * *

He got down on his knees in front of her and she looked down at him. He placed his hands on her waist and moved her closer to him. His face was leveled with her abs. He kissed her stomach softly and went to her panties. She was breathing loudly because she knew what was coming next. He placed one thigh on his shoulder and he kissed the inside of it and then moved his lips to her covered sex. He kissed her clit through her panties and ran his tongue across it. Her hands went to his hair and she threw her head back once again and closed her eyes. He sucked on her covered clit and one of her hands grabbed a fist full of his hair pulling lightly.

"Oohhh…" she moaned.

Deciding that her panties were in the way he took her thigh off of his shoulder, leaned back so that he was sitting on the back of his knees and looked up at her. Feeling him stop she opened her eyes and looked down at him. He was staring up at her with such an intense look she almost fell back on the door again. He grabbed the back of her thighs with both hands and brought her sex closer to his face. He continued to look up at her as he grabbed the top of her panties with his teeth. Taking his eyes off of hers he began pulling them down slowly. She watched him the whole time. The heat between them was almost too much to handle.

Once he had her panties down to her knees, he took them off the rest of the way with his hand and she stepped out of them. He tossed them in his trailer somewhere, and started placing kisses on her pelvis. She was so wet that she was dripping down her thighs. He spread her legs a little and took his tongue up the inside of her thigh to catch some of her juices. He stopped before he got to her sex and went over to her other thigh and repeated the same motion. Shivers went through her body as she watched him. He placed her thigh back on his shoulder and stood on his knees.

He pecked her uncovered clit and blew on it. She whimpered and moaned.

"Fitz stop teasing," she almost pleaded, her pussy was throbbing and she was tired of his games. He smirked at her.

"Patience sweet baby," he said calmly before taking long cat like licks at her center.

Her back arched and she tried to pull his face closer to her sex. He took a few more cat-like licks before stopping to place her other leg over his shoulder. She gasped as he lifted her. She was now sitting balanced, on both of his shoulders with her glistening pussy in his face. He smiled to himself as he saw the feast in front of his face. He moved back a little so that her back was placed up against the wall and went to work.

He hooked his hands around her thighs and brought her pussy as close to his face as he could. He took in her scent one more time, tickling her sensitive area with his nose. Then he licked up her slit to her bundle of nerve and sucked it into his mouth. Her back arched off the door, pushing her further into his face.

"Oh… shit!" she almost screamed. He sucked on her clit hard, then made circles around it with his tongue. He repeated that motion until he could feel her heels digging into the back of his shoulder blades. Her thighs were closing around his head and his hands stopped them from suffocating him.

"Fuck…don't stop," she moaned out. One of her hands was roughly pulling his hair while the other hand was holding onto the wall of the trailer.

He kissed and then sucked on her lower lips before sticking his tongue inside her as far as it would go.

"Oh…my…g—Fitz, don't…uh…" her words were muffled with screams. He moved his head back and forth spearing his tongue in her cunt.

It was becoming too much, she could feel the tightness in her belly and her walls clenching. She tried to push his face away. But he wasn't having it. His hands gripped her thighs tighter, and kept her from moving. He knew it was too much, but he'd waited way too long to do this and she was the sweetest thing to ever touch his tongue. He was a hungry man and he was going to get his fill of her right here and right now.

Olivia gave up on trying to move his head away from her. Instead she prepared herself for what was sure to be the most powerful orgasm she'd ever had in her life. He sucked her nub into his mouth once more and that was her undoing. She arched her back as far as she could and came all over his mouth. His name fell off of her lips like a prayer and he lapped up all of her juices. Some of her juices came pouring down his chin.

* * *

He gently took her thighs off of his shoulder one by one. Her legs were numb so he held onto the back of them as she stood in front of him. He licked her essence off on his lips and chin.

"You taste like heaven, you know that?" he asked but she couldn't answer. She leaned back against the door and stayed there for a while. She tried to catch her breath and she fanned herself as he looked up at her.

"I need to sit down," she said breathlessly. He stood up in front of her and held onto her waist so that she wouldn't fall.

"I've got something you can sit on," he said seductively. His face was still glistening a little with her juices. She took a deep breath and said.

"Is that right." He smirked then he brought her hand to the very evident bulge in his pants.

"See for yourself," he told her and she cupped him through his jeans. He could barely fit in her hand and this was just a bulge!"

"Impressive," she commented now having regained some over her breath. He smiled at her.

"Come here," he said pulling her closer.

He kissed her pushing his tongue in her mouth. She could taste herself on his tongue and her mind started to wonder how he tasted. He broke away from her lips and kissed the side of her jaw and then down her chin to her neck. She unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, as he brought his lips back to hers. They stopped the kiss and he stepped away from her to pull his jeans and boxers down, and then took them off. She watched as his erection appeared and her eyes almost flew out of their sockets. He had to be 9 maybe 10 inches long and he was thick. She could see a bit of pre-cum on the head of his dick and licked her lips.

"See something you like?" he asked jokingly. She looked up and in his eyes but her expression was one of lust and desire.

"I could work with that." He smirked. He liked this confident side of her.

"Then come over here and get it," he said teasing her a bit.

She smirked back and walked over to him. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips and his erection touched her belly. He unclasped her bra in the back and pulled the straps down the side of her arms. She shook it off and stopped the kiss to take off her heels, but he stopped her.

"No, leave them on," he said seriously. She looked him in the eye and smiled.

"Okay," she said.

* * *

He stepped forward and leaned down a bit. And without warning he cupped her breast and took her right nipple in mouth. She moaned as he bit down gently on it and then circled her nipple with the tip of his tongue. He took as much of her breast into his mouth as he could and licked her nipple fast. Then he repeated the motion. He backed them up to the door once more and wanted to lift her up again but she stopped him.

"Condom," she said firmly. He smiled.

"Of course," he said.

He walked over to his jeans and grabbed his wallet. He took out a magnum XL, ripped the condom wrapper and slipped it on easily. He walked over to her with the condom on and kissed her. This time when he lifted her up she didn't protest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he backed them up until they were against the wall of the trailer. He broke the kiss and licked her neck. Then whispered in her ear.

"Are you ready for this." His erection was already rubbing the entrance of her pussy from their position and she was soaking wet once more with anticipation.

"Yes," she said but it came out more like a moan.

He nodded. Then he lifted her a little with one arm while his other hand lined up the head of his erection with her opening. He stuck the tip in and Olivia could already tell this was going to hurt. It had been a year since she'd been with someone physically and her last partner hadn't been even close to Fitz's size. He looked in her eyes and could see a bit of panic there and he immediately thought that she was rethinking their current situation. As much as it pained him he said.

"If you don't want to do this, we don't have too." She shook her head.

"No, I want to do this," she said quickly, looking into his eyes to reassure him. "It's just that I haven't been with anyone in a long time. He smiled relieved.

"Oh Livvie, don't worry. I won't hurt you…much," he said smirking. She smirked back.

"Bring it." He smiled at her.

Then he began to ease her down on him until he was fully sheathed inside of her hot wet center. They both hissed once he was fully inside. The feeling was incredible for both of them. He filled her up in ways she never thought possible and she could feel her walls clenching around him already. It had hurt a bit but it was a dull kind of ache, the good kind. He'd never had some ones walls grip him so tightly before. Not even after some of his partner's climaxed. She felt amazing and the feeling was indescribable. He could stay inside of her like this not moving and be content.

"Fuck… Livvie you're so tight," he murmured in her ear.

"Mmmhh…" she moaned in his ear "Fitz…baby, you have to move," she said practically begging him.

He made sure that she was leaning with her back against the door and then began pounding into her slowly, holding her up by her thighs. She hooked her legs behind his waist and grabbed his shoulders.

"Faster…" she moaned but it came out more like a command. And he went off like a mad man on a mission.

He pounded into her faster and faster. The faster he would go the harder her walls would clench around him. She closed her eyes and her head fell back, her moans grew louder and soon the trailer was filled with them. He grunted and looked down at their bodies where they were joined. He could see his dick going in and out of her pussy. Every time his dick would disappear within her walls his condom-covered penis would come back out more wet than before. He felt his balls tighten and got worried. Even though her walls were clenching and he could tell she was close he knew he was close as well. He couldn't come before her. He'd never come before a lover in the past and he was not about to start now.

"Fuck…" he grunted out. Her screams weren't helping either. He was sure that if anyone were standing directly outside of his trailer that they could hear her.

"Fitz…Fuck…harder…harder!" she yelled, she began meeting his thrust. Her nails dug into the sides of his shoulders. He ignored the minor pain and grabbed the sides of her hips harder. He would probably leave bruises, and pounded into her as hard as he could. All you could hear in the trailer were the sounds of their moans and the skin-to-skin slapping every time he pounded her back into the wall of the trailer.

"Open your eyes," he said looking at her. She still had her eyes closed so he continued to pound into her. "Open." Pound "Your." Pound. "Eyes." He said firmly. She lifted her head and opened them, then looked directly into his. He hit one particular spot and she threw her head back once more and closed her eyes.

"Fuck…right there…right there…Oh god!" she yelled over and over again.

He continued to hit that spot as accurately as he could. He felt himself about to explode, but he knew she was close. Two maybe three more strokes and she would be over the edge. He could hold out.

"Oh…my…I'm about to…Fuckkkk…I'm…" she panted, moaned and yelled.

"Let go Livvie, let go," he practically begged her and she did screaming his name to the heavens. He followed soon after and grunted out her name as well. He sunk them to the floor unable to stand on his own any longer. That was the most explosive orgasm he'd ever had.

They were still connected as they sat on the floor of his trailer. They were sweaty and sticky and all he could think about was that he had to have more of her. He was already getting hard again thinking about all of the positions he wanted to do her in. She had her eyes closed and she had her head in his chest panting hard. She was sitting on top of him while he was still inside of her. She thought she would be tired but she actually felt energized and rejuvenated. That was the best sex she'd ever had and her body needed that. She felt his eyes on her and she opened hers. She looked into his baby blues and saw the intensity there once more. She knew that this day was far from over for the two of them. He removed her from on top of him and discarded the used condom. She watched as his erection stood at full attention as he moved around the trailer. He grabbed another condom and put it on. He went back in front of her and sat down on the floor in front of her. He pulled her on top of him and she sat directly on his erection until he was buried deep inside her once more. She bit her bottom lip as he grabbed her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started moving up and down on his erection as they began again.

* * *

About three hours later, after sneaking off set, they made it back to his hotel room. He'd given her some of his extra clothes to wear off of the set so she wouldn't be cold for the trip to the hotel. He pulled her inside of his room and she giggled.

"You know you're not leaving this room tonight," he said firmly. She smiled and nodded her consent. She wouldn't have it any other way. He pulled her to his bedroom and stripped her of all of his clothing.

He tossed her on the bed effortlessly and pulled his shirt off and then took off his pants. He kissed her stomach and made his way up her body with his kisses. He had something in his hand but she couldn't see what it was. Once he got to her face she saw the object clearly. It was his belt. He pecked her on the lips and said.

"I want to try something with you, can I tie you up?" he asked innocently. Her eyes grew wide for a second and then she thought what the hell. She nodded and he smiled.

He smiled and then grabbed both of her arms and placed them above her head. He secured the belt around her wrist. Tight but not tight enough that she was uncomfortable. He slipped on another condom and then kissed her stomach once more. He licked a trail from her stomach to her neck.

"I'm going to fuck you, hard and fast." He said seriously looking her directly in her eyes.

Before she could respond he grabbed one of her legs and put her ankle on his shoulder. Then he did the same with the other ankle. He positioned his erection at her opening and entered her in one swift move.

"Fuck…" they both moaned out.

He was so deep from this position and it hurt a bit but it also felt incredibly filling. She couldn't move her hands and found that she wanted too now more than ever. He grabbed her ankles, one in each hand and pushed them back further so that her knees met her chest and began his assault on her pussy. Harder and faster and harder and faster, she was ready to explode with the second stroke.

"Fuck Liv why do you have to be so damn tight," he groaned out. "But you feel so fucking good," he groaned.

"Ohh…Ohhh…Fitttzzzzz!" she yelled. She was unable to move or do anything but enjoy the pleasure he was giving her. He felt her walls clenching harder and pulled himself out of her.

"Turn over," he said and she did with his help.

He had her on all fours and positioned himself at her entrance from behind. He entered her hard and pulled her ponytail a bit. She screamed out his name. He gripped her ponytail with one hand while his other was on her hip pulling her ass to him so that he could get in her pussy deep. She was moaning uncontrollably.

"Does it feel good Livvie?" he asked while stroking.

"Ohhh…my…oh I can't…ta—Oh fu..."

"Answer me sweet baby, does it feel good?" he asked again.

"Yes, fuck…don't stop!" she screamed. He let her ponytail go and she put her face on her arms. He put both of his hands on her hips and then he gave her ass a little smack. She yelped lifting her head a bit.

"You like that sweet baby?" he asked. She moaned. "You like it when it when I smack your ass and fuck you hard, don't you?" he asked. She whimpered and he smacked her ass again a little harder this time. "Answer me!" he commanded pounding into her furiously.

"Yes…keep…uh…keep…going," she pleaded.

He pounded into her until her walls clenched around him and she came. He followed shortly after and they both collapsed on the bed slightly spent. He unbuckled the belt from around her wrist and he laid on his back. She laid on hers as well right next to him. They were both struggling to get their breathing back to normal and their heart rate down. She turned on her side facing him and leaned on her head on her elbow.

"You're a bit of a freak aren't you?" she asked jokingly panting as she did so. He turned to her on his side and lifted up a bit so that they were eye level and smiled.

"Oh you have no idea." He kissed her again and rubbed the side of her thigh. "But I can show you," he said pushing her on her back.

**(A/N: So I know I said we would see the party here, but things got a little lengthy in this chapter as you can see LOL. Once I get started it's kind of hard to stop LOL. So the party is coming up next. How do you think Fitz and Liv will act around each other now that this has happened? Hope that love scene was steamy enough. Also hope it wasn't too steamy for you. Because if it was…believe me when I say you haven't seen nothing yet LOL. Till next time.)**


	7. About Last Night

**(A/N: Back once again, thanks for your responses. You guys are too funny. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Anyway onto the next enjoy ;-)**

**_"About Last Night"_**

Olivia was struggling to keep her eyes open. She was bone tired, literally. Not even two hours had passed since she and Fitz had been wrapped up in each other last. They were back on set but not to shoot any more scenes. Their director, X had asked them to come back and watch the final cut of the music video for her song Speechless.

The crew was there; Abby, Quinn, Fitz and her mom were all there as well. She was sitting between Abby and Quinn. Her mom was sitting next to a crew worker who was sitting next to Fitz. Fitz. She couldn't even look at him without blushing. All the things they'd done in the past eight hours. All the naughty things she let him do to her body and what scared her was that she wanted more. If that were possible, her body was exhausted and very sore but she craved his touch, his tongue, and his penis. X was talking and all she could think about was the next time they could be alone together.

True to his word he hadn't let her leave his room all night. They spent hour after hour in position after position. She barely got one hour of sleep in before they had to be back on set. It felt as if she had barely closed her eyes when felt Fitz waking her up with his head between her legs. She was sure her voice was hoarse by now. She had avoided speaking to anyone since she'd been on set. Fitz would stare at her occasionally and lick his lips when he caught her eye. She would avert her eyes before anyone would notice and blush heavily. She shook her head and tried to focus on what X was saying before the video played.

Fitz was hard. Incredibly hard, harder than he had ever been before. He drummed his fingers on the table as he heard X talk about the final cut of the video. He didn't care what the fucking video looked like. All he wanted to do was get Olivia back to his hotel room and have his way with her as much as he could before his flight this evening. It had been less than two hours since he'd been inside of her and his penis was aching to go home once more. She'd let him take control and put her in position after position and push her body to its limit.

He loved that; he'd never met a woman that could go round for round with him. That was usually the reason why he'd ended up taking three or four girls back to his hotel room at a time. When one would tire out he'd move on to the next. But that wasn't the case with Olivia Pope. She was insatiable, but he was up to the challenge. He wished that he could push his flight back. But he had a movie set to be in Hollywood on tomorrow morning, so that wasn't an option. He knew that she was on her way to Atlanta after this to do a talk show. He didn't know when they would see each other again so he had to make the most of it.

He'd been staring at her since they got to the set and when he caught her eye he would lick his lips. She blushed because she knew what that meant. He wanted to taste her again. He was addicted to her taste and she knew it. It drove him crazy just thinking about it.

X gave the signal to a crewmember to start the video and they watched it play on the projector screen. Everyone got quiet and was soon caught up in the video and the chemistry between Fitz and Olivia. Some of them were fanning themselves, while others just sat mute in awe. Fitz didn't even look at the video much. Olivia's eyes were trained on the screen. She was watching them as if she weren't on that screen in the video. She felt Fitz's eyes on her and turned her head to glance at him. He stared at her intently and mouthed the words.

"I want you to ride my face."

She gasped loudly and Abby turned to her to see what was wrong. But Olivia's eyes were focused on Fitz. Abby turned to see what she was looking at and saw Fitz staring back at Olivia as if they were the only two in the room. Abby smirked to herself and decided that she would ask Liv about it later. She turned back and watched the rest of the video.

Once the video was over everyone clapped and cheered for Olivia and Fitz. Her mom stood up and said that that was the best music video she'd ever seen of her daughters. She commented that their chemistry poured off of the screen. Quinn looked a little jealous and jokingly said "Damn Liv, I wish that were me," Olivia didn't respond to any of them and Fitz just smiled and thanked them. X told them the music video would premiere on Olivia's Vevo and YouTube page in about a week.

Olivia finally gained her composure and thanked the director and the crew. She mumbled a quick thanks to Fitz and made an excuse about having to use the restroom. Then she left the set in a hurry. Fitz was about to go after her when he was cornered by some of the work crew-members that wanted an autograph.

* * *

Olivia walked inside the girl's restroom and put some cold water on her face then dried it. Abby walked in shortly afterwards and crossed her arms in a waiting fashion. Olivia wiped her face with a paper towel and turned to her best friend.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Don't you what me, Olivia Carolyn Pope, you know what," said Abby smirking. Olivia shook her head and washed her hands.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Olivia quietly.

"Hmm…well let's see shall we," said Abby walking over to her. She stopped when she got to the sink Olivia was at and looked in the mirror at her friend giving her a once over. "Your eyes are baggy as hell. You have three huge hickeys on your neck." When Abby said that Olivia's hands flew to her neck. "You walk like you've been hit by a car and your voice sounds like shit." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Gee thanks Abby," she said sarcastically, her voice a little raspy; Abby rolled her eyes playfully and ignored her friends comment.

"Now either you did get hit by a car, or Fitz fucked the shit out of you last night." Olivia's hand flew to Abby's mouth this time.

"Abby!" she hissed loudly. "Do you want the fucking world to hear?!" she asked sarcastically. Abby licked her hand and Olivia removed it quickly and shook her hand in the air to dry it. "You're fucking disgusting you know that," she said washing her hands again. Abby laughed.

"Not as nasty as you I see," she said jokingly. "I would ask how it was but judging by your appearance and your voice, I'd say it was pretty damn good." Olivia blushed and Abby smirked. "It was wasn't it?" she asked knowingly. Olivia dried her hands and smiled.

"My voice is a little hoarse, as you so delicately put it, so I won't be able to talk about it for a few days," said Olivia smiling.

"Bullshit Liv, I want details." Olivia just smiled and walked out the door. Abby felt the need to tinkle so she let Olivia go, but their conversation was far from over.

* * *

Olivia walked out of the door smiling to herself and ran right into Fitz.

"You're not running away from me again are you?" he asked smirking. She gave him a once over and noticed the very huge bulge in his pants. She met his piercing blue eyes with a smirk of her own.

"I don't run _Fitzgerald_, you know that." The way she said his name made him want to take her right there in that hallway. "How long do we have before your flight?" she asked. Fitz looked at his watch and said.

"About six hours." She walked pass him and said.

"Well we better make the most of it. I'll be at your room in ten minutes."

"You still have that key?" he asked stepping closer to her and leaning down so that he could whisper in her ear. She nodded. "Good, I gotta run and get some more condoms, we used them all," he said smirking. She blushed. "When I get back to my room make sure you're naked Livvie," he said. She blushed again but nodded.

"And I meant what I said. When I get back, you're riding my face." He walked past her about not before giving her ass a little smack. She jumped a little but smiled and shook her head. Then she made her way to his room.

* * *

"Alrighty then Andy, I'm glad to hear it. I look forward to seeing you and Fitz in a couple of months when filming begins. Talk to you soon," said Hollis before hanging up.

He'd just gotten off the phone with Andrew Nichols Fitz's agent. Andrew assured him that Fitz did indeed want the part. Hollis was happy about that. He'd been lagging in inspiration lately and when a scriptwriter came to him with this amazing love story about a world war two pilot who falls in love with a nurse he couldn't pass it up. He knew his Mellie would be perfect for the nurse. But she'd only shine bright if she were starring opposite Fitz. Those two had an undeniable chemistry on the big screen. He figured that it would take a little convincing for Fitz but was glad that Andy was able to do it.

Mellie was visiting her father Hollis at his beach house in Malibu. She walked around the corner to the kitchen when she heard him getting off the phone. He ended the call and she sat across from him at the kitchen table. There was a beautiful view of the beach from this spot; it had a sort of calming effect.

"Hey daddy who was that?" she asked curiously, while pouring herself a glass of orange juice. Hollis turned to her with a wide smile.

"The agent of your future co-star. Fitz agreed to do the movie." Mellie was shocked. She was sure that Fitz wouldn't put his name on anything near hers ever again.

"You sure he knows I'm doing the movie too?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Of course Mel. I told Andrew who told him." Mellie shrugged; maybe Fitz was ready to let bygones be bygones. That stuff with them did happen over a year ago.

"Ok then," she said still unconvinced.

"You know the two of you will shine, it'll be good for business. The tabloids love the two of you together," he commented.

"Yes daddy, but we're not together anymore."

"I know sweetheart, but it wouldn't hurt for people to think so." Mellie shrugged again. "I mean your last two movies after starring with him didn't do so well. This could be the kind of pick me up your career needs if you want to stay relevant."

"I will always be relevant dad," she said firmly.

"Easy come easy go baby," he said casually. "Fitz on the other hand is seeing success like nobody else in this business right now. It's like starring in the Titanic with you did the opposite for his career as it did for yours." Mellie glared at Hollis.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked angrily.

"Maybe getting back with Fitz could help you," he suggested. He got up from the table and kissed her forehead. Then he walked out of the kitchen and left Mellie to her thoughts.

Maybe her dad was right. Her last two movies weren't box-office flops by any means. But she hadn't been able to garner the kind of success Fitz's movies had. And when they were together it seemed like more people would turn up to see her movies. Maybe her father was right. Getting back together with Fitz didn't seem like such a bad idea, plus he was an incredible lover. They could get back together and she knew just how to get him. She smiled to herself as a plan started forming in her head.

* * *

"Yo… What up people it's your boy DJ Money and we're on the air live, coming to you from hot 97. Your only station for the latest in Hip Hop, Rap and R&amp;B in the ATL, today we have a very special guest with us. The lovely, the talented, the beautiful miss Olivia Pope."

Olivia smiled into the mic at the intro from the DJ. "Hey ya'll," she said happily. She was now in Atlanta doing one of three morning show interviews for her new album. "Thank you for that fabulous intro Money," she said kindly.

"Of course baby, you know you're family here," he said smiling. Olivia was born and raised in Atlanta GA. It felt good to be home if only for a little while.

"It does feel good to be back home," she said into the mic.

"It feels good to have you back, yo I gotta say you've been having a great year." Olivia nodded.

"I'm really blessed. It's incredible to think of where I was just a few months ago," she said reminiscing.

"People love you and the singles, rumor has it your next video is dropping soon," he said fishing for an answer.

"Yes, the video for speechless will be out sometime this week," she said smiling. "It's such a popular song we wanted to make a very special video for it."

"Can you tell us anything about the video?" he asked.

"I don't wanna spoil it, but just know that it's nothing like you've ever seen me in before." Money smiled.

"Well I can't wait to see it, we're gonna go to commercial break and when we come back we're gonna take some questions from callers. The phones have been lighting up since six this morning. Hope you're one of the lucky callers. Holla at you after the break ATL." Money pushed a button and they went off the air for a few minutes.

"Yo, you looking good Liv," said the DJ taking his headphones off.

"Thanks Marcus," said Olivia taking her headphones off. She and Marcus went back. He was her first radio interview and one of her very few friends in the industry.

"When you gon let me take you out?" he asked smoothly. Olivia laughed. He always asked her out when she was in town. "I'm serious girl, we can hit up Roscoe's chicken and waffles go down to the underground. When's the last time you been there?" he asked. Olivia hadn't stopped laughing.

"It's been a minute."

"Okay bet, so I know you miss it then. Just think about it," he said putting his headphones back on. She shook her head in laughter putting her headphones back on as well.

"Okay, I'll think about it," she said smiling.

She always answered the same way. He knew she didn't have time for dating, nor did she want to mess up their friendship. But that didn't stop him from asking. Marcus smiled back at her and a few seconds later they were back on the air.

"What up, what up, you're back on the air with DJ Money, we gon spin this hot track by my girl Olivia real quick. I think a few of you have heard of it, it's called Speechless," he said smiling. "And when we come back, she'll be taking your questions, call now if you wanna get on the air," he said before her track came on. He turned to her.

"Nervous?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Nah." She'd done plenty of these interviews by now. Most of the time they were questions about her personal life or what she liked to do when she had spare time.

"Good and if any of them ask you if you have a boyfriend you better say me," he said jokingly. She laughed.

"Uh huh."

The song ended and they were back on the air. Marcus pushed another button and said.

"You're on live with DJ Money and Olivia Pope, what's your name, where you calling from and what's your question?" he asked.

"Hey what's up ya'll, my names Jason, I'm calling from Bankhead in the ATL. First I just wanna say yo Olivia you fine as **"beep". **They blanked out his swearing on the air and Olivia laughed.

"Thank you Jason," she said sweetly. Marcus shook his head and laughed as well.

"You welcome. My question is, what kind of advice would you give someone who's just starting out in this industry?" he asked.

"That's a great question Jason. Just stay true to yourself. Don't let anyone tell you, you can't do it. And never give up no matter how hard it gets. If your heart is in it, never give up." Jason muttered a quick thank-you and Marcus was on to the next caller.

"Next caller you're on live with Olivia Pope, and no swearing please. This is a family friendly radio station," said Marcus smiling. Olivia laughed again.

"Hey my names Ashley, I'm calling from Savannah GA."

"Hi Ashley," said Olivia.

"OMG, I can't believe I'm talking to Olivia Pope," said Ashley freaking out on the other end of the phone.

"It's me in the flesh," said Olivia smiling. Fame came with the good and the bad, she was happy when the good was the occasion. Being able to make somebody's day by just speaking to them always amazed her.

"Um… This is so cool, my question is, who are some of your favorite singers in the industry?" she asked.

"Oh wow, um I like a lot of different singers. One of my all time favorites is Mary J Blige. I have her album My Life on my Iphone. I must listen to it everyday," said Olivia honestly. Marcus turned to her and said.

"Damn girl that album must have come out before you were even born." Olivia laughed.

"It came out the year after I was born, thank you very much," she said jokingly.

"Well excuse me," said Marcus jokingly as well. "Next caller you're up," said Marcus putting the next caller through.

"Hey DJ Money, Hi Olivia, my names Erica, and I'm calling from Pittsburgh PA."

"Hey Erica," said Olivia.

"Wow Pittsburgh in the house. What's up Erica, what's your question for Olivia?" he asked.

"I just wanna say you're my favorite singer and I've already pre-ordered your album," said Erica excitedly.

"Aww thanks Erica," said Olivia truly touched.

"You're welcome. Recently you were spotted with one of my favorite actors Fitzgerald Grant the Third, are you two dating?" she asked hopefully. Olivia laughed she knew this was coming.

"Nope I'm very much single. Fitz and I are just friends we were working together when those pictures was taken," said Olivia honestly.

"Aww man that sucks, you guys look so good together," said Erica. Olivia laughed and Marcus said.

"I think she'd look better with me, but hey." Olivia laughed even louder at that.

"Is somebody jealous?" she asked Marcus jokingly, live on the air.

"Hell no," he said pouting. Olivia laughed. "We're gonna go to another commercial break and then we'll be back with Olivia and she'll be answering more of your questions here on Hot 97. Stay tuned and keep calling."

* * *

The interviews were over and Olivia and her crew were on a flight back to L.A. She was sitting next to Abby in first class. Quinn was sitting across from them next to Huck with her head on his shoulder sleeping. It seemed like everyone in first class was sleeping except for Abby, Olivia and Huck. Maya had taken an early flight back to California so that she could continue planning Olivia's surprise party.

"So Liv," said Abby turning to Olivia.

"So Abby…" said Olivia mimicking her. Abby rolled her eyes playfully.

"Care to talk about your night with Fitz now?" she asked nudging her playfully.

Olivia rolled her eyes playfully as well. She and Fitz went their separate ways about three days ago after another four rounds of mind-blowing sex. Her body was still sore in certain places. She hadn't told Abby about it yet and she wasn't even sure if Quinn knew anything had happened between her and Fitz. But she knew Abby's patience was wearing thin and she did want to talk to someone about it.

"Fine," she sighed. Finally giving in. "But what I say does not leave this plane," she said firmly. "And I'm only going to tell you once, because I'm still trying to wrap my head around this shit myself," said Olivia shaking her head. Abby smirked.

"Flustered?" she asked. Olivia nodded. "Great sex can do that to you." Olivia rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Great is a serious understatement." Abby turned to her and listened intently. "It was like I was having an outer body experience. I did things with him that I never thought I'd do. Not even when I get married," she said as a shudder came over her. "He just brings this other person out of me," she said trying to explain.

"He brought the freaky out didn't he?" she asked playfully.

"Shut up Abby," she said laughing. "Let's just say that acting isn't that man's only talent," said Olivia getting all hot and bothered just thinking about it. Abby's eyes got wider as she saw her friend's reaction.

"Details bitch, I want details." Olivia laughed again.

"I let him tie me up," she said quietly.

"You did what?!" Abby almost shouted. Olivia shushed her looking around; everyone was still sleep.

"Damn Abby lower your voice," she said trying to hold in her laughter.

"I'm sorry," said Abby lowering her voice. "But it's not everyday you hear your best friend let a man go all Fifty Shades on her," she said disbelievingly. Olivia laughed.

"Fifty Shades, really Abbs," she said shaking with laughter.

"Your words not mine. You let him tie you up though?" she asked still not believing her. Olivia nodded.

"I don't know what came over me, but I let him, and the sex was incredible. It's like he knows what I want before I do," said Olivia trying to explain.

"So when are you seeing him again?" asked Abby.

"I don't know Abby, it's not like I can just hop on a plane for a booty call," said Olivia rolling her eyes.

"Shit why the fuck not, you're a freaking celebrity, you could probably get a free flight for a booty call. Hell you could have your booty call on a private jet." Olivia laughed out loud at that and Abby joined her.

"You're crazy, you know that right," said Olivia as her laughter subsided. Abby shrugged.

"When's the last time you spoke to him?" she asked.

"We were texting before I got on the plane this evening," she said casually.

"What?! No wonder you were smiling so damn hard," said Abby as a light bulb went off in her head.

"I was not smiling hard," said Olivia blushing.

"You like him."

"I do not like him, I like his dick, there's a huge difference," said Olivia defiantly. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, what were the two of you texting about?" asked Abby?

"You really wanna know?" she asked with a devious smile on her face. Abby laughed.

"Uh… I don't know was it some kinky shit," Olivia smirked.

"Maybe," she said teasing.

"OMG, who the hell are you and what have you done with my Liv?" she asked jokingly. Olivia laughed.

"She's right here, now do you wanna know or not?" she asked smiling.

Abby nodded. Olivia grabbed her Marc Jacobs purse off of the floor and searched for her Iphone. She found it and scrolled through her text messages until she came across his name. She handed her phone to Abby and let her read a bit of the thread. Fitz was the first to text her this evening.

"Wyd?" he texted it came up clear.

"About to board my flight, why, wyd?" was her reply in blue, indicating that he had an Iphone as well.

"Thinking about you," he replied with a Winky face emoji. Olivia sent a blushing emoji and said.

"What about me?"

"I was just thinking about you riding my face," he said and sent the emoji with one eye winking and the characters tongue out. Abby almost dropped the phone in shock. She turned to Olivia.

"What the fuck," she said quietly smiling hard.

"You wanted to know," Olivia said laughing lightly. Abby shook her head and went back to reading the messages. Olivia sent a blushing emoji in response and Fitz replied back quickly.

"My friend misses you," he said.

"What friend?" was her reply? Fitz then sent her a pic of the very huge dick print in his black Calvin Klein briefs. Abby put the phone down again and turned to Olivia.

"He's fucking huge," she said shocked.

"I know, I thought he was going to rip me in two when we were together," she said blushing.

"Holy shit," exclaimed Abby as she went back to reading the messages.

"I miss him too," was Olivia's reply.

"He wants to play with you again," said Fitz. It was followed by another text. "When are you getting back to L.A.?"

Olivia responded that she'd be back in a few hours but that she had to go to some meetings tonight. Before they could continue texting Olivia was boarding the flight. She told him she was on the plane and that she would text him when they landed.

"So are you gonna go over to his place after we get back?" asked Abby. Olivia smiled and shook her head.

"I want too, but I don't think it's a good idea. I can't keep sleeping with him, he's still a drug using womanizing douche bag and if we keep this up we're going to get caught."

"So the fuck what, people already think you're dating despite what you said in that interview. And when this video drops in a few days people are going to know that the two of you are fucking," said Abby seriously.

"Shut the hell up Abby no they're not," she said laughing. Abby shrugged and decided to let it go for now. She looked at Fitz's number in Olivia's phone and memorized it. She had to invite him to the surprise party.

* * *

Stephen and Fitz were at the Staples center. They had courtside seats to the Lakers game and it was about to begin. Fans had been taking pictures of the two of them since they arrived. Fitz ordered a beer and Stephen ordered some food from the waiter. When he left Stephen turned to Fitz and said.

"So, how was your music video shoot?" he asked. Fitz hadn't spoken to Stephen the whole week of the shoot and was glad to have some down time before he had to be back on set shooting yet another movie.

"It was awesome," was Fitz's only reply.

"Really...Awesome," said Stephen disbelievingly. Fitz nodded. "This coming from the same guy that said and I quote _"This is gonna be a fucking disaster,"_ just a week ago," said Stephen laughing. Fitz smiled and shook his head.

"Well it wasn't."

"So how is she?" he asked as the players started coming on the court doing warm-ups.

"How's who?" Fitz asked as he watched Nick Young shoot a practice three-pointer. Stephen hit him on the arm with the back of his hand to get his attention.

"Olivia Pope you prick, how was she in person?" he asked. Upon the mention of Olivia's name Fitz smiled.

"Gorgeous, funny, feisty, intelligent… Delicious," he added as an after thought. Stephen eyed him suspiciously and shook his head disbelievingly.

"You didn't, no way mate, you did not…" Stephen lowered his voice before he said the next part. "Sleep with her." Fitz just turned to him smiling revealing all of his pearly white teeth. "No fucking way mate. Olivia Pope does not look like the kind of girl that would shag you," said Stephen laughing.

"Hey, what the fuck does that mean?" asked Fitz feigning hurt. "I'll have you know that not only did I…what was it you said…_Shag her,_" he said sarcastically. "But we shagged from evening, till morning, till afternoon and it was fucking incredible," he said smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"So you mean to tell me that you had sex with Olivia Pope," said Stephen whispering in his ear. He still couldn't believe it. Fitz nodded and the smile stayed plastered on his face. "You like her don't you," asked Stephen knowingly.

"I like the way she screams my name when she cums," he said smirking. Stephen shook his head in laughter.

"No I mean you really like her," he said. Fitz shrugged. "Come to think of it, I haven't heard about you fucking anyone else since you've been back. It's been five days now, that must be a record," said Stephen laughing.

"Shut the fuck up Stephen I don't have to fuck everyday," he said rolling his eyes.

"Could've fooled me," said Stephen sarcastically. Fitz rolled his eyes once more. He felt his phone vibrating and looked at his cell. He was getting a call from an Atlanta cell number. He figured it was Olivia calling from another number and answered the phone.

"Hello," he said.

"Fitz, it's Olivia's friend…" he recognized her voice and cut her off before she could finish.

"Oh, hey Gabby," he said smiling.

"It's Abby," she said rolling her eyes.

"My bad, what's up Abby?" he asked.

"Well Liv's mom is throwing her a surprise party at club Avalon in a couple weeks for her birthday. I know she'd want you to be there, so I'm extending an invite," said Abby cheerfully. Fitz smiled she'd been talking about him.

"Cool just send me the details," he said smoothly. Abby nodded on the other end of the phone. "Hang on for a second will you?" he asked, looking over at Stephen. Abby agreed. He nudged Stephen on the arm. Stephen was paying attention to the pre-show the cheerleaders were putting on. He turned to Fitz.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Olivia's mom is throwing her a surprise party at club Avalon and her best-friend just invited me to go, you wanna come or are you busy?" he asked.

"Pass up a chance to meet the Olivia Pope, hell yeah sign me up," he said jokingly. Fitz rolled his eyes and took Abby off of hold.

"Hey, is it alright if I bring a plus one?" he asked.

"Sure," said Abby a little unsure on the other end of the phone. She knew he was a womanizer she just hoped that she hadn't made a mistake when she invited him.

"Cool, I'll see you there Gabby," he said smiling.

"It's Abby," she said but he hung up the phone laughing, he knew her name he just liked messing with her. He was going to have the chance to see Olivia again. And he was determined to have her in his bed by the end of that night.

**(A/N: No party in this chapter either LOL I know, I know. I had to put some things in motion before I could let the party happen. Anyway up next is definitely the party LOL. Olivia's video for Speechless premieres and sets the entertainment world on fire. Including one Amanda Tanner and Mellie Montgomery. LOL. I look forward to your responses, till next time ;-)**


	8. Cake

**(A/N: Here we go…Enjoy)**

**_"Cake"_**

The life of a celebrity was never boring. After her talk shows in Atlanta. Olivia went to L.A. for a few days to do shows there. Then she went to Seattle, Washington and Portland, Oregon to do some morning shows there as well. Now she was back in New York City at 106 &amp; Park to premiere the brand new music video for her hit song Speechless. She and Speechless had been trending on Twitter all day. She knew her fans were excited for the premiere. She was excited as well, but a little nervous. She knew that once the world saw this video, they'd speculate about her and Fitz once more. Before she could dwell on it anymore they were calling her on stage.

She walked out on stage to a thunderous amount of applause and screams of adoration. It was no secret that the world was obsessed with Olivia Pope. And her loyal Pope-heads were ever present at all of her events. When her limo pulled up to the studio where the show was being filmed, there were hundreds maybe thousands of fans outside. Most of them had signs that showed their love for her. She spent nearly two hours before filming began signing autographs and taking pictures with fans. She wouldn't trade it for the world. She was just so grateful that she had been given this opportunity to reach so many people through her gift of song.

She came and stood over next to the host and he gave her a microphone. The screams and applause hadn't ended. The host looked at her then looked at the audience and smiled. Only a few artists in the industry could bring out reactions like this. He was glad to be in her presence. After a few more minutes, he calmed the crowd down as best as he could, but there were still a few stray screams and applause to be heard.

"They love you girl," he said jokingly. Olivia held her mic to his lips and said.

"I love them too." The audience cheered louder when she said that. "I only get to do this because of them and I'm more grateful for that each and everyday." The crowd cheered again and she smiled. Once the cheers died down a bit the host took that opportunity to speak up again.

"Everyone's been looking forward to this video all week, I can't tell you how many tweets I've received about it, it's been crazy" he said smiling. She smiled as well.

"I'm excited for everyone to see it as well, the video was very well thought out and directed by one of the best in the business."

"Well let's not keep the fans waiting any longer, why don't you introduce this joint," he suggested. She nodded.

"Hey ya'll its Olivia Pope and here's my brand new music video for Speechless," she said smiling and looking into the camera.

B.E.T. rolled the footage of the video and the entire studio went quiet. 106 &amp; Park had a few screens set up in the background of their twitter feed. Twitter was blowing up as the video began to play. When the video first came on at the bottom of the screen on the left-hand side was her name Olivia Pope. Underneath was Speechless ft. Fitzgerald Grant the Third, Director: X, Album Titled: Liv. From start to finish the audience remained silent taking the video in.

She looked over at the screen of the twitter feed and noticed that most of her fans were tweeting furiously using the term hash-tag Olivia Pope and hash-tag Speechless. They were in love with the video and the chemistry between her and Fitz. Some thought the love scenes between the two of them were too hot for T.V. Others wanted more of the love scenes and passionate make-out sessions. The hash-tag Olitz was popping up more frequently too. She looked from the screen to the audience and noticed that some of them had their jaws practically on the floor with the steaminess pouring off of the screen.

The video got to the end of the song and she looked back at the screen to see the ending. The scene went back and forth between the studio apartment and the club. It had gotten to the part of the song where she'd finished the falsetto part and her voice was coming down from that almost orgasmic high. It was on the apartment scene now with the two of them in bed in their underwear. He was holding her in his arms and she was laying her head on his chest. She looked up in his eyes and sung the words.

_"Kiss me,"_ and Fitz leaned down and gave her a tender kiss. Then she sung, _"Hold me,"_ and she laid her head back on his chest. He had his head on the pillow and his arms wrapped around her and squeezed her tight. She continued on with her lyrics as he closed his eyes. _"You got me."_ And the video went back to the club scene and said the words **"Earlier That Night.**" Olivia and Fitz were at the club by the bar. The club was kind of empty and the show hadn't really started yet. She was standing at the bar and he was down on one knee with a small ring box in his hand. She was looking down at him surprised and he was looking up at her with love in his eyes. Then the scene changed and went back to the apartment scene with her still lying in his arms. She looked at the back of her hand and smiled at the engagement ring she was wearing and the video ended with her singing the word _"Speechless,"_ at the club while looking into his eyes as he sat at the table in the back.

As the video ended it was met by applause and catcalls. Olivia smiled and thanked the audience and the host stood next to her and said.

"Damn, that was hot." She blushed but laughed. The audience cheered again.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

"So are you two really engaged or was that just for the video?" he asked curiously. The audience looked on expectantly for her answer. She shook her head laughing.

"No we're not engaged, there is no ring on this finger," she said jokingly holding up her left hand. "We're not together, he's just a friend," she said smiling.

"Good friend?" asked the host jokingly, but also suggestively. Olivia laughed but nodded.

"He's a good friend, shout out to Fitz for doing this video with me," she said quickly. The audience cheered and the host smiled and turned the conversation to her debut album. But twitter was still talking about the video.

* * *

The next day Olivia was at the airport getting ready to go back to L.A. Her birthday was in a few days and she was excited to finally be turning twenty-one. She was on the plane in first class sitting next to Quinn this time. Abby was using the restroom. They had about twenty-minutes before take off.

She was on her Iphone looking at her twitter feed. She, Fitz, their couple name Olitz and the video speechless had been trending for almost twenty-four hours. TMZ continued to speculate on whether the engagement ring was real or not. And some of their fans even created a tumblr page for them. Olivia shook her head in laughter she knew that people would think what they wanted to think, so she didn't sweat it.

She had endless notifications from fans but a couple of them caught her eye. Two of them were from Fitz. One was that he started following her on twitter and the other was a tweet he'd sent to her. She smiled unknowingly and opened the tweet.

_"Had a lot of fun working with you Livvie, I look forward to doing it again soon,"_ he tweeted and at the end of the tweet there was a Winky face emoji. Olivia blushed, but quickly responded not thinking about the affect this would have on the entertainment world.

_"Oh please Fitzgerald, the pleasure was all mine,"_ she responded on twitter with a Winky face emoji of her own. She followed him back on twitter after responding.

Seconds later her phone lit up indicating that she had received a text message. She closed her twitter app and went to read the text message. It was from Fitz.

"The pleasure will be all yours when I see you again," he said sending the Winky face emoji with the tongue sticking out. She laughed and Quinn turned to her.

"What's so funny?" she asked curiously. Olivia shook her head.

"Nothing," she said innocently and began typing furiously on her phone. Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Your video has over 200,000 views on YouTube already," said Quinn holding up her phone to Olivia. Olivia put her phone down and took Quinn's.

"You're fucking kidding, it just premiered yesterday!" she said looking at the screen shocked.

"I know, and it has over 2,000 comments people love you guys. That video is pretty hot Liv. I probably watched it 1,000 times myself already," she admitted fanning herself jokingly.

"That's cause you're a perv," said Olivia laughing. Quinn playfully hit her in the arm and laughed as well.

"Shut up," she said shaking with laughter. "You know "Mandy" had some shit to say about it," said Quinn rolling her eyes. Olivia rolled hers as well and sighed, the playful mood was gone.

"What did she say this time?" she asked handing the phone back to Quinn. Quinn went to her twitter and pulled up Amanda Tanner's page. She tweeted about the video two minutes after it premiered. Her tweet said.

_"Fitz can make anyone look good, even that boring ass bitch #littlemisspurrfect."_ Olivia was so mad she almost threw Quinn's phone. Quinn caught her before she did though.

"Hey!" she said taking the phone from an angry Olivia. Olivia calmed down and took deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, I just hate that bitch, she is so fucking obsessed with me" said Olivia steaming mad.

"She has no life Liv but don't worry about it, she'll get hers," said Quinn confidently. Olivia nodded but was still seething. The plane lights came on signaling that it was almost time for take off. She sent a quick text to Fitz and then turned her phone off.

* * *

Mellie had just finished watching Olivia Pope's new music video or porn movie depending on which way you looked at it. She was a huge fan of Olivia's music and even considered herself a Pope-head at times. But she could already see Olivia getting in the way of her and Fitz getting back together. She didn't care what Olivia said on camera or on the radio. She knew that there was something going on between Olivia and Fitz. No one had that much chemistry and remained just friends. She needed to figure out a way to stop whatever was happening between the two of them.

She picked up her phone and debated on calling Fitz. They hadn't spoken in months but she knew he still kept the same number. If she was being honest with herself she kind of missed him. She did him wrong, but she wasn't the only person wrong in the scenario. She didn't know how she would convince him that the two of them belonged together but she needed to do something and fast. She called Fitz but his phone went straight to voicemail. She sighed and tried again getting the same result each time. Frustrated she threw her phone up against the wall.

* * *

Olivia was back in L.A. finally. It was Friday night and Abby and Quinn were insisting on taking her out for a night on the town. She'd just turned twenty-one on Tuesday earlier that week. She, her mom and friends went out to a nice upscale restaurant in Hollywood and she had a nice birthday dinner. She got a little tipsy and she had a great time. She couldn't get drunk because she had to be back in the studio the following morning. So Abby and Quinn figured out that she needed a night out. Her mom thought so too and rescheduled all of her engagements for tomorrow. This shocked Olivia. Her mom was all business all of the time. For her to willing say Olivia needed to have some fun was very out of the ordinary. But welcomed nonetheless. Olivia couldn't remember a time in the last four months were she had a day off.

She was going to let loose and have fun tonight. The only thing that would make this night better would be some hot birthday sex. But beggars couldn't be choosers. She hadn't seen Fitz since her video shoot and her body was missing him. But he was so busy with his new movie. She didn't know when or if she'd see him anytime soon. She shrugged, oh well; she was going to have fun tonight anyway. She was putting on the finishing touches of her make-up when Abby burst into her room holding a bottle of Patron. Abby was already very tipsy borderline drunk. She had shot glasses in her other hand and put everything down on Olivia's dresser. Olivia looked at her and laughed.

"Are you done yet?" she asked impatiently, slurring her words a bit. Olivia laughed, wasn't she the one that was supposed to be tipsy already?

"Just gotta put on my Mac," said Olivia leaning forward towards the mirror more and putting on her fire engine red Mac lipstick.

"Good," said Abby drinking a bit more. "Quinn, bitch get in here so we can take some shots!" she yelled loudly. Olivia laughed again and snatched the bottle from Abby.

"I think you've had enough, it's my turn," said Olivia pouring a shot into one of the shot glasses Abby left on her dresser. Quinn rushed in the room and motioned for Olivia to pour her a shot as well. Olivia did and the two of them held up their shot glasses. Abby took the bottle from Olivia and held it up as well.

"To tonight, let's get turnt up bitches!" yelled Abby jokingly.

They all laughed and then knocked their shots back. They did a few more before the car service that Abby ordered called and stated that they were outside. Abby looked at the clock. 10:30 pm. Perfect they'd be at Avalon just in time.

* * *

They got in the limo and there were bottles of Hennessey, Ciroc and 1800 tequila in the back of limo at the mini bar. Abby grabbed the bottle of 1800 since they'd been drinking tequila already and poured them more shots almost spilling the liquor as the car moved. They all took their shots and Olivia was starting to feel light.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked taking another shot of 1800.

"It's a surprise," said Quinn laughing. Olivia looked at her curiously. She was always a lightweight. Abby glared at Quinn for almost giving it away, then she turned to Liv smiling.

"Liv, all you need to know is that you're going to have fun tonight. It'll be a night to remember, or forget depending on what you do," she said laughing. Olivia shook her head and laughed.

"Whatever, hand me the henny," she said smiling and holding her hand out for the Hennessey.

About twenty minutes later their limo pulled up outside of club Avalon. The driver got out of the car, went around the vehicle and opened the door for them. Quinn stepped out, then Abby and finally Olivia. The club looked deserted. There were two huge bouncers outside the club but the line where the velvet rope was had no one standing in line.

* * *

"What the hell?" Olivia thought. "Um it's empty as hell out here. Who picked this place?" she asked. Abby smiled and Quinn giggled she was a lot more tipsy than the other two.

"Come on, it'll be better once we get inside," said Abby pulling Liv along with Quinn following behind. The bouncer opened the door for them and it was dark inside. Five seconds later the lights came on and everyone at the club jumped out and yelled.

"SURPRISE!" startling Liv. Olivia took a step back and put her hand to her chest.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed as she saw the almost three hundred people jump out at her.

The club was decorated specifically for her birthday. There were streamers and signs. There was a huge sign by the DJ booth that said "Happy Twenty-First Birthday Olivia" Olivia smiled at all the thought and planning it must've taken to pull this off. Abby put a birthday crown on her head and handed her a mic and she spoke into it smiling.

"Thank you all so much, this is too much, Thank you," she said truly grateful. Some of the people yelled out Happy Birthday Liv or you're welcome. Olivia handed the mic back to Abby and began making her rounds around the club as the DJ started to spin tracks.

She met up with Cyrus and James who told her happy birthday. James asked her once more if she was dating Fitz to which she told him no laughing as she did so. He also told her that he'd watched her video probably like 2 million times and thought it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. She thanked him and continued to make her rounds.

She ran into Harrison and he told her that he was having a lot of fun on Dancing with the Stars but really wanted to get back to choreographing videos. She told him that she looked forward to working with him again in the future. Her mom finally caught up to her.

"Hey baby girl, happy birthday," she said hugging her. Olivia hugged her back.

"Hey momma, Abby told me you set all of this up. Thank you," she said sweetly.

"Anything for my baby girl," said her mom looking around. "There's someone I want you to meet okay," she said looking Olivia in the eyes.

"Yeah sure," said Olivia. Her mom smiled at her and grabbed her hand to lead her through the club full of people.

Olivia walked with her mom and stole a shot of some brown liquor she saw on a tray that a waiter was carrying around. She downed it before her mom even noticed and placed the empty shot glass on another tray. They stopped and whomever her mom wanted her to meet was currently talking to someone else with their back turned to her and her mother. Olivia rolled her eyes. She wanted to get drunk and dance. Not have some meeting. But her mom was consistently always about the business, why would tonight be any different. Her mother tapped the person on the shoulder and he turned to face them. She was instantly met with the light-green eyes of pop heartthrob Jake Ballard. He looked to her mother then looked to her and smiled his million-watt smile.

"Jake, this is my daughter Olivia Pope, Liv this is Jake Ballard, your fellow label mate," she said smiling. She put Olivia's hand in Jake's and he brought it to his lips to kiss the back of her hand.

"The formidable Olivia Pope, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said in a very charming manner. Olivia smiled politely at him as he let go of her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you too Mr. Ballard."

"Please call me Jake, and happy birthday by the way."

"Thank you," she said softly. Her mother smiled.

"Well, I'll leave you two to get to know each other," she said before walking off. Olivia rolled her eyes of course she knew what her mother was doing. Jake looked at her and laughed.

* * *

"Mom trying to set you up?" he asked jokingly. She smiled.

"Typical right."

Jake wasn't a bad looking guy by any means and he seemed like a nice person. But she wasn't looking for a relationship she made that very clear to her mom and anyone else who wanted to know. She didn't need anything complicated in her life but thought to appease her mom anyway. She turned to Jake and started a conversation.

"So my mom tells me that you want me to be on the remix for your song."

"Yeah, you have a great voice, you're very talented, not to mention sexy," he stated flirtatiously. She blushed at this. "I think you can bring something special to the song," he said smiling. She returned his smile.

"Well thank you, I'd be honored to be on the song with you, it's such a beautiful song," she said honestly.

"So Olivia Pope, what does one have to do to earn some alone time with you?" he asked seductively. Olivia was about to answer when she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked at the entrance and froze. Standing there staring at her intently was Fitzgerald Grant the Third.

* * *

Fitz and Stephen pre-gamed a bit at his mansion in Beverly Hills before taking a limo to club Avalon. He was excited to see Olivia again. They hadn't seen each other in weeks and he hadn't been with anyone else since they slept together. He wanted her more than he cared to admit. But tonight he was determined to get her to go home with him. He knew she wasn't expecting him to show up, but he wanted to give her a birthday surprise she would never forget.

He and Stephen took a few shots of whiskey in the limo and he smoked some weed before he got there. He left the coke alone tonight because coke made him too anxious and unpredictable. He wanted to take his time with her tonight. He and Stephen made it to the club around midnight and he walked in searching for her with his eyes instantly. Stephen got them a few drinks and looked at Fitz who wasn't paying attention to him. Stephen looked in the direction Fitz was looking in and saw Jake Ballard standing with Olivia Pope another bar on the far side of the club.

Fitz glared at the back of Jake's head. Jake was facing Olivia and Olivia was facing Fitz. She looked like she'd seen a ghost. Stephen nudged him, but Fitz refused to move his eyes.

"Fitz, Fitz, take this drink and calm the fuck down, you're staring a whole in his head," said Stephen handing Fitz his drink. Fitz took it and then sent a smirk Olivia's way. She could talk to Ballard all she wanted to, she'd be in his bed by the end of the night and they both knew it.

"So that's her eh? She's gorgeous," said Stephen looking in Olivia's direction. She had her curly hair down and was wearing a black skin-tight, knee-length, and sleeveless dress. It hugged her body in all the right places. But all Fitz wanted to do was take it off of her.

Fitz nodded as he sipped his drink. He still hadn't taken his eyes off of her. She looked like she was trying to focus on the conversation that she was having with Jake but she kept glancing at Fitz every so often.

"Why don't you introduce me?" he asked smiling. Fitz smiled and turned to Stephen.

"Of course," he said before knocking back the rest of his drink. He set the glass on a table and he and Stephen made their way over to Olivia and Jake.

* * *

_"Shit!_" was her only thought as she saw him approaching. What the fuck was he doing here? Did her mom invite him too? Why did she feel guilty for talking to Jake in his presence? Why was he coming this way? Before she could dwell on her thoughts any longer Fitz was standing in front of her along with Stephen. Jake was saying something but she hadn't been able to focus on him since she laid eyes on Fitz.

"Hi Livvie," said Fitz when he reached them.

His deep baritone voice sent shivers down her spine. She could still hear him clearly even though the music was blasting through the speakers. Jake turned to face them knowing that they had visitors and sized Fitz up. Fitz didn't even notice Jake; he just looked into Olivia's eyes. Olivia cleared her throat.

"Hey Fitz," she said her voice a little shaky. Fitz smiled at her knowing that she was flustered like this because of him.

"Happy Birthday," he said then he leaned in to give her a hug.

"Thank you," she said leaning in as well and hugged him. He pulled her close until her body was flush against his and leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I can't wait to take that dress off of you tonight sweet baby," he said firmly and seductively then he licked the outside of her ear and she pulled away from him quickly blushing. He smiled then he remembered that they were not alone.

"This is my friend Stephen Finch, Stevie this is the Olivia Pope," he said making the introductions.

Stephen noticed their little interaction and smiled, it was so obvious that Fitz really liked her. He'd never been so open in affection with a girl before. Jake just looked annoyed that he had been interrupted. Stephen held out his hand and she shook it.

"Nice to meet you in the flesh, you're really beautiful," he said smiling. Olivia smiled back at him as well thankful that the attention wasn't on her and Fitz anymore.

"Thank you Stephen, it's nice to meet you as well, I watch your T.V. show religiously," she said.

"Wow, I'll have to tweet that," he said jokingly. They all laughed accept for Jake who cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry, where are my manners. Fitz, Stephen this is Jake Ballard," she said motioning for Jake to step forward he did shaking Stephen's hand and then Fitz's

"Nice to meet you both," he said shaking Fitz's hand very firmly. Fitz shook his hand back equally hard.

"You too," he said in a harsh tone. Then he gave him a once over, before turning to Olivia. "What are you drinking birthday girl?" he asked in a much friendlier tone. Before Olivia could respond Jake spoke up.

"Actually the birthday girl and I were about to go hit the dance floor, right Liv?" he asked smiling at her and then he turned to Fitz and smirked.

Fitz glared at him and Olivia looked back and forth between Fitz and Jake. Stephen thought the whole exchange was hilarious. Olivia was at a lost for what to do. Jake grabbed her hand and she let him lead her onto the dance floor. Fitz glared at Jake even harder. Smug bastard. He thought shaking his head.

"Looks like you've got yourself some competition mate," said Stephen laughing.

"He's not even in the same category as me Stevie. Now let's go get a drink," he said heading to the bar. Stephen shook his head and laughed, then followed Fitz to the bar.

* * *

She was having a lot of fun. Jake had grabbed them a couple of drinks before they hit the dance floor. She was now on margarita number four. The alcohol was certainly taking affect. She was dancing and laughing. Jake was a good dancer and good company. But her mind kept drifting to Fitz. A few songs into them being on the dance floor, Jake excused himself to go use the restroom. Abby and Quinn came up to her quickly. Quinn was definitely drunk.

"OMG! Was that Jake Fucking Ballard!" asked Quinn loudly. Olivia laughed and Abby just danced wildly to the music in her own world.

"Yes it was," said Olivia in a singsong voice.

"Liv, you are so lucky, you have two hot guys!" said Quinn loudly again.

"Two?" she asked confused. Quinn pointed to Fitz. He was staring at her from his place at the bar with his drink in his hand. Stephen was chatting up some random girl next to him but Fitz's eyes were solely focused on Olivia. His gaze caused an involuntary shiver.

"I have to pee!" said Abby loudly. She pulled Quinn away from Olivia and handed Olivia her drink. "Quinn's coming to the bathroom with me, don't drink my long island," she said as she and Quinn stumbled toward the restroom. Olivia laughed then she looked back around for Fitz and noticed that he had vacated his spot at the bar. She shrugged thinking that maybe he'd gone to the restroom as well. Then she noticed him coming towards her on the dance floor. "Fuck," she thought and quickly drunk all of Abby's long island ice tea. By now the alcohol tasted like water. She put the empty glass on a tray nearby. Then she went back onto the dance floor stumbling slightly before gathering her footing. One of her favorite songs came on and she began dancing, pretending that she didn't know Fitz was coming over to her.

**_Come and put your name on it_**

**_Put your name on it_**

**_Come and put your name on it_**

**_Your name_**

**_Bet you wanna put your name on it_**

**_Put your name on it_**

**_Come and put your name on it_**

**_Ba-ba-baby_**

She felt him behind her before he even touched her. She was swaying her hips back and forth to the beat. When he got to her he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close so that her ass came into contact with his crotch and the very huge bulge in his pants. He groaned in her ear when she moved and she smiled. She put her arms around his neck from behind and continued to move her hips torturously slow on his pelvis.

_**It's not even my birthday**_

_**But he wanna lick the icing off**_

_**I know you want it in the worst way (the worst way)**_

_**Can't wait to blow my candles out**_

_**He want that cake, cake, cake…**_

_**(You wanna put your name on it)**_

_**Ooh baby I like it, it's so exciting**_

_**Don't try to hide it**_

_**I'mma make you my bitch**_

_**And it's not even my birthday (my birthday)**_

_**But you wanna put your name on it**_

_**And it's not even my birthday (my birthday, my birthday)**_

_**And he trying to put his name on it**_

He removed her arms from around his neck and turned her around to face him. He put his hands on her waist and she ran her hands up his chest as they both continued to move to the beat. She ran her fingers through his hair and he moved his hands up and down her waistline inching closer to her ass each time his hands came down. The lyrics to the song mirrored what he wanted to do to her body.

_**Girl I wanna fuck you right now (right now)**_

_**Been a long time, I've been missing your body**_

_**Let me-let me turn the lights down**_

_**When I go down, it's a private party**_

_**Ooooh, it's not even her birthday**_

_**But I wanna lick the icing off**_

_**Give it to her in the worst way**_

_**Can't wait to blow her candles out**_

_**I want that cake, cake cake….**_

When the song got to her favorite part she brought his ear down to her lips and began to sing the lyrics to him seductively. And he grabbed her ass.

_**If you sexy and you know it**_

_**And you ain't afraid to show it**_

_**Put a candle on my motherfucking back baby blow it**_

_**Love the way you do when you do it like that**_

_**Show up with the stats, bring the racks on my racks**_

_**Wrap it up, wrap it up boy**_

_**While I take this bow off**_

_**Talk That Talk, yeah I know I'm such a show off**_

_**Daddy make a wish**_

_**Put this cake in your face**_

_**And it's not even my birthday**_

She was driving him crazy and she knew it. He wanted to take her out of there and get her back to his house now. Before he knew it the song was over and she was leaving his embrace. Things were getting too heated on the dance floor. She walked away from him quickly and headed towards the restroom. He followed her. If she thought she was getting away from him that easily, she had another thing coming.

* * *

She stumbled into the single restroom, but forgot to lock the door. She turned on the water and tried to splash some on her face. She was drunk and horny. She needed to distance herself from Fitz before people found out the truth about them. She wiped her face off with a paper towel, when she heard the door open. In he stepped. She turned to face him and saw nothing but lust and desire on his face. He quickly locked the door and started walking towards her.

"Stop!" she commanded, but he didn't listen.

He was standing directly in front of her with three strides. Before she could say anything else he grabbed her face and kissed her hard, forcing his tongue in her mouth. She was so surprised she couldn't do anything but kiss him back just as fiercely. Her head was fuzzy and her hormones were going off. She could taste the scotch on his tongue. He moved his hands from her face and placed them underneath her. He hoisted her up onto the sinks counter and she had her legs on either side of him. His hands were rubbing her thighs. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled his face closer to hers if that was even possible. He snuck one hand pass her dress and his fingers skimmed her panties. She was so wet; she was always so ready for him. He moved her panties to the side and stuck two fingers in her slit. She tore her lips away from his, arched her back and moaned.

"Fittttzzzz…" He smirked against her ear and said.

"Somebody missed me." He pumped his fingers in and out of her. She was squirming on the sink.

"Uhh…faster…" she moaned forgetting where they were. He obliged sticking a third finger inside of her stretching her deliciously. He sucked on the skin behind her ear; he wanted to mark her whole body. He felt her walls clenching around his fingers when they heard someone banging on the door from the other side.

He ignored the knocking on the door and bit down on the side of her neck leaving a mark there. Then he sucked the sensitive skin in his mouth.

"Fuck…I'm about toooo….I'm gonna…" she yelled, ignoring whoever it was as well.

"Livvie…Let go sweet baby," he said into her ear.

And she did Cumming hard. Her essence coated his fingers and even dripped down his hand a bit. He removed his fingers and licked the digits clean while staring in her eyes. She panted coming down from her high staring at him as well. He pecked her on the lips and then looked in her eyes.

"You are so fucking sexy." She blushed as if they didn't just engage in their explicit activities. The banging on the door had stopped a while ago and she was about to get down off the sink. She didn't know if she could walk so she eased herself down.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he noticed her get off of the sink countertop.

"I have to go back to the party Fitz, my mom will be looking for me."

"No you don't, you have to come home with me so we can continue," he said grabbing her hand. She looked down at their joint hands and then she looked back into his eyes.

"I can't Fitz," she said even though he knew she didn't mean it.

"Yes you can, I had my agent drop off my car it's out back," he said seriously.

"Fitz, there's probably a hundred paparazzi outside now, if I leave with you everyone's going to know by tomorrow," she said trying to convince him. But he wasn't and he hadn't let go of her hand yet.

"I don't give a fuck about the paparazzi," he said backing her up to the sink counter. "Either you can come back to my place, or I'm going to fuck you right here on this counter top," he said pointing to the sink. She looked in his eyes and instantly got wet again. He was so dominate and commanding, how could she not be turned on?

"Personally I'd prefer to have you in my bed, but I'm not picky," he said smiling. She shook her head in laughter.

"Fitz," she said softly still trying to figure out what to say to convince him.

"What's it gonna be Livvie?" he asked seriously. She looked at him shyly, but she had already made her decision.

**(A/N: Damn that was a long chapter LOL. That song was Birthday Cake by Rihanna ft. Chris Brown. Next up, sexy times ahead. And Olivia meets up with Jake to talk about their song. Leave a review and lemme know what you're thinking.)**


	9. Paparazzi

**(A/N: Back so soon and with Smut abound LOL Spoiler Alert. Enjoy. Oh and for those of you reading my other story American Royalty, I should have an update for that by the end of the week. Thanks for all the reviews you guys make my day LOL. Happy Reading…)**

_**"Paparazzi"**_

She hadn't been inside a Lamborghini before and she didn't know if she'd get the chance to ride in one again. She hoped so because she hadn't paid any attention to what Fitz's car looked like on the inside.

They snuck out the back of the club once she told him to take her back to his place and hopped in his car. She vaguely remembered the sounds of the paparazzi and the flashes of the cameras going off as she entered his vehicle.

Once they were both secure in the car, Fitz pulled off quickly. The paparazzi crowding around his car promptly got out of the way. The sound of the engine roaring excited her. But what excited her more was what she and Fitz would do when they got back to his place. She didn't know exactly where he lived but knew he lived in a mansion.

Once they hit the highway she took her seatbelt off and began kissing and sucking on the side of his neck while one of her hands massaged the bulge in his pants. Fitz groaned and pushed the pedal to the floor. He sped back to his mansion in Beverley Hills. The drive to his home from where they were normally took about twenty minutes. He was determined to make it there in ten.

She undid his belt buckle; then his zipper and his erection sprang free. She licked her lips at the sight of it. She took him in her hand and began stroking him while she whispered in his ear.

"I want to make you cum."

He grabbed the steering wheel tightly until his knuckles turned white and tried not to moan out. Her small, soft hand was creating unbelievable sensations. Where did this girl come from?

She kissed his neck once more and then leaned down towards his crotch. "Was she really about to do this while he was doing eighty on the freeway?" He thought. His dick twitched in her hand and she smiled at it. Then she licked the tip slowly.

"Fuckkk…" he moaned closing his eyes for a second. He was about five minutes away from his house but he was sure they would crash any second if she didn't stop what she was doing.

"Livvie stop," he said pleadingly, but she could tell he didn't mean it. She licked the tip again slower this time teasing him and his hips jerked up involuntarily. "Shit we're gonna crash!" he yelled but his eyes were on the road and he was driving as normal as could be expected. She laughed and looked up at him.

"We need to make it back to your place in one piece so drive dammit, and let me finish what the fuck I'm doing," she said firmly. He gulped. She never spoke to him like that and if anything he was harder than before. Nothing was sexier than a woman that took charge.

She didn't wait for him to respond, she grabbed the base of his penis with her small hand and took his head in her mouth. She ran her tongue over the tip again sticking her tongue in the little whole at the top of the head of his penis.

"Holy fuck!" he screamed. Two minutes away from his gated mansion was all that was keeping him sane as he exited the highway. She took more of him into her mouth and stroked him at the same time. Her mouth was so wet sucking him in like a vacuum. He thought he could die of happiness

His hand shakily pushed a button in his car that opened the gate surrounding his mansion. He pulled into his driveway all the way up to the front door of his mansion. The gate closed behind them and he parked the car. He reclined his seat a bit and put his hand in her hair. Her face was buried in his lap. He closed his eyes and his head fell back against the headrest on his seat.

She began bobbing her head up and down once she felt the car stop and sucked on him hard careful to avoid biting. She swirled her tongue around his erection and felt him stiffen in her mouth. She loved his taste he was just a tad salty.

"Shit…Livvie, I'm gonna cum…" he groaned out.

She continued her ministrations as if she hadn't heard him. He tried to get her to move her head but she wouldn't she just kept on going and soon his legs and balls stiffened and he came hard spilling his seed in her mouth. She swallowed all of it and then sat up and wiped her face. He was sweating and panting and trying to calm down. He turned to her and looked at her. She was smiling innocently as if she hadn't just given him the best head he'd ever had. He shook his head and smiled at her.

"Who are you?" he asked jokingly buttoning up his pants. She smiled smugly.

"I'm the girl that just gave you some bomb ass head." He laughed. Knowing that what she said was nothing but the truth.

"Yeah, well you caught me off guard with all that almost making me crash and shit," he said laughing again.

"Sorry," she said smiling. He knew she wasn't sorry at all. He kissed her; then he smirked and said.

"It's my turn now."

* * *

They got out the car and he was all over her. They stumbled through his front door kissing and groping each other. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to his kitchen and sat her down on his island breakfast bar never breaking the kiss. He ran his tongue over hers and sucked on it. She moaned in his mouth and ran her fingers through his hair. He broke the kiss and said.

"That's a beautiful dress where'd you get it?"

"Huh?" she asked confused. Her mind was still foggy and clouded with lust. She didn't know what the hell he was saying.

"The dress, where'd you get it?" he asked again kissing and sucking on her neck, she was struggling to form words that weren't moans coming out of her mouth.

"Um…" she moaned when he sucked on one particular spot above her collarbone. "It's um…Kate Spade, why?" she asked. He looked at her and put his hands on the inside of her dress where her thighs were and ripped it until it was off of her. "Fitz!" she shouted.

"I'll get you another," he said taking her appearance in.

She had on a black lacy strapless push-up bra and a matching thong. He licked his lips and unclasped her bra from behind. He threw it in his kitchen somewhere and then took off her thong. It was drenched in her juices. He took her thong and put it in his pants pocket smirking at her the whole time. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"I'm keeping them," he said as if he hadn't already put them in his pocket. He pecked her on the lips and then stepped away from her and went to his fridge and opened it.

"What are you doing?" she asked watching him rummage through his refrigerator.

"Getting ready to eat," he said smirking. He held up a can of whip cream; then he closed the refrigerator and bought it over to her. She eyed him suspiciously. He pulled the top off and shook it.

"What are you gonna do with that?" she asked curiously. He just smirked at her and sprayed the whip cream all over her chest. She shrieked and screamed.

"Fitz what the fuck!"

He laughed at her, then took in the sight before him and felt his erection strain against his pants once again. He put the can down next to her and licked off some of the cream between the valley of her breast. He went over to her right breast and licked the cream around it cleaning that side of her chest off with his tongue. She put one hand in his hair and one was clenching the edge of the breakfast bar. She threw her head back and moaned as his skillful tongue came into contact with her right nipple. He repeated the same action on her left breast until there was no whip cream left. He laid her down flat on the counter and sprayed a line of whip cream from just below her breast all the way to her pelvis.

He put the can back down and licked from her pelvis to her breast. She squirmed around on the counter moaning and panting. He kissed her stomach and descended down to her pussy. He licked his lips. It seemed like his foreplay was making her wetter than before. Her body shook in anticipation as she saw his head between her legs. He put her legs on his shoulders and licked her slit. Her back arched off the counter and she moaned loudly. He loved the reactions he got from her when he ate her pussy.

He grabbed her ankles and pressed her knees into her chest as his mouth covered her whole pussy. He plunged his tongue deep inside her and she went crazy.

"Oh fuck… Oh my…shit…Fittzzzzz!" she screamed.

He alternated between licking up and down her slit, circling her clit and plunging his tongue inside of her as far as it would go. It seemed like she had lost control of her body. She was arching off the counter one-minute pushing his face as close as it would go; then she was trying to squirm away from his mouth the next. Of course he didn't let her get away. The pleasure she was feeling was nothing like she'd ever felt before. She could feel her belly tightening and her walls clenching.

"I can't…it's too mu…Fuckkkk…Fittzzzzz!" she screamed loud enough for anyone within a five mile radius to hear. She came hard her essence dripped down Fitz's chin and he licked it all up from around his mouth. He'd never get tired of tasting her. She was sweating and panting and breathing as if she'd just ran a marathon.

"You okay sweet baby?" he asked looking at her smiling. She wiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand. She sat up on the counter slowly and pulled him to her. She kissed him soundly and whispered in his ear.

"I want you to fuck me Fitz. Hard." He smiled and picked her up off of the counter.

* * *

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried upstairs to his bedroom. She didn't have any time to take in his bedroom before she felt him tossing her on his California king-sized bed. He pulled his shirt over his head and unbuckled his pants. Then he took them off along with his boxers. She sat up in his bed naked as the day she was born watching him the whole time as his erection sprang free. He smirked at her as he climbed on the bed making his way to her. He kissed her nestling himself between her legs. Then he grabbed the condom off of his nightstand and put it on.

He lined himself up with her entrance and she wrapped her legs around his hips. He looked her in her eyes as he entered her slowly. The both moaned at the contact. Finally he was home again. He closed his eyes and sighed contently at the feeling of being buried deep inside of her. She kissed him closing her eyes as well plunging her tongue in his mouth. He began to move slowly at first trying to commit this feeling to memory. It was long before he picked up his speed. He put one hand flat on the headboard behind them and the other was on her hip. Her hands were on his back her nails digging in his skin drawing blood.

The pain and pleasure mixed was almost too much to bear. Her walls clenched around him tightly each time he pushed into her. Their moans filled the air. The sound of the headboard knocking against the wall each time he pushed into her could be heard also.

"Hmmm…Fitz..Harder baby…" she pleaded and he obliged until the rhythm of the headboard knocking against the wall was the same each time he plunged into her.

"Fuck…you feel so good Livvie…" he moaned out pushing himself balls deep inside of her. Her walls gripped onto him for dear life and she felt that familiar tightness in her belly.

"Ohh..ohh…Fittzzz!" she yelled.

Her moans and the sounds of the headboard with her walls clenching around him almost became his undoing. He banged her harder and harder until he heard a crack and realized the headboard broke. He ignored it until her felt her walls clench around him tighter. Her eyes rolled back and she came hard screaming his name. He came shortly after with her name on his lips. He rested his head on her neck and she shook with laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked speaking into her neck.

"We broke the bed," she said laughing again. He laughed as well and rolled over to the side. He took the condom off and tossed it in the trashcan next to his bed.

"You broke the bed," he said laughing.

"I had some help," she said giggling. He liked this playful side of her that he rarely got to see. He kissed her neck.

"You ready to break the box spring?" he asked smiling. She smirked at him as he climbed back on top of her.

* * *

"This is Gideon Wallace with TMZ live," said Gideon sitting in front of the camera.

He was sitting in the TMZ office with the different chairs and desks behind him. He was the only one in there and he was reporting the latest celebrity gossip news.

"Last night pop star Olivia Pope had a surprise birthday party at club Avalon in Hollywood for her twenty-first birthday," he said. Beside him on the screen was videos of club Avalon after the party begin. There was a line about a mile outside of the club filled with people hoping to get in.

"There was an all-star turn out of celebrities," he said as the video played. "Jake Ballard, her fellow label mate was said to be in attendance. Harrison Wright, dancing with the stars coach and her former choreographer was there, James Novak host of Chat Time was there and Stephen Finch co-star of ABC's Revenge was there. But probably the most notable celebrity guest in attendance was her video co-star and acting bad boy Fitzgerald Grant the Third." He said as a video rolled and showed Fitz arriving. The fans in line screamed his name and Stephen's as they walked into the club. He waved at them and he and Stephen even signed a few autographs before they went in.

"The party started at around eleven and ended around four in the morning. But Olivia didn't stay until the end of the party and neither did Fitz. TMZ has the exclusive footage of the two of them leaving the club together around 2:45 am. If you look here," he said pointing at the screen. "You can see an almost clear view of the two of them getting into Fitz's 2015 yellow Lamborghini. Fitz drives off almost hitting three camera men before they move out of his way in time," said Gideon as the footage of Fitz driving off is shown. He narrowly misses the three men taking pictures. "His car windows are tinted so once they got in his vehicle you can't really see anything else," commented Gideon. "Twitter has been blowing up since pictures were released of the two of them getting into Fitz's car this morning. Despite them both denying that they are nothing more than friends, Olitz continues to trend now more than ever. We haven't heard any comments from either camp on this video, we're going to continue to follow this story and keep you posted."

* * *

Maya threw her remote control at the T.V. as TMZ wrapped up their report on her daughter and that drug using, womanizing, alcoholic that called himself an actor. She had a feeling that something was going on between the two of them but she hoped that it was just a bad feeling. It seemed that she was wrong. Olivia had no idea what she was doing getting involved with this boy.

Maya worked too hard to get Olivia to where she was. She'd be damned if she was going to let some cocky, blue-eyed, pretty boy with a good head of hair distract her daughter and keep her from a bright future in music.

She called Olivia's phone as soon as she realized she wasn't at the club anymore. She'd asked both Abby and Quinn where her daughter was. But neither or them were speaking. Damn them and their girl code. Once she realized Fitz was missing as well, it didn't take her long to realize that the two of them were together. She groaned. She called Olivia's phone again and got the voicemail. Frustrated she begins to vent after the beep.

"OLIVIA CAROLYN POPE, IF YOU DON'T ANSWER THIS GOT DAMN PHONE IN FIVE MINUTES I'M COMING TO FIND YOU. HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THIS PARTY I SPENT NEARLY A MONTH AND A HALF PLANNING AND WITH THAT SMUG BASTARD NO LESS. YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS BACK TO THIS HOUSE IN TEN MINUTES, YOU HEAR ME, DON'T MAKE ME COME LOOKING FOR YOU!" she shouted as the voicemail cut off indicating that she had no more time left to say anything else.

She sat on her couch and waited for a few minutes for her phone to ring. When it didn't she got up and went to her mini bar and poured herself a drink. She needed something to calm her nerves. When she got a hold of that girl she didn't know what she would do!

* * *

Olivia woke up in a confused state with a huge headache. The bed she was in was not her own, she looked around the room and didn't see anything familiar. Where the hell was she?" she asked herself. The door to the bedroom opened and in walked a very cheerful Fitz. He had a tray of food in his hand and there was some orange juice on the tray also. He was shirtless but had on his boxers. She took in his appearance and saw that his had scratches all over his chest and his back once he turned to close the door. He walked over to her as she sat up in bed with the covers covering her upper and lower half.

"What the hell happened last night?" she asked as he placed the tray over her lap. He got in the bed next to her and drunk some of the orange juice.

"You don't remember what we did?" he asked slyly.

"Oh I remember," she assured him. He smirked. "But how the hell did we get here," she asked confused.

"I drove…" he said, and he started recounting the nights events and her face grew redder with each dirty detail he revealed about last night.

"Oh fuck, I am so screwed," she said shaking her head closing her eyes.

"Will you eat your breakfast, I made it just for you. She looked at him and then looked at the plate on the tray. On the plate was a piece of toast with grape jelly on it and a glass of orange juice that was almost empty. She laughed at his attempt.

"This is breakfast?" she asked jokingly, holding up the toast. He shrugged.

"So I can't cook, I don't have many overnight guest. Just you and Stevie when he gets too drunk," he said smiling. Olivia shook her head finding that hard to believe.

"Wait you fuck different girls like everyday and you mean to tell me that you've never had one over here?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I do not fuck girls everyday, and I'll have you know that yours is the first pussy I've been inside of since your video shoot," he said pleased with himself. She blushed at his comment. "And no I don't bring random girls back here. Females are fucking crazy, I don't want some crazy ass girl stalking me, so when I hook up with randoms I book a hotel room do my business there and usually leave before they wake up," he said nonchalantly.

"Wow you're such a romantic," she said sarcastically.

"I know now eat your breakfast, you're gonna need your strength," he said proudly.

"What kind of strength am I supposed to gain from a piece of toast and half a glass of OJ?" she asked. Fitz shrugged.

"You know most people say thank you when someone cooks for them."

"Well I will say thank you when someone cooks for me," she said smartly. He smirked at her.

"That's it," he said playfully. He took the orange juice and drunk the rest of it placing the glass on his nightstand and then he tossed the tray with the plate and toast on it across the room. Within seconds he was on her tickling her merciously.

"Stop…Fitz…" she said between giggles. He laughed as she squirmed around beneath him trying to get away from his hands.

"I'll teach you to make fun of my cooking." She laughed until tears sprang out of her eyes. He finally let up as he noticed her nipples get hard. He palmed one of her breast and kissed her soundly.

"Mmmhmm," she moaned into his mouth. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "What about breakfast?" she asked.

"I'm gonna eat," he said smirking as he moved the covers off her naked body and made his way down her stomach with his kisses.

* * *

Abby and Quinn were back at the condo they shared with Olivia looking at the TMZ post. Abby got a text from Liv around 2:40 am saying that she was leaving. But she hadn't received it until this morning when she woke up. Quinn told her about the TMZ report and asked Abby what was going on between Olivia and Fitz. After almost thirty minutes of begging Abby finally relented and told Quinn about Fitz and Olivia. Quinn felt bad at being left out but was glad Abby finally told her.

"Where do you think she is?" asked Quinn as they listened to the TMZ report.

"Really Quinn, she got in the car with him, where do you think she is," asked Abby rolling her eyes. Abby's phone rang and she thought it was Olivia but it turns out that it was Maya. She'd been avoiding Maya's call all day.

Maya left a few voicemails on each of their phones looking for Olivia. They all knew she was with Fitz but they didn't know where they went. Abby tried calling Olivia as well to warn her about her mother but she got her voicemail. She kind of envied Olivia getting all that good birthday sex she knew she was having. But Olivia deserved it and Fitz was fine as fuck she just hoped they knew what they were doing.

* * *

Fitz palmed her breast as Olivia rode him slowly. It was torture sweet torture to him. He grabbed her hips and began helping her bounce up and down on him faster. He watched her face as she bit her bottom lip, closed her eyes and threw her head back in ecstasy. He wondered if she knew how sexy she was. He sat up on the bed and tugged her nipple in his mouth licking around it.

"Ohhh..." she moaned with her eyes still closed. She still moved up and down while he was inside of her. He groaned in her ear and whispered.

"That's it sweet baby, ride this dick."

She moaned and begins going harder as he lay back down on the bed. He grabbed her hips and began meeting her thrust for thrust. He slammed her down onto him over and over until he could feel her walls clenching once more. He quickly flipped them over so that he was on top. He plowed into her fast and he felt her nails digging into his back again. He grabbed one of her legs and placed it on his shoulder so that he could get in deeper. He leaned near her ear and said.

"Whose pussy is this?" She moaned out but didn't answer his question. So he repeated. "Whose pussy is this?" he asked again pounding into her harder. He hit her spot and she felt her toes curl

"Oh fuck…baby…it's yours Fitz…it's yours!" she screamed. He smirked satisfied.

"Damn right, nobody can pound this pussy as good as me sweet baby," he growled and with two more strokes she came. He came after her and moved her leg off of her shoulder. He lay on top of her too tired to move at the moment. She was too tired to move him herself and her voice was hoarse. He kissed her neck and slowly moved himself off of her and from inside of her. She felt empty without him.

"I can't get enough of you," he said finally breaking the silence.

She panted hard. Her body was deliciously sore and her mind kept replaying all of their activities. She was addicted to his body as well even though she couldn't admit it out loud. Then she thought back to how they left the club. "Fuck," no doubt all of the paparazzi caught them on camera. Where was her phone? Did she bring it with her? She was so drunk and her mind was so focused on Fitz she couldn't remember.

"Where's your phone?" she asked throwing him off. He looked at her curiously but then grabbed his phone off of his nightstand and handed it to her.

She took it and he watched her pull up safari. She typed in her name into google and all the photos of the two of them leaving popped up on the screen. Rumors, Instagram photos, twitter post and videos popped up. "Shit…shit…shit," she thought. He felt an instant change in her mood and took the phone from her.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at the phone.

"Look at all this shit, it's everywhere," she said panicking.

"So what," he didn't really see a problem with it, so what if people were talking.

"Fitz, I can't have people thinking that we're dating," she said groaning.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Why not?" she repeated, not believing the words come out of his mouth. "Why not?" she said again getting up out of bed. She grabbed some of his boxers and a t-shirt of his. Since he ripped her dress she had nothing to wear.

"Yes why the fuck not," he asked as he watched her move around the room. "Who cares what a bunch of people think?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I do!" she almost yelled. "I've worked hard, everyday of my life to get to where I am now and it's finally paying off. I can't be associated with you. You're a drug abuser, you're a womanizer and you're an asshole!" she yelled. He got up frustrated and put some boxers on as well.

"That didn't stop you from fucking me!" he yelled as well.

"That's all this was supposed to be! Nobody was supposed to fucking know! I slipped up, I can't be seen with you!" she yelled. He looked at her disbelievingly. She made him feel like a dirty little secret.

"Are you fucking serious right now!" he said yelling as well.

"I'm sorry Fitz," she said coming near him. But he looked highly offended and closed off.

"Don't fucking touch me," he said coldly.

"Fitz," she said pleading with him, a hurt look now crossing her face.

"Get out," he said calmly.

"Fitz," she said quietly her voice pleading with him again.

"Get the fuck out!" he yelled making her jump. Olivia swallowed a lump in her throat and walked pass him out of the room. He called her a cab and watched her get inside the cab from his window about ten minutes later.

After she was gone he paced around his room furious. He was so angry and had nothing to take his anger out on. He went over to his mini bar that he had put in his room. He rummaged through it until he found what he wanted.

He pulled out a bottle of scotch and his small drug kit. He poured himself a glass of scotch and took the coke out of his kit. He chopped it up into two lines and rolled up a spare dollar bill he had in the kit. He leaned forward and snorted the two lines clean off the mini bar marble top. Then he drained his glass of scotch and poured himself another.

He was still pissed but the coke was slowly numbing the affect her words had on him. She can't be seen with him! Who the fuck did she think she was? Well if she thought he was a womanizing, drug abusing asshole then that's exactly what he was going to be. He called up club Aquarius and booked a table for tonight. He was going to get shit-faced and forget this whole ordeal. Though the coke numbed his feelings, they didn't take them away completely.

* * *

Olivia avoided going home after her fight with Fitz. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings. But even though her words came across mean and rude, they were true. He did use drugs, he did sleep with multiple women and he was an asshole at times. They weren't in a relationship and if people thought they were together it wouldn't be long before they started associating her with his bad behavior.

When she finally did go home she found out that Abby had her phone. She listened to the threatening voicemail her mother left and erased it rolling her eyes. Hearing her mother talk about him that way made her want to rethink her words a bit. By the next day when they weren't talking she contemplated calling him and trying to apologize. Then she saw a video on E network of him leaving some random club plastered with three girls on his arm. She rolled her eyes of course she was right to say what she said. But it did hurt, even though they weren't together she thought, well she didn't know what she thought. Life goes on.

It was Wednesday and she was supposed to meet up with Jake Ballard to go over the remix of the song with him. She thought they would meet up in the studio but he insisted on meeting at Mr. Chow's in Beverly Hills. She got dressed and thought nothing of it as she got in the town car reserved for her and headed to the fancy restaurant.

Once she got there he was already seated. The hostess came and took her to the table and told her that she loved her music. She thanked the hostess and gave her an autograph. Jake stood up and pulled out her chair for her as she arrived at the table. She shot him a quick thank you and sat down. He sat down across from her and the two of them ordered drinks. Once the waitress left Jake looked over at her and said.

"You look very beautiful." She smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said kindly. The waitress came back with their drinks and they placed their orders for lunch.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet me here, I don't get to eat lunch unless it's business related," he joked lightly. She laughed.

"I know what you mean." He nodded as she sipped some of her red wine.

"So business first shall we?" he asked giving her a sly smile. She eyed him curiously but smiled and nodded. She didn't know what he meant by business first but she decided to see where this conversation would go. Neither of them had noticed the army of paparazzi that started lining up outside the restaurant.

"Let's talk," she said as her first course salad came.

"Okay, so as you know I wrote this song specifically for The Titanic movie your buddy Fitz stars in," he said lightly. He continued on not noticing her wince at the mention of Fitz's name. "It became a huge hit, just like the movie. Some of the record executives thought we could make the song bigger by making a remix," he said. She nodded and urged him to continue. "Well I said sure, but we had to have you."

"Why me?" she asked eating her salad. She put her fork down and said. "There are plenty of female singers out there with more experience and star status then me that would probably make your song more popular than I could," she said not really understanding why he chose her.

"Well I didn't want just anybody, I wanted you," he said gazing into her eyes. For some reason his gaze didn't hold the same intense want as she saw in Fitz's eyes when he looked at her. She shook her head and cursed herself for comparing him to Fitz. "Your voice is incredible and I can imagine it on the song. We won't change any of the lyrics. You'll just sing the second verse and we'll sing the end of the song together." Olivia nodded.

"Sounds good, I'm excited to go in the studio and learn from you," she said. She did admire Jake. He started in a boy band when he was sixteen and broke off and did his own thing at the age of twenty. He was now twenty-three and on top selling album number four.

"Well I can't wait to get you in the studio," he said flirtatiously. She smiled at him a little awkwardly and sipped more of her wine. "My manager will contact yours about studio time and recording dates."

"Sounds good," she said as their second course arrived.

"No onto the pleasurable part of this lunch meeting," he said smiling. She looked up at him and waited for him to speak. "Olivia Pope, I'd like to take you out on a date." She was about to open her mouth and give him one of her carefully thought out excuses when he stopped her and said. "Now before you say no, just know that it would be a night you'd never forget, I'd wine and dine you and have you wondering "Where has he been all my life," by the end of the night you'd be begging to take me on a date," he said confidently. She laughed.

"Is that right?" she asked laughing again.

"Oh it's a guarantee Ms. Pope," he said smiling. She smiled at him and sipped some more from her wine glass. She put it down and said.

"Well as tempting as that sounds Mr. Ballard I'm going to have to decline your invitation," she said kindly.

"May I ask why?" he questioned.

"Sure. I don't have time. Honestly you know how it is, if I'm not in the studio, I'm doing interviews. Soon I'll be on tour and my time will be even more limited," she explained. He nodded.

"I see, so this has nothing to do with Fitz then?" he asked. Olivia looked at him shocked.

"Excuse me?" she asked with a little attitude to her voice.

"I don't mean to offend you," he said quickly. "Or pry but everyone saw that TMZ video of you guys driving off together at almost 3 o'clock in the morning, are you two together? If you don't want anyone to know I won't tell anyone," he said. Olivia looked at him disbelievingly and almost lost her cool. Not only did he try to pry into her personal life but also he assumed that she would share willingly as if they'd been friends forever. She decided to squash this quickly.

"No Jake, I'm not with Fitz and if I was it would be none of your or anyone else's business for that matter. Thanks for lunch I gotta go," she said quickly standing up. He stood up as well.

"Wait Olivia, I'm sorry," he said motioning for her to sit down. She sat back down and so did he. "You're right it's none of my business, I'm sorry for putting you in that position. You're just really beautiful so I'd assumed that Fitz would try something, my bad, I'm sorry. Look if you don't wanna go out with me that's fine but here take my number, if you change your mind, I'm only a call or text away," he said handing her a piece of paper with his number on it. She took it politely and nodded.

* * *

Fitz was in a five star hotel. He'd just woken up around two pm from a night out. His bedmates were still sleep and he was in the bathroom. He sat on the tub and shook his head. He drunk some of the little bottles he'd taken from the mini bar in the room and shook his head. He missed her. He laughed at how absurd it sounded. He missed her and they weren't even fucking together. What the hell was wrong with him?

He saw that he had a notification on his phone from twitter. It was from Stephen he hadn't spoken to him since that party. He got on twitter but before he could look at the message Stephen sent him he noticed something trending. Olivia and Jake whose couple name was Olake. He pulled up their topic and saw pics of them together at Mr. Chow's. Anger filled him instantly. He drained the contents of the last few mini bottles and dialed her number without thinking. It rang for a long time before she finally answered.

"Hello," she said cautiously. She couldn't believe he was calling her. They hadn't spoken in days.

"Jake Fucking Ballard!" he yelled.

"What?" she asked confused on the other line. She looked at the phone to make sure it was Fitz calling her then put her ear back to the phone.

"Jake Fucking Ballard!" he repeated louder this time. He didn't care if he woke the whole world. "You can be seen with that fucking bastard, but you can't be seen with me!" he yelled.

"What the fuck are you talking about Fitz!" she said her voice getting louder now too.

"Jake Fucking Ballard, you two were looking pretty fucking cozy together the other day from what I see. So you can go out with this jackass in public. But you can't be seen with me when I was the one making you scream my fucking name all over my house the other night!" he yelled truly outraged.

"Fitz calm the fuck down it's not what you think," she said calmly. She didn't know why she felt the need to explain herself to him. They weren't even fucking together.

"It looks a fucking date to me, in public!" he said yelling into the phone. "Did you fuck him too?!" he asked yelling.

"Fuck you!" she said yelling too now outraged. "How dare you call me with this bullshit, we're not together!" she said yelling. "If I did fuck him it's none of your fucking business!" she said with fire in her voice.

"Did he fuck you as good as me?!" he asked yelling some more ignoring her last statement. "I bet he didn't make you cum as hard as I did!"

"Fitz shut the fuck up, you have no idea what the fuck you're talking about! I'm not screwing Jake Ballard, and even if I was it's none of your fucking business! We're not together!" she yelled. She was about to continue on with her rant when she heard some girls in the background.

"Fitz, baby come back to bed," she heard one of them say. She heard Fitz shush the girls and the bathroom door close. This was unbelievable!

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me!" she yelled. "How dare you call me and accuse me of fucking someone else when you've clearly been fucking other bitches left and right. Goodbye Fitzgerald!" she yelled hanging up the phone.

* * *

Olivia was livid! How dare he! What the fuck was wrong with him. He made her so fucking mad. He thought she was dating Jake, maybe she fucking should. Olivia picked up her phone punched Jake's number in and listened to it ring.

"Hello," came his voice on the other end.

**(A/N: Uh oh… Trouble in paradise. Don't worry this won't be a love triangle with that will they, won't they bullshit. I hate that shit especially on the show LOL. But some issues need to be sorted out before these two knuckleheads can get together LOL. Next up Olivia's album release party. And Stephen tries to talk some sense into Fitz where Olivia is concerned. As always R&amp;R and lemme know what you think. Side note isn't Momma Pope kind of a bitch LOL.)**


	10. Here Without You

**(A/N: Wow! The response for the last chapter was overwhelming. You guys are fucking awesome man. LOL. I really appreciate it. I see that some of you didn't like Fitz picking up his old habit again. You just have to bare with me though because people don't change overnight. As for how Olivia spoke to him, well people don't think when they're panicking or scared. I've said enough on that LOL. This next chapters kind of short compared to how lengthy they normally are, but some important stuff happens in here. Hope you enjoy it, next one should be out soon. Enjoy...)  
**

_**"Here Without You"**_

It had been a few weeks since her huge blowout with Fitz and it was now late November. Olivia had been getting ready for her album release party. She was nervous about her albums release. Critics and fans had been talking about her debut album for the past few weeks now. Most of them were anticipating her album to sell over 300,000 copies in its first week. The pre-order for her album on Itunes had already reached over 100,000 purchases. She was excited but she hoped that her album would live up to its hype.

Though she didn't want to admit it, her fight with Fitz was still weighing heavy on her mind. She hadn't spoken to him since she hung up on him that day. And he hadn't tried to contact her either. She didn't understand how he could be so upset with her for just being seen with Jake, when he was running around seemingly, screwing everything with a pulse.

She rolled her eyes. Where was the logic in his argument? And did he not think the females in the background wouldn't upset her? Why was she so upset in the first place? As she told him during their argument, they weren't together. It was just supposed to be sex. Technically neither one of them had the right to be mad about the other. But she was upset. So she called Jake and had every intention on taking him up on his offer for a date. But she changed her mind at the last minute. And when he answered, she told him she had a few questions about the song. He answered them happily and they went on about their business.

She couldn't stoop to Fitz's level just to get even. She wasn't that kind of person. And it was wrong to use Jake just to get back at Fitz. So she settled for not talking to Fitz. But that didn't stop her from looking him up on social media. He hadn't unfollowed her on Instagram or Twitter and she hadn't unfollowed him either. She could see from his recent post that he obviously wasn't too hurt about their situation. She noted that he left for Hawaii about a week ago to finish up filming a movie there. He filmed the movie in the daytime. But by night he was partying it up with different people and hooking up with random girls again. She was still upset but what made her madder was the fact that she was even upset about it in the first place.

Abby walked in her dressing room. Olivia was set to perform her song Speechless on the Ellen show. Abby closed the door behind her and Olivia quickly put her cell phone away. But she noticed it. Abby sighed. Olivia told her and Quinn, whom Abby informed her knew about her and Fitz, about her fight with Fitz. They both sat there and let her vent but Abby knew what the problem was, she knew when Olivia began speaking. The two of them obviously had feelings for each other but were too blind to see it. When Olivia told them about the morning after she left with Fitz and their first fight, Abby thought Liv was a bit harsh in what she said. But it was true. Fitz did need to clean up his act if he wanted to date her best friend. Even though Olivia never said Fitz wanted to be with her or that she wanted to be with him, Abby and Quinn could both tell that that was the issue.

She noticed a decline and Olivia's mood as well since she stopped speaking to Fitz. Olivia was never really a sad person per say. But when she and Fitz began their little fling, she seemed more happy, light-hearted and carefree. As opposed to somewhat stressed and tense. She knew being a huge pop star could take a toll on you and though she sometimes envied Olivia for her success, she was never jealous of friend's lack of privacy. When you were a celebrity everyone wanted to know everything about you. It could be nerve wrecking. The paparazzi and the different blogs and websites it could drive a person insane. Both Olivia and Fitz had to deal with this on a daily basis, trying to add a relationship to the mix would be even harder. But the two of them obviously had feelings for each other and Abby knew if they could talk out their issues and Fitz could stop all the partying and random hook-ups the two of them could work.

"You ready?" she asked sitting down on the couch in the dressing room. Olivia nodded.

"Yep," she said quickly. Olivia's phone vibrated and she looked at it quickly intrigued, but then when she saw it was from her mother she put her phone back down and didn't bother reading the message. Abby rolled her eyes. She was so obvious.

"Why don't you just call Fitz?" she asked sighing.

"I have nothing to say to him." Olivia said quickly. Abby rolled her eyes again.

"You were both upset and said some things, you need to talk to him."

"No I don't Abby. He's living his life and I'm living mine. There's nothing left to say," she said putting her phone in her purse. Soon a worker on the show came and got her and said they were ready for her. She got up and said. "I'll see you after." Abby nodded and watched her go. Those two were in denial. Abby had to do something to help her friend, but what?

* * *

Olivia was in a dance studio rehearsing the new choreography for her new song she was set to drop in a few days. The new song was upbeat and sexy. It was a club banger and she was sure that her fans would enjoy the song. She wished that Harrison would come and choreograph for her but she liked the other choreographer that her mom hired. She was a talented dancer.

They were going over a particularly difficult move when her mother came into the dance studio. She looked over at her and knew with one look that her mother wanted to talk. She groaned inwardly. She and her mother hadn't had a chance to talk about the voicemail since she left it on her phone. And to be honest Olivia wasn't looking forward to the conversation.

"Let's take five everybody, it looks great," said the choreographer. She knew that Maya Pope only entered the room for one reason. Olivia looked over at her dancers and smiled before she followed Maya out of the dance studio into an office. Maya locked the door behind her and encouraged her to sit down. Olivia shook her head indicating that she wasn't going to sit. So Maya sat on the edge of the desk facing the door where Olivia was standing.

"How's practice going?" she asked. Olivia cleared her throat and said.

"It's fine."

"Jake Ballard's manager called me, you two have studio time booked for next week," she said quickly.

"That's fine," said Olivia crossing her arms. Maya raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"What's with the attitude?" she asked with a little edge to her voice. Olivia fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"I know why you brought me in here. It wasn't to talk about Jake Ballard or my dance rehearsal so let's just get to the point," she said not wanting to waste anymore time.

"Fine," said Maya a little angry. She stood up straight and looked Olivia in the eyes. "You fucked up Liv." Olivia shifted her stance and got comfortable. She knew this was going to be a long conversation. "You fucked up and everyone knows it," she said angrily. "Do you want this?" she asked and before Olivia could say anything she spoke up again. "Because you're sure as hell not acting like it. Running around with that boy at 3 o'clock in the morning for the whole damn world to see," she ranted.

"What were you thinking?" Maya asked angrily. Olivia attempted to speak up once again but Maya beat her to it. "You weren't thinking were you? Do you know what he's known for Olivia?" she asked and Olivia just remained silent. She didn't think her mother would let her speak anyway. "Do you know what he does, how many women he sleeps with on a daily basis? Do you?!" she asked getting a little louder. After a while when Olivia didn't answer she said. "Well do you know?"

"Oh is it my turn to speak now?" she asked pointing to herself?

"Don't get cute with me Liv, answer the damn question," said Maya her temper flaring.

"No I don't know mom, and I don't care. What Fitz and I had is over," she said with conviction. Maya laughed humorlessly.

"Really Olivia, you expect me to believe that," she said laughing some more. Olivia rolled her eyes and Maya stopped laughing and said.

"I should've said something earlier."

"What are you talking about?" asked Olivia.

"That morning when we all watched your video, I saw the way you two were looking at each other. I should've said something then, but I thought it was just a one time thing."

"What," she said shocked. "You knew?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Liv, I know everything," she said confidently. "I didn't want you sleeping with that boy, but I knew that if I said something to you then you would just do the opposite. So I let you have your fun thinking it was just an itch you needed to scratch. But you cannot date this boy. It will ruin your career," said Maya seriously.

"We aren't dating," said Olivia trying to convince her mother. "We aren't even speaking," she added.

"Yeah," she said still not believing Olivia fully. Olivia nodded and Maya said. "Well you make sure you keep it that way."

* * *

Fitz was in his trailer on set for his last week of filming in Hawaii. He was tired and ready for this day to be over. He'd just finished going over some lines when he noticed his phone ding indicating that he had a message. He picked it up hopefully thinking it could be her. But was disappointed when he noticed that it was Hollis that had left him a voicemail.

He sighed; of course she wouldn't call him. Not after the things he said and what he did. He didn't mean to get so upset or be so rude to her. But he didn't know what he was feeling or how to deal with it. He knew he had no right to feel like he had any type of claim over her, but he did. And seeing her with Ballard even if those photos meant nothing it angered him greatly.

He shook his heads to rid his thoughts of her and decided to listen to the voicemail that Hollis had left him. He opened the message and pressed play.

"Hey there Fitz my boy," said Hollis, his southern accent coming out strong. "I don't know if Andy had the chance to let you know, but we're going to start filming the movie in January after the New Year. I sent him a copy of the script for you to read so you can learn your lines. Andy has all the information on locations and what not; we're going to have a meeting in the first week of January so that you can meet the rest of the cast and crew. My Mellie's excited to be working with you again and so am I. We'll see you soon kid," he said cheerfully and that was the end.

"What the fuck?" Fitz exclaimed out loud. He distinctly remembered telling Andrew that he didn't want to take that part, so why the fuck was Hollis calling him about the movie? Fitz was angry, really angry. He called the only person who would know what the hell was going on.

"Hello," said Andrew on the other line of the phone.

"Andy, guess who I just got a call from," he said neutrally

"Who?" asked Andrew confused as to why they were playing a guessing game.

"Hollis Fucking Doyle," he said angrily.

"Oh," said Andrew quietly.

"Oh," said Fitz upset. "Is that all you have to say? Oh. Why the hell is he calling me about a movie that I told you I wasn't interested in doing Andy?" he asked angrily.

"Because I told him you would do it," said Andy calmly.

"What the hell? So you speak for me now?!" he asked getting louder. "I told you I didn't want to fucking do this movie. I told you several times and you go behind my back and do whatever the fuck you feel like doing Andy!" he said actually yelling this time.

"Fitz calm down, this movie is a great opportunity. I'm your agent and I was doing what was in your best interest. You'd be making a mistake if you pass this movie up. You and I both know it," said Andrew trying to convince him.

"I'm not signing that contract," said Fitz defiantly.

"Oh, come on Fitz, don't be ridiculous," he said sighing. "Look, I know you don't like Mellie," he said calmly.

"More like, I hate that bitch," said Fitz enraged.

"Fine, whatever, but you can't let your feelings about her cause you to pass up this opportunity Fitz, I mean its Hollis fucking Doyle. He doesn't just offer lead parts to anyone and he specifically asked for you," said Andrew. Fitz sighed.

"I know that, I just don't want to be around her Andrew. I don't want to have to look at her, or talk to her or kiss her. Even if it all is just an act."

"I get it, she hurt you," said Andrew sympathetically. Fitz scoffed. "But you gotta do what's best for your career Fitz, and if acting with her again is it then so be it. Look you won't have to speak to her when you're not filming. I'll even ask them to have a stand in ready so that you can run over your lines with that person instead of Mellie," he said trying to make Fitz compromise. Fitz sighed again.

"I don't know Andrew," said Fitz still unconvinced. It'd been over a year since he last saw Mellie and as far as he was convinced that wasn't long enough.

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the advancement of your career Fitz, this is one of those times buddy." Fitz sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, I'll do it." He couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. Andrew was doing a happy dance on the other end of the line.

"Great, I'll email you the script," said Andrew happily. "And Fitz, I promise you won't regret this," he said calmly. Fitz sighed still unconvinced.

"Yeah, I hope you're right."

* * *

Olivia, Abby and Quinn were all in Olivia's room at the condo listening to the radio. Olivia was looking at interview questions was her latest radio interview she had tomorrow. Abby was doing homework and Quinn was researching new hairstyles on the Internet when the D.J. came on the radio and said.

"How's everybody feeling out there today L.A.? Well I'm feeling pretty good. We have this hot new track by Mandy Tanner that's blowing up the charts right now. Let's get into it shall we. Here's Party In The USA by Mandy.

Olivia, Abby and Quinn all looked at each other and then listened as the song came on the radio. Olivia had heard the song already, she thought it was a good song, but she still didn't like that bitch Amanda.

**_I hopped off the plane at L.A.X._**

**_With a dream and my cardigan_**

**_Welcome to the land of fame excess (whoa),_**

**_Am I gonna fit in?_**

**_Jumped in the cab,_**

**_Here I am for the first time_**

**_Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign_**

**_This is all so crazy_**

**_Everybody seems so famous_**

**_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick_**

**_Too much pressure and I'm nervous,_**

**_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_**

**_And a Jay-Z song was on_**

**_And a Jay-Z song was on_**

**_And a Jay-Z song was on_**

Abby rolled her eyes as Quinn started dancing and singing to the track. Olivia laughed at Quinn and Abby. Abby shook her head and checked her twitter to see if the song was trending yet. The song was trending but so was a tweet Amanda had just written. She clicked on Amanda's page to look at the tweet. It said.

_"Thinking about asking Fitz to be in my music video for Party in the U.S.A. whatcu think OliviaPope."_

Wow this girl had some balls. This was the first time she tagged Olivia in a tweet ever. Abby would laugh at it if it weren't so ridiculous.

"Liv, you gotta see this," said Abby turning the radio down. Olivia looked over at her and took the phone from Abby.

"What the hell?" she asked looking at the tweet.

"What?" asked Quinn coming over to see the tweet? She looked at it and did begin laughing. Abby and Olivia both looked at her as if she were crazy.

"What it's funny, Amanda is a fucking loser," she said and they all laughed.

"Are you gonna say something back?" asked Abby, when they're laughter subsided.

"Hell no. I don't respond to ignorance." Quinn and Abby laughed again.

"Maybe you should say something, this bitch gets on my nerves," said Quinn. Abby nodded in agreement.

"No Quinn, I'm trying to get people to understand that Fitz and I are not together. If I say something I'm just going to look like a jealous girlfriend, whether it's positive or not," said Olivia logically. Quinn and Abby both shrugged. People were going to think what they wanted to think anyway. And regardless of what Olivia or Fitz did, most of the world thought they were together still. And they both knew that Olivia still felt something for Fitz whether she wanted to admit it or not.

* * *

Fitz was back in L.A. finally done with his movie in Hawaii. He was meeting up with Stephen at a Hookah bar in West Hollywood. It'd been a long time since they had a boy's night out and he figured he could talk to Stephen and get some stuff off of his mind.

He walked into the bar and saw Stephen sitting at a V.I.P. style booth in the back. Stephen waved him over and he walked towards him in the back. Once Fitz reached him Stephen stood up and gave him a manly hug. They both sat down and ordered drinks and a hookah. Once their drinks arrived Fitz took a large gulp and finished the drink off. He ordered another quickly and drunk from it.

"Damn mate, slow down. We just got here," said Stephen jokingly.

Fitz smiled but asked the waiter to keep his drinks coming once his second drink and the hookah arrived. Stephen shook his head and unwrapped the hookah cord from around the hookah and smoked it.

"So," said Stephen inhaling. "What's up?" he asked blowing the smoke out. Fitz sighed and finished his second drink and his third arrived shortly afterwards.

"I don't know man, shit's been crazy lately," he said as Stephen passed him the Hookah. He inhaled it and blew the smoke out.

"I haven't seen or spoke to you since your girlfriends party," he said jokingly. Fitz scoffed.

"She's not my girlfriend," he said snapping.

"Could've fooled me," he said smiling. Fitz shook his head and drank his third drink. "What happened after the party mate?" he asked.

"We left together," said Fitz.

"Yeah, I know, everyone knows that," he said laughing. " Oh and thanks for leaving me stranded mate, really appreciate it," said Stephen jokingly. Fitz laughed

"You seemed to manage getting home alright." Stephen laughed and nodded.

"So what happened when you left?" he asked.

"We had a great night, it was amazing," he said smiling. "And then in the morning she blew up on me," he said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Stephen asked drinking his scotch and soda. Fitz sighed finishing his third drink and told Stephen what happened the morning after her party. Stephen listened intently.

"Damn that's crazy," he said shaking his head.

"Tell me about it."

"So what did you do after you saw those pictures of her and Jake Ballard?" he asked?

"What makes you think I did anything?" asked Fitz innocently. Stephen rolled his eyes.

"Because I know you mate. What did you do?" he asked knowingly. Fitz sighed smoking the hookah and drinking his drink. Then he told Stephen about his other fight with Olivia.

"Fitz, what the fuck mate?" he asked disbelievingly.

"What?" he asked as if he didn't know what he did.

"You're a fucking bell-end!" he said almost shouting.

"What the hell is that? I'm not from fucking Europe Stephen!" he said getting louder also. Stephen laughed at him.

"It means you're a fucking idiot. You really accused her of shagging Ballard when you had just finished fucking some girls in your hotel room?" he asked shaking his head. Fitz sighed.

"Those girls didn't mean anything to me."

"That's besides the point you prat!" he exclaimed holding his hands up in the air. His friend could be so thick sometimes.

"Look, I was upset ok! I was drunk and high, when I fucked those girls and she basically told me I wasn't good enough to be seen with her. So I fucked other girls, so what? I don't care about them. Hell I don't even remember their names, but at least they were happy to be seen with me!" he said loudly.

"Because you're a fucking celebrity you idiot, those girls only cared about their five minutes of fame. Not you," he said trying to get Fitz to understand.

"Yeah, well obviously she doesn't give a shit about me either. I'm good enough to fuck, but not good enough to be seen out with you in public. That's bullshit!" he said angrily.

"Ok listen, I'm not saying how she went about what she said was right, but Fitz she has a point. You don't have the best reputation, you use fucking cocaine man."

"I can quit anytime I want too," he said defiantly. "I only use it when I party."

"Fine," said Stephen letting that go for the moment. "You fuck a lot of different girls," said Stephen making his next point.

"And as I've said before, they don't mean shit to me."

"Yeah, well if she means something to you, then you need to do something about it," said Stephen.

"I don't know how I feel about her," he said confused.

"Really, are you that thick?" he asked. Fitz shrugged but remained quiet and smoked the hookah. Stephen shook his head and laughed. "Let's go over the facts shall we," said Stephen as his second drink came. "First you two meet, there's an attraction, but also a disdain, mostly on her part." Fitz laughed at that. "By some miracle you get her to sleep with you," he said jokingly.

"Fuck off," said Fitz laughing.

"Afterwards, you stop sleeping with other women, then you see her again. The two of you hook up and have a fight. Instead of being okay with the fact that she doesn't want to be known as being in a relationship with you, you're upset. The question is why?" he asked.

"Why what? I already told you she made me feel like nothing."

"Yeah, I get that her words were harsh. But you said so yourself on many different occasions that you didn't want to be tied down to anyone. But when she says she doesn't want people to think you're in a relationship you get upset, why?" he asked trying to get Fitz to make the connections.

"I don't fucking know okay!" he shouted. Stephen laughed again.

"You fancy her you stupid git!" he said loudly; then he laughed when Fitz gave him a look.

"I do not fancy her Stephen," he said scoffing.

"Fine you like her, and your over reaction at seeing her with Jake Ballard just confirms it Fitz."

"I overreacted because she didn't want to be seen with me in public, but she didn't care about her and Ballard's faces being put all over the fucking internet."

"Yeah ok, why did that bother you so much?" asked Stephen calmly. Fitz shrugged. "I think it was more that she was with Ballard than their pictures being put all over the internet. You accused her of sleeping with him Fitz. You sound like a jealous boyfriend," said Stephen trying to convince him.

"Whatever," he said dismissing him. He was over this conversation.

"Just answer me this ok Fitz," he said. Fitz nodded and drank some more of his drink. "Have you thought about her any since the fight you two had?" he asked.

"All the fucking time," he said as if it annoyed him.

"Are you thinking about her now?" he asked.

"We're talking about her now Stephen. It's kind of hard not too," he said rolling his eyes. Stephen laughed.

"Fair enough, would it upset you if she was really dating Ballard?" he asked. Fitz didn't hesitate before he said.

"Yes."

"Ok, one last question," he said and Fitz nodded for him to continue as he smoked the hookah. "Will you admit that you have feelings for her? I promise you, you'll feel better afterwards." Fitz laughed.

"Ok Dr. Phil. I like her, you happy." Stephen smiled and nodded. "But I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to fucking talk to me after the things I said and did. So what does it matter really?" he asked draining his glass. He was slurring his words a bit now and Stephen was afraid he was going to lose him to the alcohol soon.

"It matters Fitz, you need to tell her how you feel and see what you both can do to move forward. But Fitz you have to be ready to do this. She's different; she's special to you obviously. You need to show her that you're serious, that you want her and only her."

"How the fuck am I supposed to do that?" he asked.

"You can start by apologizing for acting like a prick the other day," suggested Stephen shrugging. Fitz nodded and stood up. He staggered a bit before he got his footing.

"I'm going to call her now," he exclaimed drunkenly. Stephen laughed. He was feeling a little tipsy but clearly not as drunk as Fitz.

"Maybe you should wait until you sober up a little bit mate," he suggested not being able to hold in his laughter. Fitz shook his head.

"No Stevie, I'm gonna do it now," he exclaimed. Stephen smiled and nodded. Fitz walked off and entered the private bathroom. He walked inside and locked the door.

He pulled out his cell phone and scrolled down to her number. He called it. It rang for a while before he got the voicemail.

_"Hi you've reached Olivia Pope, do your thing after the beep."_ He smiled no one ever had personal greetings on voicemail anymore, but she did. Hearing her voice gave him some courage that wasn't only liquid. **"Beep."** He heard and he began saying whatever came to mind.

"Hi, Olivia, Livvie," he said sighing before speaking again. "Baby I'm so sorry about the other day. I'm a fucking jerk. A bell-end," he said laughing. "That's what Stephen called me. Anyway, I wanna see you; I mean I wanna talk to you. I know you probably don't want anything to do with me, but I miss you Livvie. I can't stop thinking about you and it's driving me fucking crazy. I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm sorry," he repeated not sure of what to say next. The alcohol was making it hard to form sentences. "Call me, please sweet baby, let's talk about this ok," he said practically pleading with her on the voicemail. "Bye Livvie," he said hanging up. He felt a weight lift off of his shoulder and walked out the restroom feeling better.

* * *

Olivia was taking a break from dance rehearsal. She checked her phone to see if her mother left her any text messages about studio time when she saw that she had a voice mail from Fitz. She looked at it and saw that it was over a minute long in length. Curiosity was killing her should she listen to it or delete it. What could he possibly have to say to her now?

"Liv, you ready?" asked her choreographer. Olivia looked over at her; then back down at her phone.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," she said continuing to stare at her phone.

**(A/N: See dear readers, I had no intention of letting Olivia go out with Jake from State Farm. LOL. The song in this chapter that I used was Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus. I love that song and respect Miley as an artist. She in no way represents Amanda Tanner LOL. So I know I said we'd see Olivia's album release party this chapter but I got a little ahead of myself. Her album release party is coming up in the next chapter. Also up next she hits the studio with Jake Ballard to begin recording the song with him and she and Fitz talk, sort of LOL. R&amp;R and lemme know what you think. Oh and do you all think that Fitz can really quit his drug habit or sleeping with random women at anytime like he said? Let me know I'm interested to hear your thoughts.)**


	11. Drunk Texting

**(A/N: Thanks for all of the responses. Your reviews give me life as always. And I agree with all of you Fitz can change. But it's definitely going to take some time and patience LOL. Let's get on with this show shall we…)**

_**"Drunk Texting"**_

Olivia listened to the voicemail he left and fought the urge to call him right back. She wanted to call him and discuss his voicemail, but she didn't know exactly what she wanted to say to him. Not to mention, she was still hurt by their argument from a few weeks ago. He could be such an asshole sometimes. But regardless of that, she wasn't stupid; she knew that there was something between them. Something that was much deeper than just hot sex. She just wasn't sure she was ready to face whatever it was yet. She sighed as the limo stopped. Now was not the time to be thinking of such things. Huck her bodyguard got out of the car first and opened the door for her. She thanked him and got out of the limo too.

She walked into A&amp;E recording studio in downtown L.A. She was meeting Jake Ballard there to begin recording the remix to his song. She hadn't spoken to him since that day she almost asked him out. She hoped he didn't read too much into her call and that things wouldn't be weird. She really admired Jake as an artist and loved his music. But she didn't want him thinking that she wanted to be anything more than friends with him. She walked into the recording booth and saw him standing there with lyrics in his hand. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Hey Liv, good to see you again," he said coming over to hug her. She hugged him back and said.

"You too Jake."

He let her go and took in her appearance. She was wearing a black leather jacket, a white tee shirt with Marilyn Monroe's face on the front of it. Underneath her face were the words flawless. Blue skinny jeans and black suede ankle boots. She had her hair down with her bangs covering her forehead.

"You look beautiful," he said honestly and he gave her a charming smile. She smiled back.

"Thank you, are those the lyrics for the song?" she asked eager to change the subject. He nodded.

"Yep, I was just going over them before you came. Tim's in the studio ready to record when you are," he said pointing to Tim who was the producer. Tim gave them a wave from behind the glass and they waved back.

"Cool, I'm good to go when you are," she said eager to begin.

He nodded and put on his headphones. She set her purse down and then put her headphones on as well. The both stepped up to their microphones and looked at Tim for the signal for when the music would begin. Tim gave them a countdown and then they heard the music in their headphones and began singing.

_"Ooohhhh,"_ they sang together harmonizing._ "Oohhh, ooohhh, ohhhh."_ Their voices really complimented each other well. They sang the rest of the intro until it was time for Jake to do his solo part first.

_"I woke up this morning…and heard the TV sayin' something…about disaster in the world and…it made me wonder where I'm going…there's so much darkness in the world…but I see beauty left in you girl…and what you give me lets me know...That I'll be alright,"_ he sang and Olivia watched him. He truly did have a gift and a way with words. She was happy to be apart of this song with him. He continued on singing his part of the chorus.

_"Cause if your love was all I had in this life...Well that would be enough until the end of time…So rest your weary heart and relax your mind…Cause I'm gonna love you girl until the end of time,"_ He looked over at her and sang.

_"You've got me singin' oh yeah, oh yea…everybody sing oh yeah…everybody singin' oh yeah."_ She smiled and prepared herself to begin her part. She closed her eyes as she let the melody move through her as she belted the lyrics out.

_"Now if you're ever wonderin'…About the way I'm feelin'…Well baby boy there ain't no question…Just to be around you is a blessin'…Sick and tired of tryin' to save the world…I just wanna spend my time being your girl…And what you give me lets me know…That we'll be alrrriiiiggghhht,"_ she sang as she hit a small high note. He watched her entranced the whole time. She kept her eyes closed and felt the music as she sung.

_"Cause if your love was all I had in this life…Don't you know that that would be enough until the end of time…So rest your weary heart and relax your mind…Cause I'm gonna love you boy until the end of time."_

_"You've got me singin' oh yeah, oh yeah…everybody sing oh yeah…everybody singin' oh yeah,"_ she sang. Jake thought she was perfect. She was beautiful, intelligent and she had the voice of an angel.

Tim told them to take a short break after the first part was recorded so that he could go over some of the different sounds. So they were still in the studio. Olivia was sipping some water from her water bottle and Jake sipped from his as well glancing over at her every now and then.

"You truly do have an amazing voice," he said smiling. She looked over at him and smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself Mr. Ballard," she said repaying the compliment. He smiled and walked over closer to her.

"So Olivia, I know you turned me down before, but I just have to ask you again…" she cut him off before he could continue. She already knew where this was going. She felt him staring at her while she was singing. But she was in her zone so it didn't really bother her.

"Jake, look you're a great guy. And I'm sure there are millions of girls who wished they were standing here right now in my place being asked out by you. But as I told you before, I don't have time to date. And honestly right now I don't want too," she said gently. He clutched his chest and feigned heartache.

"Ouch, shut down before I could even get the words out. You wound me Miss Pope," he said smiling. She smiled as well.

"Sorry," she said sincerely. He waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. But when you are ready to start dating, give me a call okay." Olivia smiled awkwardly and nodded. But she didn't say anything, thankful that she had avoided the conversation. Tim came back shortly after and they began recording again.

* * *

It had been a few days since he left the voicemail and she still hadn't contacted him. He was starting to wonder if she even listened to it in the first place. It was driving him crazy not knowing. He was tempted to call her again, but Stephen told him to give her some time and space to let her come to him. He also told Fitz that she wouldn't take him seriously if he left that voicemail and started partying and hooking up with random girls afterwards. So Fitz tried to be on his best behavior and stay his ass in the house. It was hard. Especially when all he had to do when he was home was think about was Olivia. He just hoped that she would speak to him soon.

He was in L.A. at a movie premiere to support Stephen's new movie. Although Stephen was a part of a hit TV series, he still tried to film two movies a year. Most of his movies did extremely well. Fitz was always happy to support him; Stephen was pretty much his only friend in the business that had his best interest at heart. Plus Stephen tried to make it to all of Fitz movie premieres as well. Fitz was about to walk the red carpet when he felt his phone vibrate. He stepped off to the side to check it. It was a text message from Abby, Olivia's best friend.

"_**Hollywood Mansion: 6757 Hollywood Blvd**_, Liv's album release party is here on Tuesday. You should come," was all it said.

He sighed, of course he wanted to go and see her. But she hadn't contacted him since he left that voicemail, so he didn't think she wanted to see him. He didn't know what to do. He'd just ask Stephen what he thought after the movie premiere.

He walked the red carpet. Stopped to take photos and was ushered over to an E news network reporter. He smiled at her as he came to stand in front of her.

"Fitz it's good to see you here," said Kimberley Mitchell the E news reporter. She couldn't believe she was getting to interview the hottest actor in Hollywood right now. She was happy she arrived early. Access Hollywood could suck it.

"It's good to be here," he said smiling at her and then for the camera.

"Do you by any chance have a small cameo in the movie?" she asked hopefully. He smiled but shook his head.

"No, no, I'm just here to support my buddy Stephen," he said honestly.

"That's very nice of you, everyone in the business knows that you two have a bromance like no other," she said laughing.

"Yeah, Stephen's my right hand man, and this movie's going to be awesome," he said confidently.

"I'm sure it will be," she said smiling. "Well you've been keeping busy, I heard you just finished filming a movie in Hawaii?" she asked.

"Yes, that was a great experience. The movie should be out next summer so be on the look out for it," he said smiling into the camera.

"We all will be I'm sure," she said smiling as well. "And recently you worked with Olivia Pope America's Sweetheart, on her new music video that seems to be breaking YouTube records." He smiled again, but couldn't help but notice how fake Kimberley sounded when she called Olivia America's Sweetheart

"Yes I did," he said.

"And how was that experience, what was she like?" asked Kimberley eager to know.

"It was amazing. She's a great girl, talented, smart and beautiful. We had a great time on set getting to know each other." Kimberley was eager to know more.

"You know with the music video and your appearance at her birthday party a few weeks ago, people continue to speculate about the nature of your relationship with the pop singer. Are you two together?" she asked bluntly. Fitz fought the urge to roll his eyes. But he knew what came with fame. He just smiled and said.

"No, we're not together, we're just friends. But Olivia Pope is an amazing girl and any man would be lucky to be with her," he said honestly. Kimberley noticed the look of honesty and admiration in his eyes as he said this and thought "he is so in love with this girl," but didn't say anything about it.

"Well there you have it," she said looking into the camera. "Fitz is still on the market ladies." Fitz smiled and laughed. "Thank you for stopping by Fitz," she said turning back to him and giving him a hug. "Enjoy the movie," she said as they broke apart.

"Thank you Kimberley and I will," he said smiling and then he made his way inside the theater.

* * *

Hollywood Mansion was packed to capacity tonight. The night of her album release party was finally here and to say she was nervous was a huge understatement. It was sure to be a star-studded event. Cyrus had promised her that everyone who was anyone in the music biz would be there. Her debut album was the most anticipated album of the year. Billboard suspected that her album would sell over one million copies in its first week. Numbers like that were quite unheard of for new artist.

She'd been at the club for over an hour now and the D.J. was about to play her album for the whole club to hear. She had butterflies in her stomach and felt like she could throw up at any moment. So her mom gave her a champagne flute to help calm her nerves. And though it helped a bit she was still a nervous wreck. So one champagne flute turned into three and now she was feeling light and carefree.

Cyrus had her make her rounds earlier to greet all the record big wigs that showed up to the party. Everyone was excited for her. An Enterprise artist hadn't seen this kind of publicity for a debut album release since Jake Ballard's first solo album a few years back. Cyrus was just happy that he'd gotten to sign Olivia first; she was definitely a hot commodity. He could see her going very far in this business in the future.

Abby came over to her and noticed that she looked a little buzzed. She smiled and rolled her eyes. Olivia honestly had nothing to worry about. They all listened to the album when it was first completed and thought that it was more than worth the hype. Her friend was super-talented and now she was getting to share that talent with the world. Abby had never been more proud.

"You ok Liv?" she asked cautiously. Olivia turned to her and smiled.

"I'm great Abbs, the people are great, the album is great, everything's great," she said smiling goofily. Abby smiled and rolled her eyes playfully.

"All right, no more champagne for you," she said laughing as she took the flute from Olivia.

"I'm not drunk," she said protesting.

"No, but if you keep drinking you will be," said Abby knowingly. She took a sip from the flute she'd just taken from Olivia and said. "Jake Ballard's here and he wants to perform your new song tonight," said Abby pointing to Jake who was talking to Cyrus.

"Really, we just finished recording it a couple days ago. I didn't think it would be ready yet," said Olivia.

"Yeah, well apparently it is," said Abby rolling her eyes with a little attitude.

"Abbs what's up?" she asked noticing the change in her friend's demeanor.

"Nothing, it's just that this night's supposed to be about you not him, you can perform that song with him anytime," she said not understanding why Jake would want to steal some of her best friend's thunder.

"It will be about me Abby, no one even knows this song exist. What better way to bring it to the world than at my own album release party?" she asked. She smiled at Abby and left to go speak with Cyrus and Jake.

* * *

The DJ began introducing her album and then she could hear it playing over the speaker system. She looked around the club and everyone was getting into her songs. It made her extremely happy that people were enjoying her album. She was singing along with it when her friend Harrison came over to her.

"Hey Liv, the album sounds great so far," he said reaching in to give her a hug. She hugged him back and smiled.

"Thanks Harrison, how's dancing with the stars?" she asked him as they broke apart.

"It's pretty cool, the season's almost over," he said happily. "You know me and my partner danced to one of your songs last week," he said smiling.

"Yes, thanks for the shout out on twitter too," she said smiling.

"Of course, you're my girl," he said laughing.

"So are you going to do another season of dancing with the stars?" she asked.

"I don't know, I kinda want to get into music," he said honestly. She nodded; very few people knew that Harrison had an amazing singing voice. She'd overheard him singing one day at the dance studio. She thought he'd make an amazing R&amp;B singer one day if he chose to be.

"That's awesome you should totally do that," she said encouragingly.

"I have a meeting with Cyrus and some more executives at Enterprise tomorrow," he said nervously.

"Really Harrison, that's great," she said smiling happily for her friend. "They're going to love you." He smiled shyly.

"Will you help me with some song writing?" he asked hopefully. "You're like a song writing guru and I'm not that good with words." She laughed.

"Of course I'll help you. We're going to be label mates soon, we gotta stick together," she said smiling. He smiled as well.

"Thanks Liv."

* * *

After an hour and a half, her album was done playing and she went up on stage to thank everyone for coming and for listening to her album. She surprised everyone when she called Jake on stage and told them that they wanted to perform a new song for everyone in the audience. With camera phones out and the spot light on the two of them, Olivia and Jake performed the remix to Until The End of Time together.

Everyone in the audience took in the song very well. They're voices sounded extraordinary together and Cyrus was already making plans to have Olivia be apart of Jake's new album. Maya looked pleased and knew that by tomorrow everyone would be listening to not only Olivia's new album but also her new song with Jake Ballard. She could imagine the headlines now, she thought smiling.

With the listening part over Olivia decided to let loose a little bit more and was now on her third cocktail. She was dancing happily with her friends and enjoying herself. A few songs into being on the dance floor she noticed Quinn and Huck dancing together and Abby dancing with some random new guy. Suddenly she felt lonely.

She went to the bar and ordered another cocktail. She was feeling tipsy again and now she was sad. Looking at Abby and Quinn with their guys immediately made her think of Fitz. He could be here right now if he wasn't such an asshole. She thought. She sighed and finished drinking her margarita and ordered this new drink called a Blue Motorcycle. It was as strong as a Long Island but tasted better in her opinion.

She pulled out her phone and went to his voicemail as she sipped her cocktail. She'd deleted every other voicemail in her phone to keep space available. Every other voicemail but his, she didn't even realize it was the only one she kept until she pulled it up again. She'd listened to it almost everyday since he sent it trying to figure out what to say to him but she never did. He was such an asshole, but his voicemail was super sweet. It confused the hell out of her. She opened her text thread and went to his name.

_"Why are you such an asshole?"_ she sent. A few seconds later he texted her back.

_"IDK, but I'm sorry,"_ he said in return.

Fitz was sitting at home nursing a glass of scotch watching Netflix. He knew her album release party was tonight but he decided not to go. He didn't want to cause a scene and upset her, but he was surprised and happy when he received a text from her.

_"You don't care about me Fitz, you just miss fucking me,"_ she sent angrily.

A few seconds went by and her phone began vibrating continuously. He was calling her. She ignored the call because she knew she wouldn't be able to hear him over the loud music. He texted her immediately.

_"Answer the phone Livvie."_

_"I can't, I'm at my album release party the music is too loud and I won't be able to hear you."_

_"Then leave the party and come over here so we can talk,_" he responded.

_"No! You know what happened the last time I left a party to come to your house."_ He smiled despite himself but grew serious.

_"We need to talk."_ He sent quickly.

_"We're talking now,"_ she sent defiantly.

_"We're texting, not talking. I need to see you."_

_"I can't see you right now, I'm still pissed the fuck off."_ She said honestly. Fitz groaned in frustration.

_"I know baby and I'm sorry, please come over here."_

_"I'm surprised you're not at a hotel fucking some randoms tonight."_ Ouch, he thought.

_"I don't want any other girls Liv."_

_"W/e, you don't know what the fuck you want."_ She sent.

_"I do know what I want, come over here so I can show you."_ She felt her resolve slipping with that text. She could almost see his face as he sent it. She missed him, his lips, his tongue, and his whole body. Fuck she thought.

"_You can't solve this problem with sex Fitz."_ She sent.

_"I just want to talk to you sweet baby, in person."_ He sent. She left the bar and went to the restroom where it was a little less noisy and called him.

"Hello," he said surprised that she was calling him.

"I'm not coming over there Fitz, so forget it."

"Then why'd you call?" he asked not believing her.

"To tell you that so you would stop asking me," she said smartly.

"Look Liv, I've been nice and patient about this but we really need to talk, so either you come over here or I'm coming there," he said seriously.

"No the fuck you won't," she said slurring defiantly.

"You're drunk Livvie," he said laughing.

"I'm not drunk jackass, just a little tipsy and you are not coming here so get that out of your mind right now!" she snapped.

"You're at the Hollywood Mansion right?" he asked ignoring her last statement and not waiting for an answer. "Imagine the paparazzi photos tomorrow when I show up there tonight," he said smirking.

"You are such an asshole!" she groaned almost screaming.

"You said that already," he said laughing and she could hear him pushing buttons on his phone.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she asked with an attitude.

"Pulling up the nightclub in my GPS," he said smirking. "Oh look I can be there in fifteen minutes," he said happily after a few seconds

"Stop!" she yelled starting to panic. She sighed. "Look I'll come over after the party okay," she said trying to bargain with him. He smiled.

"What time is it over?" he asked.

"Three am," she said.

"Cool, my driver Hal will be there to pick you up," he said smugly. She rolled her eyes.

"I can make it to your house on my own Fitz," she said irritated.

"I know you can sweet baby, but I just want to make sure you make it safely," he said kindly. She rolled her eyes again; she could hear him smirking through his speech. "I'll send Hal to the club at three. He'll call me when he's out there and I'll text you and let you know what kind of car he's in."

"Fine, but I'm only staying for thirty minutes Fitz, that's all you get," she said seriously.

"That's more than enough time sweet baby, but if you want to stay longer you know you can," he said sweetly.

"Bye," she said hanging up before he could say anything. Fitz smiled on the other end though.

* * *

If she had known calling him was going to lead to this she would've thought twice about it. It was too late now; she knew he'd come to the club if she didn't agree to go to his house. She looked at her phone and noticed that it was almost 2:30 in the morning. In thirty more minutes she'd be on her way to his house. She still didn't think she was ready to see him yet. But he was right they needed to talk. She had a lot to get off her chest!

She walked back over to the bar and decided some liquid courage might help with their much-needed conversation. She looked around and saw her mom sucking up to some of the executives at another bar and rolled her eyes. Then she thought that her mom couldn't know she was going to Fitz's house tonight and made her way over to Abby.

"Abby," she said pulling her away from some guy. Abby looked over at Olivia and noticed that she looked kind of anxious.

"What's up Liv?" she asked loudly over the music. Olivia motioned for Abby to follow her. Abby followed her over to the restrooms; Olivia turned to her and said.

"I'm not coming back to the house tonight after the party, and I need you to cover for me if my mom comes looking for me." Abby smiled finally they spoke she thought happily.

"Sure Liv, I got your back."

"Thanks Abbs," she said gratefully. She was about to walk back over to the bar when Abby said.

"Hey Liv!" she yelled

"Huh?" she asked turning back around to face Abby.

"Go get your man." Olivia rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head.

* * *

At exactly three in the morning Fitz texted her and told her that Hal was driving a black Lincoln town car. He gave her the tag numbers and Hal's cell. She called the driver Hal and told him where to pick her up. She walked out of the club and the paparazzi took endless photos of her. She had Huck escort her to the town car and Huck opened the door for her to get inside. Once she was inside she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Good evening Miss Pope, my names Hal. We'll be arriving at Mr. Grant's shortly," he said pulling off.

Olivia nodded and sat back. Fifteen minutes later Hal pulled up to Fitz's mansion. The gate opened and he drove up to the front door. He stopped the car and got out to open the door for Olivia. She thanked him and took his hand to get out of the car. She looked over and saw Fitz standing with the front door open. She glared at him but tried to keep her emotions in check. She told Hal goodnight and walked over to the door. Fitz smiled at her but she walked straight past him without acknowledging his presence. Fitz followed her into the house and she stood in the kitchen on the other side of the island. He smirked for a moment thinking about what happened the last time they were in here.

"Wipe that fucking smirk off your face," she said seriously. She knew exactly what he was thinking about. If she wasn't so angry she'd blush.

"Sorry," he said but he didn't sound sorry. "I miss you," he said honestly looking into her eyes.

"You're full of shit you know," she said loudly. Fitz gave her a questioning look. "You accuse me of fucking Jake Ballard, when you were fucking some random whores, who the fuck does that Fitz!" she said yelling.

"I was not in my right mind," he said honestly keeping his voice calm.

"And what gives you the right to yell at me in the first place. If I wanted to fuck Jake Ballard I can do it!" she yelled ignoring his last statement. He glared at her when she mentioned fucking Jake. "We're not together I don't owe you any explanation you're not my fucking boyfriend!" she yelled again.

"Did you want to fuck Jake Ballard," he said in a dangerously low voice. She walked right up to him invading his personal space.

"What the fuck does it matter to you?" she asked her voice equally low. She looked right in his eyes as she said this and she could feel the anger radiating off of him.

"It matters okay," he said not wanting to yell. This girl drove him fucking crazy.

"Why does it matter Fitz?" she asked. He remained quiet and turned away from her. She was getting angrier by the minute. "Why does it fucking matter!" she asked raising her voice. He turned to her so sharply she almost fell over.

"Because I don't want you fucking him or anyone else dammit!" he yelled angrily. She took a step back shocked. "I don't want to see you with anyone else, I don't want to hear about you being with anyone else. You don't need to fucking be with anyone else Olivia!" he yelled.

"Why not!?" she asked yelling. "You obviously don't give a fuck about me Fitz, what we had was just sex right, because if you did you wouldn't be fucking other bitches literally two days after we fought. Two fucking days Fitz what the fuck!?" she asked angrily.

"You told me I wasn't good enough for you Olivia. I was hurt, what the fuck did you expect me to do!?" he asked yelling too. Olivia looked over at him sympathetically but quickly got angry again as she thought about the situation.

"Not fuck other girls! That's what!" she huffed angrily.

"Why does it upset you that I had sex with other girls. Like you said we were just supposed to be fucking right!" he asked angrily. He wanted to put his feelings out there. He was ready. But he wasn't going to be going in solo. She needed to admit it to herself so that they could move forward.

"I don't give a fuck about what you do!" she snapped in his face. He took a step towards her and she took a step back.

"You don't?" he asked calmly taking another step towards her.

"No Fitz, I don't," she said defiantly backing up again.

"Why are you backing up?" he asked looking in her eyes, keeping his voice calm.

"Why are you moving forward?" she asked instead of answering his question, her eyes glued to his.

He smirked at her and she frowned at him. He moved forward again and she moved back once more. Her back was against the island counter top. He smiled as he saw the panic in her eyes quickly turn to lust. He gently placed his hand on her face and rubbed her lips with his thumb. He leaned forward a bit and her breath caught in her throat.

"I don't want any other girls," he said softly. She closed her eyes. "I want you, only you," he said pecking her softly on the lips.

She accepted his kiss wrapping her arms around his neck and tried to deepen it. She missed his lips and the way they caressed hers. He pulled away from her before she could deepen it though. He was determined to make her admit her feelings.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked. Her eyes were still closed and her voice was full of lust. She opened them slowly.

"I just told you that I want only you," he said gazing in her eyes. "What do you want Olivia? Do you want me?" he asked seriously.

Hell yeah she wanted him! But she knew he wasn't talking about sex. She fought so hard with her emotions and feelings about him over the past few weeks that she pushed them away. She wasn't ready to admit how she felt about Fitz to herself let alone to him. But as she looked into his eyes and saw that he was completely open and vulnerable. She felt her heart melt.

"I want you Fitz, I want you so bad it hurts," she admitted honestly.

He smiled happily. He would've done a happy dance if it wasn't so corny. He hadn't felt this good since he could remember. She wanted him back! He kissed her again and this time when she tried to deepen it he let her. Their tongues and teeth clashed as they kissed each other passionately trying to make up for missed time. When air became an issue they separated.

"We need to talk about what this means," he said happily. But Olivia was done talking for the night. She groped his erection through his jeans and said.

"He doesn't want to talk anymore, and I don't either." Fitz smirked but then groaned as she slipped her hand inside his jeans and began massaging his member. She kissed him hard and after a while he tore his lips from hers and groaned again.

"Fuck, Livvie." She smiled against his lips as he became even harder in her hand.

"Upstairs now," she commanded.

"Yes maim," he said smiling as he lifted her off of her feet and carried her upstairs to his bedroom.

**(A/N: LOL this was a lot of fun to write, as all the chapters are, but I particularly find it funny writing arguments between the two of them. Anyway up next sexy times ahead LOL. Fitz and Olivia talk about what their feelings for each other mean and how to move forward. Maya meets up with Andrew to talk to him about her daughter and Fitz. R&amp;R as always I appreciate it.)**


	12. The Morning After

**(A/N: I had to post this tonight, I was going to wait until the weekend. But after that fuckery of an episode last night, I needed to vent and get my Olitz fix. I don't know what the hell they're trying to do to this damn show but it's failing miserably. I know some of you don't watch anymore. I wished I had stopped watching after season two because season three sucked and season four has been some bullshit. LOL. Not only due to the lack of Olitz or how Shonda did everything in her power to make Fitz look like a fuckboy. But how Olivia is portrayed now, she used to be this awesome fixer whose name alone put fear into peoples hearts. I don't know who the fuck she is now, but she's not the Olivia I used to race home to watch on Thursday nights. And these Olake/Jake fans, OMG they fucking kill me thinking what Jake and Olivia have, if they have anything at all, compares to how she was with Fitz. I just want to get on every website they have and tell them all to shut the fuck up LOL. But Olitz is over on the show as far as Im concerned. Who knows, Shonda might try to pull something out of her ass for the finale to try and keep the little bit of remaining Olitz fans interested for next season. But I'm bowing out gracefully. I can't watch what used to be my favorite show of like all time be destroyed anymore. After season four I'm done, I would say I'm done now but I wanna see if someone is really going to kill Rowan LOL. Anyway enough ranting, onto the story LOL. Olitz remains alive and well in Fanfiction, I guess this is where I'll get my fix from now on. As always your responses make my day LOL. Enjoy. Hope you like the sexy time I tried to make it extra steamy LOL…)**

_**"The Morning After"**_

Olivia smiled as she dropped her towel and stepped into the shower. The water cascaded down her body like a waterfall. She didn't even have to fool with the knobs for the showerhead; the temperature was perfect. She was feeling energized and refreshed. But most of all she was feeling happy. She and Fitz spent majority of the night and early morning making up for lost time. Now that they had acknowledged their mutual feelings for each other, their level of intimacy in the bedroom was on a whole deeper level. She was excited, but also scared to see what would happen next between them. She knew they needed to talk. And they would as soon as Fitz got back.

When she got to his house last night, she had no intention of staying over. She had planned on saying her peace and leaving. She had no idea the night would turn out the way it did. So while she was happy about the events of the night, she also had nothing to wear. She refused to put on another pair of Fitz's boxers and a T-shirt. The face Abby made when she walked in the door when she and Fitz argued that time is still burned into her brain. So Fitz volunteered to go buy her some clothes this morning after another round of lovemaking. So long as she promised that they remain off while she was at his house. She giggled and told him "we'll see," He'd left about thirty minutes ago. For the first twenty minutes she just lounged around in his California King-Sized bed replaying the nights events in her head. She couldn't wipe the goofy smile that had taken up permanent residence on her face if she tried.

Once she realized she had been grinning like an idiot for over twenty minutes, she decided to take a shower. She grabbed some of his body wash and lathered it all over her body. It smelled so much like him that she felt as if he were there with her. She stood under the water as it fell down her body to wash the soap away, and she began singing her song Speechless. She was singing so loud that she didn't even notice the glass door to the separate shower. Or Fitz step into the shower behind her and close the door. She got to the chorus part of her song and he spoke up.

"You've got me speechless Livvie," came his deep baritone voice from behind her.

She spun around quickly, startled at first and then her eyes hungrily took in his body. The water started to spray on him, though she was closer to the showerhead, it made his chest hair cling to him and his abs glisten. She took in his muscular biceps and legs. Then she brought her eyes back up to his not so little friend. He was standing at attention, begging to be touched. She licked her lips and he smiled.

"Someone's happy to see me," she said seductively. Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close until his erection was touching her belly.

"I'm always happy to see you."

He kissed her passionately slipping his tongue in her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she stood up on her tiptoes to gain more height. He ran his tongue over hers slowly deliberately trying to taste every inch of her mouth. She moaned into his mouth and he sucked on her tongue. She reached between them and grabbed his erection. She began to stroke him, but his hand halted her movement after a few strokes and he broke the kiss. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Why'd you stop me?" she asked breathlessly. He gazed into her eyes, smirked at her and said.

"You're a guest in this house, and the guests needs always comes first."

She laughed but was silenced when he caught her off guard and kissed her hard again. He backed her up to the shower wall underneath the showerhead. He ran his hands all over her body as the water ran down on them. He tore his lips from her mouth and kissed her clavicle. Then sucked on her pulse point. She moaned and rubbed one of her legs up his. Her core was aching and drenched and not just from the shower water. She ran her leg up his to try and relieve some of the ache, but it only served to cause more friction. He smiled against her neck when he felt her rub her leg against his. He knew what she wanted but she would have to be more vocal if she wanted it. He palmed her breast.

"Tell me what you want Livvie," he whispered in her ear sucking on the shell of it. One of his hands was still firmly planted on her breast massaging it, while the other was rubbing up and down her leg.

"I…I…" she stuttered trying to form a coherent sentence. It was hard with him sucking on her ear and playing with her breast like he was. How the fuck was she supposed to concentrate?

"Tell me sweet baby and I'll give it to you," he promised as he nipped her ear.

"Fuck…Fitz…I can't…" she moaned into his ear.

"Yes you can sweet baby," he said bringing his hand that was on her leg closer to her core. He rubbed her slit with two fingers; she was so wet and ready that she almost lost it! So close yet so far. "Tell me what you want," he whispered again.

"I want your fingers to fuck me!" she almost yelled the water from the shower steaming the private shower up even more. He happily obliged sticking two fingers inside her hot, tight, wet heat. She grabbed his shoulders and let out a piercing scream.

"Ohhhh…Fuck…Fitzzzz!" she yelled as he pumped his fingers in and out of her fast. He held her body up with his other arm and felt her coming close to her climax. She was spazing out of control and he knew she was almost there. He sucked on the spot behind her ear that he knew drove her crazy and said.

"Cum for me Livvie."

"I'm…Oh God…I'm cummming!" she yelled. He pumped his fingers faster and felt her walls clench around them before she saw stars behind her eyes. "Fitttzzzz!" she screamed loudly as her orgasm shook her.

"That's it baby, let go," he said as he felt her body shake.

He held her up as she came down from her high. The water was still raining down on them. He kissed her neck and said.

"Are you okay sweet baby?" She took deep breaths as her body was still coming down.

"I'm…better…than okay…" she said short of breath. She felt more amazing each time they were together intimately. He smiled and pecked her lips as he removed his fingers from inside her.

"Good, cus I'm not done with you yet," he said looking in her eyes. She smirked at him.

"I didn't think you would be, but we have to get out of this shower. My skin is hot and soaked," she said rubbing her arms.

"That's not just the shower baby," he said flirtatiously. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Shut up cornball," she said laughing. He laughed too and opened the shower door for her. She stepped out and he turned the shower off.

* * *

She wrapped the towel around her drying off her skin and he pulled her closer to him after he stepped out of the shower.

"Fitz, you're all wet!" she shrieked.

She was just starting to get her skin dry when he wrapped his wet body around her from behind. He nibbled on her ear and undid her towel dropping it to the floor. He reached around her body and palmed her core with his hand. She instantly got wet again.

"Looks like I'm not the only one sweet baby, what do you propose we do about that?" he asked smirking.

"What are you going to do about that?" she asked?

"I'm going to do you all over this house," he said confidently. She could feel the ache in her core intensify with his promising words. "How about we start in the hallway?" he asked taking her hand and leading her out of the bathroom. She followed him into the hallway; they were both naked as the day they were born.

"Fitz, you're gonna catch a cold, you need to dry off," she said giggling.

"Fine, let's go to the bedroom then, I'd rather dry off inside of you," he said turning and giving her a panty dropping smile. She felt her knees get weak.

They walked into the bedroom and she let go of his hand and threw a towel at him. It landed on his head. She laughed loudly as he smirked at her and dried off. She grabbed another towel and began to dry off her curly hair. She turned around to place the towel in an armchair and she felt him behind her. He pulled her close from behind until his erection was on her back.

"You still wet Livvie," he asked his voice was low. She turned around in his arms and said.

"Why don't you find out?"

He smirked at her and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he walked them over to the bed. He set her down on it and she unwrapped her legs from around him. Then he got on the bed beside her. When he made no move to climb on top of her she leaned up, looked over at him and said.

"What are you doing?"

He pulled on top of him so that she was straddling his waist. She leaned down and kissed him and he said.

"I want you to ride my face." He face got warm as she remembered the last time he said that too her.

"Fitz," she said softly.

"Come on sweet baby, you enjoyed it a lot the last time if I remember," he said jokingly.

"Shut up," she said slapping his chest lightly. He laughed and put his hands on her waist. He inched her body up closer to his mouth.

"Come on baby, you know I need to eat," he said when she seemed a little reluctant. She smiled and sat up to where she was straddling his face almost, but her pussy wasn't close enough for him to taste her. He lifted his head up and licked her slit slowly.

"Fuck…Uhh…Fitz…"

He placed his hands on her ass and pushed her pussy in his face and then he devoured her. He went in hard sucking on her clit, running his tongue up and down her slit to finally plunging it deep inside. She lost control of her body, seems like that happened all the time with him. She was grinding on his face with her hands holding on firmly to the repaired headboard behind them.

"Mmmhhh, sweet baby, you taste so good," he moaned as he continued to lick her into oblivion.

He kept one hand on her ass so that she couldn't get away while his other hand found it's way to his erection as he began stroking himself.

"Oh…God…Fitz…Sttoppppp, I can't…I can't…" she said when he plunged his tongue deep inside her. She felt her next orgasm building and knew it was going to be a powerful one. Just when she was on the brink of explosion he stopped. He moved her off of him and over next to him on the bed.

"Fitz what the fuck!" she yelled outraged that she had been denied what was sure to be one of the best orgasms of her life. He laughed and grabbed a condom. He tore the wrapper and then he slipped it on.

"I told you, I want to be inside of you," he said looking at her frustrated face. "Now turn over on your side," he commanded.

She immediately forgot her anger as Fitz used what she now called, his bedroom voice. She turned over to her side and he grabbed her hip and pulled her close. He was positioned on his side behind her as well. He let go of her hip and grabbed his erection and teased her folds from behind. She threw her head back and it landed on his shoulder.

"Mmhhh…Fitz stop teasing me…" she pleaded. Fitz smirked and took her earlobe between his teeth and nibbled a bit before whispering in her ear.

"You want this big dick baby," he murmured in her ear. She whimpered and bit her lip.

"Yes…fuck…I want it so bad…" she moaned. He smirked against her ear as her moved legs so that she was bending her knees.

"Then take it baby…It's yours," he said in her ear.

She wasted no time in grabbing him from behind her and placing his head at her entrance. He grabbed her hand that was on his erection and kissed it, and then he placed her hand on her side. He grabbed her leg closest to the ceiling underneath her thigh and lifted it before he surged into her hard. She moaned loudly, he started out slow loving the way her walls gripped him each time he was fully buried inside her.

"Fuck…" he moaned out truly enjoying the sensation.

"Fittzz…faster…baby…go…faster…" moaned Olivia meeting his thrust. He went off like a madman. Pounding into her over and over again. Sweat was starting to form and their skin was glistening together. He could die inside of her and be happy forever. Her walls were clenching around him tighter than before and he knew she was close. He bit down on the side of her neck and she screamed out.

"Fitttzzz!" cumming hard. He followed shortly after whispering dirty things in her ear. Their breathing was shallow and their skin was drenched in sweat. He held her waist tight spooning her. She couldn't even lift her head; she laid it on his other arm. He placed his head next to hers close to her ear.

"Fitz," she said softly.

"Yes sweet baby," he whispered.

"Let's never leave this bed," she said yawning. He smiled and kissed her cheek. He slipped out of her and discarded the condom.

She felt cold without his presence as he got up to throw the condom in the trash. She turned over and watched him. He noticed her looking over at him pouting. She was so cute, he laughed. He walked back over to the bed and pulled back the covers on his side of the bed. He motioned for her to get inside and she smiled. She quickly moved under the covers and he climbed in behind her spooning her.

"Livvie," he said yawning this time.

"Yes baby?" she asked.

"Please don't be gone when I wake up," he said pulling her closer. She smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said sincerely. He smiled content behind her and they fell into a comfortable slumber.

* * *

A few hours later he was awoken by the most wonderful smell. He opened his eyes and noticed that he was cuddling a pillow and not Olivia anymore. He moved the pillow away from him and allowed his nose to take in the sweet aroma of what had to be Olivia's cooking. He got out of bed and slipped on some boxers and a t-shirt.

He walked downstairs. As he got closer to the kitchen he heard the radio, and Olivia singing along with it to some old Motown songs. He smiled and walked into the kitchen. What he saw made his heart flutter. She was dancing around plating different breakfast items that she made, singing along without a care in the world. She was wearing one of his dress shirts and a pair of his boxers.

He stood in the doorway leaned up against it and smiled. She was perfect. And he knew right then and there that he would do whatever it took to make sure she stayed in his life, by his side as long as she would have him.

"I didn't know you cooked," he said startling her.

"Shit Fitz you scared the hell out of me," she said laughing. "And of course I cook Fitz, I'm from the south," she said jokingly rolling her eyes. He laughed

"That's a stereotype if I've heard one," he said laughing as he walked up and stole a piece of bacon. She swatted his hand and he shook it and laughed. "Ouch Liv, what the hell?" he asked jokingly.

"You can't eat until everything is done, and it's a good stereotype so shut up," she said jokingly. He stood in front of her and smiled, and then kissed her on the lips softly.

"That's fine, I'd rather eat you anyway," he said smirking. She blushed and shook her head as she walked over to place the plate of bacon on the kitchen table.

"No way mister, we need to talk, remember," she said as she brought the pancakes, eggs, sausage and hash browns to the table. She walked over and turned off the music as well.

"Ugh, fine," he said sighing. He knew the talk was coming, so he sucked it up. He grabbed some orange juice out of the refrigerator and placed it on his kitchen table as well. They sat down to the table together and began to fill their plates. "Liv this looks awesome," he said truly amazed at the spread. He felt his tummy rumble and Olivia laughed.

"I'm sure it's better than toast and jam," she said laughing. He stuck out his tongue at her playfully and she laughed some more.

"Whatever, that's still the best breakfast I've ever made for anyone. Matter of fact it's the only breakfast I've made for anyone," he said seriously.

"And that is sad," she said laughing. "But I appreciate it," she said quickly. He rolled his eyes smiling.

"Whatever, can we eat now?" he asked not wanting to be hit again.

Olivia smiled and nodded. They filled their plates with food and enjoyed light conversation. Calm before the storm he thought. Once they were full he and Olivia worked together to put the food away and he cleaned the dishes. Olivia walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around her.

"Look at you all domesticated," she said shocked. "Who'd thought, bad boy actor Fitz does dishes," she said jokingly.

"Don't tell anybody, I'll lose my rep," he said smiling. She shook her head and laughed. Then she walked over to the island sat on the bar stool and waited for him to finish. He finished up shortly after and sat at the island next to her.

* * *

"So," he said looking into her eyes ready for this talk.

"So," she repeated not really sure where to began.

"I want to take you out on a date," he said seriously. Olivia burst out laughing.

"What?" she asked between fits of giggles. Fitz rolled his eyes but expected this reaction.

"I'm serious Livvie, I wanna take you out on a real date," he said grabbing her small hands in his.

"Fitz, we've already skipped the steps of dating," she said shaking her head as she let him hold her hands. "Besides, we're both like super busy like all the damn time, when the hell would we go out on a date?" she asked not seeing how that could happen.

"We'll look over out schedules and make time, whatever," he said not seeing the big deal about it. "I want to take you out," he said again.

"We're both very much in the public eye Fitz," she said looking in his eyes. He sighed, he was expecting this; she was still ashamed to be with him. "You live this bachelorhood lifestyle and basically do whatever the hell you want, whenever the hell you want. Including random girls…" he cut her off right there.

"I told you, I don't want any of those random girls, all I want is you," he said seriously. He gazed in her eyes and she felt like he could see her soul.

"How am I supposed to believe that?" she asked timidly.

She liked Fitz a lot she really did, but she'd been hurt bad before and she never wanted to experience that again. She knew that with her feelings growing stronger for him, he would eventually have the capacity to hurt her in a way that she might not recover from. And that scared her more than anything.

"I'll have to prove it to you. Give me a chance to prove it to you Livvie," he begged.

"What about the drugs Fitz, I mean I don't have a problem with weed, even though I don't do it. But cocaine, Fitz come on. It's a horrible life-ending drug and you need to quit. And I don't want you to quit because of me, I want you to quit because you want too," she said honestly. He sighed.

"But I want to be with you which makes me want to quit. I don't want to do anything that would keep us from being together," he said honestly. She smiled sadly.

"Fitz I can't be the reason you quit, because if you relapse you'll blame me," she said trying to get him to understand

"I'm not addicted to it Liv, I swear. I only use it when I party as matter of fact I haven't bought any in weeks. I don't need that stuff. But I need you. Can we just start over, please," he begged. She looked at him and saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes.

"How?" she asked.

"How about this," he said getting a firm grip on her hands. "It's almost December right?" he asked and she nodded. "If I can go the whole month of December without drugs, partying and random hookups, you'll have to let me take you out on a real date and not care if the paparazzi sees us," he said seriously.

"I don't mind you partying Fitz, you're young and I get it I like to have fun too. But how will I be able to know that you're gonna go the whole month without drugs and random hookups?" she asked. "We both work all the fucking time, my new album is out today and I have interviews for that. Not all of them are in California," she said not seeing how this would work.

"I'll take a drug test as many as you want. We can FaceTime while I do it," he said seriously, she laughed.

"Fitz I don't want to watch you pee," she said laughing some more. He laughed too seeing how absurd it sounded.

"Ok, fair enough," he said trying to think of something else. She stared at him and saw the thoughtful look on his face.

"Are you serious about quitting?" she asked.

"Yes, of course I am. I told you I haven't had any in a long time," he said seriously.

"Fine," she said believing him. "I'll fly my bodyguard Huck out to wherever you are and he'll conduct the random test. I trust him, he has no loyalty to you, so he has no reason to lie to me," she said honestly.

"Olivia I can fly him to wherever I am," said Fitz.

"I know you can, but I want to do this for you, for us. If we have any chance of starting a clean slate I need to do this Fitz." He nodded.

"Ok fine," he said accepting it.

"What about the random girls Fitz?" she asked seriously.

"I only want you, and I'll prove it to you I swear, but you got to give me a chance too. I promise I won't hurt you again," he said sincerely.

"Fitz don't make promises you can't keep," she said quietly looking down. He let go of one of her hands and placed it under her chin to force her to look up and into his eyes.

"I don't make promises I can't keep," he said seriously staring her dead in her eyes.

"Okay," she said softly. He smiled brightly at her and she smiled back. He kissed her on the lips and began to unbutton the shirt she had on. She stopped him and broke the kiss.

"Fitz if we're going to start over we can't sleep with each other." Fitz groaned.

"Why the fuck not?" he asked more like whined. She laughed at the pout on his handsome face.

"Because we're trying to start fresh, and if you want to date me like you say you do then, we can't keep having sex. It'll cloud our judgment," she said making a good point. He groaned loudly.

"Fine," he said sighing. He knew she was right.

"You think you can go a whole month without sex?" she asked slyly. He looked into her eyes and then at her face as he saw her smile radiantly. He just nodded his head and pecked her on the lips. As he pulled back from their kiss he thought, _"It would be hard. But it would definitely be worth it."_

"Do you have anything you have to do today?" he asked looking at the clock. It was almost four in the evening.

"The days over babe, I think I'm good," she said laughing. He smiled.

"Cool, wanna watch some Netflix?" he asked. Her face lit up.

"As long as we can watch Orange is the New Black," she said smiling brightly. He laughed but nodded at the childlike happy look on her face. He didn't care what they watched as long as she was here with him.

* * *

Around the same time Maya was in downtown L.A. at a restaurant. She was meeting Andrew Nichols and he was running late. Like client, like agent, she thought rolling her eyes. She ordered another glass of wine and was halfway done with it when she saw him walking towards her. She stood up as he got to her table and he hugged her and kissed both of her cheeks.

"Mrs. Pope, to what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" he asked sitting down. She sat down as well and motioned for the waiter to come to their table. Andrew ordered a drink and the waiter left. She let Andrew get settled before she began speaking.

"Andrew, do you mind if I call you Andrew?" she asked not waiting for an answer. "Andrew, we have a problem," she said quickly.

"We do?" he asked unaware of any issue. The waiter returned to their table with Andrew's drink and then left.

"Yes, we do," she said seriously as she took a sip of wine from her glass. She set glass down and began to speak again. "Now I'm aware that your client Fitz, doesn't speak to his father, so I'm assuming you'll be proxy for him." Andrew nodded and waited for her to continue. "Very well, Fitz, your client has been messing around with my daughter." Andrew truly looked shocked. Sure he heard the rumors and saw the TMZ videos. But he and Fitz hadn't talked about it so he didn't know if it was true or not. He sat still and let Maya continue. "She said it was over a few weeks ago, but I don't believe her and I need you to help me end it."

"So let me get this straight," Andrew said as he sipped his drink. "Your daughter, America's Sweetheart," he said smirking. "Has been fooling around with Fitzgerald," he said still not believing it. He never thought a girl like Olivia Pope would fall for a jerk off like Fitz. He loved the kid, but he was too much to handle sometimes.

"Yes, she is and I want it to end now!" she said snapping.

"Maya, can I call you Maya?" he asked taking the same tone she did earlier and not waiting for an answer either. "I just don't see how this has anything to do with you, or me for that matter. Olivia and Fitz are both two grown adults." he said simply before he continued. If they wanna _"fool around"_ as you say, then there's nothing you can do about it," he said smugly. Maya wasn't fooled for a second she knew he wasn't really sticking up for the kids.

"Let's pretend that you care more about Fitz than your wallet for a second Andrew," she said condescendingly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked taking offense. Fitz was like a son to him, everyone knew that.

"It means that Fitz dating my daughter would do the exact opposite for his reputation as it would do for hers. He'd be the bad boy who was tamed by the sweetheart. While she'd be the good girl gone bad. I'm not letting it fucking happen!" she snapped again leaning across the table. Andrew sat back in his chair and fought the urge to laugh.

"With all due respect Maya, I don't think it matters what you want. If Fitz and Olivia want to date or fool around or whatever, then so be it," he said smiling. He finished off his drink and stood up. "I think this meeting is over, it was nice meeting with you." he said looking her up and down. "I see where Olivia gets her good looks from," he said admiring her for a bit. She scoffed at him and he laughed as he walked off.

She rolled her eyes as he left. Then she ordered another drink. She should have known that he wouldn't be of any help. She sighed as she drunk from her third glass of wine. Why couldn't her daughter see that she didn't need to be with someone like Fitz? She could do so much better, not only that but he was a detriment to her career. Not like Jake, who could actually help her career. She knew what bad boys were like; she'd fell for one herself. And she knew that once the thrill was over, it would all end in heartbreak. She had to stop this while she still had a chance too. She pulled out her cell phone and called someone who did work for her every now and then when she needed background checks. The phone rang twice before they answered.

"Talk to me," said the voice on the other end.

"Charlie, I need a favor," she said looking around.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Any and everything you can find on a Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third," she said seriously.

"Consider it handled," he said before hanging up. Maya smiled. Charlie was the best in the business and in two days she'd have everything on Fitz from the time he was born.

**(A/N: LOL Mama Pope is something isn't she? Do you think Fitz can do everything he promised or is he in over his head and will he end up hurting Olivia in the process? Let me know your thoughts. Up next some time has passed and we find out if Fitz is truly serious about changing. You can let me know your thoughts on the TV show as well if you'd like. I hope I'm not the only one who feels like Scandal has been trashed LOL. Oh and off topic as an avid watcher of Grey's Anatomy since the second season, I don't think I'll be tuning into that show next season either. Shondaland is seriously fucked LOL. Anyway until next time wonderful readers, R&amp;R as always it's much appreciated.)**


	13. The Test

_**(A/N: Seems like most of you agree that this show is going down the toilet LOL. Finished the chapter this morning I hope you all like it. Thank you for all of your responses…Enjoy and Happy Saturday.)**_

**"The Test"**

A few weeks had gone by since Fitz and Olivia had their talk. He was still in L.A. on a break between movies. While he was on his break he made a few cameos on some hit TV shows and did a few commercial shoots. The next movie he was filming would be the one with Hollis and Mellie. To say he was dreading that would be a serious understatement. He just hoped that Mellie could remain professional and respectful. He noticed that she'd tried to call him several times. But each time she called, he would ignore her. He thought about changing his number but decided against it. Eventually the calls stopped. But he knew she wasn't done trying to talk to him, and would probably try to confront him once they got on set. Thank goodness that wasn't until late February. He'd deal with her then.

On another note he was feeling great about the progress of his relationship with Olivia. They talked on the phone everyday and FaceTimed almost every night since their conversation at Fitz's house. When they weren't talking on the phone, they were texting. He learned more about her and was opening up to her more as well. She told him about her time in Atlanta, growing up and how she lost her father when she was twelve years old. She didn't tell him how her father died. But from the way she spoke about him; Fitz could her father was a big part of her life, and that she was devastated when he passed. He learned that her father was a musician and that was how he and her mother met. Her parents were never married, but still were very much in love until the day he died. He made a mental note to ask her how he died the next time they spoke.

He in turn told her that he didn't speak to his father and hadn't since he graduated high school. His father never wanted him to be an actor. He wanted Fitz to go into politics like he did. And when Fitz traded Harvard for Julliard his father cut him off financially and emotionally. If it weren't for his maternal grandmother, Fitz wouldn't have made it through Julliard. Verna Thornton, his mother's mother, was his rock. She stuck by his side and motivated him to make it through school and pursue his dreams. She was an actress herself back in the day and knew the ups and downs of Hollywood. She starred in a few movies and almost won an Oscar. But she gave up Hollywood life at the age of twenty-eight, when she married Richard Buchanan. He ran for Governor of California, after they had been married for five years, and he won. She became the first lady of California and their marriage produced their daughter Katherine. Their life was full of love and happiness. He was her first husband and only true love. When he died, she remarried twice, but never found love like she had with her Richard.

Fitz expressed to Olivia how upset he was, because he hadn't been able to see Verna as much as he would like too, due to his busy schedule. Verna now lived in Honolulu, Hawaii. But they kept in touch and spoke two to three times a week. Olivia thought that was really sweet and was beginning to see a softer side of Fitz. One she liked very much. He told her that he would like for her to meet Verna one day and she was excited about that. With them opening up to one another he found that his feelings for her were growing stronger every day. She was so easy to talk to and easy to listen too. Sometimes he'd call her just to hear her voice. She would laugh and call him silly, but he knew she liked it. He missed her terribly. She was in Detroit doing some album promotion there. Not that she needed too. Her debut album Liv sold over 1.5 million copies in its first week certifying it as platinum. Everyone in her camp was extremely happy, but especially her. He was happy for her and didn't tell her, but he bought ten copies himself. He sent one to his grandmother and Verna fell in love with it. She jokingly asked him when he started listening to good music. He gave one to Stephen, one was in his car and the rest of them were in other rooms of his house. Sometimes when they were on the phone late at night she would sing some of her songs off of her album to him. His favorite song of hers would always be Speechless, since that was how they met. But the other songs on her album were very good as well.

* * *

He was on the set of a photo shoot for Calvin Klein texting Olivia when he got a call from Stephen. He swiped his phone and answered Stephen's call.

"Stevie, what's up man?" he asked in a light tone.

"Fitzy, where the hell have you been mate, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever?" he asked jokingly.

"You say that all the time," said Fitz rolling his eyes playfully.

"Yeah well it's true, I feel like we haven't hung out in ages," said Stephen. Fitz nodded on the other end of the phone. The last time they hung out was when he went to Stephen's movie premiere a few weeks ago.

"I know dude, we gotta get together soon."

"How about tomorrow?" asked Stephen?

"Tomorrow?" repeated Fitz in a semi-surprised tone?

"Yeah mate, you're in L.A. right?" he asked not waiting for an answer. "It's Shaw's birthday and he told me to invite you out. He got a table at Aquarius, it's gonna be wild man," said Stephen excitedly.

Fitz laughed nervously. He hadn't been out to a club in a long time. And this Shaw person Stephen was talking about, was Jacob Shaw. Former male model turned reality star and also huge party animal. He made Fitz and Stephen look like boy scouts when it came to partying. Fitz met Jacob through Mellie when they first got together. At first he didn't like him, he thought he was an arrogant prick. But as he got to know Jacob he understood him better. With Jacob, what you saw was what you got. He respected that, but Jacob was wild. Even by his standards, and that was saying something.

"Yeah I bet," he said sarcastically

"So you gonna come?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know Stevie, I've been doing the straight and narrow thing for a while, and it's kind of working out for me. Plus Jacob is known for his fascination with strippers and I'm not in the mood for shitty lap dances," said Fitz rolling his eyes.

"Come on Fitz. Jacob has assured me that it will be a classy boy's night out mate, you gotta come," said Stephen almost begging him.

But Fitz had a bad feeling about this. Jacob always tried to downplay his parties. Fitz knew the real reason Stephen was begging him to come; it was because he didn't want to be by himself with Shaw. Jacob got a little crazy with his party favors.

"Yeah man, I'll go," he said sighing. "But there better not be any funny business," he warned.

"You have my word mate, it's gonna be wicked," said Stephen happily before they hung up the phone.

Fitz hung up the phone and continued to text Olivia. He'd been staying in the house lately and it really didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. But tomorrow, he'd really be tested. He wasn't worried though. He knew he was strong enough to overcome temptation. While he was texting Olivia, he told her about Jacob's party that he'd just been invited too. She told him to go and have fun but not too much fun. He sent her a smiley face emoji and told her that it wouldn't be any fun without her there.

So far she'd sent Huck out three times for random drug test. He passed each time but never knew when Huck was coming. Olivia would just ask him what his next few days were like and once he told her Huck would show up at his front gate randomly. He took the test and didn't mind. He had nothing to hide. Each time he passed, he told her that he was closer to getting that date. She laughed him off and said "yeah, yeah." But even Olivia knew that him going to Jacob's party would be the real test. The triple threat would be there. Drugs, alcohol and women, he told her not to be worried and oddly she wasn't.

* * *

Maya was in Detroit with Olivia and the rest of her crew. She was so proud of her daughter. Her album Liv sold over a million copies in its first week and was still selling fantastically. It had been on top of the billboard charts for weeks now and everyone who was anyone was listening to it. While Olivia was doing a radio interview with a Pop station in Detroit, Maya was on her way to meet Charlie, her PI. Charlie hadn't been able to find as much on Fitz as she'd liked him too when they first met up. Fitz's bad behavior was common knowledge. From his embarrassing TMZ videos about his fights with the paparazzi, to his trouble with the law, everyone knew everything. But there had to be something else, something they had missed.

Fitz wasn't always a bad boy. When he first came on the scene in 2011, he had a very good reputation. So what happened between 2011 and 2013? She didn't know but Charlie was going to tell her or she'd find someone else who could. She decided to be discreet and meet Charlie at a coffee shop in Detroit. He was already sitting down when she walked in.

"Charlie nice to see you again," she said politely walking up to him.

"Maya, you're looking well," he said standing up to hug her when she stood in front of him. She hugged him back and then she sat down. "I'll go get us some coffees," he said and then he walked over to the barista.

She checked her phone and noticed that Olivia's interview would be over soon She wanted to get back before it was over. Charlie came back over shortly after with her medium vanilla bean latte. He sat it in front of her and then sat her drink down in front of her. She thanked him, took a sip of her drink and waited for him to finish drinking before she spoke up.

"So what have you found?" she asked curiously. "And please don't disappoint me this time Charlie I like you, but you can be replaced," she said seriously. Charlie nodded, Maya was one of his best customers and she paid pretty well. He definitely didn't want to lose her.

"Well as I said the first time Fitz has a very long wrap sheet. He's never done any real jail time because he or his agent always bails him out; or the charges are later dropped," said Charlie looking over some of the files on his cell phone. Maya rolled her eyes feeling irritated.

"Yes, Charlie you told me this the last time. Do you have anything that I don't know?" asked Maya impatiently.

"I do," he said smiling smugly. "And I don't know how I missed this the first time, but his bad behavior didn't start in 2013, it began in 2012," he said showing Maya something on his phone.

"See here in August of 2012 he was arrested for civil assault against a man named Paul Mosley," he said pointing to it. "It happened in Malibu, California." Maya looked at it and saw that he was indeed arrested. But that it wasn't in the media. "He wasn't as well known then, and the charges were later dropped," said Charlie.

"He got arrested for fighting so what," said Maya not seeing the point of this information. Fitz had been arrested for fighting a lot since he became famous.

"Yes he got arrested for fighting, but look at who else was there at the time he was arrested," he said showing her the police report. She read it after enlarging the letters on the screen.

"Melody Montgomery? As in Mellie the actress?" she asked a little confused.

"Yes, she and Fitz dated from 2010 to 2013," he said showing her pictures of the two of them together on his phone. "I have her contact information too," he said pulling out a card from his jacket. "If you want to know more about him I suggest you call her," he said handing her a card with the information on it.

Maya thanked Charlie and wrapped their little meeting up, and then he left. She looked at the phone number in her hand and decided to give it a try. The phone rang a few times and finally someone answered.

"Hello," came a female voice on the other end of the phone. Mellie didn't know who it could be. Only a select few people had her personal cell number. Being famous and all, she had to be extra careful about who she gave her number too.

"Melody Montgomery?" asked Maya?

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?" she said curiously.

"My name is Maya Pope, and I'd like to speak with you about _Fitzgerald Grant the Third_," said Maya trying to keep her tone even, but Mellie could sense some anger in her voice. When she mentioned her last name and Fitz's name, Mellie instantly became intrigued.

"Maya Pope, any relation to Olivia Pope?" she asked in an almost giddy tone.

"She's my daughter," said Maya quickly.

"Really?" said Mellie excitedly. She knew was right when she thought that something was going on between Fitz and Olivia Pope. By Maya's tone when she said Fitz's name, it seemed as if she did not approve. Honestly Mellie could care less, but having Maya in her corner could work in Mellie's favor. "Well what do you wanna know Maya?" she asked happily. Maya smiled deviously before saying.

"Everything."

* * *

Fitz and Stephen had been at club Aquarius for over an hour now. Jacob still hadn't shown up. Someone tipped off the paparazzi about Jacob's little shindig and photographers were lined up outside of the club, as far as the eye could see. Fitz rolled his eyes; he knew it was Jacob who did it. He always loved to be in the spotlight. But where the fuck was he. Fitz was bored and almost ready to leave.

"I'm about to head out if he doesn't show up in five minutes Stevie, I'm fucking serious man," said Fitz getting frustrated.

"Come on Fitz, it's his birthday," said Stephen trying to reason with Fitz.

"I don't care, he's more your friend than mine anyway," said Fitz regretting his decision to come. Stephen sighed, sipped his cocktail and said.

"I know, but he still considers you to be one of his closest friends Fitz."

"That's because we're like his only friends," said Fitz rolling his eyes. Stephen laughed and nodded.

"True, look mate just order a drink and loosen up; I'm sure he'll be here soon," suggested Stephen. Fitz sighed and decided to do just that. He was now on cocktail number three and starting to feel good. He decided to text Olivia. She was back on the west coast today, but in San Francisco. It was around twelve a.m. he hoped she was still awake.

_"Hey baby, you sleep?"_ he sent, a few seconds later he got a response.

_"Not anymore, what's wrong?"_ she asked?

_"Nothing, I just miss you,"_ he sent sending a kissy face emoji. She sent a blushing one and said.

_"I miss you too babe, but aren't you supposed to be at a party?"_ she asked?

_"This party fucking sucks, I'm about halfway to jumping on a plane and meeting you in San Francisco,"_ he sent half joking half serious.

_"LOL, Fitz its twelve o'clock in the morning, you wouldn't get her until like one or two in the morning, and I'd definitely be sleep by then."_

_"So,"_ he sent back seriously considering a trip to the airport.

_"LOL, stop being such a grumpy pants and enjoy your party pretty boy,"_ she said sending the laughing face emoji. He laughed catching Stephen's attention.

"Who are you texting?" asked Stephen looking over at Fitz's phone.

"Olivia," he said happily. Stephen smiled.

"So I take it the two of you worked things out?" he asked smirking.

"More like we're working it out. But yeah, things are going pretty great," said Fitz smiling as well.

Stephen smiled again truly happy for his friend. Olivia was good for Fitz. He just hoped that his friend didn't screw it up. He sipped on his drink and looked toward the entrance as Fitz continued to text Olivia on his phone. He saw Jacob come in with a small entourage of women. Stephen rolled his eyes but thought, finally this prick made an appearance. Then he noticed that he recognized one of the girls. It was Adnan Salif the Victoria's Secret model and former flame of Fitz. He nudged Fitz who was smiling goofily at something on his phone.

"What?" he asked looking at Stephen?

"Here comes trouble," said Stephen motioning at the front of the club. Fitz rolled his eyes as he thought he was talking about Jacob. But when he looked towards the entrance he saw Adnan Salif and the color drained from his face.

"Shit, what the fuck is she doing here?" he asked panicking a little. Stephen shrugged, as they got closer.

* * *

About three months after Fitz broke up with Mellie; he met Adnan through Jacob, who was still a modeling at the time. Jacob and Adnan did a shoot together for Vogue and he'd invited her out to party with him that night. Fitz was at the club also and Adnan immediately took a liking to him. He thought she was a pretty girl and didn't mind the extra attention. After one too many cocktails the two of them ended up sleeping together in Adnan's hotel room.

He thought the one nightstand would be the end of it and he was fine with that. But afterwards she blew up his phone constantly and hit him up on social media daily. He knew she was a sweet girl, and didn't want to do her dirty, so they hung out a few times. It didn't take long for him to figure out that the girl was a stage five clinger. He'd just gotten out of a relationship and wasn't looking to start a new one anytime soon. But Adnan didn't care, she wanted to be with Fitz whether he wanted to be with her or not.

She was everywhere. He wasn't living in the Beverley Hills mansion that he has now. Back then; he was staying in a condo in L.A. She was always at his house when she was in California. She made herself a key to his condo without his permission; she went through his phone, moved her stuff in his place and even cancelled some of his interviews when she was in town so that they could spend more time together. She wanted to be with him all the damn time. The girl was crazy and clingy as hell. He did something really fucked up to get her to leave him alone.

He cheated on her a bunch of times with some random women. She caught him several times; he'd set it up so that he would cheat when she was in town. But she still refused to leave him. That was when he knew private cheating wouldn't work. The tabloids had them together as a couple and he knew he needed to bust that up if he wanted her to leave him the fuck alone. So when he was presenting at the 2013 MTV Video Music Awards, and she was in Milan for a photo shoot, he made it a point to sit next to country singer Jeanine Locke.

He'd heard that he was her celebrity crush and he planned to use that to his advantage. He flirted with her heavily all night, hung out with her at an after party and got her to leave with him that night and go back to his hotel. The next day it was all over the tabloids. Adnan was devastated and angry, she finally broke up with him and she wrote some nasty things about him on twitter. Public humiliation was too much for her to deal with. He felt bad about it a little, but it worked and eventually they both moved on. She hadn't spoken to him since.

Now she was here. He knew he owed her a massive apology. He hoped that she wouldn't throw a drink in his face or something. Jacob came towards the VIP section he had rented out where Fitz and Stephen were sitting already. The girls he came with followed him over and Fitz rolled his eyes. _"So much for a boys night out,"_ he thought. He didn't care about the damn girls though, none of them even compared to Olivia. He was going to apologize to Adnan, say goodbye to Stephen and then leave.

* * *

"Hey boys, sorry I'm late, had to pick up these lovely ladies," he said smiling at the five girls that stood around him.

"Yeah, whatever, I was just about to leave," said Fitz standing up. Jacob smirked at him.

"Come on Fitzy, I just got here and it's my fucking birthday. But I brought you a present," he said motioning towards Adnan who was standing over by the bar.

"Yeah, not interested," said Fitz sarcastically.

Jacob shrugged and sat down and two of the girls sat on his lap, while the other two sat by Stephen and began flirting with him. Fitz rolled his eyes when the last girl a tall blonde with big boobs and a skinny waist came to sit next to him. He stood up and Jacob grabbed his arm.

"I got other party favors Fitzy," he said smirking. He pulled out a little baggy of coke and waved it in Fitz's face. Fitz scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Like I said, not fucking interested," he said snatching his arm away from Jacob.

"Why you gotta be such a douche bag man. It's my fucking birthday, lighten the hell up," he almost yelled.

"I was light around two fucking hours ago when I first got here. Looks like you missed it, oh well," said Fitz starting to walk off. Stephen laughed.

"What the fuck has gotten into you man?" Jacob asked as he handed one of the girls the cocaine. She poured some of it on her chest and Jacob sniffed it off. Fitz shook his head knowing a few months ago that would've been him doing that crazy shit.

"I'm going to the bar," said Fitz leaving the VIP. He heard Jacob call him a pussy before he walked off. He just flipped his middle finger up at him and made his way to the bar. Adnan was standing there ordering another drink. He walked over to her cautiously and told the bartender.

"I'll have whatever she's having." She looked over at him, took in his appearance and smiled. He hadn't changed a bit; he was still one of the best looking men she knew. The bartender brought him his drink and they both sipped.

"Hello _Fitzgerald_," she said slowly, her British accent pronouncing every syllable in his name.

"Adnan, how are you?" he asked stepping forward and hugging her. She hugged him back holding on tight and a little too long for comfort.

"Better now," she said taking in his scent. She missed him, even though he did her wrong. She never really got over him. He put some distance between the two of them quickly after breaking the hug.

"Look, I know the way things ended between us was pretty fucked up," he said running a hand threw his hair nervously.

"Yeah, you were a complete twat," she said angrily. She was still hurt by what he did, but she knew he wasn't ready for a relationship back then. He'd just gotten out of one with Mellie. But maybe he was ready for one now, she thought.

"Yeah, I wasn't in a good place back then." She nodded understandingly and he continued. "I'm sorry, for everything. I hope you can forgive me one day," he said sincerely. She smiled; maybe he did change a little for the better.

"I don't hold grudges Fitzgerald, of course I forgive you," she said grabbing his hand and holding it.

"Great," he said hoping she would loosen her grip on his hand.

"Great," she repeated staring at him. He averted eye contact awkwardly and looked around the club at everything but her. This situation was becoming weird. He was trying to think of an escape goat when she leaned up, whispered in his ear seductively and said. "So now that the apologies are out of the way, what do you say we get out of here? I heard you have a new place and I'd love to see it." He took a deep breath and stepped away from her releasing his hand from her grasp.

He looked her over and sighed. She was still a very sexy woman and on any other night he would've said to hell with it and took her somewhere and had his way with her until she couldn't take it no more, craziness and all. But he had something better waiting for him in San Francisco and he knew that it wouldn't matter how many times he rolled around in the sack with Adnan, she'd never be Olivia Pope.

"I'd love too Adnan, but I can't." She frowned and said.

"Why not?" He thought about not giving her any reason, but in the end he decided to be completely honest.

"Well, because I'm kinda seeing someone and I don't wanna fuck it up."

"Oh," she said a little defeated.

She wondered who the girl was. She never knew with Fitz because he was always linked to someone. She was kind of jealous of this unknown girl that he turned her down for. She must be pretty special if she could tame this womanizer.

"Yeah, but I'd like for you and I to be friends," he said hopefully.

"Yeah, of course love," she said forcing a smile on her face. They could be friends for now.

"Cool, it was nice catching up with you Adnan," he said starting to walk away.

"Yeah, you too Fitz, whoever she is, she's a lucky girl," she said giving him a small smile.

"I'm the lucky one," he said smiling, before going back to the VIP area.

* * *

He did a couple shots with Jacob, Stephen and the girls. Then Adnan joined them shortly afterwards. They danced and had fun; it was a good night. Jacob was high and drunk off his ass and Stephen was even drunker, passed out in the VIP section. Fitz got a bouncer to help him take Stephen to his Lambo. He and Adnan exchanged numbers before he left and she wished him luck with his new relationship. He thanked her and took Stephen back to his house, where Stephen promptly passed out on his couch.

It was around five in the morning before Fitz got to bed for the night. He sent Olivia a long good morning drunk text before he went upstairs and passed out on his bed. He wasn't sure if the words were clear, so he recorded his voice, and sent the text message so that she could hear him speak. She opened it as soon as she woke up and laughed when she heard it. She played it again

_"Oh shit…am I doing this right?"_ she heard him say and then she heard grunting in the background. _"Shut the fuck up Stephen,"_ he said seemingly irritated. _"Stevie's drunk Livvie,"_ he said laughing. _"I'm drunk too,"_ he said laughing some more, and then she heard a huge thud. _"Shit!"_ he cursed loudly._ "Stevie fell off the couch,"_ he said laughing again. She laughed too while she was listening. _"I'm not picking him up,"_ he admitted seriously. "_I miss you baby; when are coming back, I can't fuck…I can't sleep,"_ he said whining adorably. _"How long can I record on this?"_ he asked to no one in particular and a few seconds later the message ended.

* * *

Fitz woke up around one in the afternoon. His head was pounding and his mouth was dry. He looked over on the other side of his bed and noticed that he had company. He didn't remember bringing anyone home last night. He nudged the person on the shoulder and they turned around and grunted.

"Stevie, what the fuck are you doing in my bed?" he asked laughing. "You're supposed to buy me dinner first," he said joking.

Stephen just grunted and went back to sleep. Fitz shook his head and laughed some more. He looked over on his nightstand and saw that he had a notification of a text message on his cell. He unlocked his phone and saw that it was from Olivia. He opened it and listened to the recorded text message she had sent.

_"I miss you too baby, sleep well,"_ she said sweetly. He smiled goofily and Stephen still drunk with his eyes closed sang.

"Liv and Fitz sitting in a tree K-I-S-S…" Fitz cut him off laughing and said.

"Shut the fuck up Stevie."

**(A/N: Aww our two lovebirds are being super sweet to one another. Maya's up to some new tricks and it looks like she has a new ally. Some info was revealed about their lives in this chapter. Up next Liv and Fitz meet up in NYC to bring in the New Year together. And no, there will not be a music video for until the end of time for Jake and Olivia LOL. Till next time…)**


	14. Happy New Year

**(A/N: This chapter's much shorter than normal, but I promise the next one will be lengthy. Thanks again for all the favorites, follows and reviews. The response to this story continues to amaze me...Enjoy...)**

_**"Happy New Year"**_

One month had literally flown by since Olivia and Fitz had their talk at his house. It was now New Years Eve, and Olivia and her crew were in New York City. She'd been invited to perform at Dick Clark's Rocking New Years Eve party tonight and she was excited for it. Fitz was in New York City as well. He was there earlier in the week to promote his third and final movie for the year. He decided to stay in NYC for the rest of the week since Olivia would be there too. He was hoping that they could bring in the New Year together. They hadn't seen each other in over a month and they were both counting down the hours until they would see each other again.

Olivia was rehearsing for her performance tonight, so Abby and Quinn decided to do some shopping in downtown Manhattan. They were both excited about being in New York City for New Years. None of them had ever been to NYC to see the ball drop or take part in the other festivities that happen in the big apple on New Years Eve. Plus Olivia told them that Fitz and his friend Stephen had invited them all to his table at Styx nightclub to party; and bring in the New Year the right way, after Olivia's performance. So Abby and Quinn were out shopping to get outfits for the night.

They had been in several stores and had bought several items. They bought a few dresses for themselves and a few for Olivia since she couldn't with them. They were laughing, talking and walking down 5th Ave. having just come out of Saks, when a tall beautiful elegant woman approached them. She came more towards Abby and Quinn was caught off guard by how beautiful she was. As she stood in front of them she gave a quick curt nod to Quinn to be polite and then she turned to Abby.

"I'm sorry to just approach you like this, but you look so familiar. Have you ever done modeling before?" said the woman to Abby. Quinn and Abby both stood there shell-shocked.

"I'm sorry," said Abby still staring, unable to believe this woman was talking to her.

"Where are my manners, I'm Elizabeth North…" before she could continue Quinn spoke up.

"Former Victoria's Secret supermodel, co-producer of America's Next Top Model's and part owner of Time Limited Modeling agency," said Quinn impressing Elizabeth with her knowledge. Elizabeth turned to Quinn surprised and smiled.

"Why yes, I'm flattered that you know so much about me. What is your name dear?" she asked kindly.

"I'm Quinn, Quinn Perkins and a huge fan," she said shaking Elizabeth's hand.

"Why thank you Quinn," she said before turning back to Abby. "And you my dear, what might your name be?" she asked.

"Um…I'm Abby, Abby Whelan," said Abby shaking Elizabeth's hand as well.

"Well Abby it's very nice to meet you."

"Yeah…you…you too," said Abby stuttering. Elizabeth laughed.

"Have you ever done any modeling before?" she asked?"

"Um…no ma'am," said Abby nervously. Elizabeth smiled again.

"Well you should seriously consider it. Here take my card and give me a call on Monday. We'll set up some meetings with the agency and see if there might be a future for you in modeling," said Elizabeth handing Abby her card. Abby took it carefully.

"Wow," said Abby truly shocked. "Thank you so much, I'll definitely call you," said Abby excitedly.

"Make sure that you do my dear, well I must be off. It was nice meeting the both of you. And I look forward to hearing from you Miss Whelan," said Elizabeth smiling once more before walking off.

"Holy fucking shit!" exclaimed Abby loudly when Elizabeth was out of ear range. She was still holding Elizabeth's business card unable to believe that this actually just happened.

"Lemme see that," said Quinn snatching it out of Abby's hand.

"Holy fucking shit is right," said Quinn just as excited. "Abby do you know what this means," she said holding up the card in Abby's face. "You could become a freaking supermodel. Taught and managed by one of the best in the business, this is fucking crazy!"

"I know," she said snatching it back. Quinn glared at her momentarily and then they both laughed. "This is unbelievable," said Abby still shocked staring at the business card in her hand. "I have to tell Liv," she said excitedly. Quinn nodded and together they went back to Olivia's rehearsal.

* * *

Olivia was taking a break from rehearsing, when she saw her phone vibrating. She looked down at it and smiled when she saw who was calling. She walked off the stage and off to the side for some privacy and answered.

"Hey babe," she said happily.

"Hey gorgeous, you busy?" asked Fitz.

"Just a tad bit, you know rehearsing and all," she said playfully. He laughed.

"Well can you take a break and meet me at the W hotel?" he asked hopefully? They hadn't seen each other in over a month. The anticipation of meeting up for the first time in a long time was killing him.

"Hmmm…I think that can be arranged," she said smiling. She couldn't wait to see him. But she had to pace herself. The last thing she wanted was too screw up all this progress they made, by jumping him as soon as she saw him.

"Okay, I'm in room 1121."

"What is it with you and the eleventh floor?" she asked jokingly?

"What can I say, I like being on top," he joked. "You know that better than anyone," he said seductively. She blushed, but recovered quickly as she saw some of her crew looking at her.

"Okay, lover boy, I'll see you in half an hour," she said laughing.

"I'm counting down the minutes Livvie," he said sweetly. She smiled brightly.

"Me too baby, see you soon," she said and then they hung up.

She really couldn't wait to see him. They'd really gotten to know each other over this past month and she could really see herself being with him. But she was scared. They both lived in the limelight with their prospective careers. As if dating wasn't hard enough, they had to add in the whole world watching their every move. It was kind of nerve wrecking. She knew that he was serious about them giving a shot. But she didn't know if either of them was prepared for the stress that came with dating someone famous. If either of them were just regular everyday citizen dating a famous person it would be hard. But both of them were high profiled celebrities, and she was still just starting out in the music business. She just hoped that if and when they started a relationship it would survive.

She gathered her crew and told them to rest up for a couple of hours. It was around one when she said this, so they would reconvene around three p.m. for afternoon rehearsals. She was happy that her mother was back on the west coast. If Maya were here there would be no way she'd let Olivia take a two-hour break for anything, especially not on the eve of a performance so big. Olivia had been invited to perform her newest single on Dick Clark's Rocking New Years Eve special. She was the third performer and would be singing around eleven p.m. The special was live and though she was nervous, she was extremely happy. Her career was taking off and she was determined to enjoy every moment of it.

* * *

Her driver pulled up to the W hotel around 1:30 p.m. Huck escorted her inside. It was extremely cold outside in New York City. So she wore a warm knee length black pea coat, dark blue jeans skinny-jeans, six-inch knee length black leather boots, red leather gloves with a matching red wool beanie on her head with her curly hair spilling out of it all around her shoulders, and dark ray-ban aviator sunglasses. She was hoping that covering up the way she did would make her almost unrecognizable to fans. But of course that wasn't the case.

As soon as she walked into the lobby of the hotel, a couple of fans recognized her. But they were adorable eight-year old twin girls. Their mom and dad brought them up to the city to see the ball drop for new-years. She smiled and took pictures with them and their parents, then signed a couple autographs for the girls. Then she got on the elevator to meet Fitz at his room.

She got off the elevator and walked towards his room with Huck trailing a few paces behind her. Her heart was thumping in her chest with each step she took. As she got closer to his room she swore she could hear her heart beat in her ears. She felt butterflies in her stomach when she raised her hand to knock on his door. After knocking twice the door opened for her and there he was.

* * *

Fitz was anxiously awaiting her arrival once he got off the phone with her. He'd just finish working out at the hotel gym when he spoke to her on the phone. So he took a shower and got dressed. He put on a pair of loose fitting blue jeans, a long-sleeve black Armani exchange fitted casual shirt, and his black Nike boots. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbow because he got hot. He was nervous and working up a sweat waiting for her. Even though one month didn't seem like a really long time to go without seeing someone, it felt like an eternity to him.

He didn't know he could miss a person so much. They're phone, text and FaceTime conversations allowed him to open up to her more than he had with anyone in the past. They didn't know everything about each other of course, but he told her more than he'd ever told anyone else; specifically about his home life. He didn't speak about his dad much and she respected that, but there were always wonderful little stories about his mother and grandmother. And she told him stories about her dad, like how he taught her to play piano when she was five.

One thing he didn't get out of her, were stories about past relationships she had. He wondered whom she dated in the past, and why they broke up. Whenever the conversation would steer in that direction she'd change the subject. He didn't pry, because he wasn't particularly ready to open up about every relationship in his past either. Especially not his past relationship with Mellie, but he did tell her about Adnan.

She thought he was wrong for what he did, but showed a certain level of maturity when he apologized to her at Jacob's party. Her being proud of him elevated his happiness.

After he broke up with Mellie, he never thought he'd get to the point where another persons happiness affected his own. Or even to a place where he wanted to be with just one person again. She was different and made him feel things that he didn't know he was capable of feeling anymore. Now it was a month and a half later. He'd kept up his end of the bargain the entire time and stayed away from drugs and random girls. All with one goal in mind and that was to make her his. She didn't know it yet, but he wanted her to be his girlfriend. He wanted them to be official and he didn't care who knew about it. Andy told him about his chat with Olivia's mother and warned him that Maya would be against them if they started something.

Fitz knew that Olivia valued her mom's opinion and thought very highly of her. He also understood where Maya was coming from. He knew he wasn't a model citizen and that she probably thought he would end up hurting Olivia in the long run. But he was determined to prove her wrong. He was determined to prove anyone who thought he wasn't serious about being with Olivia wrong. But first he had to take her out on a date. He knew they needed to take things slow. If he and Olivia wanted to start over, then they had to do it the right way this time. But that didn't mean he wasn't anxious to see her.

He was pouring him a glass of water to help calm his nerves when he heard the first knock on his door. He flew over to the door so fast; he almost spilled the water. By the time she knocked again he had the door open. She stood on the other side of the door looking just as beautiful as he remembered. She removed her glasses and he stood there holding the door open staring at her unwilling to believe that they were finally seeing each other again.

* * *

She took in his appearance as well. The shirt fit him just right, showing off his muscular physique. His jeans hung low on his hips; she licked her lips at the sight of the noticeable bulge in the front of his jeans. He smirked to himself as he saw this. He still affected her just as much as she affected him.

"Ah…ah…ahh… eyes up here Miss Pope," he teased lightly. She smiled and raised her big bright brown doe eyes to meet his baby blue ones. "Hi," he said looking in her eyes and smiling at her.

"Hi," she said shyly blushing. They continued to stare at each other for a few minutes lost in their own world, when Huck cleared his throat. They were still in the hallway of the hotel and anyone could come out of their rooms at anytime. Huck didn't want a fan frenzy on his hands. Fitz lifted his eyes from Olivia to rest on Huck's

"Hello Huck, good to see you again," said Fitz nodding at him. Huck gave him a polite nod in return and Fitz stepped aside so that Olivia could come in.

"I'll be in the lobby, call me if you need anything Liv," said Huck to Olivia. Olivia smiled at him and waved goodbye. Huck then walked towards the elevator leaving the two of them alone.

They both went inside his room; Fitz closed the door behind them. Olivia took in the room and noticed that it looked exactly like the one he had when they were filming her music video. She took off her hat, gloves and coat and laid them on the sofa. Fitz had a sharp intake of breath when he saw what was under her coat. She had on a tight white half shirt sweater. Her jeans framed her ass perfectly and with her sweater fitting the way it did he could see glimpses of her perfectly flat stomach and her abs that were forming there. She hadn't turned to him yet; she was still taking in his hotel room. She put her hair back into a low ponytail and turned to face him. He was staring at her with that look in his eyes. "The look he always gets when they're about to…" she stopped herself before she let her thoughts trail off.

"You're drooling," she joked. He laughed and shook his head.

"Can you blame me, you're absolutely breathtaking," he said honestly. She blushed and turned away from him for a minute. "Can I have a hug?" he asked innocently. She looked back at him and into his eyes. She knew that if she touched him she couldn't predict what would happen next.

"I don't know can you," she teased a mischievous smile taking up residence on her face.

He smirked at her and crossed the room in a few strides. When he was standing right in front of her he took her into his arms and pressed his hard body up against her soft one. She felt her nipples tighten and moisture pool between her legs. She gasped and placed her hands on his broad shoulders.

"I was being polite earlier Livvie," he said huskily.

"Oh were you now?" she asked seductively.

"You know I was," he said smirking. "But It's been a month now and times up," he said pecking her lips softly. When they broke he looked in her eyes. "Unless you don't want me," he said innocently. Her gaze turned lustful and she quickly grabbed the back of his head and brought his mouth to hers roughly. She kissed him passionately probing his mouth with her tongue. His hands went down to her ass and squeezed lightly at first and then harder. She moaned into his mouth before nipping on his bottom lip. She felt one of his hands on the front of her jeans and broke the kiss. She stepped away putting some space in between them.

"I lose my head around you," she admitted, trying to get her heart rate back to a normal level.

"Well let me know when you found mine, because I lost it the first moment I laid eyes on you," he said sweetly. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," she said smiling as she intertwined her fingers with his. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"Only to my Livvie," he admitted. She smiled.

"So I'm yours?" she asked blushing.

"You're all mine, and I'm all yours baby."

She pecked him on the lips again and then led them over to the couch to sit down. He sat down first and motioned for her to sit on his lap. She laughed and shook her head, she wanted to talk to him first, and so she sat beside him on the sofa.

"We won't be able to meet you at the club tonight until eleven," she said turning to face him. He shrugged.

"That's fine, I don't care what time you get there as long as you come," he told her. She nodded.

"So Huck gave you the last drug test this morning," she said looking in his eyes. He nodded.

"He did."

"And you passed," she said smiling.

"I did," he said grinning.

"I want you to know that it really means a lot to me you doing this for us. I had to say I did have my doubts…" she said starting to turn away from him. But before she could continue, he put his hand under her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Don't ever doubt my feelings for you," he said seriously. "You're the only one that I want and that's not changing anytime soon," he said honestly. She smiled.

"Okay," she said giving in. He smiled content.

"Good, so as soon as we get back to L.A. I want to take you out on a proper date." She laughed.

"What's a proper date Fitz?" she asked laughing still.

"One where I wine, dine and impress you and hopefully have you begging me to take you to bed by the end of the night," he said smugly.

"Well I can't wait for it then," she said laughing. "But I don't have sex on the first date Fitz, never have," she admitted. He smirked at her knowingly and said.

"There's a first time for everything Livvie."

* * *

Olivia was back in her dressing room for getting ready for afternoon rehearsals when Abby walked in.

"Hey Liv, you got a minute?" she asked. Olivia looked up at her and nodded her head.

"Yeah Abbs, what's up?" she asked.

"You'll never believe what happened to me today…" she started. Olivia gave her a questioning look and Abby just smiled.

They sat down as Abby explained running into famed model turned business owner Elizabeth North and their conversation.

"That's amazing Abby, but what about school?" she asked. Olivia was happy for her friend but knew how bad Abby wanted to be a famous fashion designer one day.

"I already take online classes now and I only have one more semester to go. I can finish it and model too. Plus being a model would help me with my fashion sense even more don't you think?" she asked smiling. Olivia nodded she was right.

"Of course," she said walking over to Abby and hugging her. "I'm so happy for you," she said honestly.

"Cool, so now that we've gotten that out of the way, wanna see the dresses we picked out?" she asked knowingly. Olivia excited nodded her head.

It was now eleven 10:30. Her performance was flawless and she had everyone in the audience singing her lyrics to her latest song. Some of the other performers were staying to watch the ball drop live on national television, but she had something better to do. Abby and Quinn were already dressed for the club when she came into the dressing room. They helped her get dressed quickly and headed out to the club. NYC was busy tonight of course and a lot of the streets were blocked off for the celebration. Luckily her driver was a native New Yorker and had prepared for this. He had them there in ten minutes with his short cuts. She thanked him and wished him a happy new year. He smiled and told all the girls the same.

* * *

Huck escorted them inside the club. Paparazzi flashes went off by the hundreds. Styx was a very popular club amongst celebrities, so she was expecting this. And though Huck escorted them inside the club, Olivia had given him the night off so that he could enjoy the night with Quinn.

Fitz already told her that he'd have a few bodyguards from the club escort her and her friends to his VIP table when they arrived. The bodyguards approached Olivia and her friends as soon as they got inside the club. The club was packed to capacity tonight, maybe even over capacity. The music was loud and vibrating off the walls and the atmosphere was one of fun and excitement. She had a feeling that tonight was going to be epic. They moved through the crowd quicker that Olivia thought they would. When people moved out of their way they noticed that it was Olivia. A few of the club goers started yelling drunkenly. "Olivia! Olivia Pope!" luckily before too many of them could crowd around them they were at Fitz's table. Fitz stood up as they approached. The bouncer assigned to his table unhooked the VIP rope and allowed them in. Olivia looked over at him and smiled, he returned her smile before coming over to her. Once they were all in the VIP area, the bouncer returned the rope to its rightful place.

"Livvie, baby you look amazing," he said hugging her. She hugged him back and took in his scent.

"So do you," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and greeted the rest of her friends. Stephen stood and came to join him so that he could meet everybody.

"Liv, you already know Stephen," said Fitz motioning to Stephen who was now standing beside him.

"Hi Stephen, how are you?" she asked? He smiled at her and took the back of her hand and kissed it.

"Great Miss Pope, looking lovely as usual," she blushed and Fitz playfully glared at him.

"Back off Stevie, she's mine," he said assertively wrapping a hand around her waist. Stephen laughed and put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Of course mate," he said grinning. Fitz introduced Stephen to Huck and Quinn first, when he went introduce Stephen to Abby, he noticed that Stephen couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Stevie this is Abby Liv's other best friend." Stephen took a step forward and took Abby's hand in his.

"Pleasure to meet you Abby, you're very beautiful," he said bluntly. Abby blushed and Olivia and Fitz smiled at their two best friends.

"Thank you Stephen," she said politely.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's do some shots!" yelled Fitz.

"I'm with that," said Olivia as she let him take her hand and lead her to the table.

They sat side by side at the VIP booth. Abby, Stephen and Quinn joined them soon. Huck decided he wasn't going to drink tonight so that he could keep an eye on the girls. Fitz poured them all shots of patron and motioned for them to hold them up.

"To 2015 being a kickass year!" he said loudly.

"Hell yeah!" shouted Stephen. The girls laughed and they all took they're shots. Olivia wiped the back of her mouth with her hand and smiled.

"Another," she said laughed and poured them up.

* * *

Twenty minutes had gone by and Stephen and Abby were talking to each other and hadn't stopped since they got there. Quinn got Huck to dance with her and even take one shot. She was the only person that could loosen him up. Fitz and Olivia were tipsy. He pulled her onto his lap and had his arms around her. She was sitting on him sideways and was feeding him another shot. She laughed herself silly as some of the patron drizzled down his mouth.

"Baby, you have to drink it all," she said laughing still. He stuck his tongue out and tried to clean the area around his mouth with his tongue. She laughed again.

"I can't get it," he said pouting. She huffed drunk.

"I'll get it for you," she said licking the side of his mouth. Stephen and Abby laughed as they noticed they're drunken famous friends.

"Do they know where they are?" he asked laughing as he looked around the club and noticed a few partygoers staring at their section. More specifically staring at Fitz and Olivia.

"Yep, but I'm pretty sure they don't give a shit," said Abby laughing as well.

* * *

Fitz kept trying to get a kiss from Olivia but she told him she wasn't going to kiss him until midnight. She, Abby and Quinn had gone to the bathroom. Stephen came over and sat down beside him.

"Having fun?" he asked jokingly. Fitz turned to him with a goofy smile.

"Are you?" he asked noticing that Stephen hadn't left Abby's side all night.

"What's the deal with Abby anyway, does she have a boyfriend?" he asked curiously.

"Dude, you've been talking to her for twenty minutes and you don't know the answer to that yet?" he asked laughing.

"Shut up," said Stephen blushing. Stephen felt his phone vibrate and looked at it. "Oh fuck," he exclaimed.

"What is it?" asked Fitz drinking some Hennessey.

"Jacob and Adnan are here," he said showing Fitz the text from his phone. Fitz rolled his eyes.

"So, I don't give a fuck," said Fitz drunkenly.

"Fitz your super famous ex-girlfriend and your equally super famous new girlfriend are about to come face to face for the first time, and you don't give a fuck?" he asked. Fitz shrugged.

"Adnan and I are just friends," said Fitz draining his glass not seeing the point of this conversation.

"Yeah okay," said Stephen rolling his eyes, this could turn out to be a fucking disaster and Fitz didn't even know it.

He nudged Fitz as he saw Jacob and Adnan coming towards them escorted by bouncers. Then Fitz looked back and saw Olivia, Abby and Quinn coming back to the table from another side of the club being escorted also. He looked forward again and saw Adnan smile at him and wave. Then he looked back and saw Olivia smiling at him as well. He took a huge gulp,_ "fuck,"_ he thought. It was starting to sink in that this could potentially go very wrong.

**(A/N: Uh oh… This isn't going to be good is it? Can't leave any spoilers or hints for the next chapter, but Olivia and Adnan will meet each other in the next chapter. Is Fitz relationship with Olivia doomed before it truly begins, read on to find out…Till next time…LOL)**


	15. New Beginnings

**(A/N: Hey everyone it's 1:58 a.m. over here on the east coast. I couldn't sleep so I decided to finish this chapter. My lack of sleep is for you alls benefit LOL. So I saw the season finale and while the Olitz scene at the end has been on constant replay for me on YouTube LOL, I know Shonda isn't going to let them stay together. I feel like she gave Olitz a happy season finale because she fucked over Merder on Grey's, also because the ratings kept dropping when she had B613 and Olake at the front of scandal. That being said, I still don't think I'm going to tune in to either show next season. Side note isn't mama Pope the funniest. She really had me cracking up this episode. And Fitz firing Cyrus and kicking Mellie out of the White House all in the same episode definitely took me by surprise. Here's to hoping that it stays that way LOL. Anyway enjoy the chapter it picks up right where we left off…)**

_**"New Beginnings"**_

Olivia, Abby and Quinn were in a private three-stall bathroom freshening up. Quinn was super drunk and it was only around 11:35 p.m. Abby was trying to sober Quinn up. They brought several bottles of water into the restroom with them and Quinn was on bottle number two. She was so drunk that even the water didn't help, and she had to pee between sips. Olivia knew it was possible that Quinn could pass out on the VIP couch before midnight. The thought made her giggle. Abby, hearing Olivia laughing turned to her.

"What's so funny lover girl?" she asked jokingly.

"Lover girl?" asked Olivia laughing.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you could pull your face away from Fitz's long enough to come to the bathroom with us?" said Abby sarcastically. Olivia rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Shut up Abby, you've been all over Stephen since we got here," said Olivia laughing again when Abby blushed, but quickly recovered.

"Whatever, I'm not the famous singer, sucking my famous actor boyfriends face off in the middle of the busiest night club in New York City," said Abby grinning, "You know that pictures of the two of you will probably be on twitter and Instagram tomorrow right?" asked Abby knowingly, while waiting for Quinn to come out of the stall for like the fifth time since they've been in the restroom. Olivia shrugged and smiled.

"It's going to come out sooner or later." Abby looked at her shocked but smiling all the while.

"This coming from the girl who just a few months ago said, "I can't have people thinking I'm dating Fitz." Damn girl what changed? Is the dick game that strong?" she asked jokingly. Olivia laughed hard.

"Shut up Abby," she said laughing. "I just realized that what I want is more important than what people think," said Olivia proudly. "And yes the dick game is that strong," she said jokingly but seriously at the same time. Abby laughed and Quinn finally came out of the stall.

"Finally," said Abby sighing. "Are you okay?" she asked to Quinn. Olivia looked at Quinn for an answer too. Quinn hiccupped drunkenly and said.

"Never…better." then she smiled dreamily before washing her hands. She almost lost her balance at the sink and Olivia and Abby rushed to her side.

"What the hell did you have to drink?" asked Olivia laughing. Quinn turned to Olivia wobbled a bit and said.

"A little bit of everything." Abby and Olivia both laughed.

"Okay, let's get you back to the table," said Abby grabbing one of her hands.

The bouncers escorted them back to the table. The VIP section was a lot less crowded then the rest of the club so the walk wasn't uncomfortable, but it did take a while. Abby and Olivia were both holding one of Quinn's hands. They knew that Huck would probably have to take her back to the hotel as soon as they reached the VIP table. Quinn was done for the night.

Despite what Abby said in the restroom, Olivia and Fitz hadn't kissed all night. She was saving that for midnight. She felt like it would be the ultimate combination of a new beginning. A kiss at the stroke of midnight with the person you're with was supposed to be good luck for the whole New Year. She was hoping that a kiss from Fitz at midnight would not only be good luck, but also carry them throughout the New Year and beyond.

She smiled to herself as she thought of this. Abby was right. A few months ago Olivia would have dreaded the thought of being attached to Fitz romantically. But so much has changed since then, and now she couldn't imagine being without him. She was starting to fall hard and regardless of all her fears and insecurities about a public relationship with another celebrity, she was ready to welcome her feelings for him with open arms.

When they were a few feet away from the VIP table Olivia caught Fitz's eye. Quinn stumbled, so she had to look away to help her really quickly. Once she looked back up at him and caught his eye again, she smiled at him. He smiled back at her but the smile seemed like a nervous one. She was about to dismiss it when she saw two new people reach the table they were sitting at. One was an attractive male who looked to be about Fitz and Stephen's age. The other was an equally attractive female who looked to be a few years young than the boys, but older than her, Abby and Quinn.

Both of the new people looked familiar and she figured that they were probably celebrity friends of Fitz or Stephen or both. She saw the two people hug Stephen. Then move towards Fitz. Fitz shook the guy's hand and gave him a manly hug, but when the girl got to him he looked a bit hesitant. He didn't know whether he wanted to shake the girls hand or give her a hug. Finally they hugged and she held on just a little too long for comfort, caressing his back. That caught Olivia's attention immediately and she unknowingly glared in their direction. She saw Fitz try to put some distance between him and the girl quickly and that made her feel a little better. But she still needed to know, who the fuck this girl was that was trying to push all up on Fitz.

Abby noticed the newcomers as well. At first she was hoping that the girl who came wasn't with Stephen in any way. But once she saw the girl hugging on Fitz for so long, she knew immediately that this girl wasn't with Stephen at all. Looks like she and Fitz had some type of past or something. She smirked to herself because she already knew that Olivia was going to handle this.

* * *

They finally reached the table and Fitz rushed over to Olivia's side. She would've laughed at how fast he practically flew over to her, if that girl wasn't there. Fitz grabbed her hand and walked her over to where Adnan and Jacob were now sitting. Stephen was pouring them some drinks when Fitz and Olivia came over to them. Abby walked Quinn over to Huck and began telling him that he needed to get her back to the hotel. Huck nodded and he and Quinn began making their way to the exit of the club.

Adnan and Jacob looked up as Fitz and Olivia stood in front of them. Both of them stood up. Jacob recognized Olivia immediately.

"You're that new singer right?" he asked mostly to himself. Then he looked over at Fitz and back at her not waiting for her answer. "Damn I wish I could've done that video with you, we would've had a great time," he said seductively, turning his attention back to Olivia. Fitz growled protectively and Olivia laughed.

"Yes, I'm that singer," she said extending her hand that Fitz wasn't holding onto for dear life. "My names Olivia," she said kindly. Jacob took the back of her hand and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you Olivia, when you're done with this loser come and talk to me," he said smiling. Fitz was about two seconds away from ripping his head off.

"All right Shaw, back the fuck up," he said possessively. He tried to come off light and joking but it sounded more serious than anything. Stephen was grinning at the exchange. Jacob had no shame when it came to flirting with beautiful women no matter who they were with.

Fitz felt his anger turn to nervousness as he stepped in front of Adnan with Olivia at his side. Adnan was smiling but he knew her well enough to know that the smile was superficial. He took a deep breath and introduced them praying that everything would go well.

"Livvie, this is my friend Adnan," he said putting emphasis on the word friend, which made Adnan cringe momentarily. He didn't catch it, but Olivia did, and smirked to herself. He turned to Adnan and said. "Adnan, this is my girlfriend, Olivia." Olivia beamed with pride when he called her his girlfriend. He was kind of nervous saying it. He didn't know how she'd react, and he hadn't called anyone his girlfriend since he was with Mellie. Olivia squeezed his hand appreciatively before sticking her hand out to shake Adnan Salif's.

"Nice to meet you," said Olivia smiling politely but sizing Adnan up at the same time. Adnan did the same before shaking Olivia's hand. Adnan gave her a fake smile before shaking her hand as well.

"No the pleasure is all mine. It's always nice to meet one of Fitz's many girlfriend's," she said sweetly. Jacob almost spit his drink out. Olivia laughed to herself and Fitz tensed up beside her.

Everyone was watching the exchange between the two girls with bated breaths, each of them wondering what would happen next.

"On the contrary, I think it's quite nice to meet the ex. It's always informative and also you learn what not to do," said Olivia striking back. Stephen did let out a laugh, but caught himself quickly as he saw Adnan glaring at him. Adnan turned back to Olivia and gave her a sickeningly sweet smile before sauntering off next to Jacob. Fitz let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding and everyone went back to their own business. He stood in front of Olivia.

"Liv, I didn't know she was coming. I didn't even invite them," he said quickly hoping that she would believe him. Olivia let go of his hand and rubbed his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it babe," she said not stressing it. "It's almost midnight and I want my kiss," she said smiling. He smiled back relieved that she wasn't angry and said.

"I want my kiss too." She laughed and then remembered something he said.

"So I'm your girlfriend now?" she asked beaming. He smiled back at her just as brightly.

"I told you baby, I'm yours and you're mine."

* * *

Adnan sat on the other side of the VIP section steaming mad. She couldn't believe Fitz was dating Olivia Pope and all out in the open about it. He was never so open when they were together. And Olivia Pope was such a goody goody what the hell did he see in her. Sure she was pretty but Adnan was pretty also. She was a got damn model for fucks sake.

Jacob came over next to her seeing that she was mad, and sat down. He knew Olivia got to her. He looked over at Olivia and Fitz. They were dancing, laughing and holding hands. They hadn't left each other's side all night. He'd been friends with Fitz for almost four years now and he never saw Fitz so attached to someone before. He could never picture Fitz as the type to settle down. Not even when he was with Mellie. Fitz was such a free spirit and a party animal he didn't see how this relationship could last. Sure Olivia Pope was beautiful. She was absolutely one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. And he was in modeling, so that was saying something. But she and Fitz were polar opposites. At least on paper they were. Fitz stayed in trouble with the media, while Olivia was one of the well-liked new celebrities in the entertainment world. He couldn't see them lasting and that was exactly what he told Adnan.

"They're not gonna last, I'm telling you. They're in the honeymoon stages right now," he said looking over at them laughing and dancing. "She doesn't know who he really is," he said continuing. "Not like you, me and Stevie," he said sipping his cocktail. "Just you wait, once she finds out, she'll leave him. Trust me," he said confidently.

Adnan nodded sipping her drink as well, as she took in what Jacob said. But as she looked over at Fitz and Olivia, laughing, joking and hugging each other, she couldn't help but think that he was very wrong about this one. The two of them look to be very much in love and didn't even know it.

The D.J. announced that it was one minute to midnight and that he would start the countdown soon. There was a large screen behind the DJ booth that showed the ball that was supposed to drop at midnight. Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her close.

"I'm glad you're here with me tonight," he said wrapping his arms around her waist, gazing into her eyes. She smiled at him, gazing into his eyes as well. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck

"There's no other place I'd rather be," she said honestly.

"10…9…8…7…" people all around them screamed starting the countdown. She smiled harder knowing that they were about to begin the New Year together. "6…5…4…3…2…1! Happy New Year!" everyone yelled in the club. Confetti came down and the spotlights flashed everywhere all around the club. People were yelling and drinking. But Olivia and Fitz were lost in their own world. When everyone shouted the number one, he kissed her passionately probing her mouth with his tongue. She gladly accepted him. He pulled her closer and continued to devour her mouth long after the countdown was over. Finally after an eternity they broke apart. He pecked her lips lightly and said.

"Happy New Year Livvie." She smiled at him and kissed him again.

"Happy New Year baby," she said.

* * *

After the countdown everyone was partying and having fun. Olivia and Fitz were dancing and so were Stephen and Abby. Jacob had pulled some girls to the VIP section from the dance floor and was dancing with them. Adnan was drinking alone trying to figure out a way to enjoy herself and have fun. When the two girls Jacob was dancing with left to use the bathroom she thought of something. She got up and walked over to Jacob.

"Let's take some shots," she said loud enough for him to hear. He nodded and went to grab the bottle. "Pour them up and I'll be back," she said leaving him for a moment. She headed in the direction of the two couples who had finally stopped dancing. Abby and Olivia were sitting down and Fitz and Stephen were getting ready to sit down next to them when she reached them.

"Hey boys!" she yelled loudly. "Let's go take some shots," she said grabbing both of their hands starting to pull them away. Olivia and Abby looked at each other and smirked.

"Yeah, let's all take some shots," said Fitz grabbing Olivia's hand and letting go of Adnan's in the process.

Stephen did the same only with Abby. Both girls stood up and they all went over to where Jacob was pouring the shots. Adnan rolled her eyes, but followed them over to Jacob. Jacob handed them all shots and they held them up and took them. Once they took a few more shots together the group went their separate ways once again. But Abby and Olivia sat down at the VIP section and Fitz and Stephen stayed with Jacob and drunk some more. Abby turned to Olivia and said.

"What are you going to do about this Adnan bitch?" Olivia looked over at Adnan who was still taking shots with the boys. Then she looked back at Abby. But before she could say anything, the girl in question was speaking to her. Adnan walked over and said.

"Olivia can I talk to you for a second?" Olivia nodded and stood up. They walked over to the velvet rope a few feet away from where the bouncers were. Adnan turned to Olivia put on the best smile she could muster and said.

"Look I just want you to know that you have nothing to worry about from me. Fitz and I are just friends." Olivia laughed in her face; once her laughter subsided she looked Adnan in the eyes so intensely Adnan thought she would fall over.

"Adnan, I don't know what your endgame is here, but it's obvious that you still have feelings for Fitz. You've been staring at him all-night and trying to get him away from me. I don't care about your feelings though," she said seriously. "He wants to be friends with you for whatever reason. And I'm fine with that," she said shrugging. "But I'm not stupid, you still want him. And I can't blame you; he's gorgeous, funny, smart, sweet and amazing. But he doesn't want you," she said glaring at Adnan. "Now you seem like a smart girl, so I'm only going to say this once," said Olivia stepping closer to Adnan. "Back the fuck off," she said her voice dangerously low and threatening. "Because that man right there," she said pointing to Fitz. "Belongs to me now, he is mine and I am his. I'm not going to let you or anyone else get in the way of that," she said stepping back from her. "You have a nice night now," she said smiling, and then she walked away from Adnan letting her think over what she just said.

* * *

Jacob went out into the crowd to dance with some girls. Adnan went out into the crowd with him. Stephen and Abby were in their own little world and Fitz and Olivia were sitting together.

"I saw you talking to Adnan," he said carefully. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Yes, I did."

"Is everything ok? She didn't give you any trouble did she?" he asked. He noticed Adnan's staring at him as well as her not so subtle intents on keeping him and Olivia apart. He hoped she was done with that after tonight, otherwise he would have to cut their friendship off.

"Everything's fine baby, we just had a little chat about our places in your life. I think we know our places now," she told him smiling. He smiled as well and leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Good." He was about to kiss her again when he noticed a scuffle in the crowd on the dance floor. He was about to wave it off when he saw a scared Adnan come over to them.

"Hurry come quick, Jacob got into a fight!" she yelled frantically motioning for them to follow her to get to Jacob. Then she went back over in the crowd and tried to get to Jacob.

"Shit!" Fitz exclaimed. He and Stephen got up. Stephen rushed in the crowd and Fitz followed behind him, but not before saying. "Liv, you and Abby get out of here," he told her glancing over at Abby who looked a little scared. "I'll find you after we get Jacob, I promise." Olivia looked at him worried. She didn't want to leave him or for him to get into trouble, but she knew he was going to go and help defend his friend.

"Okay, we'll meet you outside," she said quickly. He nodded and kissed her once more, and then he went off into the crowd with Stephen.

The bouncers that were guarding their table escorted Olivia and Abby out of the front of the club. On their way out they noticed about twenty security guards rush to the fight. This only caused Olivia to panic a more. She hoped that Fitz and Stephen weren't hurt. The valet had their limo pulled up to the front of the club and Abby and Olivia got in quickly. Paparazzi took photos of them getting in the limo and someone had tipped the photographers off to the fight that was taking place inside.

Olivia had the limo driver stay at the clubs entrance so that Fitz could get in once he got out of the club. She wasn't worried about the paparazzi taking pictures or the other cars honking behind them. She didn't give a fuck about any of that. All she cared about was Fitz making it back to the limo safely. About fifteen minutes after they got in the limo Olivia saw Jacob, Stephen and Fitz all being escorted out of the club by three bouncers each. The lights from the paparazzi's photos flashed all around them getting their next story. Olivia rolled her eyes; no doubt this would be everywhere tomorrow. She saw the security let them go after exchanging words and then saw Fitz and Stephen walk a clearly drunk and roughed up Jacob back to his limo with Adnan in tow. After Adnan and Jacob got in the car Fitz looked for her. She knew that once she stepped out of the limo, showed her face and Fitz got in the car with her there was no turning back. Everyone would know and there was nothing she could do about it. But right now she didn't care.

She got out the car and yelled his name. He and Stephen both looked over at her and rushed over. She could hear the photographers snapping pictures and yelling her, Fitz and Stephen's name. They all got in the limo and the bouncers that escorted Olivia and Abby out had stayed with them and kept the paparazzi away from the car. They continued to keep them away as Fitz and Stephen got into the car. Stephen sat next to Abby on the other side of the limo and put his arm around her. Fitz did the same with Olivia. Abby was crying. Stephen had a bloody lip and a black eye forming. Fitz's face didn't look bruised at all but she noticed his knuckles were. She held one of his hands in her.

"Are you guys ok?" she asked as she felt the limo start to pull off. "What happened?" she asked.

"We're fine, apparently Jacob was feeling up on some dudes girlfriend," said Stephen rolling his eyes. "The guy didn't take too kindly to that as you can imagine. He and his friends argued with Jacob and it turned physical," said Stephen.

"How many of them were there?" asked Olivia.

"Too fucking many to count," said Fitz speaking for the first time.

He was fuming. Jacob was so fucking inconsiderate. He'd just basically ruined their night and the club shut down early because of their scuffle. The men they got into a fight with were arrested but Jacob, Stephen and Fitz got off because of their celebrity status.

"He was high," said Stephen. "He did some coke before they came. Jacob tends to get a little crazy when he's high and he doesn't give a fuck about anything or anyone but himself," said Stephen mad too. Olivia shook her head at that revelation and Abby who hadn't said anything since they got in the limo spoke up for the first time.

"I'm glad you guys are ok," she said sniffling a bit. Stephen hugged her to him closer, but remained silent. Fitz turned to Olivia.

"I'm so sorry about tonight, I never meant for any of this bullshit to happen," he said frustrated.

"It's not your fault Fitz, I don't blame you," she said honestly.

He didn't look convinced but nodded and remained silent. While she didn't blame him, she did silently wonder if it would be like this every time they went out to party. She was starting to realize that his bad reputation might not have only been brought on by his behavior alone.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since New Years Eve and Fitz and Olivia were so busy that they hadn't been able to go out on their date yet. TMZ posted the video of the fight at the club in New York City. A person that was in the club at the time posted a video to YouTube, Fitz and Stephen were holding their own in the fight. They were up against like seven guys before security got to them. TMZ also posted the video of Stephen and Fitz getting into the limo with Olivia. Photos of Olivia and Fitz dancing at the club and looking very much like a couple circled Instagram and twitter. No one got any pictures of them kissing and for that she was grateful. People could speculate all they wanted too about their relationship until they had concrete evidence. She still wanted Fitz to herself for some time before they went public with their relationship. Fitz respected that and wanted her to himself as well.

They still spoke on the phone everyday and night. Fitz was anxious to take her out, but every time they would try to make plans something would come up. She was busy getting ready for her tour that would kick off at the end of January and he had a lot of things lined up to do before he went on set with Hollis. But he was determined to have this date with her before her tour started.

Fitz was on the set of a photo shoot for Men's Health Magazine when he got a call from Andrew. He sat down in his chair on set and answered the phone.

"Hey kiddo how you doing?" asked Andrew?

Since the fight at the club a few weeks ago Fitz hadn't gone out much. Though Andrew knew that had less to do with the fight and more to do with Olivia. Not because she asked him too, but because Fitz would rather talk to her all night, then go out and party. He knew she'd be good for Fitz.

"Fine," Fitz said sighing. His mood had been a little foul lately, but that was mostly because he hadn't been able to see Olivia since New Years Eve.

"Cheer up kid, I got some good news for you," said Andrew excitedly. Fitz sat up a little straighter.

"What's up?" he asked curiously.

"The Oscar nominations came out the other day and your names on the list kid," he said smiling.

"No fucking way!" yelled Fitz excitedly. He knew that there was talk of him getting a nomination but he never thought it would happen.

"I'm not joking Fitz, go look at the list if you don't believe me kid. You're on there, now you can add Oscar Award nominated behind your name," he said cheerfully.

"I'm going to call you back," said Fitz quickly. He and Andrew hung up and Fitz immediately searched the web on his phone for Oscar nominations.

He pulled up the list and saw that he was indeed on there. The smile on his face could light up the whole room. He read his name out loud. "Fitzgerald Grant the Third, nominated for Best Actor in a motion picture for the Titanic," he read happily. "Well I'll be damned," he said not believing his eyes. Some random worker passed him and he excitedly said. "Look, I've been nominated for an Oscar!" he shouted practically shoving the phone in the guys face. The guy laughed and told him congratulations. He smiled at the man as the man walked off. Fitz was too excited. He had to call Olivia. He hoped she would answer. He walked off the set and dialed her number. It rang for so long that he thought he would get the voicemail. He was surprised when her heard her voice.

"Livvie, baby I've been nominated for an Oscar," he told her bursting with excitement, before she could even get out a hello.

"Oh baby that's so great, congratulations," she said happy for him. She'd seen the remake of the Titanic movie with him and Mellie. It was one of her favorites and he was such a good actor. He definitely deserved the nomination.

"Thank you," he said smiling. He was on a high and decided to try and push his good fortune. "When's your next day off?" he asked. Olivia told him that she always tried to make sure she had one day off a week once she started her music career. Just one day to herself really to have time for her.

"I'm in the studio Thursday afternoon, but I'm off all day that Friday," she said wondering where he was going with this.

"Good, Thursday night I want to take you out on our date," he said confidently. She laughed.

"Why do you want to pick me up a day early?" she asked.

"So that you can spend the night sweet baby," he said smiling. She laughed again.

"Fitz, I already told you, I'm not having sex with you on the first date," she said shaking her head and smiling. He grinned. They hadn't had sex since the last time she was at his house and he was missing her body. He knew she was missing him too, he was determined to drive her crazy on this date and make her break this no sex on the first date rule. He was willing to pull out all of his tricks to do so if need be.

"And I told you Livvie, that we'll see about that." She laughed again and his heart fluttered. "I'll see you Thursday," he said smiling.

"Ok baby, see you Thursday," she said before hanging up. He hung up as well feeling like he was on top of the world. He was nominated for his very first Oscar and he was going out with the most beautiful girl in the world in a few days. Thursday couldn't come fast enough.

**(A/N: Aww he called her his girlfriend. And Olivia shut Adnan down LOL Or did she? Jacob's a dick LOL, and Stephen and Abby. So much happened in this chapter LOL. Next up Olivia hits the studio with Harrison to help him with some song writing, but it proves to be harder than she thinks. And she and Fitz have their first date. Till next time…)**


	16. The First Date

**(A/N: I know, I've been MIA for like three months. This summer has been particularly busy for me. I'm in school to become a nurse and working at the same time. It's a bit overwhelming at times but I haven't forgotten about this story. Thank you so much to everyone who stuck with this story and sent me messages and wrote reviews, faved and followed this story. I'm back and while I can't guarantee that the chapters will come out super fast, I can tell you that there will no longer be a hiatus like the one I just took. I did come back with a super long chapter. I think it's like 9,000 words LOL. Hopefully it's not too long…Enjoy…;-)**

**_"The First Date"_**

So far the New Year was off to a great start for Olivia. Her album continued to sell amazingly and was now certified double platinum. Her tour was kicking off in a few weeks. Tickets at each of the arenas and venues she was scheduled to perform across the country; were sold out. Her latest single "Get Me Bodied" was tearing up the billboard charts. And her first official date with Fitz was tomorrow. She was super excited for it but also kind of nervous, the good kind of nervous. Where butterflies were constantly in her stomach at the thought of being alone with him again. She could hardly contain her excitement. But she would have too for one more day at least, because today she had work to do.

Harrison called her a few days into the New Year, and told her that Cyrus signed him. He was officially the newest member of Enterprise Records. She was extremely excited for him and congratulated him. He thanked her and told her that he wanted to get in the studio right away to start working on some music. So she cleared her schedule that Wednesday. Now she was at the studio waiting for him to arrive, so that they could start working on some song writing.

She was sitting on the couch in the studio texting Fitz when Harrison walked in. He smiled upon seeing her. Olivia was really like his little big sister. He knew he could count on her to help him develop some songwriting abilities. She stood up and hugged him.

"Hey Harry," she greeted once they pulled back from their hug.

"Liv, thanks so much for coming in today," he said, looking at her gratefully. "I know you're super busy being a superstar and all. It's nice to know that you still have time for the little people," he joked nudging her. She laughed.

"You're an idiot," she said jokingly, nudging him back. "But I'm so happy for you," she said smiling at him brightly. "How does it feel to be a recording artist?" she asked.

"I'll let you know when it sinks in," he said grinning. She nodded smiling again.

"So have you written anything yet?" she asked curiously. He motioned for her to walk over to the couch in the studio so that they could sit down. Once they were seated he took a notebook out of his bag and handed it to her.

"I'm not the best song writer," he said nervously. "But that's all me." She nodded as she looked over some of the lyrics in his songs. She flipped through the pages with him in the background looking at her anxiously. They were good lyrics, but she noticed that all of them were about sex; none of his songs were about love. She smiled, typical guy move.

"Harrison these are really good, and as an R&amp;B artist love making is one of the topics often sang about in our genre," she said and then she sighed. "But so is love," she said flipping through his notebook. "Most, if not all of your songs are about sex and you either cheating on your girl, or the girl you're messing around with is cheating on her boyfriend with you," she said continuing to flip the pages. "What's up with that?" she asked seriously, looking at him. He smiled nervously.

"Liv, I'm twenty-three years old what am I supposed to write about other than sex," he said laughing.

"You are such a guy," she said grinning and rolling her eyes playfully. He laughed some more before he motioned for her to give him the book. She handed it to him and he flipped to an unfinished song.

"This is the latest song I've been writing. I think I want it to be my first single," he said confidently. "Do you wanna hear it?" he asked looking at her. She nodded and sat back. He stood up and prepared to start singing the lyrics he wrote from the book.

"Wait what's it called?" she asked before he started.

"It's called Mr. Steal Your Girl," he said grinning. Olivia shook her head and smiled but motioned for him to continue. He nodded and began.

**_Baby, imma be straight up, won't waste no time_**

**_I know you ain't mine, you ain't my baby_**

**_Do you think about us, do I cross your mind, anytime?_**

**_I know that you, you're taken; it'll never change cus it's always been that way_**

**_But you know that you can't fake it, he can't give you what I got here right now_**

**_Girl I know what you want, no phones we aint even gotta talk_**

**_Next time that he leave you all alone_**

**_I'm gon come through, replace him. I'm gon watch you get naked_**

**_I'm gon tell you, girl take it. Next time that he leave you all alone_**

**_I give you all the love he not, I'm about to take his spot_**

**_Let your man know that, Mr. Steal Your Girl is back_**

**_So let your man know that, Mr. Steal Your Girl, is back, back._**

Olivia sat there in awe; Harrison truly did have an amazing singing voice. And if this was going to be his first single, with him singing like he did, he was sure to have a smash hit on his hands. The lyrics would speak to a lot of people, particularly women who were being taken for granted by their significant others. But the song also validated cheating. She just couldn't understand why he felt like he had to be the man on the side in most of the songs he wrote.

"That was amazing Harrison," she complimented. He smiled shyly and told her thank you before he sat back down next to her on the couch. "Who's it about?" she asked quickly, catching him off guard a bit. He turned to her and laughed.

"No one," he said shyly.

"Really Harrison," she said not believing him one bit. He shrugged nonchalantly and flipped through his book. She smirked at him and snatched the book out of his hands, and then began flipping through it herself.

"Hey!" he exclaimed and attempted to snatch his book back. She moved it out of his way before he could grab it and ignored his outburst. Then she read some of the lyrics from another song in his book, out loud.

_**"When you first showed me the kitten girl you knew I was a freak (damn right)…You knew your swag was gon do something to me…You keep telling me one day you his then one day you want me…Won't you stop all that pretending what the business gon be?"**_

She looked over at him and waited for him to explain his lyrics and the inspiration behind them. He shrugged once more and said.

"What?" she laughed.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me about the inspiration behind these lyrics. It's obvious that she's taken," she said flipping through the pages again. Harrison said nothing to either confirm or deny her suspicions. "But you've written so many songs about the same girl, are you not in love with her?" she asked curiously.

"It's complicated," he admitted. She put his book down and looked over at him. "She's married and she's famous," he admitted before sighing deeply. Olivia raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Say what?" she asked trying to think of who he could possibly be talking about.

Even though Harrison was a well-known choreographer and dancing with the stars coach, very few people knew anything about his personal life. He was never really seen out with women. Some blogs even speculated about his sexuality.

"Yeah, she's an actress," he said quietly.

Olivia sat quietly trying to think of whom he could be talking about. She knew him to hang out with singers, given his profession, but not too many actresses. She wished he would just tell her who it was, but it was obvious from his secrecy that he hadn't really spoken with anyone about this.

"That is complicated," said Olivia nodding in agreement. He sat back on the couch and sighed again.

"Who was Speechless about?" he asked trying to change the subject. Olivia laughed.

"Don't turn this conversation on me," she said jokingly. Harrison sat up and looked at her.

"That song was amazing, the video even more so. But I know those lyrics don't just appear out of thin air. It's so obvious that that song was about someone you were with," he said. Olivia shrugged giving nothing away. "Was it Fitz, you two have been seen together a lot lately," he stated. Olivia shook her head.

"I wrote that song before I met him," she said honestly.

"Ok, so who was it about?" he asked. "It was a love song right?" Olivia nodded.

"It is a love song, but it was also a love making song, as you can see in the video," she said laughing.

"Oh I saw," he said jokingly. "Speaking of Fitz, what's up with you two?" he asked curiously. Olivia tried but couldn't stop the bright smile that covered her face upon the mentioning of his name.

"Nothing," she said grinning. Harrison shook his head in laughter.

"You're the worse liar ever."

"Whatever, this isn't about my love life, this is about your inspiration for songwriting," she said trying to get back to the task at hand.

"Have you written any songs about Fitz?" he asked laughing when he saw her blush.

"Oh my gosh Harrison," she said laughing also.

"Come on Liv, you know you can tell me," he said with innocent eyes." Olivia smirked at him.

"Fine I'll tell you about me and Fitz, if you tell me about your mysterious lady friend," she said jokingly. Harrison nodded.

"Ok deal, but what I say cannot leave this room," he said seriously.

"Ditto," she agreed. "You first." He nodded.

"It's like really obvious though, I'm surprised you didn't guess." She shrugged waiting for him to continue. He sighed and began. "This year, as you know I did dancing with the stars, and even though I'm a choreographer and really good dancer, they couldn't find anyone to pair me with. My style was different I guess," he said shrugging.

"Oh shit, I already know," she said connecting the dots before he could even finish.

"Do you wanna hear the story or not?" he asked impatiently. She laughed.

"I don't know…do I?" she said jokingly. "How much of this story is X-rated?" she asked half joking half serious.

"Mostly all of it," he admitted smiling. She shook her head in mock disgust.

"Eww, Harrison spare me, you're like my brother." He laughed. "It was your partner wasn't it?" she asked feeling like she'd solved a puzzle. "Alyssa Wong, the actress who plays opposite Stephen Finch on Revenge," she said. "Alyssa was my favorite character I was so upset when she went into a coma on the show," she said voicing her feelings.

"Yeah, well that was the only way she could leave the show for the amount of time needed to do dancing with the stars."

"Wait a minute, you were fucking around with her," she said disbelievingly. "She's been married for like five years to one of the richest actors in the world, they always seem so happy," said Olivia lost in thought.

"It's all an act," he admitted. Olivia sat shocked.

"Wow, I guess you never really know what goes on behind closed doors huh?" she said more to herself than to Harrison. Harrison shrugged once again. "How long did your affair last?" she asked turning to him.

"Who said it's over," he said honestly. Olivia's eyes grew wide.

"OMG Harrison! What the fuck, you're still messing around with her!" she asked shocked once again.

"Not all relationships are roses and daisies Liv, you should know," he said giving her a look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, you're dating America's bad boy," he said knowingly. She was about to speak up but he cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Don't even try to deny it. It's really fucking obvious," he said rolling his eyes. "You left your party together at three in the morning. I'm pretty sure you two didn't leave together to go get taco bell," he said laughing. She playfully punched him in the arm.

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes.

"Are you happy?" he asked. She smiled brightly thinking about Fitz and said.

"Very much so." Harrison smiled and nodded.

"Good, because bad boy or not, if he hurts you, I'll still fuck him up," he said seriously.

"I have no doubt about that," she said smiling.

"So have you written any songs about him?" he asked.

"Well there is this one that I'm working on. It's a bonus track I'll be releasing a few weeks into my tour. But I haven't told anyone yet," she said honestly. Harrison nodded.

"What's the song called?" he asked. She smiled as she thought about the name of her new song and the sensual lyrics in it. She couldn't wait for Fitz to hear it. She turned to Harrison and said.

"Dance For You."

* * *

"Ok thanks again Vincenzo," said Fitz smiling on the other end of the phone before hanging up. Everything was falling into place perfectly for his first date with Olivia tomorrow.

He sat down on the bar stool at his kitchen island and smiled as he thought about tomorrow. So much thought and planning went into this date; he couldn't help but feel proud of himself. He never cared this much about impressing a girl before. But her opinion and impression of him mattered to him so much. She was the first girl that actually gave him a chance and saw him for who he was and who he could be and not for what he did. He just didn't want to disappoint her.

She was texting him earlier in the day while she was waiting on Harrison to arrive at the studio. She was telling him how much she missed him, and how she couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. He knew just how she felt; he was feeling the same. He just wanted everything to be perfect for this date. He knew it would only be a matter of time before their relationship would become public.

The media continued to speculate about them on a daily basis and with them stepping out tomorrow in L.A., some paparazzi was bound to catch them. He knew she was taking a big leap of faith dating him with his reputation and all. He was appreciative to her for it and never wanted her to regret it. So he was going to do everything in his power to make this the best first date she'd ever been on.

He was about to go hit his home gym and get a few hours of workout in when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Thinking it was Olivia again he quickly took it out and looked at it. He knew she was in the studio today but maybe she was texting him on a break or something. He was kind of disappointed to see that it wasn't Olivia, but Adnan instead. He hadn't spoken to her or Jacob since the disaster at the club on New Years Eve.

_"Hey Fitz, you busy?"_ she asked through the text.

_"Not really, just about to hit the gym… What's up?_" he responded.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing and apologize again for what happened at the club on NYE," she sent. He didn't blame her for that night. He knew it wasn't her fault. But he couldn't help but feel like if neither she nor Jacob showed up then their night wouldn't have ended the way it did.

_"It wasn't your fault…that was all Jacob,"_ he replied. She quickly sent a message back.

_"I know but I still feel some of the responsibility. I didn't mean to ruin your night,"_ she said.

Fitz sighed. Adnan always did this. Beat herself up for things that weren't in her control. She did that every time he cheated on her back when they were together. It always made him feel guilty, even if the guilt he felt at the time was short lived.

_"Adnan stop, it wasn't your fault you don't need to take responsibility for problems that jackass caused. Where is he by the way?"_ he asked changing the subject. Adnan was smiling at the text happy that Fitz didn't blame her for what happened that night.

_"I don't know I haven't seen him since New Years Eve,"_ she said.

_"Typical,"_ sent Fitz. Jacob always did a disappearing act for a few weeks after he fucked up.

_"It is what it is,"_ she sent. He shrugged at that and was about to hit his home gym after she hadn't text him for a few minutes when his phone buzzed again. _"Do you have a few moments, I really wanted to talk to you on the phone,"_ sent Adnan. Fitz sighed. He didn't really feel like talking but he didn't want to blow her off and seem like a dick either.

_"Sure,"_ he said and a few seconds later his phone buzzed with her call. "Hello."

* * *

Maya was sitting in the lobby of Enterprise records waiting to meet with Cyrus to discuss some final things about Olivia's tour; which was starting in a few weeks. She couldn't believe her baby girl was finally about to go on a six-month world tour. Not only that, but she was headlining the tour herself. That was unheard of for a brand-new artist on their first world tour. Maya was so proud of her daughter. Olivia worked hard day and night for this and it finally seemed like all her dreams were coming true. Her album was ranked top in the nation and in some overseas countries. All the venues she was playing for her world tour were sold out. Maya was determined to make sure that the fans got a show they would never forget. Not only did Maya want Olivia to be on top, but also she wanted for her to stay on top for as long as she could.

Maya looked down at her watch and noticed that it was almost two o'clock. She tapped her foot on the floor impatiently as she waited. She hoped Cyrus would hurry up, she had another meeting to attend to at 3:30 and she could not be late for that. She was about to pick up a magazine to read when Cyrus's secretary called her in his office. She got up and smiled politely at the secretary as she made her way inside Cyrus's office. He got up from his chair as she arrived and went around his desk to hug her.

"Maya, how's my favorite superstar's mother doing?" he said smiling heavily. Olivia Pope was a household name and one of his top selling recording artist. He was thankful everyday that he took a chance on her. Maya smiled at him and hugged him back. She placed a kiss on each of his cheeks and said.

"I'm doing wonderful and I'll be even better after this meeting, I hope." Cyrus nodded and motioned for her to come sit down in front of his desk. She sat down and he followed suit taking the seat behind his desk.

"What can I do for you?" he asked ready to listen. Maya sat up straight in her chair ready to talk business.

"Well as you know Cy, Liv's tour starts in a few weeks," she began. Cyrus nodded for her to continue. "She'll be doing four months in the states and two overseas."

"Yes Maya I'm well aware of that, everyone here at Enterprise is excited for the tour and to get Olivia some more exposure," he said trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"Yes speaking of exposure," she said leaning forward a little in her chair. "I know Liv's headlining her own tour and that's more than we could ever ask for, especially considering that she's a brand new artist. But I think it would be beneficial for her to have another artist with her when she goes overseas for the last two months of her tour."

"How come?" he asked not seeing her point? Any of his brand new artists would kill to headline a tour on their own.

"Well it's just like you said, Liv hasn't had that much exposure overseas. And all the arenas over there aren't sold out yet. I feel that if we had another artist one of your more seasoned performers then not only would we sell out over there, but they could also help Liv with her overseas experience. Show her the ropes, if you will," she suggested.

Cyrus took in what she said and contemplated over her suggestion. It was true the overseas venues weren't sold out yet, but he figured that once her tour kicked off over here and some YouTube, vine and Instagram videos of her tour in the states went up then more people would be rushing to buy tickets overseas. He hadn't even considered adding another artists to her tour since her album sells were so huge over here. But adding in another artist could prove beneficial for not only Olivia and the artists he added, but also for Enterprise. With two artists on the ticket, he could hike up the price a bit.

"Whom did you have in mind?" he asked curiously. Maya smiled as she noticed Cyrus going over the logic in his head. Any of his artists would've been a good choice. Enterprise put out superstars, but there was one artists in particular that Maya wanted and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Jake Ballard?" Cyrus raised a suspicious eyebrow. He'd noticed Maya's interest in Jake since Olivia's birthday. He didn't know if she was interested in him or if Olivia was. But Jake had just finished a tour and he was still in the studio finishing up his latest album.

"I don't know Maya, Jake just came off a tour overseas, and he's busy now recording his next album. He might not have the time," he said quickly. She smiled, she'd expected his resistance and she came prepared.

"But Cy, Jake and Olivia just recorded a song together that is just now starting to get airplay. And if I'm not mistaken the song is doing pretty well." Cyrus nodded the song was doing very well and quickly climbing the billboard charts. "I know he's recording another album right now. But he should be done with that by the time the overseas part of Olivia's tour begins. I mean think about it they could perform their song together live, not only that but he could sing some of his new music and gain exposure for that as well." Cyrus thought about it. She did make sense. But he didn't know if Jake would want to go on another tour so quickly after just coming off of one.

"You make good points. Let me talk to Jake's manager and see what he thinks about it and I'll get back to you in a few days," said Cyrus. He knew Jake would probably want to go it was no secret that he was smitten with Olivia Pope. But he needed them to keep their relationship professional and he was going to talk to Jake about that as well. But he couldn't ignore the fact that them touring together would bring in big money for Enterprise as well as the two artists themselves.

"Ok Cyrus," said Maya pleased with the outcome. She knew Jake would agree. And it would be a wonderful surprise for her daughter. Maya stood up and shook Cyrus's hand. "Thanks for meeting with me today," she said politely. "And I look forward to hearing from you in a few days. Cyrus smiled at her and nodded.

* * *

Once Maya left Enterprise Records she checked her watch, it was 2:45 pm and she had a lunch date she had to get too by 3:30. She got in her town car and her driver took her too a chic little restaurant in Beverley Hills. She got out of the car upon arrival and walked inside the restaurant. It was 3:15 pm so she was a little early. The hostess told her that her party was waiting for her and offered to take her to her table. She thanked the girl and followed her to the table. When she got to the table she came face to face with Mellie Montgomery, though Mellie was wearing shades. She smiled coyly as Mellie stood up and shook her hand.

"Maya Pope, a pleasure to meet you in person," said Maya shaking her hand before sitting down.

"Melody Montgomery, but you can call me Mellie."

When Maya called Mellie a few weeks ago to gain information on Fitz's past, Mellie insisted that they meet in person. The story of her tumultuous relationship with Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third was far too long of a conversation to be had over the phone. Maya was reluctant as it was apparent from her tone on the phone that she wanted to get information on Fitz with the hopes of bringing it back to her daughter to get her away from him.

But she had to go along with Mellie's wishes of a face-to-face conversation seeing as she was the source of information. Maya was growing impatient though. She knew her daughter was still seeing Fitz, even if Olivia thought she was doing a good job at hiding it. She wanted nothing more than to put an end to whatever it was that they were doing.

She had been there for her daughters first real heartbreak and she knew that Liv would never want anyone to know about that past relationship, least of all Fitz. She also knew that Olivia couldn't survive another heartbreak like the one she went through in the past. And given Fitz's reputation, Maya had no doubt in her mind that her daughter was headed for heartbreak once again. She was determined to not let that happen. Olivia had come too far to let some boy take her down. And Maya worked too hard to get her to where she was. Or so she thought. And with these thoughts in mind Maya sat back in her chair as her drink came and listened to what Mellie had to say.

* * *

Olivia was nervous as hell. She'd never been this nervous before. Not even before one of her performances. The night of her date had finally arrived and she was anxious to see Fitz again. She hadn't physically seen Fitz in over two weeks since New Years. The saying absence makes the heart grow fonder was more true for her than anything. She missed the way he walked, the way he spoke, his corny jokes, his horrible singing, the way he would rub lazy circles on her back after they'd just finished a round of passionate love making, she missed his smile and his laugh. She missed everything about him. She felt silly like she had a schoolgirl crush or something. But she knew it was deeper than that.

He wouldn't tell her where he was taking her for their date. Just that she was to dress classy and that a car would pick her up from her condo at 7:30pm. It was now 7:15pm and she was putting the finishing touches on her make-up. She decided to match her lipstick with her knee-length, sleeveless, fire engine red body-con dress. It was skintight, the dress fit her like a glove and her strapless push-up bra made her boobs look like melons. She did a once over in the mirror and was certain that Fitz would appreciate her look. She glanced over at the clock and saw that it was now 7:20. Abby and Quinn burst into her room at that exact moment squealing.

"Liv you look fucking hot!" Quinn said shouting a little while looking Olivia up and down. Abby nodded in agreement. Olivia laughed, but blushed at the same time.

"You guys aren't going anywhere tonight. Once he sees you he's going to rip that tiny ass dress off you and fuck your brains out in the back of that limo," said Abby seriously.

"Abby!" shrieked Olivia laughing. Then she turned to her and asked. "What limo?"

"Oh damn, I totally forgot," exclaimed Quinn slapping her forehead. Olivia looked at them curiously and turned to Abby.

"Lover boys outside in a limo," said Abby smirking. As soon as she said this Olivia heard her doorbell ring.

"Shit, he's here you guys, he's fucking here!" yelled Olivia running around the room grabbing all her things while freaking out. Abby and Quinn laughed at her. "You're not fucking helping!" she exclaimed while looking for something. Abby and Quinn laughed some more. They'd never seen her so frantic and nervous before a date.

"What else do you need?" asked Abby highly amused; Olivia was grabbing every little thing that could fit in that tiny little clutch of hers. Olivia looked around, after stuffing her clutch and shook her head.

"I have everything," she said confidently.

"You sure?" asked Quinn smirking. Olivia glared and Abby laughed.

"Shut the hell up," said Olivia rolling her eyes. She grabbed her phone off of the charger and turned to them. "Can one of you unhelpful bitches get the door please," said Olivia sarcastically, before walking into the bathroom to check her make up one more time. Quinn and Abby burst out laughing once more as both of them went downstairs to get the door.

* * *

They opened the front door and there stood Fitz with a dozen red roses in his hand looking as handsome as ever. He had on a dark red short-sleeved Ralph Lauren polo shirt, which highlighted his muscular biceps. He wore tan pants that hung low on his waist and black Gucci loafers. His dark brow curly hair was tamed, all except for his superman curl. He looked up at the girls and smiled brightly.

"Hello ladies," he said with a charming smile. His baritone voice sent shivers down their spines making them feel like silly little girls. They responded in kind.

"Hi Fitz," they both said simultaneously. He smiled at them once more before taking two of the roses out of the bouquet and handing them each one.

"For you," he said handing each of them one rose. Both of them giggled and murmured thank you. Before he could respond someone said.

"Always the charmer." Fitz looked away from Abby and Quinn. They stepped back and allowed him inside. His body moved on it's own accord as he felt drawn to her voice. He looked at the top of the stairs and saw his angel.

"Livvie, you look…" was all he was able to get out as she descended the stairs.

He quickly handed the bouquet of roses to Abby without looking at her, and moved closer to the bottom of the steps. Quinn closed the front door after Fitz stepped inside and shared a knowing look with Abby. Once Olivia stood in front of him at the bottom of the stairs he could no longer hold his desire for her in. He grabbed her around her waist with one arm, causing her to gasp and then he pulled her closer grabbing her face with his other hand before his lips came crashing down on hers. The kiss quickly grew steamier as his tongue probed her lips for entry and she granted him access. She wrapped her arms arms around his neck dropping her clutch in the process. The two kissed each other passionately making up for lost time, and forgetting the world around them.

After a few minutes Abby cleared her throat. Fitz and Liv broke away from each other reluctantly while panting heavily. Fitz still held her close with his arms around her waist, while he rested his forehead on hers. He pecked her lips a few more times as if he didn't really believe she was here with him in his arms. Quinn beamed at the couple, while Abby smirked at them after picking up Liv's forgotten clutch. She knew the two of them were head over heels even if they didn't realize it yet.

"I missed you so much sweet baby," whispered Fitz, his voice was full of emotion and want. She raised her eyes to his and smiled brilliantly.

"I missed you too babe," she said caressing his face with her small hand. Abby cleared her throat again when she noticed them staring and getting lost in each other once more.

"Okay lovebirds we get it, you missed each other. But if you don't hurry up and go, you're gonna miss your first date." Fitz smiled and stepped back from Olivia.

"Right," he said sighing happily. Abby handed him the roses and he presented them to Olivia. "These are for you beautiful," he said smiling at Olivia. Olivia took them blushing.

"Thank you," she said softly as she took the roses. Quinn came and took them from her.

"I'll just go put these in some water for you," she said sweetly.

"Thanks Quinn," she said quickly. Quinn took the rose he gave her and Abby along with the bouquet and went to go put them in water and Fitz grabbed one of Olivia's small hands in his and linked their fingers together.

"You ready babe?" he asked bringing their joint hands up and placing a kiss on the back of her hand. She smiled silly at him.

"Of course, are you ready?" she asked raising her eyebrow a little jokingly. He laughed and nodded his head. Quinn came back in the foyer and spoke to Abby for a bit. Fitz took the opportunity to lean down and whisper in Olivia's ear.

"I want to rip that dress off of you sweet baby and eat you until you beg me to stop, then fuck you right here in this foyer," he said firmly. Olivia felt her cheeks heat up as she began blushing at his dirty words. She knew he meant every word he said but she shook her head to rid herself of that image. She pulled him down and whispered in his ear.

"Ah...Ah…Ah, no sex on the first date remember," she teased lightly. He stood up straight and smirked at her, with a look in his eyes that said, _"challenge accepted."_

He went to open her front door so that they could leave when Abby and Quinn stopped them.

"Wait!" shouted Abby.

"Yeah," said Quinn shaking her head in agreement. "You guys have to take pics, it's your first date." Fitz and Olivia looked at them and then at each other and playfully rolled their eyes. Abby handed Olivia her clutch and then said.

"Gimme your phone so I can take some pics of you guys."

Olivia rolled her eyes again but smiled. Abby and Quinn always tried to give her some since of normalcy. She was a famous pop/R&amp;B singer and Fitz was one of the most famous actors in the country. But to her friends they were just Fitz and Liv. For that she'd be forever grateful to them. She handed Abby her Iphone after unlocking it.

"Oh we're doing this?" asked Fitz playfully gesturing between the four of them with his free hand. Olivia hit him on the chest lightly and laughed.

"Yes, we're doing this," she said laughing still. Fitz smiled at her and surprised her when he took his phone out of his pocket.

"Well take some pics on my phone too please," he told Quinn as he handed her his Iphone as well. Quinn smiled and nodded. Olivia pecked his cheek and then they posed several different ways for a few pics together on their phones.

After taking a few cute photos, they took their phones back. Olivia put hers in her clutch and Fitz slipped his in his pocket.

"Ok you two crazy kids, get out of here," said Abby jokingly. Quinn smiled.

"Have fun," she said to them, as Fitz opened the front door for Olivia, watching her hips sway as she walked out, she waved back at the girls and continued on to the limo. He looked back at the girls smiling before he stepped out to close the door and said.

"Don't wait up."

Abby and Quinn smiled at each other and shared a knowing look. Both of them knew that Olivia wasn't coming back to the condo tonight.

* * *

Fitz caught up with Olivia outside of her condo and grabbed her free hand in his. She linked their fingers together and looked up at him.

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going now?" she asked curiously. Fitz smirked at her and said.

"No." Olivia huffed and rolled her eyes as they reached the limo. Fitz opened the door for her to get in, before she did he smacked her on the ass lightly and she yelped a bit before smirking at him. "You're lucky I don't just take you home with me right now," he said seriously. She stuck her tongue out at him before getting in the car.

He got in beside her as she moved over to the center of the back seat to make room for him. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled up against him and rested her hand on his thigh and crossed her leg over her knee. Fitz looked at her long brown silky legs and fought the urge to groan. He wanted to lick and kiss every inch of her skin. He felt himself harden at the thought. She shook him out of his fantasies when she called his name.

"Fitz, the driver has been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now," she said looking at him. He smiled and told the driver to pull off.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Olivia shook her head and laughed.

"Fitz, where are we going?" she asked impatiently. He laughed at her. She was so cute when she was impatient.

"It's a surprise Livvie," he said sweetly.

She groaned frustrated, he knew she didn't really like surprises, but he smiled anyway. She tried to move away from him but he held her close kissing her on her cheek and tickling her side. She laughed and tried to squirm away from him again. Their driver looked at them in his rear view mirror and smiled. Young love was always a sight to behold.

It wasn't long before he was pulling up to a fancy restaurant on the boulevard in Beverley Hills. He announced that they had arrived. Fitz checked his watch; it was a little after eight. Perfect timing, he thought. Meanwhile Olivia was struggling to look past Fitz at the restaurant, which was on his side of the car.

"Don't break your neck babe, we're getting out the car now," he said jokingly. She rolled her eyes at him playfully.

Their driver got out of the car and opened Fitz's door. Fitz stepped out first and then helped Olivia out of the car as the driver stood on the side of the door holding it open. Olivia stepped out and took in her surroundings. She saw the name of the restaurant and squealed in excitement.

"OMG Fitz Luigi's!" she said excitedly looking back and forth between him and the restaurant.

He smiled brightly at her and nodded as she took in the place; Olivia's favorite food was Italian. She told him so during one of their many phone conversations. And everyone knew that Luigi's, not only had the best Italian food in the area, but in all of California. It was the most famous Italian restaurant in the city. It was hard for anyone to get a reservation here celebrity or not. They were booked all the damn time. The only food Olivia ever had from Luigi's had been take out. And it was the most exquisite thing she'd ever eaten. Olivia looked at the restaurant in wonder as she tried to figure out how Fitz got a reservation here. Then she looked around and noticed that it was very empty around the restaurant. There were people across the street and people walking up and down the boulevard but Luigi's looked sort of like a ghost town. Before Olivia could ask Fitz about it he grabbed her hand.

"Let's go baby," he said moving forward, he wanted to hurry and get inside before they were spotted.

They were in a very popular part of town, and even though he could care less about the tabloids and the paparazzi finding out that they were together. He still wanted her to himself for a little longer. So they made their way to the restaurant. She walked with him but looked around still feeling that something was off about this.

He opened the door for her to walk inside the restaurant and she was met with dim lighting and Frank Sinatra tunes. The restaurant was gorgeous on the inside. The floor was covered in red velvet carpet. There were two levels in the restaurant. The grand staircase was split into two half circles nearly meeting at the bottom. Tables and booths crowded the place, white tablecloths were placed on each of the tables and the seating was very intimate, with dim lighting all around the place. There was a grand chandelier in the middle of the staircase. There were pictures of famous Italians all over the place. From Frank Sinatra himself to Charles Lucky Luciano. The place had a real Italian feel to it. Olivia took it all in never knowing when she might be able to come here again. When she looked around she noticed the restaurant was empty except for the two of them and three waiters lined up by the staircase. Before she could ask Fitz what that was about one of the waiters came up to them and spoke.

"Good evening Ms. Pope and Mr. Grant. My name is Benito," he said with a thick Italian accent. He looked so young and excited; he couldn't have been more than nineteen. "I along with my associates will be taking care of you this evening." Fitz stuck his hand out and shook Benito's.

"Thanks Benny, can I call you Benny?" he asked quickly. Olivia nudged him on the side. He staggered a bit, but he played it off.

"Sure thing Mr. Grant I don't mind," he said shaking his hand. Once they were done with their handshake Benito turned towards a booth in the middle of the restaurant. "If you and Mr. Pope would follow me please, I'll take you to your seats."

"Thank you Benito," said Olivia.

"You're welcome Ms. Pope," he said before walking ahead of them. He sat them down and gave them each menus. Fitz and Liv scooted to the center of the booth and looked out at the empty but elegant restaurant. Once Benito left Olivia turned to Fitz.

"Fitz, Luigi's is…" she said unable to finish as she sat there in amazement still. "But where are all the people?" she asked still not understanding why the restaurant was deserted.

"Oh, I rented the place out for the night," he said causally as he sipped on his water. Her eyes almost bulged out of her sockets.

"What!" she exclaimed shocked.

"Yeah, the owner is a friend of mine, and I wanted you to myself tonight. So he let me rent the place out," he said as if there was nothing out of the ordinary about his statement.

"Fitz…you…rented…what?" said Olivia babbling as she still tried to come to terms with what he just told her. This place was a hot commodity, to rent it out for the evening must of cost him tens of thousands of dollars. She knew he had the money but the know that he spent it on her just to have some alone time in a busy restaurant was both overwhelming and heartwarming at the same time.

"Relax babe, it's just you and me here. That's exactly the way it should be," he said pecking her on her cheek. She shook her head in amazement at this wonderful man.

* * *

Benito came back to take their orders but was followed by an older man in a chef suit. Fitz stood up and greeted the older man with a manly hug.

"Vinny, thanks a lot for letting me rent the place out this evening," he said gratefully.

"Oh it is no…how you say…big issue my boy," he said his accent thicker than Benito's. Fitz nodded at him and Vinny's eyes went to Olivia. "And this must be Olivia," he said smiling at her. Olivia smiled at him as well getting up. Fitz helped her out of the booth and she stood in front of Vinny. He hugged her like a father would hug a daughter. "Might I say you're more beautiful in person than on the television." Olivia blushed.

"Thank you so much, and thank you for all of this," she said motioning around the restaurant.

"Ah it is no…how you say…um big deal. Fitz here is a very special friend of mine," he said ruffling his hair a bit. "You and he are welcome here any time no wait, no charge," he said kindly.

"Thank you so much sir," said Olivia smiling gratefully.

"You are very welcome lovely lady, and call me Vinny," he insisted. He looked back at Fitz. Fitz was staring at Olivia with love and admiration in his eyes. It was very clear that Fitz was quite smitten with the young lady. "You must be very special to Fitzy, he never brings anyone here," said Vinny making Fitz blush heavily. Olivia smiled at Vinny and then smirked once she looked over at Fitz.

"Oh really," she said jokingly. Then she grabbed Fitz's hand and squeezed it. "Well he's very special to me too," she said leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. Fitz looked down at her after the kiss and she looked up at him gazing in his eyes. Vinny smiled at the young couple. It was clear to him that they were both smitten with each other. He wanted to make this even special for Fitz and his lady friend.

"Alright you two," he said drawing their attention to him once more. "Fitz tells me that you love Italian food," he said smiling. Olivia nodded smiling.

"It's my favorite." Vinny clapped his hands together.

"Excellent, well allow me to take these menus and fix you both some special Italian delicacies," he said happily as he grabbed the menus. "Benito, bring me a bottle of our best wine," he said handing Benito the menus. "The meal and wine is on the house, you will love it. Though I must admit that it is much stronger than your regular California, American wine." Fitz and Olivia nodded eager to try it. "Have a seat you two and prepared to be wowed," he said before he left. The other two waiters followed him back inside the kitchen. Benito came shortly after they took their seats and poured them each a glass of wine before disappearing to the kitchen also.

"Friend to the head chef huh?" she asked impressed. Fitz smiled.

"What can I say Vinny makes some good food," he said shrugging as he took a sip of his red wine.

"Vinny makes televised food Fitz," she said laughing. Vinny had his own T.V. show on the food network. He rarely cooked at his restaurants anymore. She was surprised and amazed to see him here tonight.

"Oh yeah, that," he said casually. She scooted closer to Fitz and pulled his face towards hers.

"You're amazing," she said kissing him of the lips softly. When they broke apart he smiled at her.

"And you're beautiful." She smiled bashfully as she sipped her wine. It was good. She quickly drank more, forgetting that Vinny told them that it was strong also.

* * *

Vinny had all three of his waiters bring them out four different courses. Olivia loved them all; each one became her new favorite dish. She drank the wine with all her meals so not only was she full, but she was tipsy also swaying to the music. Fitz smiled at her as she closed her eyes and let the music fill her up. Frank Sinatra's "The Way You Look Tonight" came on. It was a special song to Fitz, one of his grandmother's favorites.

"Dance with me," he said it so softly she wasn't sure she heard him.

"Huh?" she asked looking at him and coming out of her daze.

"Dance with me Livvie, come on," he said standing up reaching for her hand. She smiled at him and gave him her hand. He wrapped one arm around her waist and held her hand in his other hand. She put her arm around his neck as they swayed to the music.

_**Some day, when I'm awfully low**_

_**When the world is cold**_

_**I will feel a glow just thinking of you**_

_**And the way you look tonight**_

_**Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm**_

_**And your cheeks so soft**_

_**There is nothing for me but to love you**_

_**And the way you look tonight**_

_**With each word your tenderness grows**_

_**Tearin' my fear apart**_

_**And that laugh.. Wrinkles your nose**_

_**Touches my foolish heart**_

_**Lovely... Never, never change**_

_**Keep that breathless charm**_

_**Won't you please arrange it? 'cause I love you**_

_**Just the way you look tonight**_

He gazed in her eyes lovingly and began singing the tune to her in his deep baritone voice. It sent shivers up her spine.

**_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose_**

**_It touches my foolish heart_**

**_Lovely... Don't you ever change_**

**_Keep that breathless charm_**

**_Won't you please arrange it? 'cause I love you_**

**_A-just the way you look tonight_**

**_Mm, Mm Mm, Mm,_**

**_Just the way you look tonight_**

The song ended but they continued to sway to the next song gazing in each other's eyes. Olivia felt a strong urge to kiss Fitz senseless. His hold on her waist tightened and she knew he felt it too.

"Fitz," she said her voice laced with want.

"Yes Livvie," he said his voice equally strained.

"Let's get out of here." He sighed happily.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Fitz left her to peak in the kitchen and inform Vinny that they were about to leave. Vinny packed up their leftovers and hugged the two young lovers, making them promise to come back and visit. He also sent a case of his finest wine home with them. One of the waiters offered to carry it out for them. Vinny looked out the window of his restaurant and noticed that a lot of paparazzi had formed up outside. Someone must have informed them that Fitz and Olivia were there. He warned them quickly before they left and Fitz and Olivia took a deep breath ready to face the paparazzi. Benito already carried the case of wine to the limo and was trying his best to keep the paparazzi at bay.

Fitz and Olivia stood at the front door of the restaurant with the other two waiters in front of them. He looked over at Olivia and said.

"Are you ready for this?" she nodded and grabbed his hand. He smiled at her before looking over at the waiters and nodding at them. They opened both of the doors and ushered the two young celebrities out into the street. Olivia held onto Fitz's hand for dear life as they both kept their heads down and kept walking. The paparazzi took no time in flashing photos and firing out questions.

"Fitz, are you and Olivia together!" shouted one.

"Olivia is it true that you're dating America's bad boy!" shouted another one as the flashes kept going off until they made it to the limo. The waiters opened the door of the limo for them while the driver started the engine. Fitz helped Olivia in first before he hopped in himself. The driver drove away quickly.

* * *

Fitz sighed. "Sorry Livvie I really didn't want any of that," he said sincerely. She smiled at him and caressed his face. Those paparazzi must have gotten tons of photos, by tomorrow it would be all over the world that the two of them were together, but Olivia didn't care. She'd just had the best first date of her life. And she felt like doing something spontaneous.

"Don't worry babe, it was bound to happen sooner or later," she said waving it off. That surprised Fitz. She wasn't ashamed to be seen with him anymore and that made his heart swell with pride.

"Are you sure," he asked unable to hide the smile from his face. She giggled at his smile.

"Yes silly," she said dismissing him playfully. "Now that that's over I have a question for you?" Fitz looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"Have you ever had sex in a limo?" she asked smirking. He smiled at her and then looked to the rearview mirror and saw the driver blushing. He looked back down at her and shook his head.

"No Livvie, I can't say that I have," he answered smiling.

"Good, we get to be each other's first" she said climbing onto his lap to straddle his waist. He put his hands on her hips as she sat down on his already bulging erection. She kissed him passionately leaving him breathless. When they broke apart she turned her head to look at the rear view mirror and said.

"Driver, roll up the partition please." The driver smiled and did as she requested then drove them back to Fitz's house.

**(A/N: Limo sex LOL, that idea's been on my mind for a while Get the Beyonce reference LOL, sorry I'm a nerd sometimes LOL. Anyway a lot happened in this chapter but Liv and Fitz seem stronger than ever. More will be revealed about Olivia's past relationship soon. She's not as innocent as she looks LOL. Up next Fitz asks Olivia on their second date and this one will be way BIGGER than the first. Hope I didn't scare you with the caps LOL. And Abby meets up with her new modeling agency and runs into a certain Victoria's Secret Model...hint hint. The songs featured in this chapter were Mr. Steal Your Girl and Does He Do It, by Trey Songz and also The Way You Look Tonight by Frank Sinatra. Till next time keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing…XOXO ;-)**


	17. Olitz

**(A/N: Hey everyone, back again. This chapter's kind of short compared to the rest but it's very smutty LOL. What can I say; I was inspired by that smoking HOT Olitz season 5 promo that came out a few days ago. I think I've literally watched it like a hundred times LOL. But enough of that onto the story. Enjoy.)**

_**"Olitz"**_

After the driver rolled up the partition all they heard was some soft R&amp;B music playing in the background. Without saying another word, Olivia grabbed the back of Fitz's head and brought his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he probed her mouth for entrance with his tongue. Once it was granted he began rubbing her thighs, causing her dress to ride up. He moved both of his hands to her ass and pulled her forward and she grinded her pelvis on his rock hard erection in a back and forth motion, while their tongues battled for dominance. She moaned in his mouth when he began helping her grind against him more roughly.

It had been so long since the last time they'd been together intimately. Not a day went by that he didn't crave her body. From the way she was kissing and grinding on him, he knew she missed his body as well. They had a lot of lost time to make up for. And he didn't plan on giving her body a break until she literally could no longer take it anymore. Their date went very well, and for that he was extremely happy. They'd had their dinner, and now it was time for dessert.

He broke their kiss and trailed soft but urgent kisses down the side of her throat. She threw her head to the side and moaned when he began sucking on her pulse point. He knew he would leave a very noticeable bruise there, but she was his dammit, and he wanted everyone who saw her to know it. Not that she was complaining. Her hands were in his hair tousling with his curls as she moaned. He kissed her pulse point before moving down to her exposed cleavage. He moved one hand off of her ass and wrapped his arm around her back, trying to bring her closer as if that were possible. Then he buried his face in her cleavage, licking, biting and sucking any amount of skin that was available to his lips.

He was driving her crazy. Each of his kisses left her skin feeling like it was on fire. She wanted more. No she needed more of him.

"Fitz," she moaned softly. He kissed her clavicle softly before responding.

"Yes baby," he said hoarsely. He looked into her eyes and the desire he saw in them almost made him cum.

"I want you inside of me now." She commanded. He gulped, as she sat back a bit so that she could get to his belt buckle. She undid the buckle and unzipped his pants quickly. Soon his erection sprang free and it looked as marvelous as she remembered. She went to grab him but he stopped her.

"Ah…ah… inside of you remember," he asked smirking. She nodded and he smiled. "Good girl, now, lift up," he said.

She looked at him and he had a sparkle in his eye and a wicked smirk playing on his lips. She knew what that meant. This was going to be long and rough. She lifted off of him a bit, just so that he could pull her panties to the side, he didn't feel like wasting anytime getting them all the way off. He grabbed her hips and she moved her opening over his shaft until she felt his tip at her entrance. She sank down onto him until he was all the way inside of her. Once he was fully sheathed inside they both groaned at the contact. She wrapped her arms around his neck once again.

"Fuck…baby…you're so fucking tight," he groaned out in her ear, her walls were gripping him like they were choking him. She moaned in his ear unable to form any words. He filled her up so much; she thought she would break. He licked the outer shell of her ear and she almost crumbled when he whispered in her ear. "I'm gonna fuck you hard until you can't even remember how many times you've cum."

"Mmhhh, fuck me," she murmured looking into his eyes. He smirked; he loved her dirty mouth, he was going to make sure a lot more dirty words came out of it before the night was over. He smacked her on her ass hard and she whimpered, closing her eyes. Then she began moving up and down on his shaft, while he grabbed her hips and helped her move.

"How does it feel Livvie?" he asked as she threw her head back while she rode him.

"Good…it feels so fucking good," she moaned as quietly as she could.

He knew she didn't want to be too loud and alarm the driver, but he didn't give a fuck about the driver or anybody else. He wanted her yelling and screaming his name. He gripped her hips harder and then helped her move faster on top of him. She bit her tongue trying not to scream as he began hitting her spot.

"Say my name," he said softly in her ear.

"Shit…" she moaned out a little louder than her previous moans. He slammed her down harder on him each time.

"Say my name!" he commanded.

"Fitzzz…ohhhh…fuck…Fitz!" she yelled loudly as she felt her orgasm building.

* * *

In the front of the car the driver heard them when they began. He didn't know how loud they would be, but he turned up the radio all the way, trying to drown out their sounds of passion. Once the radio volume had hit its max, he still heard the passionate screams of the young lady and the throaty groans of the young man, loudly. He couldn't help but envy the young couple, getting to do it anywhere they pleased. He was just happy that he was almost to the young mans house and that his shift was over after he dropped the young couple off.

* * *

"That's right sweet baby," he said panting. He could feel his own orgasm coming soon. "You're close Livvie, I know you are," he said as her walls squeezed him for dear life.

"Ohhh!" she yelled, feeling herself about to tip over the edge.

"Cum for me Livvie," he urged her.

His orgasm was well on its way but he wanted her to come first. She bounced up and down on him a few more times with his help and then she came yelling his name so loud he thought she would break the windows. He came shortly after spilling his seed inside of her for the first time ever.

He was content to keep using condoms for as long as she wanted too. Even though he knew that sex without them felt much better. Sex with her without them felt incredible. She told him before their date that the next time they saw each other she would be on birth control pills. When they had sex again she wanted to feel him inside of her naturally without any barriers and he was almost too happy to oblige.

"That was…amazing," she said panting. She was sweaty, her dress clung to her body even harder. He smiled at her and pecked her on the lips.

"The night is still young sweet baby," he said smirking. She laughed and got off of him. They both straightened their clothes out and he looked out the window. They should've been back to his place by now. Olivia looked over at him and noticed him looking out the window.

"What's wrong babe?" she asked. He looked out the window once more feeling like he saw something familiar then looked over at her.

"Nothing, it's just that we should've been back to my place by now," he said, she looked at him questioningly. He shrugged before moving to the other side of the limo and knocked on the partition window. The partition rolled down and the driver said.

"Yes sir, was there something you needed?"

"Yeah, uh how much longer until we get to my house?" he asked. The driver laughed.

"We've been at your house for a little over thirty minutes now Mr. Grant. I've just been driving around your front yard, waiting for you two to um," he cleared his throat before he said, "finish." Olivia blushed brightly and Fitz even blushed a little.

"Oh sorry," he said quietly though he didn't sound sorry at all. The driver nodded.

"Not a problem Mr. Grant, I'll just pull up to the front door and help you with your case of wine."

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

The driver nodded once more and Fitz moved back over to the other side of the limo next to Olivia who hadn't stopped blushing. Fitz scooted closer to her and grabbed her hand in his. She held it but didn't say anything; she was still too embarrassed. Fitz wanted to laugh but he knew she would just be even more embarrassed, so he just settled for smiling goofily.

She was blushing but she could see that silly smile on his face. She knew that he was not embarrassed one bit by the driver hearing them. He probably wanted the driver to hear what he did to her. She rolled her eyes and he did laugh finally knowing exactly what she was thinking. She turned to him to scold him but before she could say anything the car stopped and the driver got out.

The driver opened the door for them and then went to the trunk to get their case of wine out. Fitz stepped out of the limo first then helped Olivia out. They walked to Fitz's front door hand in hand with the limo driver following behind them. Fitz opened the front door and let Olivia walk in. The limo driver put the case of wine in his kitchen and came back out. He and Fitz exchanged a few words, and then Fitz tipped him generously. The driver said goodbye to Olivia and Fitz and then he was off. Fitz closed the door behind him and turned to Olivia, whose shyness and embarrassment all seem to have went away.

Once she caught his gaze, she kept her eyes on his as she stepped out of her heels. Then she pulled her skintight dress up and over her head slowly until it was all the way off. Once it was off, she tossed it to the side. He watched her the whole time with bated breath, his eyes gazing over her glorious figure. She smirked at him once she saw him taking in her body. The way he looked at her made her feel like the most desired woman in the world.

"Fitz," she said softly bringing his eyes back to hers. "Come on baby, let's go to bed," she said motioning to the stairs. He smiled at her and walked over to her wordlessly. He lifted her up effortlessly caveman style and she squealed. "Fitz!" she said laughing.

"Quiet," he said tapping her lightly on her ass. She squealed again and then he began moving them up the stairs. They were going to his bed, but they definitely weren't going to be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

The next morning Olivia woke up to the most wonderful sensation. She couldn't remember when she had fallen asleep, and she honestly thought she was still dreaming until a throaty moan flew through her body causing her eyes to fly open. She felt Fitz gripping her thighs and saw his head between her legs when she looked down. When he flicked his tongue over her clit she threw her head back and moaned even louder.

Fitz smiled against her. She was finally awake.

They'd stayed up till practically dawn wrapped up in each other, making up for lost time. Each time she thought she couldn't take no more, he made her cum again, she couldn't ever remember any past lover as skilled or as passionate as Fitz. They fell asleep with Olivia on top of him and Fitz still inside of her. He woke up first and had to use the bathroom.

He gently woke her but knew she wouldn't stay awake for long and he was right. As soon as he finished relieving himself her saw her laying on her back snoozing loudly. He smiled to himself, she looked so beautiful and they had such a wonderful time yesterday. He didn't want it to end. He smiled to himself as he decided to wake her up with a surprise.

Now she was arching her back and screaming in ecstasy as he brought her to yet another earth shattering climax. He bit the inside of her thigh deep making sure to leave a mark there before he stuck his tongue back inside of her as far as it would go.

"Fitzzzz!" she yelled as loud as she could. Her voice was a little hoarse from their activities the night before.

She felt her orgasm coming and she knew it was going to be a big one. She squeezed her thighs around his head almost suffocating him. He held her thighs apart and continued his assault on her pussy. She took one hand and grabbed onto the sheet clutching it tightly while her other hand tried to push his head away. Once it was evident that he wasn't going to be moving his head anytime soon, she grabbed the sheet with her other hand and almost ripped it. The pleasure she was feeling was too much to handle.

"Ohhhh…fuck…stopppp…I can't…Fitzzz!" she screamed as she came hard, almost squirting out at him.

He ate up every single drop until there wasn't anymore of her essence left. Her body trembled with the after shocks of her orgasm. Fitz gently took her legs off of his shoulders. He sat up on his knees on the bed and smiled down at her. Her legs were on either side of his body and he rubbed her thighs softly as she came down from her high. Her body was covered in sweat. She had her right arm draped across her face, her left hand was still clutching the sheet, and her eyes were closed as she struggled get her breathing back to normal.

"You ok?" he asked laughter evident in his voice. She moved her arm away from her face and looked at him as if to say _"really,"_.

"Fuck you," she said laughing.

He smiled and laid his body flat on top of hers with his erection tip at her entrance, he grabbed one of her thighs and wrapped it around his waist. He kissed her soundly and then said.

"Oh I plan too."

* * *

After multiple rounds of mind-blowing sex the two young lovers were laying on the bed basking in the after glow of their lovemaking. Olivia had her head on Fitz's chest and he had his arm wrapped around her while his hand played with her curls. He smiled he was happy and content and he wanted the whole world to know.

"What are you doing on the 30th?" he asked randomly. Olivia looked up at him from where she was playing with the light curls of hair on his chest. She laughed.

"I don't know?" she said. "My tour starts in L.A. in a few weeks," she said sighing. She laid her head back on Fitz's chest and resumed playing with his light chest hair. She was happy about finally getting to go on tour. But going on tour meant more time spent away from Fitz, she was quickly finding out that she loved being with him.

"Do you have any concerts on the 30th?" he asked. She rolled her eyes playfully seeing that he wasn't going to let this go.

"Let me check my phone," she said smiling. She grabbed her clutch off of the nightstand and took her phone out to look at her schedule. She saw that she had some missed calls and texts from her mom, but decided that she would get back to her later. She pulled up her schedule. "I have a concert on the 29th in San Diego and then another one in Vegas on the second of February, but nothing is scheduled for the 30th, why?" she asked curiously as she put her phone back on the nightstand.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out on our second date then?" he asked shyly. She perked up.

"Second date, sure, where?" she asked excitedly sitting up. He sat up as well and looked at her shyly. He was nervous, Fitz was never nervous; at least she'd never seen him nervous.

"Well I was wondering if you'd maybe kind of wanted to be my date for the Oscars," he said looking down bashfully.

"Fitz?" she asked questioningly. She knew he was nominated and she was happy for him. But since he's been famous he's never taken any dates to any awards shows. Not even when he was with Mellie.

"Yes," he said slowly looking in her eyes.

"Are you serious, you really want me to go to the Oscars with you?" she asked smiling hard. He laughed.

"Yes Livvie, I want you there with me," he said smiling.

"You know that if we go to the Oscars together that'll be like us officially coming out as a couple right?" she asked not sure if he was aware of the publicity the two of them would get for this. He shrugged.

"I'm fine with that if you are."

"Seriously?" she asked again. She knew that he was serious about her, but she didn't know he was this serious. He laughed again.

"Seriously, I want you there, so just say yes," he said pecking her on the lips. Her eyes fluttered close when he kissed her. She opened them slowly and smiled.

"Yes."

* * *

"Gideon Wallace here, with TMZ live again," said Gideon on a TMZ newsbreak. "We've got some juicy new details about a possible couple that drove twitter and the entertainment world wild a few months back," he said smiling.

"Pop sensation, Olivia Pope and famous bad boy actor Fitzgerald Grant the Third, or Olitz as fans like to call them, were spotted Thursday evening coming out of Luigi's Italian Restaurant and Cuisine. Famed T.V. chef Vincenzo Giamatti owns Luigi's and was said to be there himself the night that Olitz went. Sources say that the two were on a very romantic date, and that Fitz even rented the whole restaurant out for the evening so that the two of them could be alone." As he said this video of the two of them walking out of the restaurant hand in hand were shown on the screen.

"It's looking more and more like Olitz is the real deal here. We've put a poll up on the TMZ website and we want the fans to vote. Do you guys think Fitz has finally given up his bad boy ways in order to be with the hot new pop star? Or is rumored couple too good to be true? We here at TMZ look forward to reading the results tomorrow. And we'll keep you posted on any new revelations about Olitz have a good day everyone."

* * *

Maya was heading to Olivia's condo later on that day. She finally had the whole story about Fitz and Mellie's relationship and some other details about Fitz past. She had to tell Olivia before she made any more mistakes involving that boy. She made sure to record Mellie's story on her phone so that Olivia would have no doubt in her mind about where the information came from.

Olivia was going on tour soon and Maya needed her to be focused. In a few years time Olivia could be the biggest star on the planet. She just knew that if Olivia got involved with that boy that all of their hopes and dreams would be destroyed. She knew something was off about Fitz but what Mellie told her had her about to explode. She just hoped that Olivia would hear her out.

It was clear to Maya that Olivia was falling hard for Fitz, even if she didn't want to admit it. And one thing she knew about her daughter, was that when Olivia loved, she loved hard. That fact was clear from the last disastrous relationship she'd been in before she became famous. Maya tried to warn her about that one too but Olivia wouldn't listen. She hoped that her daughter was more mature this time around.

She walked up to the door and knocked, a few minutes later Quinn opened it.

"Hello Mrs. Pope," said Quinn smiling. Maya smiled back trying to hide the urgency on her face.

"Hi Quinn, I came to speak to my daughter, can you get her for me?" she asked as Quinn let her in.

"Oh, I'm sorry Liv's not it," she said quickly. Maya turned to Quinn sharply.

"What do you mean she's not in, this is her off day, she's always in the house on her off day," said Maya not understanding.

"Um, well she's not here not," said Quinn quickly getting uncomfortable with the situation.

"Do you know where she is?" asked Maya her eyes narrowing. Quinn looked around the room uncomfortably. Maya glared she knew that Olivia was with that boy! "Never mind Quinn tell her I stopped by ok," she said walking back to the door. Quinn nodded.

"Sure thing Mrs. P." she said opening the door for her. Once Maya stepped out Quinn closed the door and Maya immediately got on the phone. She called Olivia and her phone went straight to voicemail so she called and called again and left numerous voicemails on Olivia's phone until she couldn't leave anymore.

* * *

Abby was in New York City meeting with Elizabeth North at Time Limited Modeling Agency. She couldn't believe she was actually going to become a freaking model. Elizabeth called her and told her that the agency was really interested in her and wanted to take a couple of profile shots to see if anyone wanted to work with her.

The company paid for her hotel, flight and even gave her a generous stipend for food. So far becoming a model seemed like a dream job. She couldn't believe this was happening to her and had to sit back to take it all in.

Right now she was getting glammed up to begin her photo shoot for the afternoon. She had a personal hair stylist, a make-up artist, and a personal fashion stylist. She felt famous. Once they finished getting her dressed she didn't even recognize herself. She looked gorgeous; like she was a real life supermodel. She quickly decided that she definitely wanted this lifestyle and was going to rock the hell out of these photos.

She was walked over to the shoot and waited for the current model they were photographing to finish. She looked at the way the girl moved and how much the camera loved her. Fuck, she didn't know if she could do that. She decided to try though and hopefully her photos would come out looking half as good as that girls did. Once the girl was finished she turned to the side and Abby recognized her. It was Adnan Salif! She didn't know that Adnan was signed to this agency. She was easily one of the most sought after supermodels in the world. If the agency could make her half as famous as Adnan then she was in good hands, she thought.

Adnan sipped some of her water that one of the workers gave to her and walked off the set. Abby wanted to say something to her but didn't know if she would recognize her. Finally she decided against her better judgment that she would say something. Right as Adnan walked past her she said.

"You're really good." Adnan stopped and turned to Abby. She smiled.

"Thank you," she said looking at her curiously. "Don't I know you?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, my best friend's dating your ex," said Abby awkwardly.

"Ah yeah, Olivia Pope and Fitz, right," said Adnan fighting the urge to roll her eyes. "How are they by the way?" she asked fishing for details.

"Pretty good, they actually had a date the other night that went pretty well from what I've heard," said Abby. She mentally kicked herself afterwards not knowing if she just divulged too much information. Adnan was eating it up though. Before the two girls could say anything else the photographer was calling Abby. "I've gotta go," said Abby quickly. She looked very nervous and Adnan saw her opportunity.

"You'll do great love," she said kindly.

"You think so?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, its not that hard," she said smiling. "I could give you some pointers sometime." Abby looked up and smiled shyly.

"Really?" she asked.

"Sure, listen how about after your shoot we get together and practice some poses, then maybe we can go out for drinks?" she asked. Abby looked at her questioningly. She knew from what Liv told her that Adnan wasn't over Fitz. But she seemed genuine enough and Abby really wanted this modeling thing to work. She could learn a lot from Adnan. Abby nodded eagerly.

"Sure, that sounds great."

"Great have fun," said Adnan smiling. Abby nodded and walked over to the photographer. Adnan stood back and smirked as she watched her and thought. _"Damn that was too easy."_

**(A/N: Ok so a lot happened here. Olivia is going to be Fitz's date for the Oscars. Maya has her info, but Liv was nowhere to be found LOL. Abby's modeling now and it seems like she's made a new friend. Or has she LOL. The next chapter will be solely about the Oscars. Everyone shows up Mellie, Jake Ballard, Harrison, Alyssa and her husband, Olivia and Fitz and someone from Olivia's past…dun…dun…dun. LOL till next time.)**


	18. On the Red Carpet

**(A/N: Hey everybody, back once again. I was trying to determine how long I wanted this chapter to be and eventually decided to break it down into two parts. You won't have to wait too long for the next chapter because it's already halfway written. Anyway enjoy as I know you'll have a bunch of questions at the end of this chapter…)**

**_"On the Red Carpet"_**

Things had been going exceptionally well on Olivia's tour. She'd done three sold out shows so far, and each concert seemed to be bigger than the last. People really loved her music and the performance she put on at her shows. With each new show, she did something different and more creative than the last. That was her goal to always leave them wanting more. Her concerts had gone so well, that she and her management team were now in the process of inking a deal with HBO. They were planning to film one of her concerts for a special to be aired later on this year.

Her relationship with Fitz had been going great as well. They still spoke on the phone every night and texted and FaceTimed each other throughout the day. And even though not being able to physically be with him was still hard, their phone conversations and video chats made the distance way more tolerable. Tabloids and gossip rags were still speculating on the nature of their relationship. Especially since that TMZ video of the end of their date got out. But since the two of them hadn't been spotted together since then, some of the rumors had died down a bit. Olivia knew that the peace wouldn't last long though.

Oscar night was now upon them. She and Fitz were at his Beverley Hills mansion getting ready to begin their night. She had both been anticipating and dreading this night since he asked her to be his date. She was excited, but she was also worried. Dating someone was already hard without having to add fame to the mix. They were both young, and while he was a little more established in his career than she was; they were both still fairly new to the fame game. Being in the limelight because of who they were would definitely put their relationship to the test at times.

She was still enjoying life in their little cocoon. While she was enjoying her super stardom and time in the limelight, their relationship, while not completely in the public eye, felt like the only thing in her life that was normal. That was about to change tonight, and she wasn't sure if they were completely ready for it. Fitz seemed excited for the world to know about them, which was both heartwarming and nerve-wracking at the same time. All week he'd been talking about this night, she knew he was happy, but she could also tell he was nervous.

Not only were they about to go public with their relationship at one of the most televised events in the world, but also he was up for his very first academy award, and in a tough category. She had no doubt that he'd win; he was a very talented actor and deserved every award he was nominated for in her eyes. Even though she was very nervous about being in the spotlight with their relationship, she'd be there to cheer him on through it all.

Another thing that kind of had her on edge was a conversation she had with her mother a few days ago. She finally decided to tell her mother that she and Fitz were together. She didn't want her mother finding out along with everyone else on Oscar night. She knew her mother probably wouldn't approve. But she thought that after her mom saw how happy Fitz made her, that she might warm up to the idea of them being together eventually. She now knew that that would never happen. Her mother finally told her that she was keeping something from her as well.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Olivia had just finished her final performance of the night at her concert in San Francisco. She was still buzzing from all the excitement and the adrenaline was still rushing through her veins. There was nothing like getting to do what you loved for a living. She was backstage finishing off her usual end of the show speech to her crew. Once she was done she saw that she had a text from Fitz. He basically told her how he knew she had an awesome show and how he couldn't wait until he saw her in a few days for their second date. Maya walked over to her and began congratulating her on a great show and Olivia felt like now was the best time to tell her since her mom was in a great mood._

_"Mom, I have to tell you something," she said excitedly. Maya looked at her skeptically and said._

_"Ok, what is it Liv?"_

_"Can we go to my dressing room?" she asked wanting some privacy. Maya nodded._

_"Lead the way," she said following behind her daughter. Once they got to her dressing room, Olivia closed the door behind them and began speaking. Finally ready to come clean about her and Fitz._

_"I know you don't like him, or didn't like him at first, but he makes me really happy and I don't want to hide it anymore. I know you might not approve, and I know you think I should focus on my career and I will, I mean I am, but," she said rambling on and on._

_"Liv spit it out," she said already knowing where this conversation was going. But she wanted her daughter to admit to it before she finally dropped this huge bomb on her._

_"Fitz and I are dating, I mean we're together, in a relationship mom and I really like him and I want to be with him. I know it'll be hard given our perspective careers and all. And I know that he doesn't have the best reputation. But he's changed mom, he's sweet, and caring and wonderful and kind and…" Maya cut her off, noticing the stars in her daughter's eyes as she spoke of Fitz._

_"And you're in love with him," said Maya knowingly. Olivia laughed nervously._

_"What mom? I didn't say that?" she said laughing nervously once more._

_"You didn't have too," said Maya sighing. Her daughter had it bad, she knew that this information she had would crush her daughters heart; but better now than later. However, Maya didn't anticipate on how far gone her daughter would actually be._

_"Mom…" Olivia started to protest._

_"He's not a good guy Olivia," said Maya cutting her off once more._

_"I know you don't think he's a good guy given his reputation and all but…" started Olivia. Maya cut her off once more._

_"It's not about that Olivia," said Maya shaking her head. She sighed heavily, looked Olivia in the eyes seriously and said. "We need to talk about Fitzgerald Grant, and you're not going to like what I have to say. But I need you to listen to me, and once I finish telling you what I know, I can guarantee that you won't see him in the same light ever again," warned her mother. Olivia's eyes widened as her mom began telling her everything._

_End Flashback_

* * *

She hadn't had the chance to ask Fitz about what her mother told her. His ex-girlfriend Mellie was a sensitive subject to him. They hadn't spoken about her since they'd been together. She respected his privacy about it, because she knew that there was a relationship in her past that she never wanted to bring up again. But what her mother told her about Fitz and what happened in his past relationship with Mellie was very disturbing.

The way her mother went about getting the information was a bit sketchy to her as well. Contacting his ex-girlfriend Mellie seemed a bit extreme to her, but Maya insisted that she did it all to protect Olivia. Olivia decided that she would ask Fitz about it first instead of just believing everything her mother and essentially Mellie had told them. She knew that Mellie had been scorned from the break-up as well and it would be foolish to just go off of what she said. She wanted to hold off on asking Fitz about it tonight though. She didn't want any distractions on his big night; she just wanted to be there for him. So she decided that that was what she was going to do.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Livvie, you ready, the limo's here," said Fitz from the other side.

They decided to get dressed separately so that they could actually be on time. Fitz's stylist dressed them both earlier; the make-up team that Olivia hired put the finishing touches on her. Quinn finished her hair shortly after Fitz's stylist dressed her. Olivia loved her red off the shoulder Vera Wang dress that he purchased for her. And even though she didn't know what he was wearing, she was sure that he looked handsome. She looked in the mirror one more time, smiling at her appearance. And she decided that she was indeed ready to go face the world with him at her side.

"Yeah babe, I'm ready," she said loudly so that he could hear her through the door. She grabbed her clutch off the sink counter and walked to the door, and then opened it. There he was on the other side of the door smiling at her, as he leaned against the wall looking like a GQ model.

He had on a black Brooks Brothers suit, a white dress shirt with a black bow tie; he was wearing black Gucci dress shoes and a platinum Movado watch. His brown wavy hair was tamed and gelled back with only his superman curl hanging down by his forehead. He pushed himself off the wall and took a few steps towards her. Then he pulled her in his arms and kissed her softly. Her eyes fluttered close and then she opened them slowly, looking deeply into his blue ones. He smiled at her again and said.

"You look absolutely breath-taking Livvie. I'm so happy that you're coming with me tonight sweet baby," he sighed contently. "You have no idea how much this means to me," he said sincerely. She smiled at him too as she felt her heart flutter, and right then and there; she knew her mother was right. There was no doubt about it; she was in love with this man.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," she said warming his heart. "Now let's go get you your award baby," she said sweetly. He smiled and pecked her on the lips once more. Then he grabbed her hand and held it in his.

"Let's go," he said looking at her excitedly.

* * *

"This is E news, and we're coming to you live from the Red Carpet at the 87th annual Academy Awards, Hello everyone, Kimberley Mitchell here," said Kimberley as the camera shifted from her to her coworker.

"And I'm Ethan Winston, and welcome to the Oscars," he said.

The camera did a 360 showing the huge red carpet along with some of the other reporters covering the event from other networks. The camera showed some of the celebrities that were just arriving by limo and some that were on the red carpet giving interviews. And of course the thousands of screaming fans that were off to the side of the red carpet behind the reporters and the velvet ropes and barriers. The camera then centered in back on Kimberley and Ethan.

"It's the most exciting night in film, and we're going to be bringing you all of the exclusive interviews with some of the most famous actors in the world," promised Ethan.

"We will give you our favorite picks for the top awards tonight along with a best dressed list live from the red carpet," said Kimberley excitedly.

"Speaking of interviews Kimberley, look who's coming our way," said Ethan smiling. Kimberley looked over and smiled as well.

"Jake Ballard everybody," said Ethan loudly as the crowd behind him cheered for singer. Jake walked over to them and waved at the fans, and then he shook Ethan's hand and gave Kimberley a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. One of their cameramen handed him a mic clip and he clipped it on his suit jacket quickly.

"Jake nice to see you here tonight," said Ethan. Jake smiled.

"Yeah thanks, great to be here," he said smiling and taking in the crowd.

"You look very handsome, what are you wearing?" asked Kimberley.

"Um thanks," said Jake looking down at himself. "This Tom Ford."

"So you're here presenting an award tonight correct?" asked Ethan.

"Yes, I'm here to present the award for best actress in a leading role," he said excitedly.

"Oh cool, some heavy hitters are nominated in that category," said Kimberley. Jake nodded.

"Yes, and I wish them all the best of luck," he said smiling into the camera.

"We do as well, always great to see you Jake, have a good night," said Ethan.

"Thanks, you guys do the same," said Jake as he left them and made his way to the inside of the building.

* * *

Once Jake left they interviewed a few more stars together and then separated to get more interviews. Kimberley was now interviewing actor Tom Larson and his wife actress Alyssa Wong. Tom was an A list actor in Hollywood, a two-time Oscar winner and a veteran in the film industry. He was nominated again tonight in the same category as Fitz.

"Tom you and Alyssa look great," she said smiling. Tom smiled.

"Thanks Kim, Alyssa here dressed us, didn't you baby," he said putting a possessive arm around Alyssa.

His grip was just a little too tight and Alyssa fought the urge to roll her eyes. She did not want to be here! But Tom was blackmailing her. He somehow found out that she was cheating on him. She'd planned to go to him with divorce papers a few days ago but he played her some recorded audio tape of her and another man in the throws of passion. He didn't know whom she was having sex with, but he did know that he'd caught her. Because she was young, dumb and in love she failed to read the fine print in the pre-nup that she'd signed.

It stated that if during their first ten years of marriage infidelity is the reason for a split or divorce on her part, than Tom gets half of everything that she's earned. Basically she was screwed. When she first met and married Tom she was eighteen and he was twenty-eight. Throughout the years they became different people and their relationship suffered. Now it was five years later and she was miserable. She didn't plan on cheating on him with Harrison, it just sort of happened. She didn't even want to do dancing with the stars in the first place. Now she was in love with Harrison and stuck in a loveless marriage with Tom. She was at a lost for what to do. Tom squeezed her on her side lightly bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Baby, Kim asked what designer are we wearing."

"Oh um, this is Hugo Boss," she said clearing her throat.

"Well you both look great," said Kimberley smiling, she turned her attention back to Tom and continued their interview while Alyssa stared off into space. She knew Harrison was supposed to be here tonight. He was presenting. She hoped that she could sneak off and see him soon.

* * *

Ethan was now interviewing Mellie Montgomery who came accompanied by her father and fellow nominee Hollis Doyle.

"You guys look amazing tonight, what are you wearing?" asked Ethan?

"Oh this is Prada, said Mellie proudly and Daddy's wearing Armani, right daddy," said Mellie smiling for the cameras.

"Right sweet pea," said Hollis plastering on a fake smile.

He hated interviews he'd rather be inside getting a little tipsy to make this boring ass night a little more entertaining. He was thankful for the awards and to be nominated but the Oscars was one of the longest and most boring awards shows on Primetime television.

"Well you both look lovely. Mellie, you're up for best actress in a leading role, congratulations," said Ethan. Mellie smiled.

"Thank you Ethan, I'm very excited and honored to be nominated in this category."

"You're welcome and Mr. Doyle you're nominated for best director for the fifth straight year in a row. You've won the past four times, are you anticipating a fifth straight win?" he asked.

"Fifth times a charm, eh Ethan," said Hollis jokingly, he really wanted to hurry up and find his seat so that he could start drinking, this was the sixth reporter Mellie had dragged them too, she did love the spotlight though. He knew he should've brought one of his assistants instead. He thought rolling his eyes.

"Right you are Mr. Doyle," said Ethan smiling. "Mellie," he said turning to her. "Do you have your acceptance speech ready, in the event that you win tonight as well?" he asked.

Mellie had been nominated three times for three different movies in this same category, but she'd lost out each time to other actresses. She was sure that this was her year, so of course she had her acceptance speech ready. She was about to respond to Ethan when the crowd coming from their left got extremely loud, louder than she'd heard them be all night. She, Ethan and the cameraman all looked over to see what all the commotion was about. Even her disinterested father looked over in that direction as well. A lot of paparazzi and reporters were in her line of sight, but once they cleared up a bit she could see them.

Olivia and Fitz were standing on the red carpet hand in hand taking photos looking very much like a couple. Fitz smiled at Olivia and looked at her as if she were the only girl in the world. She had stars in her eyes when she looked at him as well. And Mellie didn't know why, but seeing them together made her extremely green with envy. Throughout their entire relationship Fitz had never once asked her to go to an awards show with him. And even when she invited him to go to one with her, he always declined. He and Olivia had been together for what she could assume had only been a few months and he was already parading her around like a fucking trophy. It made Mellie sick to her stomach. Suddenly she didn't feel like doing any more interviews. She quickly finished up with Ethan and she and Hollis finally made their way inside.

* * *

This was probably one of the most important nights in his life and having Olivia here to share it with him, meant everything in the world to him. He was nervous, way more nervous than he let on. But her just being there calmed him tremendously. She continuously encouraged him and made him feel less anxious about everything on their ride over here in the limo. Even though he knew she was nervous as well about them coming out to the world as a couple, she pushed her feelings aside and was completely there for him. He never had that before, someone that was completely in his corner. He'd been hurt before by someone who he thought had his back. And because of that experience he never wanted to feel vulnerable with another woman again. But Olivia Pope wasn't just another woman. She was his woman, and he was starting to fall for her more and more each day. It both scared and excited him, but he now knew that he was ready to welcome these new feelings with open arms.

"Fitz baby, we're here," said Olivia pulling him out of his thoughts. Fitz smiled over at her and squeezed her hand.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded.

"Let's do this," she said confidently.

The limo driver pulled up at the red carpet and got out to open the door for them. He opened it on Fitz's side and Fitz stepped out to a thunderous amount of applause from the audience. He smiled and waved at them quickly. Then he turned to help Olivia out of the limo. Once she stepped out the limo and they were hand in hand, the applause and cheers grew louder almost deafening. They waved at the audience and paparazzi and photographers were snapping pictures of them every second it seemed. They were smiling and waving all the while being ushered in the direction of a reporter.

Fitz continued to wave and smile at the audience while holding onto Olivia's hand with his other one. Olivia finally looked ahead to see which reporter would be interviewing them. She saw that they were moving in the direction of E news reporter Kimberley Mitchell. She instantly felt herself stiffen, she felt like the food she'd had earlier that day was going to come up and she was going to be sick. Fitz noticed her discomfort after a while and looked down at her. He squeezed her hand and she looked up at him and forced a smile on her face. Instantly he could tell that something was wrong. Before he could ask her if she was okay they were standing in front of Kimberley Mitchell.

Kimberley smiled at Fitz genuinely. But once she looked at Olivia she glared at her a bit, before plastering a fake smile on her face. She waved at them kindly as the cameraman took a shot of them walking over to her. Kimberley hugged Fitz first giving him a small but friendly kiss on the cheek. Then she hugged Olivia, who looked even tenser throughout the whole encounter. She played it off quickly, but Fitz noticed it and made a mental note to ask her about it later. Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand once again hoping to calm some of her nerves. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her small hand and felt her relax a bit. Kimberley turned her attention to Fitz and smiled at him once again.

"Mr. Grant, you are looking very dapper in your suit," she said jokingly, but in a kind manner all the same. Fitz laughed.

"Thanks Kimberley," he said kindly. She nodded smiling still.

"What are you wearing," she asked holding the mic to his lips.

"This is a Brooks Brothers suit, I started a new contract with them because I think their suits are awesome," he said proudly.

"They are, and the suit looks very nice on you," she commented.

He nodded in thanks and she turned to Olivia who tensed up once again. Fitz knew she was nervous about them coming out to the public but he didn't think she'd be this tense. She seemed fine on the red carpet until she noticed whom they were walking towards for their interview.

"Excuse me Fitz but I must say hello to your lovely date, you look beautiful Olivia," said Kimberley looking Olivia up and down. "What are you wearing?" she asked?

"Thank you, this is Vera Wang," she said quickly.

"And this is a date right, I don't want to just assume," said Kimberley motioning in between the two of them. The audience cheered and was eating this up.

"Yes, we're here together," said Olivia smiling genuinely for the first time. The audience cheered louder at that. Fitz beamed and squeezed her hand softly.

"Well congratulations you two, you look lovely together," she said smiling at Fitz. "Fitz you're up for your very first Oscar in a leading role. How does it feel?" she asked holding the mic to him once again. Fitz smiled brightly.

"It's surreal," he said honestly. "I still can't believe I was nominated," he said happily. Kimberley smiled.

"Do you have your acceptance speech ready in case you win?" she asked curiously?

"No. I don't have anything prepared. I guess if I win I'll just have to speak from the heart," he said shrugging. "But win or lose I'm just happy to be here" he said sincerely. "And honestly I already feel like a winner tonight, because I have this one by my side," he said gazing down lovingly at Olivia. She looked up at him and smiled brightly forgetting her nerves.

"I'm the lucky one," she said beaming up at him. Kimberley looked at them and smiled.

"Well aren't you two just adorable," she said. "Good luck Fitz and nice to see you again Olivia," she said before leaning in and giving Fitz a hug. Fitz let go of Olivia's hand to hug Kimberley once more, then he stepped back so that Olivia could hug her. She hugged Olivia and Olivia was almost too eager to let her go quickly, but not before Kimberley whispered harshly in her ear. _"Nice to see you're not dating married men anymore, hopefully it'll stay that way."_ Olivia stepped back and looked Kimberley in the eyes, Kimberley just glared at her quickly before she felt Fitz pulling her away. Fitz noticed their awkward goodbye and decided to ask her about it once they were far enough away.

* * *

"Livvie are you okay, you seem tense?" he asked concerned. Olivia remained quiet so he pressed on with his questions. What was that about? What's up with you and Kimberley Mitchell?" he asked while they were on their way inside to find their seats. She turned to him and smiled briefly before she said.

"Nothing babe, let's just find our seats okay." she forced a smile on her face. He nodded but noticed that she was still tense and he knew that it had something to do with Kimberley. He'd let it go for now, but he wouldn't forget about it.

"Sure thing," he said following her to their seats so that they could get ready for the show to begin.

**(A/N: What did Olivia's mom tell her? Kimberley doesn't seem to like Olivia too much huh? And poor Alyssa right LOL. Next up we find out who wins what Oscar. There's an after party. Olivia meets Mellie in person, and has another run in with Kimberley Mitchell…Till next time…)**


	19. And The Oscar Goes Too

**(A/N: Back again, hope you all are having a wonderful Saturday. Wishing all of you on the east coast suffering in this damn blizzard with me safety. I think D.C. was right in the eye of the storm we got like 3 feet of snow! Which means I'm going to have a lot of free time on my hands for quite a while LOL. To those of you who luckily missed this snowmagedon I envy you LOL. No but really be safe out there if you have to go out and you're stuck in this mess be careful and happy reading…)**

_**"And the Oscar Goes Too"**_

Olivia and Fitz found their seats in the forth row close to the aisle. Olivia thought that was a good sign that Fitz might be a winner tonight. Fitz on the other hand, thought nothing of it. His mind was still on the weird encounter between Olivia and Kimberley. He knew that there was more to that story than Olivia was letting on. He didn't know why she felt the need to keep whatever it was from him. He was pulled from his thoughts when Olivia nudged him.

"Baby look, we're sitting a few rows behind Sally Langston," exclaimed Olivia excitedly.

Sally Langston was a four-time Oscar winner, with an acting career that spanned over twenty-five years. She was one of the best and one of the most famous actresses in the world. She was nominated again tonight in the best actress category, pitting her against Mellie. Olivia was a huge fan of her movies and always dreamed of meeting her one-day. Fitz smiled at her as he thought of this.

"Yeah babe, I see," he said grinning. "Maybe she'll let you take a selfie with her later," he joked. Olivia elbowed him playfully and said.

"Shut up, though that would be totally cool." She laughed and Fitz laughed too. It was then that he decided to let the Kimberley thing go and just enjoy the night with his beautiful girlfriend. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Olivia shrugged and smiled.

"Only about a hundred times, but I suppose once more won't hurt," she said smiling.

"You're absolutely gorgeous Livvie," he whispered his voice was husky and low, she felt a shiver go down her spine when he added. "That dress looks great on you, but I'll bet it looks even better off of you sweet baby." He let the pads of his fingers dance across neckline. He placed his hand on her cheek and turned her face towards his and placed a soft but sweet kiss on her lips. She responded to him immediately opening her mouth against his as their tongues began doing a sensual dance. He was about to place his hand on her thigh when they heard someone clearing their throat. The two of them broke apart quickly blushing like teenagers.

"Am I interrupting?" came a deep voice with a playful tone. Fitz and Olivia turned to the person and Fitz's face lit up as he stood to shake the man's hand.

"Leo, what's up dude?" asked Fitz happily. Leo Bergen was a young but talented movie director. He and Fitz had worked together in the past and Leo hoped to work with him again in the future. They had a natural chemistry as actor and director. Fitz also considered him to be a good friend.

"Nothing much man, I see a lot has changed since the last time I saw you," said Leo shaking Fitz's hand while eyeing Olivia. She smiled at him and stood up as well. Fitz looked back at her and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Sure has, Leo this is my beautiful and talented girlfriend Olivia Pope." Olivia couldn't help but beam at Fitz. He spoke with such pride and admiration when he introduced her that it was hard not too. "And Livvie, this is Leo Bergen, he's one of the best movie directors in Hollywood."

"Nice to meet you Olivia, my sister loves you and your album, especially that song you and Fitz did the video for," said Leo shaking Olivia's hand. She smiled at him and shook his hand as well.

"Nice to meet you as well Leo, and tell your sister thank you for the support." Leo nodded. "So you're one of the best directors in Hollywood eh?" she asked. Leo shrugged but smirked.

"Well I don't like to toot my own horn or anything but, toot, toot," he said jokingly. Olivia laughed and Fitz rolled his eyes playfully.

"And modest too," said Fitz sarcastically. Leo shrugged.

"If you're the best why not be proud about it," he said smirking. "Speaking of the best," he said turning his attention to Olivia again. "How'd you manage to bag yourself the hottest popstar on the planet, is he blackmailing you?" asked Leo jokingly. Fitz rolled his eyes playfully and Olivia laughed again.

"Definitely not," said Olivia laughing still. "He got me by being his normal sweet and caring self," said Olivia smiling up at Fitz. Fitz grabbed the back of her hand and placed a chaste kiss on it.

"Sweet and Fitz, those are two words I never thought I'd hear in the same sentence," said Leo grinning.

"What can I say, she brings out the best in me," he said gazing at her lovingly. She blushed.

"She also makes you a lot more tolerable to be around," joked Leo. "Olivia I hope you stay around for a very long time." He joked but Fitz was serious when he said.

"So do I."

* * *

After chatting with Leo for a while, he left to go find his seat. A few more of Fitz's friends in the industry came by to say Hi and congratulate him on his nomination and they're new relationship. Fitz also surprised Olivia when he introduced her to Sally Langston, whom he knew personally from his time spent on Broadway. Sally and Liv took pictures, which Olivia promptly posted on twitter and Instagram. When Sally told Liv that she was looking forward to her next album Olivia almost fainted.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Sally Langston?" asked Liv as they were walking back to their seats. Fitz smiled at her as they sat down.

"Because it was way more fun to surprise you and watch you swoon over her," he joked. She hit him playfully on the chest and smiled.

"I was not swooning," she said rolling her eyes. Fitz raised his eyebrow knowingly and Olivia laughed.

"Okay maybe I was swooning a little," she admitted. Fitz smiled but wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer.

"That's ok sweet baby cus we all know who you'll be swooning over later," he whispered seductively while placed soft kisses on the side of her neck. She moaned softly and was about to turn her head to press her lips against his when a waiter interrupted them.

"Champagne, sir...miss?" he asked politely. Fitz groaned and Olivia laughed.

"Sure, thank you," she said kindly as Fitz sat back in his seat. The waiter handed her the champagne and Fitz turned to him and said.

"Do you have any scotch?" The waiter shook his head no and Olivia lightly hit him on the arm.

"Fitz the show is about to start, you can't be all drunk and falling over when you win," she said rolling her eyes as she sipped her champagne. Fitz laughed.

"Livvie, I'm not winning, have you seen the guys I'm up against? Most of them have two or three Oscars already," he said trying to convince her but she was not hearing it.

"Which is why it's time for some new blood, you're gonna win Fitz and I don't want you to pass out from drinking scotch before you can give your acceptance speech," she said sarcastically. Fitz groaned loudly but playfully. The waiter laughed at the young couple.

"Fine, I'll take the stupid champagne." The waiter nodded and handed him a champagne flute. Olivia smiled at the waiter and then turned to Fitz and smiled.

"See, now isn't that better?" she asked grinning at him as he took a sip. Fitz rolled his eyes playfully and said.

"Yes dear." She laughed at him.

* * *

The lights dimmed after a short while and the show was ready to start. James Novak was the host; he did a hilarious song and dance routine. Then he made a few jokes about the nominees and how he'd be a better host than Ellen was last year. There were a lot of awards presented but the first one that Olivia remembered hearing was the one for best director. Fitz's friend Leo lost out to now five-time Oscar winner Hollis Doyle.

Hollis came on stage and made a good speech. He thanked all of his crew, the scriptwriter and of course Mellie and Fitz who were the leads in his movie. Finally the show moved onto the leading actress in a motion picture nomination.

Jake Ballard came on stage and read the prompter, the scenes for each of the nominated actresses played. The scene they played for Mellie was the one of her and Fitz at the very front of the ship, he held onto her as they sailed. It was one of the only scenes from the original movie that they kept. Mellie smiled as she saw it and was getting ready to get up to go make her speech. This was one of the best roles she's acted in. Every critic and magazine thought she was a shoe in for the Oscar award. She just knew that this was her year. Jake opened the envelope and spoke into the mic.

"And the Oscar goes too…" Mellie was almost on her feet when Jake finally said. "Sally Langston for Moving Mountains!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Mellie sat back sad and defeated, while Sally got up to accept her award. The applause was heard all over the building. Moving Mountains was a movie about the first female president of the United States taking the country to war with ISIS. In the movie, Sally's character lost her son in the war and the movie showed how she dealt with that while trying to defeat the terrorist. Leo Bergen who won the Golden Globe for best director directed it and the movie won best picture at the Globes also. Fitz leaned over to Liv as Sally began her speech and jokingly said.

"Maybe she'll thank you in her acceptance speech." Olivia rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Maybe you should thank me in yours," she joked. Fitz nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Duly noted," he said grinning. She turned to him and smiled at him, and then she pecked his lips quickly, before turning her attention back to the show.

The show went on and the earlier encounter with Kimberley Mitchell was not even an after thought anymore. Fitz and Olivia were having a great time together. During breaks he introduced her to people he knew, they drank champagne and shared kisses throughout the ceremony. They were having a blast, but Fitz was nervous because his category was up next. And even though he'd put up a front with Liv and everyone else being so nonchalant about winning the award, the truth was he really wanted it. It would make his wonderful night even more perfect, but he knew that the odds were against him. He sipped some more of his champagne and decided to stop stressing about it. Win or lose he was here to have a good time. The lights dimmed once more and Mellie came on stage to present the award for best actor in a leading role.

"And the nominees are, Tom Larson, for Die Another Day, Samuel Reston for Million Dollar Baby, Daniel Douglass for The Green Mile, Franklin Russell for Creed and Fitzgerald Grant the Third for The Titanic."

Olivia grabbed Fitz's hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze when she noticed that he was shaking. He looked over at her and smiled, silently thanking her for trying to help calm his nerves. She smiled back at him quickly before looking back towards Mellie on stage.

"And the Oscar goes too," said Mellie as she opened the envelope, she pulled out the winners card and looked a little surprise before excitedly exclaiming. "Fitzgerald Grant the Third for The Titanic!" Fitz was in shock; he couldn't believe his ears. His heart was beating out of his chest. Did she just say his name? He thought. It was then that he felt Olivia nudging him in the side. He turned to look at her still surprised and she said.

"Fitz baby, you won! You won!" she yelled happily. Fitz broke out into the biggest grin she'd ever seen.

"I won!" he yelled himself. Olivia nodded.

"You won! Baby get up so you can go get your award," she told him as the camera shifted their way.

He stood up and she stood up as well placing a quick kiss on his lips. He smiled as he left her and headed to the stage, still not believing that he'd actually won this award. Everyone he passed stood up and clapped for him as he made his way to the stage. Once he got on the stage he gave Mellie a quick but emotionless hug, Mellie frowned but handed him his award as she stepped off onto the side. He walked up to the mic with the award in his hand looking at it, still in disbelief.

"Wow!" he said sighing into the mic. "This is…this is just…wow!" he said unable to think of anything else, the applause continued making him want to tear up almost. "Um, I'd like to thank the academy for this award, my agent Andrew for putting up with me, I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with or too look out for but I'm very thankful for you Andy. I want to thank Hollis for believing in me enough to even put me in this movie," said Fitz as he went down the line thanking the different people that helped him. He knew he was on a time limit but he had to tell this one story. He sighed and began.

"When I was little my mother used to love this song by Bob Dylan called Make You Feel My Love, she'd sing it too me all the time. When I was about fourteen right before she died, I knew that I wanted to become an actor, it's definitely not something my father agreed with," he said chuckling. "But my mother always encouraged me, she said Make them feel you Fitzy," he said laughing getting a little teary eyed this time. He looked at the award and then held it up in the air and looked to the sky. "Well mom, I'm sure they feel me now," he said smiling as he wiped a stray tear from his eye.

The audience applauded even louder than before, Olivia included. She looked on a bit teary eyed herself. Fitz often talked about his mom but he never shared that story with her before. She knew that he and his mom were close and that if she were here today that she'd be just as proud of Fitz as Olivia was right now.

"Before I go," he said as the applause died down a bit. "I just wanna say thank you too my beautiful girlfriend for being here with me tonight." The camera shifted to Olivia who looked on shocked, she was definitely not expecting this. "You make me a better person Livvie, and I'm thankful for everyday that I get to wake up and call you mine," he said sweetly. The thunderous applause continued as he walked off the stage and made his way backstage. Once he got back to his seat Olivia gave him the most passionate kiss he'd ever received.

"I'm thankful for you too Fitz, every single day," she said sincerely as she looked into her eyes. Even though her past relationship still haunted her, she was determined to leave the past in the past and focus on her future and her future was Fitz. He smiled and kissed her once more, and then they watched the rest of the show together.

* * *

After the show ended Fitz was still buzzing off of his champagne and his win, so he asked Liv if she wanted to go to the Vanity Fair after party. He was ready to celebrate and drink something a lot stronger than champagne. She laughed but agreed; she was ready to let loose as well and help him celebrate his award. They changed into something more comfortable at his place and then headed out to the party in Hollywood.

They walked into the party hand in hand and Fitz headed straight for the bar. Olivia laughed at his eagerness to get a stronger buzz. A few people came by and congratulated him as he and Olivia ordered their drinks. Olivia sipped her cocktail and looked around the party when she noticed one of her most favorite people coming over to her. Fitz placed a possessive arm around Olivia's waist and pulled her close, as he noticed a young gentleman making his way over to them. Olivia shook her head but smiled at his jealousy.

"Harrison!" she exclaimed excitedly. And Fitz loosened his hold on her as he recognized the name from some of their phone conversations. Harrison smiled as Liv stepped out of Fitz's embrace and hugged her surrogate brother. Harrison hugged her back and smiled at her and then at Fitz.

"Liv, you look good," he said. She told him thanks before grabbing Fitz's hand and pulling him closer.

"This is my friend Harrison," she told Fitz, and then she turned to Harrison smiling and said. "This is Fitz, my boyfriend." Fitz smirked liking the way that sounded on her lips. Harrison smirked as well.

"Nice to meet you Fitz, I've heard so much about you," he told him. Fitz shook his hand and nodded.

"Nice to meet you too man, hopefully you've heard all good things," he said jokingly.

"Most of the time," he said grinning. They all laughed. "Hey man congratulations on your award, that movie was awesome." Fitz nodded.

"Thanks man," he said gratefully.

"No problem, hey Liv, Fitz, there's someone I want you to meet," said Harrison as he noticed someone walking by. Harrison stepped away to pull the person over. "Fitz, Liv this is…" but before he could finish Olivia said.

"Alyssa Wong, OMG I love you and your show!" she said fangirling. Alyssa's eyes widened as she saw that she was talking to Olivia Pope.

"Are you kidding me Olivia Pope, I love you, your album is like my most favorite thing in the world!" said Alyssa equally as excited. Fitz and Harrison laughed at the way their girls were fawning over one another.

After chatting for a bit Alyssa and Olivia exchanged numbers and agreed to get together soon to hang out. Fitz and Harrison shook hands and Harrison gave him the "if you hurt her I'll kill you speech" before Harrison and Alyssa left them to go and dance. Fitz ordered them some more drinks at the bar.

"Harrison seems cool," he said. Olivia sipped and then said.

"He's the coolest, he's like the big brother I never had," she said sipping some more.

"So how has he been in love with Alyssa?" he asked knowingly. Olivia almost spit out her drink.

"What?" she asked shockingly.

"Come on Liv it's so obvious, they're always touching each other and looking at each other when they think no one else will notice, but she's married right?" he asked.

"Yes she is, that's why I don't get your insinuations," she said trying to sound convincing.

"Sure Liv, sure you don't," he said laughing.

"Shut up," she said playfully.

* * *

They were enjoying their night, they'd hit the dance floor a couple of times and now they were back by the bar ordering more drinks. Olivia was feeling light and Fitz was feeling pretty good too. He had his arm around her and was whispering jokes in her ear. Everything was going well until Kimberley Mitchell made her way over to them. He felt Liv tense up before he even noticed Kimberley.

"Congratulations Fitz, you definitely deserved that award," she said kindly. Fitz smiled.

"Thanks Kimberley." She nodded and turned to Olivia.

"You must be super proud of your man huh, winning that award all on his own and what not?" she asked pointedly staring at Olivia. Olivia took a huge sip of her drink and said.

"Yep, I'm super proud, like you said he deserves it," she said smiling up at Fitz but still looking very uncomfortable. Kimberley smirked at her and said.

"Oh by the way Eddy D told me to tell you hi," she said catching her off guard. And for the second time that night Olivia almost choked on her drink, but this time it was definitely not in a jokingly manner. She set her drink down on the bar and excused herself.

"Excuse me," she told Fitz. "I'm going to go to the restroom," she told him. He nodded and she left without even glancing at Kimberley who wore a mischievous smirk on her face, leaving Fitz even more confused.

"Who's Eddy D?" he asked her? She turned to him frowning.

"Eddy is a music producer, as for who he is to Olivia well you'll just have to ask you girlfriend that," she spat out venomously.

She sauntered off stumbling a bit. She was clearly drunk. Fitz shook his head but couldn't stop thinking about who Eddy D was. When he saw Harrison he made his way over to him to see if he knew.

* * *

Olivia walked into the restroom and tried to calm her nerves. She stood in front of the mirror and splashed some cold water on her face.

_"Get a grip Liv,"_ she told herself. _"The past is the past,"_ she said again.

There's no need for bringing it up now, even if Kimberley Mitchell is acting like a bitch. She hoped that by the time she left the rest room Kimberley had crawled back to whatever hole she came from before she told Fitz about Olivia's scandalous past. Things were going so well tonight, she thought. What else could possibly go wrong? It was then that fate decided to play a cruel trick on her because out of the stall behind her stepped Mellie Montgomery. She rolled her eyes. "What the actual Fuck," she thought. Mellie smiled evilly as she stepped up to the sink next to Olivia and washed her hands.

"Olivia Pope, what an honor," she said smiling, as she dried her hands off. Olivia rolled her eyes again.

"Mellie Montgomery wish I could say the same," she said sarcastically. Mellie laughed.

"You must be so proud and happy to be on Fitz's arm tonight, congratulations to you two by the way you're an awfully lovely couple," she said smiling falsely. Olivia smirked.

"We are aren't we," she said smugly, laughing inwardly at Mellie's sour facial expression. "Sorry you didn't win tonight, I guess the better woman did," she said with a double meaning behind her tone. Mellie smirked.

"There's always next year." Olivia nodded.

"Indeed," she said before getting ready to walk away. Mellie's words stopped her.

"I had the most interesting conversation with your mother a while back, did she every get around to telling you what we spoke about?" she asked smugly. Olivia turned to her and glared.

"That's none of your fucking business!"

"Oh are you upset?" she asked sarcastically. "Little Fitzy's not the perfect prince charming you're trying to make him out to be is he?" she asked knowingly.

"You have no idea what you're talking about so I'd appreciate it if you'd stay the fuck out of our relationship," said Olivia glaring daggers at Mellie while advancing on her. Mellie shook her head.

"I'm just trying to help you sweetie, it always starts off great with him, but Fitzgerald has a temper, you'll see it soon enough and when you do, don't say I didn't warn you," said Mellie knowingly as she walked around Olivia and out the door, leaving Liv to her thoughts.

* * *

Fitz walked over to Harrison who was starring unashamedly at Alyssa. She was by her husband's side looking bored out of her mind. Fitz cleared his throat and waited for Harrison's attention to turn to him.

"Hey Fitz what's up?" he asked. Fitz decided to leave him alone about the whole Alyssa thing and just come out and ask him about what was bugging him.

"Hey uh Harrison, you're in the music biz now right?" he asked quickly, Harrison nodded.

"Still fairly new but yeah, you could say that, why what's up?"

"Have you heard of a music produced named Eddy D?" he asked curiously. Harrison's face lit up.

"Yeah man who hasn't heard of him, Eddy D is one of the best in the biz. He's won like ten Grammy's," said Harrison laughing.

"Oh," said Fitz not getting the connection this Eddy guy had to Olivia. Harrison continued on.

"His real name is Edison Davis, every singer in the biz wants to work with him because he puts out nothing but the best. I'm surprised Liv didn't tell you about him, they practically made her first album together, it took them about a year and a half to do it, but look at the numbers her albums doing. I'm hoping he'll work with me on mine," said Harrison nudging him playfully. Fitz laughed a little at his joke.

"How does Kimberley know him though?" he asked.

"Oh that's her husband, they've been married for like fifteen years or something," said Harrison nonchalantly as he sipped on his beer.

"Really," said Fitz surprised. But what did that have to do with Olivia he thought. Then a scary thought popped in his head but he pushed it away and just decided he would ask her about Edison Davis later.

* * *

Once Olivia came back she told him she was tired and just wanted to go back to his place. So they left. When they got to his house he took off his suit jacket and threw it on the couch. He wanted to ask her about Edison but wasn't sure on how to approach the subject. She on the other hand now really wanted to know what happened with him and Mellie in the past. But she didn't want to ruin his big night with questions about his failed relationship with his ex-girlfriend, one that he never spoke about.

"Wanna nightcap?" he asked?

She nodded figuring that alcohol might make it a little bit easier to approach the subject. They went into the kitchen and she sat down at the island as he grabbed a bottle of scotch from the pantry. He got two glasses from the cabinet, put some ice in it and then poured them two fingers of scotch in each. He handed her the drink and they both drank the first glass in silence. He finished his drink before he did, once she finished hers too, he poured them some more. Olivia drank this one a lot faster than the first. She seemed nervous, he wondered if she knew he was going to ask her about Edison. Fitz seemed a little out of sorts as well, she noticed and she wondered if he had any idea about what was on her mind. Before she could get any words out he spoke.

"Who's Edison Davis to you?" he asked slowly? She looked at him quickly, her eyes widened. Then she finished her drink. He thought she would speak once she did but she remained silent looking at the empty glass. "Liv I asked you a question, who is Edison Davis to you?" he repeated a little more loudly this time. Olivia shrugged.

"He's nothing, he's no one," she said quietly refusing to meet his eyes.

"You're lying," he said unconvinced noticing how she tensed up when he said Edison's name and how she was still was. She turned to him glaring.

"No I'm not, he's nothing," she said getting up attempting to leave the kitchen.

"Then why are you walking away, if he's nothing!" he asked angrily following her. "If he's no one then why won't you tell me who he was too you!" She turned to him so sharply as she made her way to the foyer that he thought he would fall over.

"Why don't you tell me what fucked up your relationship with Mellie huh!" she asked back yelling. His eyes widened this time.

"Because she doesn't fucking matter!" he yelled back.

"And neither does Edison, what the fuck did Kimberley tell you!" she asked him steaming mad. Fitz raised an angry eyebrow at this; her reaction only confirmed his suspicions. Something went on between them, something she didn't want him or anyone else finding out.

"She didn't tell me anything, but you just did!" he yelled

"What the fuck are you talking about?" she asked confused. Fitz walked around her and grabbed his suit jacket.

"When you decide to be fucking honest then maybe you'll figure it out!" he spat angrily at her as he walked to the door. He opened it. She looked at him in disbelief

"Where the hell are you going!" it was two o'clock in the morning and Fitz was a little drunk.

"Out!" he yelled.

"Mellie said you had a temper I didn't know she was right!" said Olivia mad. Fitz turned to her.

"You talked to Mellie?" he asked glaring at her. "So you're listening to her now huh?" he asked getting in her face. She backed up a bit and he took another step forward. His voice was dangerously low. "She told you I had a temper, I'll show you a fucking temper." He said walking back over to the door. She watched as he opened it once again. "Don't wait up!" he said loudly before he slammed the door behind him.

Olivia opened it and watched him get into his lambo, and speed out of the driveway and then down the street. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the hot tears falling down her face.

**(A/N: How'd we get here, LOL things were going so well… Up next we see the aftermath of the fight and Olivia's world tour continues. Edison Davis...LOL I've been planning that for a while. LOL you'll meet him soon and get the back story on their relationship as well…Till next time. Oh and BTW have any of you seen that shitty promo for season 5 pt B…Looks like Olame is back LOL I think I'm going to vomit LOL. Needless to say I won't be watching Scandal anymore. But too those of you brave enough to stick with this lame ass series you're better than me I'm giving up LOL. Anyway stay safe out there and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.)**


	20. Keeps Getting Better

**(A/N: Well, well, well how the mighty have fallen LOL. I don't know if any of you heard, I'm pretty sure you did though, but Scandal's ratings are in the toilet. The winter premiere only had 6.8 million views, while the fall premiere had 10.2 million. I guess we all now know who the audience really wants to see. LOL. And I saw a clip of that Olake sex scene on YouTube, it was cringe worthy. KW and SF have no chemistry what so ever, that must have been supper awkward to film because it was hella awkward to look at. I hope the ratings continue to tank, that's the only way ABC will step in and make Shonda actually do some good by the main characters that got her to a second season. Guess SF/Jake isn't leading male material after all Shonda LOL. This next episode is supposed to be the rise of Mellivia, it's sad too see what complete and utter bullshit this show has turned into. Shonda is an idiot if she think that Olake and Mellivia can replace Olitz. I can't wait to see what the ratings are for this Thursday I know they won't get any better and now that Shonda has burned the Olitz bridge she literally has no cards left to play to get this show back on track anymore. Oh well Shonda hope SF was worth it. NOT! LOL anyway enjoy the chapter…)**

_**"Keeps Getting Better"**_

"Where the hell is he?" Olivia asked herself for the hundredth time.

She was in Fitz's living room pacing. It had been a little over an hour since he left and she hadn't heard anything from him since. She's spent the first half an hour crying and the second half pacing and going over things in her head. She was worried sick about him; he could be anywhere. He'd been drinking, what if he'd gotten pulled over by the police, or even worse, what if he'd been in an accident? What if he was out cheating? She didn't want to think the worse, but how could she not? When he left the house he was pissed, and nothing good ever happened when someone was that angry.

She'd tried calling him non-stop since he left and all she got was his voicemail each time. There was simply no way to find him. She didn't know how they got to this point. Things were going so well tonight. She was by his side; he won the Oscar, and made that beautiful speech where he even thanked her. They had a great time together. But then she had to go and let Kimberley and Mellie get in her head.

What the fuck was she thinking? She knew that her past would catch up to her eventually. But why did the past have to come back and haunt her now, when she was so happy and content in her life. She was young and dumb, so she made a big mistake. But she didn't think she'd have to pay for that mistake for the rest of her life. And instead of talking things out with Fitz and being honest with him, she pushed him away.

She didn't mean to be so defensive, but she was ashamed of what she did back then. She wanted to leave the past in the past and never relive that horrible time in her life ever again. But she knew that if she wanted things to progress in a positive way with Fitz then she owed him the truth. She was ready to talk to him now and lay it all out on the table but she had no fucking idea of where he was. She just hoped it wasn't too late for them to make things right.

She was about to go into the kitchen and pour herself some wine to help calm her nerves, when she heard her phone buzzing in the living room, it was on the couch. She ran over to it quickly and looked at the number, hoping that it was Fitz. But it was some other California number that she didn't recognize. She picked it up anyway hoping beyond hope that it was somehow Fitz. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat before speaking.

"Hello," she said softly.

"Liv, it's Stephen," he said quickly. "Fitz is here and he's been drinking since he got here like an hour ago." He said. Olivia listened on. "I would've called you sooner but we couldn't find his phone and once I did I had to charge it," he explained. Olivia sighed deeply, relieved that he was okay.

"That's fine Stephen thank-you for calling me, do you know if he went anywhere before he got to you?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah, the liquor store, he came here with a big bottle of scotch. I tried to take it from him several times but he's very stubborn," said Stephen sounding annoyed. "I can't understand anything he's talking about, but he kept saying that the two of you had a fight?" he asked. Olivia nodded tears falling down her face once again.

"Yeah we did," she said sadly, her voice a little shaky. "Stephen can you text me your address, I'll come over there in one of his cars." Stephen felt bad when he heard her voice break, she'd obviously been crying. He hoped that whatever they were fighting about they could work it out. Fitz truly was a better man when he was with Olivia.

"Sure, and shoot me a text to let me know when you're on your way and I'll be on the look out for you," he told her. She nodded.

"Thank you, I will," she said sniffling a bit.

Stephen texted her the address to his house a few seconds later and she saw that it was only 20 minutes away. Once she got herself together she text him back letting him know that she was on her way. She grabbed the keys to his Ferrari and headed out the door. She drove to Stephen's house with a million and one thoughts running through her head. What was she going to say when she saw him? Was he going to listen to her? Was he too belligerent to even talk at this point? She hadn't heard him talking at all in the background when she spoke to Stephen.

Did he pass out, she wondered. She shook her head of that thought; Stephen would've mentioned that. She tried to calm her nerves as she pulled into Stephen's driveway. His house looked very much like Fitz's did it was big and nice on the outside. She drove the car to the front door and shot him a text telling him that she was outside. Stephen replied that he was coming to open the door. She saw him open it a few seconds later. She took a deep breath and got out the car.

"Hey Liv," he said kindly. She gave him a sad smile.

"Hey Stephen, thanks again for calling," she said gratefully. Stephen nodded as she walked up to the door.

"It's no problem, he hasn't stopped talking about you since he got here," he told her shaking his head. She gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry that we put you in the middle of this," she said sincerely. He waved it off as she walked through the front door, and he followed her.

"Fitz is my best friend, regardless of how big of an ass he can be sometime," said Stephen earning a small chuckle from Olivia. "I'm happy to help whenever I can." Olivia nodded.

"Thanks." He smiled at her.

"He's in the living room, come on I'll show you," he said after he closed the front door. She followed him to the living room, where she saw Fitz sitting on the sofa with a half drunken bottle of scotch in his hand. He heard them coming but hadn't turned his head yet.

"Stephen, what the fuck took you so long?" he asked slurring his words. He turned his head and Olivia almost cried. He looked so drained and sad. He was in this state because of her. "Livvie, what are you doing here?" he asked attempting to get up only to fall back on the couch. He spilled a bit of scotch on his dress shirt and laughed. "Oops," he said chuckling. She rushed over to his side and sat beside him.

"Oh, Fitz, I'm so sorry baby," she said sadly as she grabbed his hand. He turned to her and said.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have walked out on you like I did," he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. "Do you forgive me gorgeous, I don't wanna lose you," he said sadly.

"I'll just leave you two alone for a moment, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," said Stephen, Olivia turned to him and nodded and then mouthed "thank you," he nodded and smiled, then he left them alone. Olivia turned back to Fitz, who was about to take another swig of scotch. She grabbed the bottle with her free hand just before he could get it to his lips.

"I think you've had enough and I don't want you to drink anymore ok," she said softly. He smiled at her and handed her the bottle completely.

"Ok," he said sweetly. She placed the bottle on the coffee table and turned back to look at him.

"Fitz I'm so sorry, I ruined your big night, this is all my fault," she said hanging her head down as she started to cry again. He placed his hand underneath her chin and brought her lips to his and kissed her softly.

"Don't cry beautiful, you didn't ruin my night," he said slurring a bit. She shook her head.

"Yes I did," she said angry with herself. "I fucked up in the past and I let it get to me tonight, I should've just been honest with you from the beginning, and then I let Mellie get in my head," she said shaking her head disgusted with herself.

"Fuck Mellie," he said drunkenly making her laugh, he laughed too.

"Seriously Fitz, I had no right to try and turn the argument back on you just because I didn't want to talk about my past, but whenever you're ready to talk to me about her, I'll be here to listen," she told him sincerely. He nodded.

"And it's obvious that the past still hurts you, and I don't like hurting you Livvie, so when you want to talk about Eddy, Edison or whatever the fuck his name is, I'll be here to listen as well," he told her slurring still. She smiled at him. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I don't want to lose you," he told her again. She kissed him quickly. He was so sweet, how'd she get so lucky.

"You're not going to lose me, I'm not going anywhere."

"Pinky-swear?" he asked holding his pinky up, she laughed through the few tears she had left.

"Pinky-swear," she told him locking her pinky with his.

"Good," he said nodding, satisfied with that answer.

"Do you wanna go back to your place?" she asked?

"I would love to, but I can't," he told her with a confused look on his face. She smiled at the adorable expression.

"Why?" she asked smiling.

"I can't feel my legs," he told her and she laughed, he smiled, making her happy was his favorite thing in the world. Even in his inebriated state he knew that.

"Let me go get Stephen so he can help me get you in the car," she said after her fit of giggles ended.

Fitz nodded and laid his head back on the couch once she left. She came back from the kitchen a few seconds later with Stephen behind her. Stephen helped Fitz get off the couch and he wobbled a bit but he made it to the car with both of their help. Once Stephen strapped his seatbelt on, he closed the door. Olivia turned to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks again Stephen, I owe you one," she said continuing to hug him.

"It's no problem at all Liv," he said hugging her back. "You two are great together, I haven't seen him this happy in a long time. As long as you can keep him happy I'll always help you guys out," he told her. She nodded and smiled.

"Thank you," she said for like the hundredth time. He nodded. Fitz tapped on the window drunkenly.

"Get your hands off my girl asshole," he said loudly causing both of them to laugh loudly. They stepped back from the hug and Stephen turned to Fitz and said.

"You take care of this girl."

Olivia walked around the car and got in on the drivers side. Fitz saluted Stephen as she started the car causing him to laugh again. He stepped back away from the car and waved at Olivia and then they took off. Olivia made it back to his house quickly and pulled up to the front door. Fitz had fallen asleep during the ride and she gently shook him to wake him up. He woke up and tried to get himself together. She got out the car and walked over to his side and opened his door.

* * *

He got out the car with her help and stumbled a bit but got his footing together. She wrapped his arm around her shoulder after she closed the car door and locked it. He leaned on her and together they made their way inside the house. It was a struggle getting upstairs to his bedroom; he kept stopping to take breaks as if he were out of breath. But eventually they made it. He flopped down on the bed and she bent down to take his shoes off. Once she got his shoes and socks off, she got on the bed and straddled his waist to unbutton his shirt and his hands immediately went to her ass and he squeezed it softly, moaning.

"Livvie, are we going to do it," he moaned with his eyes closed. She laughed at him.

"No baby," she said laughing still. "You're way too drunk, they'll be plenty of time for that later," she promised, as she continued to unbutton his shirt. He sighed heavily but kept his hands on her ass.

"Ok," he said sounding defeated.

She laughed again as she took his shirt all the way off after a little help from him. She got off of his waist and unbuckled his pants. He leaned up to help her get them off. She got those off and pulled on his arm until he was sitting up on the side of the bed.

"Fitz you have to get up so I can get you under the covers," she told him pulling on his arm still. He was heavy as hell.

"Are you gonna get under the covers with me," he asked opening his eyes with a goofy smile on his face.

"Yes silly," she said smiling and shaking her head.

"Ok," he said as he got up slowly.

She pulled the covers back as he stood swaying from side to side and then she got him to lie down in the bed. Once she pulled the covers up over him, she stripped down to her bra and panties then got in bed beside him.

"Livvie," he said pulling her closer. "I'm sorry," he told her again. She placed her arm over his as they spooned.

"We'll talk more about it in the morning babe," she said as she felt her eyes getting heavy.

"Ok," he said again, pulling her even closer. He placed his mouth next to her ear and said. "Thank you for putting up with me sweet baby." She smiled with her eyes closed and was about to respond when he shocked her and said. "I love you." Her eyes widened, and she was about to say something when she heard him snoring softly. She smiled to herself. She would tell him that too, when the time was right.

Olivia awoke the next day to something very hard poking her in the backside. She smiled to herself as she slowly opened her eyes. Fitz was placing small kisses on her cheek and neck, when he felt her shifting slowly. His grip on her waist became firmer as she turned her body to face him. He smiled at her brightly and said.

"Good morning beautiful." She smiled back at him noticing that his breath was mint fresh.

"Good morning handsome," she responded and he pecked her lips softly. "I'm surprised you don't have a hang over, you drank like a whole bottle of scotch last night," she said grinning.

"It must be the Irish in me," he said shrugging. She smiled at him but sighed and said.

"We need to talk about last night. I know we apologized to each other, but you were drunk out of your mind. I'm just wondering how much of it you remember?" she asked.

"All of the important parts," he said clearing his throat. "I remember you telling me that you weren't going to ask me about Mellie and I remember telling you that I'd let you tell me about Edison when you were ready," he told her and she nodded.

"I meant what I said last night too Fitz, whenever you're ready to talk about her I'll be here to listen," she told him seriously. He smiled and kissed her again, then he shifted they're bodies so that he was partially lying on top of her.

"I want us to be stronger Livvie, just don't lie to me, that was all Mellie did and it destroyed me, I just want us to last baby," he told her honestly and she nodded silently. "And I meant what I said last night too, all of it," he said kissing her again. Then she thought to herself wondering if he remembered saying those three little words to her last night before he passed out.

"All of it," she repeated smiling brightly. He nodded and kissed her again.

"All of it," he said again. "I love you Livvie, I think I've known for a while now I just didn't know how or when to say it," he told her honestly. She smiled the brightest smile he'd ever seen from her.

"You can say it any time you want too, I'll never get tired of hearing it," she said happily. He kissed her again and moved his hand down her bare stomach to her panties. She moaned softly, but stopped him before he could make contact. She looked deeply into his eyes and said. "I love you too."

* * *

"Olitz lives!" said Gideon Wallace excitedly.

He was currently broadcasting the latest segment of TMZ live and had finally gotten to the topic that was currently most buzzed about on social media. There were over two million tweets and Instagram repost of the couple together at the Oscars the other night. The video of the interview with Kimberley Mitchell had been watched millions of times over on YouTube. The announcement of their relationship sent their fans into overdrive.

"After months of speculation, and denial from these two hot young stars, Olivia and Fitz finally confirmed that they are indeed a couple last night at the Oscars," said Gideon reading the teleprompter.

"When Fitz won the Oscar for best actor last night, he even thanked his new girlfriend in his speech, calling her by an affectionate nickname and saying that she makes him a better person. The two were together for the whole night and even attended the Vanity Fair after party together. Sources say that the two of them were very affectionate towards each other throughout the entire show. While Fitz has been linked to several other talented ladies in the past, this is the first time he's ever made an appearance with a date to any awards show ever. Olivia Pope must be the real deal people," said Gideon as the couple was shown in the background. "Congratulations you two and here's to hoping that Fitz is in the next Olivia Pope music video, you two set the screen on fire," said Gideon finishing his segment.

* * *

Fitz had been bracing himself for this day since he agreed to this gig. Now it was finally here. He was now on set to begin filming his newest movie with Hollis Doyle and Mellie. He was not looking forward to it. But he liked working with Hollis and he could ignore the hell out of Mellie all day until they had to do scenes together. He was sitting in his trailer waiting for the call to go to Hollis's trailer when his phone lit up with a call. He smiled when he saw who was calling him.

"Hi Livvie," he said sweetly.

"Baby, baby guess what!" she said excitedly He smiled at her happiness as he spoke.

"What's up babe?"

"Cyrus just called me, the Grammy nominations came out last night, I've been nominated for six Grammy's!" she told him practically shouting through the phone. "Six!" she repeated. "For my first album!"

"Baby that's great," he told her happily. "Congratulations," he said sincerely.

"Thank you," she said calming her voice down. "Do you wanna be my date for the Grammy's?" she asked softly. He laughed.

"Of course sweet baby."

"Cool," she said her voice in a normal tone. He laughed again. They spoke for a while until he received a text from Hollis telling him that he could come to the trailer now.

"Baby I gotta go, works calling," he told her sighing. She smiled; she knew he began working with Mellie today and that he was not happy about it.

"Ok babe and be nice," she teased.

"Anything for you," he told her sweetly. She smiled again.

"Call me later, I love you," she told him and he felt his heart flutter, he'd never get tired of hearing her say that.

"I love you too baby," he said before they hung up.

* * *

He took a deep breath and made his way to Hollis's trailer. Once he got there Mellie and Hollis were already seated. He shook Hollis's hand and took his seat ignoring Mellie who glared at him when he didn't acknowledge her. Hollis cleared her throat and decided to get this show on the road.

He explained their characters to them a little more in depth and he told them about all the different locations they would be shooting in. They were going to start by filming in Louisiana and then move overseas to Italy and Paris. They were in Louisiana now. He told them that today they would get a walk through and a tour of the set and tomorrow filming would begin. Fitz listened on intently but all Mellie did was look at her nails or glare at him. He wanted to roll his eyes at how absurd she was being, but he just ignored her. Hollis was about to give them a copy of the filming schedule when he got a phone call. He looked down at his phone and then got up from his seat.

"I have to take this," he said quickly. "I'll be right back." He stepped out of the trailer and closed the door.

"Are you going to ignore me all day," asked Mellie angrily. Fitz shrugged.

"That was the plan," he said sarcastically.

"You know that we'll have to talk to each other at some point right and even kiss each other, they are love making scenes in this movie," she said smugly. Fitz rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask Hollis for a stand in for those parts." Mellie rolled her eyes this time.

"You're being ridiculous," she said angrily. "You didn't always find me so repulsive Fitz, remember, we were great together." He looked her in the eyes and said.

"We were never anything but toxic, you never cared about me, you only cared about yourself," he spat back angrily as well. They hadn't spoken about their ill-fated relationship in almost two years.

"I loved you," she told him raising her voice. He chuckled dryly.

"Yeah, well you sure as hell had a funny way of showing it," he told her sarcastically.

"I gave you everything Fitz, you wouldn't have even won that Oscar if it wasn't for me. I told my father to put you in that movie!" she yelled getting up from her chair. He scoffed; she was always so fucking over dramatic.

"I convinced Hollis to put me in that damn movie, you may have introduced us but he wanted me in the movie and you fucking know it. Don't act like you did me any damn favors Mellie. I don't owe you shit!" he said raising his voice slightly.

"I made you!" she cried. This caused anger to boil through his blood. He stood up standing a few inches from her.

"You fucking ruined me!" he yelled at her in her face. "I was a cold-hearted prick and lost for two fucking years because of what you did to me, I couldn't connect emotionally with another woman for two years because of you!" he yelled livid. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well you sure as hell don't have a problem with that now huh?" she asked rolling her eyes again. "Parading that damn girl around after you've been dating for what like two months, when I could never get you to go any fucking where with me when we were together for two damn years!"

"That's because wherever you went you were always fucking high Mellie, and I didn't want to deal with that shit!" he exclaimed. She raised an angry eyebrow.

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle?" she said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for this shit," he said exhaustedly.

"Of course you don't," she said scoffing. "You only have time for little miss perfect."

"Are you jealous?" he asked smirking evilly. She rolled her eyes for the thirtieth time.

"Please Fitzgerald, don't insult me. Your relationship won't last because she'll wise up and leave your needy ass just like I did," said Mellie confidently.

"Needy?" he said sarcastically but then waved it off. "I left you Mellie, but tell yourself whatever you need too to help you sleep at night," he told her. "Like I said you fucking ruined me. But being with her put me back together. I love her and when I'm with her I see everything I want. When I was with you I saw everything I didn't want." She glared daggers at him, unable to believe he was insulting her like this and making her feel like she meant nothing to him, when at one point in time he wanted to marry her. But, she wasn't worried about it; he would get his. She would make sure of it.

* * *

Abby had been doing the modeling thing for a little over two months now and she loved it more and more each day. She recently got some great news she'd picked up her first big gig. Jake Ballard wanted her to play his love interest in his newest music video. She was excited but also nervous. She wanted to be good so she called on Adnan for some tips.

They were quickly becoming fast friends. Adnan was a great model and an even better mentor. The only thing was that she asked a lot of questions about Olivia. Abby thought that was a little odd but Adnan insisted that she was just a big fan of Liv's and wanted to know more about her favorite pop star. Abby shrugged it off and told her what she could and Adnan continued to give her lessons.

She wasn't sure if she should tell Olivia that she and Adnan were friends now because she wasn't sure how Olivia would take it. She already noticed the tension between them during New Years Eve and she didn't want things to be awkward. She figured that she would get around to telling her eventually. She looked down at her phone and noticed that it was almost one. She had to get going, she was meeting Adnan for lunch soon.

* * *

"Come on Phoenix, sing it with me!" yelled Olivia loudly from the arena stage.

There was no rush quite like performing for a sold out arena and having everyone singing your songs. She and her dancers got into formation, they were on they're next to last song of the night and Olivia had had a blast performing for her thousands of fans. She would always love performing; it was in her blood. She stood at the edge of the stage and belted out.

_"Baby it's you! You're the one I love."_ then she held the mic to the audience and they sang loudly.

_"You're the one I need!"_ she smiled as she brought the mic back to her lips and sang.

_"You're the only thing I see come on baby, it's you, you're the one that gives your all."_ She held the mic to the audience once more and they sang loudly once again.

_"You're the one I always call!"_ they sang and she smiled again as she finished off the song.

_"When I need you make everything stop, finally you put my love on top!"_ The crowd cheered loudly as she finished off her song. The arena held around forty thousand of her screaming fans and she wouldn't have it any other way. She got onto a platform that would take her beneath the stage so that she could change for her performance of her last song of the night.

Fitz smiled to himself as he was escorted through security. He'd been planning to surprise Olivia at one of her concerts for a while now and she had no idea she was coming. He coordinated it with Huck a few weeks ago. He had a gap in filming for about three days around the time that she was doing her Phoenix concert. So he and Huck made arrangements for him to come to the concert.

She still didn't know he was here because she hadn't really had a break yet. But now Huck was escorting Fitz to Olivia's dressing room where she was going to be changing into her outfit for her last song of the night. The plan was for Huck to get him into the dressing room before she got there so that he could surprise her. He was almost to her dressing room when he ran into Maya Pope in the hallway. She had her arms crossed and she was looking at him as if he were something disgusting on the bottom of her shoe. Once he got close enough to her she shifted her stance and spoke.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked angrily. Fitz sighed. He knew that Maya didn't like him but he was hoping that he could change her mind. He now knew that it would be a lot harder than he originally thought.

"I'm here to see Livvie, I wanted to surprise her," he told her. She glared at him before speaking again.

"Olivia doesn't need to see you right now, she needs to focus on finishing this concert, you are not apart of that."

"Well I'm pretty sure she wants to see me just as much as I want to see her," he said calmly, as he walked around Maya to get to Olivia's dressing room. They hadn't seen each other in almost a month since the Oscars and he missed her more everyday and he knew she missed him as well.

"It's not going to last you know," she said before he could get to the door making him stop as he turned to her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"You and Liv, it's not going to last, you're something new and shiny and she's always had a thing for bad-boys, but this won't last," she told him confidently. Fitz took a few steps towards her until he was right in front of her.

"I love your daughter and I know that she loves me too. I know you don't like me and I know I haven't given you much reason to in the past, but I love her with all my heart, so I'll be here for as long as she'll have me," he told her sincerely. Maya looked him up and down and smirked.

"It won't last," she repeated. "And if by some miracle you actually make her think you truly do love her and she wants to continue to be with you then I'm coming for you. I know about your past relationship with Mellie and I don't want that shit around my daughter," she told him seriously, he raised a curious eyebrow at this as she continued. "I'll get rid of you just like I did the last one." Fitz was about to say something else when he heard Olivia calling him.

"Fitz!" she yelled excitedly.

Her mother stepped aside as Olivia ran into his arm. He smiled brightly as he saw her. He picked her up and swung her around feeling his heart swell with happiness. Then he kissed her softly as he slowly let her down to the ground.

"Hey Livvie," he said smiling still holding her in his embrace.

"What are you doing here?" she asked happily. He laughed.

"I came to surprise you sweet baby, you're amazing by the way up there on that stage. That's where you belong," he complimented. She smiled and leaned up to peck his lips again.

"Thank you," she said smiling prettily. Her mother interrupted them.

"Liv, you have to get ready for your last song, we don't have time for this," said her mother impatiently as she broke up their little reunion. Olivia rolled her eyes playfully then a thought popped into her head.

"Come on stage with me," she said out of the blue. Fitz laughed again.

"I can't sing or dance Livvie," he said laughing still. She laughed this time.

"I'll be doing the dancing and singing silly, I just wanna sing and dance for my man," she told him in a sexy tone. He smirked at her.

"Well I'm all for that baby," he told her smirking handsomely. She nodded.

"Come on, my back up dancers will give you some instructions," she told him grabbing his hand as she led him away from her mom who had a permanent scowl on her face. She had to do something about those two and quick, she thought.

**(A/N: Aww our two love birds said I love you for the first time LOL, so a lot happened here, Mellie and Fitz fought, I can't wait to reveal what went down that caused them to break up, it's coming soon people LOL. And Maya just won't leave Olitz alone LOL. Up next Liv takes Fitz on stage and gives her audience one hell of a show to a song called Dance For You. Olivia and Abby hang out while she's in Houston, and Abby brings her new friend Adnan and it does not go well LOL. The Grammy's are up next also and Edison Davis makes his much awaited appearance. The song in this chapter was Love On Top by Beyonce…Till next time…)**


	21. Dance For You

**(A/N: Sorry for the long wait but hopefully it'll be worth it. Happy Reading...P.S. hope you all enjoy. I recommend listening to the song while reading this chapter...)**

_**"**__**Dance For You"**_

Nervous, nervous and excited was exactly how he'd describe what he was feeling in this moment. He was about to go on stage in front of forty plus thousand fans at his girlfriends concert while she sung and danced for him on stage as if the two of them were the only ones there. He'd received a few simple instructions from some of her back-up dancers and he had a pretty general idea of what to expect once he got on stage.

Olivia wanted to surprise her fans with his appearance just as he had surprised her. So the stage would be dark when he entered and he was going to be guided to his seat by two of her back up dancers. He was to be seated into a comfortable chair right in the middle of the stage. The band and back up singers would be behind him to his left and the dancers would be to the right until Olivia came on stage ready to begin her routine. The lights in the middle of the stage where he was sitting would remain dim until she reached him from where she entered the stage to further expand the surprise of his visit.

So now here he was sitting on the stage the lights dark. He could see the crowd, but they couldn't see him. He smirked out at the audience as he saw some of them wonder what was going on when he heard her music begin playing in the background. He looked around but didn't see her yet. Then he heard her speak, as the music continued playing softly in the background.

"Phoenix ya'll still with me?" she asked, her voice blaring through the speakers.

He still couldn't see her and decided to just keep his eyes forward until she got to him. The audience responded with loud applause and cheers.

"Well alright then," she said as she began making her way to the middle of the stage slowly. "Now I know that this is usually the part of the show where I sing my newest song and dance for ya'll, with it being the final performance of the night and all," she said with a spotlight following her.

Fitz still didn't look to see where she was coming from, but somehow he felt as if she was getting closer to him. The crowd cheered loudly again. She paused before speaking up again.

"But I have a very special guest here with me tonight, and he wanted to be part of the last performance, is that alright with ya'll?" she asked her southern accent sticking out more than he'd ever heard before. The crowd cheered and he saw people getting out their smart phones and begin to recording. Fitz felt a back up dancer come behind him and place his hands behind his back.

"Keep them like this Mr. Grant," whispered the dancer in his ear.

He nodded, now more anxious and nervous than ever. But he was curious to see where Liv was all going with this. The spot on the stage where he was sitting lit up so that the fans could finally see him and they began cheering like there was no tomorrow some even yelling out his name.

"Ya'll say hi to my baby Fitz," said Olivia loud and clear to the audience who hadn't stopped cheering since the spotlight beamed on him. "Say hi babe," said Olivia smiling and giggling at some of the fans who reached out to Fitz.

He still couldn't see her but did as she asked silently. He smiled at them and nodded, obeying what the dancer told him as he kept his hands behind his back. The music got louder and he heard the imitation of footsteps coming his way as Olivia begin singing. He didn't see her still, but he knew she was getting closer to him by the yells of the crowd.

**_I just wanna_**  
**_Show you how much I appreciate you_**

At every break in the song she took, she got closer to Fitz. She was coming from behind him and she had handcuffs in her hand. She planned on giving him a dance he would never forget, but she couldn't risk his hormones taking over and him trying to touch her, she tried to keep her shows PG-13, at least. So while the handcuffs were added to make the dance even more sexy, they were also added to keep him behaved. Well as behaved as they could.

_**Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you  
Wanna show you how much I will forever be true**_

_****__**Wanna show you how much you got your girl feelin' good**_  
_**Wanna show you how much, how much you're understood**_

He felt her behind him, she grabbed his hands that he'd placed behind his back and held up the cuffs to show the audience. They cheered and catcalled before she placed them on his wrist, not too tight, securing his arms behind his back. He leaned his head back and looked up at her smiling. She leaned down smiling back at him, before placing a quick kiss on his lips, much to the surprise of the audience who cheered even louder. She smiled sweetly at him and then at the audience, before grabbing the top of his head softly and making him look out at the audience. He smirked as she continued her song. Her hands now touching his shoulders.

_**Wanna show you how much, I value what you say**_  
_**Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me babe**_

She leaned down and sung the next part close to his ear and began rubbing her hands all over his chest. His erection was straining against his pants now and he hadn't even seen what she had on yet.

_**Wanna show you how much, I really care about yo heart  
I wanna show ya how much, I hate being apart**_

She finally came around and stood in front of him before she sung the last part of the intro to her song. She had two back up dancers on either side of her and the jumbo-trons that displayed her performances from the concert for the people seated further back, angled her performance as if every audience member were sitting just like Fitz was. Everything he saw, they were now seeing.

_**Show ya, show ya, show ya til you're through with me  
I wanna keep it how it is, so you can never say how it used to be**_

He gulped loudly as he saw what she was wearing, he showed no shame as his eyes ran all over her luscious body. She had on a red silky thin material sleeveless dress that came to mid-thigh in length and barely covered her ass. Black fish-net stockings, that were connected to her dress by the suspenders on the front and back of her thighs and six inch open-toed black stiletto pumps. Her hair was hanging down her back in soft curls with the bangs covering her forehead. She had on ruby red mac lip stick that made her lips look plump and begging to be kissed and her eyes were covered in black eye-shadow, giving her a smoky eye look. She looked gorgeous and he was ready to get off that stage and take her anywhere and do a multitude of unspeakable things to her body. No wonder she had him in handcuffs, he thought. She looked straight at him and winked before she began singing and dancing.

_**Loving you is really all that's on my mind  
And I can't help but to think about it day and night  
I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch**_

She and her back up dancers stood in front of him, with her standing directly in front of him. They all swayed their hips side to side as Olivia sung her song, but he could only keep his eyes on her as she moved. He caught a glimpse of her black silk panties when she spread her legs a little bit wider to gyrate her hips more and he licked his lips, before looking back into her eyes.

_**Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)**_  
_**Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)**_

She walked up to him before she began the next part and bent over in front of him placing each of her hands on both of his thighs. She looked in his eyes and saw nothing but desire there, as she began rolling her hips in a circular motion.

_**Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body**_  
_**Boy I like it when you watch me, ah**_  
_**Tonight it's going down**_

She removed her hands from his thighs and got back into line with her dancers to do her next steps to the lyrics as he watched her.

_**I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin' rockin' on my babe  
Swirlin' on you babe swirlin' swirlin on you babe  
Baby lemme put my body on your body  
Promise not to tell nobody 'cause  
It's bout to go down**_

As she continued her routine, two of her dancers stepped in front of her to and were now blocking his view of her. He looked around them, trying to get a glimpse of her, though he wouldn't have to wait for long.

_**You'll never need two, 'cause I will be your number 1  
Them other chicks are superficial  
But I know you know I'm the one**___

She moved the girls out of her way as she sang this within her dance routine and stood back in front of Fitz as she continued singing.

**_That's why I'm all into you  
'Cause I can recognize that you know that_**

She turned around in front of him so that her behind was now facing him as she began dancing in front of him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her ass.

_**That's why I'm backin' this thing back**_  
_**Pop poppin' this thing back**_  
_**Drop drop drop dropping this thing back**_

She walked back behind his chair and placed her hands on his chest again, but this time she leaned down far enough that her breast were touching the back of his head. She smirked to herself as she felt him tremble.

_**This is for the time, you gave me flowers**_  
_**For the world, that is ours**_  
_**For the mulah, for the power of love**_  
_**I know I won't never ever eh-ever give you up**_  
_**And I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enough**_

She walked around to the front of him again and got closer to him. She bent her knee slightly and placed her left thigh over his right and grabbed his hair at the top of his head and tilted his head back, forcing him to look up at her as she sung to him. He licked his lips and she could see that hungry look in his eyes that always made her warm and tingly all over. She felt really hot right now, but she pressed on with her performance. He decided right then and there that her in this dominatrix roll was definitely the most sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

_**A woman in the street and the freak in the you know what  
Sit back sit back it's the pre game show  
Daddy you know what's up**_

She let his hair go and went back to dance in front of him with her back up dancers to dance with them to the course of the song, and he was almost sad at the lost of contact.

_**Loving you is really all that's on my mind  
And I can't help but to think about it day and night  
I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch**_

_**Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)**_  
_**Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)**_  
_**Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body**_  
_**Boy I like it when you watch me, ah**_  
_**Tonight it's going down**_

The audience had been long forgotten by the both of them as he focused solely on her and she on him. She moved closer to his chair, and they were almost touching again as continued to gyrate him hips and pelvis in front of his face as she sung. He yearned to touch her so much that he was almost struggling against his cuffs.

_**I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin' rockin' on my babe  
Swirlin' on you babe swirlin' swirlin on you babe  
Baby lemme put my body on your body  
Promise not to tell nobody 'cause  
It's bout to go down**_

For the next verse she placed her right leg over his left and her left over his right, and moved her lower body closer to his, as she began sinking down onto his lap. He groaned softly at the contact, by now his erection was straining against his jeans painfully. She almost let out a soft moan, the thin material of her panties did nothing to separate his erection from her arousal, but she quickly remembered where she was and began her next verse as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes lovingly. The camera that was projecting her performance on the jumbo tron zoomed into their faces as she sang to him and the crowd cheered louder.

_**I'mma take this time  
To show you how much you mean to me  
'Cause you**____**are**____**all I need**_  
_**No money can emphasize or describe**_  
_**The love that's in between the lines**_  
_**Boy look into my eyes**_

She sang gazing into his eyes lovingly. He gazed back and mouthed to her "I fucking love you." She smiled as she continued but as she grinded her hips and pelvis into his growing, she could feel her desire for him taking over and her eyes got cloudy with lust.

_**While I'm grinding on you**_  
_**This is beyond sex**_  
_**I'm high on you**_  
_**If it's real then you know how I feel**_

He gazed deeply into her eyes, his own full of love lust and desire as he watched his beautiful girlfriend grind on his lap and sing to him in front of a sold out arena as if they were the only two in the room. He was keeping calm, but he knew that she could see it in his eyes. He wanted her, more than ever. And when this performance was over, he planned on having her all the ways she would let him.

_**Rockin' on you babe  
Rockin' rockin' on you babe  
Swirlin' on you babe  
In my mind all I can think about  
Is a frame for our future  
And the pictures of the past  
And a chance to make this love last**____**Ohooohoooohhhh**_

She continued grinding on him and driving him crazy through the course and some of her fans had gone horse from cheering so loudly for them.

_**Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)**_  
_**Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)**_  
_**Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body**_  
_**Boy I like it when you watch me, ah**_  
_**Tonight it's going down**_  
_**I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin', rockin' on my babe**_  
_**I be swirlin' my babe swirlin', swirlin' on you babe**_  
_**Baby lemme put my body on your body**_  
_**Promise not to tell nobody cuz**_  
_**It's bout to go down**_

She kissed him on the cheek, before getting off of his lap and getting back into position in the middle of her dancers who'd danced in the background the entire time she danced on him. As she began the final part of her song.

_**Watch me pop it, pop it, pop-pop-pop-pop it for you baby**_  
_**Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you baby**_  
_**Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me throw it baby**_  
_**Wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch**_

She continued dancing and singing as he watched her, she felt empowered, she was the one with all the control and she liked it. She would definitely have to do this more often. She thought as she finished up.

_**Watch me pop it, pop it, pop-pop-pop-pop it for you baby  
Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you baby  
Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me throw it baby  
Wanna make that body rock, sit back and wa**__**tch**_

As she hit her high notes towards the end of her song, one of her back up dancers came and undid the cuffs. Olivia walked over to him and grabbed his hand as he stood up. He knew that at the end of the song she was supposed to walk with him off the stage. The song started fading as the spotlight followed them towards the side of the stage they were exiting.

He walked behind her a bit as she continued singing until the end and he watched her hips and ass sway. His hands were free now and he couldn't help himself. He licked his lips and then gave her ass a little smack with the palm of his other hand that she wasn't holding. The jumbo tron caught it all and the fans loved it. She jumped a bit and turned around to face him smiling as she did. The spotlight was still on them and he pulled her too him and kissed her softly. The audience went crazy. She kissed him back and once they broke the kiss she led him off the stage as the lights dimmed once more.

/

Once they were backstage, he pulled her to him once more and kissed her again, but more passionately this time. Her back up dancers who'd left the stage shortly after they did whistled and cat called this time as they walked pass the couple. He broke the kiss this time pecking her softly on the lips a couple of times before ending their kiss completely and leaning his forehead on hers.

"That was amazing sweet baby," he complimented. His voice was husky and full of sex. She smirked.

"So you like it when I dance for you?" she asked seductively as she smirked, looking up into his eyes.

"I love it when you dance for me," he told her kissing her softly once more. Then he said. "You're staying with me tonight." She raised an eyebrow at him playfully.

"Are you asking or telling?" she said jokingly. He smirked back at her and said.

"Both." She smiled and nodded. "Good," he said. Maya was calling Olivia to give her end of concert thank you speech to her fans.

"I gotta go babe, work is calling," she said smiling still. He nodded.

"Ok," he told her, before leaning down to whisper in her ear, he said. "Since you danced for me just now, later on tonight, my tongue is going to dance all over your pussy," he promised. She felt a shiver go down her spine as he whispered this.

Her mother was calling her loudly now and she snapped out of her trance. "Go sweet baby, I'll be waiting for you by your dressing room," he assured her. She smiled at him once more, and then left to go back on stage. He watched her go but felt her mother's eyes on him. Maya was glaring at him. He rolled his eyes as walked off to find her dressing room.

She came back to her dressing room shortly and changed while he waited. Once she had on her gray love pink hoodie and matching sweat pants with Adidas sneakers, she was ready to go. She came out of her dressing room with her overnight bag and grabbed his hand as they got ready to leave the arena. Her mother stopped her before she could reach the exit door.

"Where are you going?" she asked her in an edgy tone. Olivia fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm staying with Fitz tonight mom," she said simply. Maya scowled, but tried to maintain her composure.

"Liv, you have to be up early tomorrow and back here at…" But Olivia cut her off.

"8:30am, I know mom and I will be," she promised looking at Maya seriously.

Maya sighed defeated, she couldn't cause a scene backstage right now, so she let it go. Once Olivia saw that her mother was finished, she began pulling Fitz by his hand towards the door. He shot Maya a triumphant smirk. Maya sent a death glare his way and shook her head as they walked out the door.

/

Once they were outside the arena, they were led to Fitz's rental car by security. Fitz opened the door on the passengers side for Olivia. She smiled at him before hopping into the large black Suburban he'd rented. Once she was inside he closed the door and got in on his side.

He drove through the gates and got on the highway as they made small talk on the way to his hotel.

"How long will you be in Phoenix?" she asked.

"For as long as you will," he told her smiling, as he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. She giggled.

"You're such a flirt."

"You're such a tease," he countered smirking. She laughed.

"Am not," she said playfully.

"Are too," he joked back. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully and he laughed.

"You like my teasing," she said pouting playfully. He sent a seductive grin her way and said.

"Oh I do, but tonight is payback time, and believe me baby, you're gonna pay," he promised. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Whatever, you won't be able to tease me for long," she said confidently. He laughed.

"We'll just have to see now won't we."

"Babe, it's been like three weeks since we've last seen each other," she said not willing to believe that he would rather spend all his time teasing her rather than giving into what they both really want to and need to do.

"Don't remind me," he said laughing. "It's been three lonely ass weeks, but we'll make up for it tonight," he promised smiling at her. She smiled back at him and then she looked out the window. Her stomach grumbled as she saw them pass a food exit sign on the highway. Then she lit up when she saw her favorite fast food restaurant. She tapped Fitz on the shoulder.

"Baby look," she said excitedly. Fitz turned to see what she was looking at and rolled his eyes playfully.

"Liv, they have twenty-four hour room service at the hotel."

"But I want Taco Bell," she said whining adorably. He looked at the clock on the radio.

"Baby, it's almost one o'clock in the morning," he told her.

"I know, but it's Friday, so they should still be open," she assured. Fitz sighed.

"Livvvvvvie," he groaned dragging out her name. He really wanted to get back to that hotel and start their night.

"Please baby, I'm hungry," she said pouting as they got closer to the exit. Fitz sighed heavily again, but turned off on the exit. She smiled and squealed, and then she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks baby, I'll make it up to you tonight," she told him seductively. That made him speed even faster to Taco Bell. She giggled as they made their way there.

/

Lisa had been in a foul mood all night. It was Friday night and she was stuck working the late shift at Taco Bell, with her pothead co-worker Rodney. She missed the concert of her favorite singer tonight, all because her boss wanted to run off with her boyfriend for a last minute vacation get away trip. She had to give her tickets awat to her whiny little sister who snap-chatted the whole concert making her even more miserable. But she was saving up for college in the fall so she had to work as much as she could. Still she wished she could've gone to Olivia Pope's concert. She sighed. There was always next year, she supposed.

"Lisa, dude we've got customer's bro," said Rodney, dazed as he came from the back room, where he undoubtly had just gotten high. Lisa rolled her eyes at him. He wouldn't even be able to keep this job if they're boss wasn't fucking his dad, but whatever. She only had one hour left before they closed she could get through this, she thought.

"Welcome to Taco Bell, would you like to try a combo?" she asked through the speaker as Rodney watched the camera.

"Livvie, baby what do you wanna get," came a male voice over the speaker, he sounded oddly familiar.

"Um, let me get the Doritos locos tacos, nacho cheese," said a female voice that sounded familiar also. The man was about to order but the girl cut him off. "No wait give me the steak quesadilla with extra sour cream on the side," she said.

"Can I get two steak quesadillas with extra sour cream," he said.

"And a nacho supreme," said the girl in the background. He paused before he started up again. Then he repeated what she said.

"Anything else babe," he asked in a playful tone, that made Lisa smile.

"Ask them if they're freeze machine is working," said the girl in the background.

"Is your freeze machine working?" asked the guy. Lisa laughed.

"Yes sir, it is."

"Can I get the starburst freeze thingy," said the girl loudly. Lisa laughed again.

"Sure."

"Damn Livvie, only ordering for yourself, where's mine?" he asked playfully. Olivia rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Can you make that two," she asked.

"Sure," repeated Lisa. "Can I get you anything else?" she asked. Fitz looked over at Olivia, and she smirked.

"No that'll be all thank you," she said.

"You're welcome, your total will be $15.87, please pull up to the window," she said before cutting off the intercom. Rodney was watching the camera the whole time and he swore he saw that famous actor from that titanic movie and that singer that was supposed to be in town tonight.

"Bro, they're famous dude, I've seen them on T.V. before," said Rodney. Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Rodney can you make the food please, you're high right now." Rodney shook his head.

"I haven't smoked since ten bro, I swear they're famous Lisa," said Rodney trying to convince her. Lisa shook her head.

"Can you hurry up before they get to the window, it's already late Rodney," she stressed.

"Already made it," he said pointing to where the food was in the bag on the counter. "I'm gonna take a smoke break dude, don't faint when you see them," he warned as he headed to the back of the store.

She shook her head, grabbed the bag off the counter and made it to the drive-thru window right before the black Suburban pulled up. She opened the window from her side and waited for her customers to open theirs. The window rolled down and Lisa swore she almost fainted! Rodney wasn't lying, sitting in the car at the drive-thru window were famous actor Fitzgerald Grant the Third and his equally famous girlfriend and her favorite singer pop star Olivia Pope.

/

"Holy shit! You're….you're…" said Lisa star-struck as she pointing between the two of them. Olivia smiled and Fitz smirked.

"Hi," said Fitz pausing to look at her name tag. "Lisa, can we get our food." Olivia smacked his chest.

"Don't be rude," scolded Olivia mildly. Fitz looked over at her and shrugged innocently.

"Babe, I'm hungry," he explained.

"No I'm hungry, that's the reason we came here, you're not hungry," said Olivia rolling her eyes.

"I am hungry, just not hungry for food," he said wiggling his eyebrows playfully. Olivia smacked him on the chest again, blushing this time and Lisa laughed watching the two of them interact.

"Stop being a pervert," said Olivia laughing. Fitz leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm your pervert though." Olivia smiled and pushed him out the way leaning over him and his seat.

"Sorry for my idiot boyfriend," said Olivia smiling. Lisa laughed, Olivia and Fitz acted like a regular normal couple who weren't worth millions. This was so cool. Lisa thought. "How's your night going?" she asked?

"Honestly," said Lisa unwillingly to believe that she was having a regular conversation with her most favorite pop singer in the world. Olivia nodded. "It's kind of shitty, you came to town tonight and I had tickets to your concert, but my boss made me come to work tonight so I missed it," she said honestly.

"Aww, well how about we correct that," said Olivia sweetly. "I'll be in Flagstaff on Tuesday, you think you can make it down there if your boss will let you off. If so I can get you front row tickets and you and a guest can stay at one of the nicest hotels there," offered Olivia. Lisa's eyes widened with shock at each word Olivia said.

"Are you serious! Are you fucking serious!" said Lisa excitedly almost jumping up and down . Olivia and Fitz laughed. Then Olivia tapped Fitz on his thigh.

"Babe lemme see your phone," she asked looking at him briefly. He wordlessly reached in his pocket and got it out, and handed it to her. She unlocked his phone, pulled up new contact information and looked over at Lisa.

"What's your email address?" she asked, ready to type it in once Lisa spoke.

"Lisa_Nettles97 ," responded Lisa quickly. She looked over at Olivia typing the information into Fitz's IPhone 6S Plus.

"Did I spell everything correctly?" asked Olivia as she turned the phone to show Lisa. Lisa nodded and Olivia locked the information in. "Good, I'll have my manager email you in the morning with all the ticket and hotel info," said Olivia giving Fitz back his phone. He put it in his pocket.

"Oh my Gosh!" squealed Lisa. "Thank you so much," she said crying almost. There was no way she was going to miss this concert. These tickets would more surpass the ones she'd bought. Olivia smiled at her.

"Sure thing, I'm always happy to give back to my fans, if it weren't for ya'll I wouldn't be here," said Olivia sincerely. Fitz rolled his eyes but smiled, his Livvie did have a generous heart though. It was one of the things he loved about her. He cleared his throat as Lisa seemed to be in a daze and she snapped out of it.

"Oh, sorry, here's your food," said Lisa handing them the bag off the counter along with their drinks. Fitz grabbed the bag and handed it to Olivia who checked it then he got the drinks and placed them in the cup holders. Everything was correct in there bag. Fitz went to reach in his pocket to pay and Lisa stopped him.

"No way, your money's no good here," said Lisa who was still grateful to Olivia. Fitz put his money back and said thank you. Lisa nodded. "No ones gonna believe this," she mumbled to herself as she looked over at Olivia and Fitz who was now going through the bag on his girlfriends lap. Olivia overheard her and said.

"Where's your phone?" Lisa pulled it out of her uniform pocket and Olivia motioned for her to hand it to her. Lisa unlocked the phone and handed it to Olivia. Olivia slid over into Fitz's lap, careful not to spill their drinks, and motioned for Lisa to get as close as she could from where she was standing at in the window, then Olivia snapped a few silly selfies of the three of them.

"There, now anyone would be crazy not to believe you," said Olivia handing Lisa back her phone, before getting back into her seat. Lisa looked at her phone shaking her head in shock as she scrolled through the pictures of the three of them.

"You guys are so cool, I mean to be celebrities you guys are awesome," said Lisa still looking through her phone. Olivia laughed and Fitz smiled.

"Not all of us are assholes Lisa," he said, Olivia gave him a questioning look and then he said. "Well not anymore." Lisa shook her head still in disbelief.

"Holy shit, this is unbelievable, thank you so much!" she said still in shock. Olivia put her seatbelt on and said.

"Have a good night Lisa, and I look forward to seeing you at my concert in a few days." Lisa nodded wordlessly.

"Good night Lisa," said Fitz with a small wave before pulling off, leaving Lisa star struck and little happy that she'd had to work this shift tonight.

/

After a while he looked over at Olivia who had gotten into her steak quesadilla. "You know you just made her night right," he said grinning. Olivia shrugged.

"I remember working in the fast food industry, before I got into the music biz, I always had to miss concerts and movies and stuff. I guess I saw a little bit of myself in her." Fitz nodded.

"You're so sweet," he said smiling.

"I know, you're lucky to have me," she said jokingly. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek quickly.

"Trust me, I know," he said smiling as he drove to his hotel.

By the time they'd reached the Four Seasons, Olivia had finished her quesadillas and half her nachos. She was finishing up her slushy and helping Fitz to eat his quesadillas. She handed him his final piece as he parked in the garage. When they got out the car it was about 1:30 in the morning, so the parking lot was pretty deserted. The only person there was the security guard who was walking around making sure nothing bad was happening.

Fitz got her overnight bag out of the backseat and placed the bag on his shoulder, as she got out on the passengers side. They walked hand in hand through the garage to the hotels entrance. Once they were inside they passed the concierge who waved at them star-struck. He knew a lot of celebrities stayed at this hotel, he'd just never been lucky enough to see one. Now he'd seen two of the most famous celebrities on the planet. They waved back at him and continued onto the elevator.

Once the elevator came, they got on and rode it to the top floor. They stepped off on the top floor and walked to Fitz's hotel room. He'd booked the presidential suite. Olivia smirked as he got the key out of his pants pocket and opened the door for them. She walked inside first, letting go of his hand as she took in the room.

/

"Fantasy, huh?" she asked playfully. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Only the best for you baby," he said as he placed her bag down, next to him.

She walked over to him, placed her hands on his chest and leaned up to give him a sweet kiss. She pecked him on the lips but he quickly grabbed the sides of her face as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She moaned into his mouth and his hands slid down her body to cup her ass. He gave it a gentle squeezed before palming it with both hands. She broke their kiss once he tried to lift her up off the ground.

"Mmmhhmm, wait baby I have to go freshen up," moaned Olivia. Fitz groaned.

"Fine, but when you finish I want you naked in my bed," he said seriously. She giggled.

"Sure thing mister," she said pecking his lips once more before grabbing her overnight bag and heading to the bathroom. He watched her hips sway as she walked through the living room area into the bedroom area to get to the bathroom. He was going to tear that ass up tonight, of that he was sure. He thought to himself.

Once she went inside the bathroom, he stripped down to his dark blue Calvin Klein boxers and laid down on the king sized bed. He plugged his phone up to the speaker on his nightstand and played some soft R&amp;B music. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes for a moment as visions of Olivia dancing on stage for him played in his head. He instantly got hard. His eyes snapped open when he heard to bathroom door opening.

She stood in the doorway of the bathroom with one hand resting on the arch and one on her hip. She had on black lingerie and her ruby red lipstick from earlier. Fitz sat up in the bed and let his eyes rake over her half naked body for a few moments. She did the same and saw that he was already standing at attention, waiting for her. She smirked to herself.

"See something you like?" she asked seductively. Fitz shook his head.

"See something I love," he countered still staring at her glorious figure. "Come here," he said hoarsely.

She walked over to him slowly and climbed on top of the bed. She crawled on top of him and sat directly on top of his erection. She was wet from just looking at him, if it weren't for the thin material of clothes separating them, he'd be inside of her by now.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her for a long passionate kiss. She missed him so much and she wanted nothing more than to be right where she was now. He grabbed her hips as she grinded her arousal against his erection. The thin material was starting to irritate him.

He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting the straps slide down her shoulders as he took it off. He flung it across the room and broke the kiss, trailing kisses down her cheek to her neck where he sucked on her pulse point. She grinded into him harder when he began massaging her breast with his hands. He closed his mouth around one of her nipples and tugged on it gently with his teeth before licking it. She threw her head back and moaned.

"Mmmhhh, Fitz, baby that feels so good," she moaned wanting to feel more of him. He showed the same attention to her other breast before, flipping them over so that he was now on top. She reached down between them to grab his erection, as he sucked on her pulse point some more. But he stopped her hand before she reached him. He looked in her eyes and they were dark with lust.

"Ah…ah…I'm the one doing all the teasing sweet baby," he said smirking at her confused look, before kissing down her body.

She trembled with each open mouth kiss he placed on her flesh. He slid her panties off as he got to her stomach. Her center was throbbing and begging for attention, but he kissed her right inner thigh instead, then her left, before sinking his teeth into her flesh. Her back arched off the bed slightly and she moaned softly. He placed an open mouth kiss right on her pussy but moved his attention back to her thighs as he kissed around her. She groaned frustrated and placed her hands in his hair to try and get him to go back to where she needed him, but he was too strong.

"Fitzzzz," she whined frustrated. He smiled against her.

"Yes sweet baby," he asked looking up at her.

"Please," she begged breathlessly.

"Please what?" he asked kissing her inner thigh again. She squirmed against him attempting to put her pussy in his face and he smirked. "Is this what you want?" he asked before spreading her thighs wide and licking her slit up and down. She arched her back again, higher off of the bed this time and closed her eyes moaning a little more loudly.

"Yessssss…..fuck!"

He grabbed her legs and pushed her knees against her chest, giving him more room as he placed his whole mouth over her pussy. He plunged his tongue deep inside and she screamed to the heavens. He picked up his pace and started spearing his tongue in her cunt as fast as he could. He couldn't get enough of her and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. Her orgasm had built and it was coming fast. He sucked on her clit hard and she slammed her fist down on the bed. She was almost there, she could practically taste it. When he brought her legs back down onto his shoulders and removed his mouth from her. He kissed up her body until he reached her lips. She was frowning and he smiled as he settled between her legs.

"What's wrong sweet baby," he asked peppering kisses all over her face, while he hooked her thigh over his and slid his boxers down with the other hand.

"You didn't let me cummmm….." the last part came out as a loud moan as he lined himself up with her entrance and drove into her hard. "Ohhh shitttt!" she screamed as he pounded into her. He wrapped her other thigh around him and continued driving deeper and deeper inside her until he felt her walls clench.

"Fuck! I'm cummming!" she yelled digging her nails into his back. He rode out her orgasm with her slowly and once she came down a bit he picked up his pace. She barely had time to catch her breath before he was driving her over the edge again.

"Fuck…" he groaned. Then he kissed her. "I love you so much," he said looking her in the eyes as he took them to the land of ecstasy.

"Oh… God!" yelled Olivia, closing her eyes and arching her back, pressing her nipples against his chest. She scratched at his back mercilessly. "I…I…Love…You," she managed to get out, before blacking out temporarily as she tipped over the edge once again. He followed shortly afterwards spilling his seed inside of her. He rolled off of her to let her catch her breath. After a few moments, she turned to him and said.

"Wow." He laughed. I missed you," he told her laughing still as he turned to face her.

"I see," she said jokingly. "I mean wow Fitz," she repeated again as she laid her head on his chest. "You were going so hard, like you were trying to put a baby in me or something," she joked laughing a little. He laughed nervously and said.

"Would that…I mean do you want kids someday?" he asked unsure. She sat up on the bed a little and looked him in the eyes.

"Of course I do," she said and he sighed relieved. "I've always wanted to start a family of my own," she admitted, laying her head back down on his chest. She traced circles on his pecks as she continued to speak. "I'm an only child you know, so I've always wanted a big family. But not until I get a little further in my career," she told him. "What about you, do you want kids someday?" she asked, looking up at him again. He smiled.

"Only if I can have them with you." She blushed and laid her head back down on his chest.

"How many kids do you want?" she asked tracing circles on his pecks again.

"Six," he said seriously. She looked up at him one eyebrow raised.

"Six, who the hell is pushing out six kids Fitz?" she asked and he laughed.

"You sweet baby, five boys and one little girl," he said smiling. She shook her head in laughter.

"Why so many boys?" she asked laying her head back down on his chest.

"So they can all look out for their little sister," he told her. "She'll be daddy's little girl of course. But they'll be my eyes and ears on the outside." Olivia laughed.

"You're crazy." He kissed her forehead.

"She'll be as beautiful as her mother, so they're going to have to look out for her," he said seriously. Olivia smiled and kissed his chest.

"That's sweet baby, but I'm not pushing out six of your big-headed kids," she told him laughing.

He laughed too, as he stroked her shoulder.

"Hey the only big head I have is the one down there," he said motioning towards his manhood. And fine I'll settle for five." She laughed again.

"Three," she told him. He smiled.

"Four," he said keeping up their little game. She laughed.

"Four's possible," she agreed. He kissed her on the forehead, then placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up. He pecked her on the lips and moved them so that he was lying partially on top of her.

"Good, now lets start practicing," he told her pushing her gently on her back, she smiled at him as he kissed her.

/

Abby was in her hotel room in Houston, Texas. She was shooting the music video with Jake Ballard there in a few days and she'd arrived early. Modeling was fun, but she missed her best friend. Seemed like Olivia was keeping busy with her tour and with her beau. Every since she gave him that sexy lap dance that had over five million views on YouTube at her concert, no one anywhere was talking about anything else. He was still shooting his movie with Hollis but had managed to make it to two more of her concerts between breaks in filming. She was happy that Olivia's relationship with Fitz was flourishing. Her new relationship with Stephen was going great as well.

Her friendship with Adnan was still strong as well. They hung out all the time. Adnan stopped asking so many questions about Olivia as well, but she'd still slip some in there every now and then. Abby hadn't spoken to Olivia in a few days but knew that she was due to arrive in Houston soon. Her concert was on Friday night and she and Abby planned to have a girls night out that Saturday to catch up. Abby would be close to finished on her video set by then. She was about to call Olivia to confirm a time for their meet up when there was a knock on her door. She got up to answer it and Adnan was on the other side. She was in town for a photo shoot with Victoria's Secret..

"Hey Abby, darling," said Adnan placing a kiss on both of Abby's cheeks.

"Hey Adnan," said Abby inviting her in. "How's Victoria's Secret going?" she asked as Adnan made herself comfortable on the bed. Abby went and sat at the computer desk.

"Pretty good, we're on lunch break and I thought I'd stop by, what are you up too?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, I was just about to call Liv, to see what time she wanted to meet up on Saturday. You know she'll be in Houston soon for her next concert," said Abby smiling. Adnan forced a smile on her face and fought the urge to roll her eyes.

Olivia Freaking Pope, she was all anyone could talk about now a days, well her and Fitz. They were so young and famous and in love, it made her want to vomit. She was supposed to be with Fitz, on magazine and tabloid covers, on cute Instagram, Vine and Snap-Chat videos, not a baby singer who came literally out of nowhere. She sighed, she knew in her heart of hearts that she belonged with Fitz, she just had to convince him of that.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Adnan a little disinterested..

"Some hookah lounge I think, I don't know yet. Liv's kinda unpredictable," said Abby smiling. Adnan rolled her eyes as Abby pulled out her phone, then an idea popped in her head.

"Can I come?" she asked and Abby looked over at her nervously. Abby hadn't told Olivia that she and Adnan were friends yet because she didn't know how she would take it.

"I don't know Adnan it's just supposed to be for Liv and I and you two didn't exactly get along the last time we were out," said Abby. Adnan waved her hand dismissively.

"That was months ago love, I'd really just love the chance to start over with her. If Fitz and I can be friends I don't see why Olivia and I can't be friends," said Adnan laying it on thick. Abby still looked unsure. "How about you ask her if you can bring a friend, just don't tell her who I am," suggested Adnan. Abby shook her head.

"That doesn't sound…" she started but Adnan cut her off.

"Trust me love it'll be fine, give her a call now and put it on speaker," said Adnan quickly.

Abby shrugged and placed the call doing as Adnan asked. Adnan smirked to herself, she might not be able to convince Fitz that they're meant to be right now, but at the very least she could show up to this little girls night thing and get into Olivia's head. The phone rang for a long time when Olivia finally answered.

"Hello," she said breathlessly as if she'd just woken up. Abby eyed the phone suspiciously. It was four in the afternoon, Liv didn't really take naps so something was off, but she let it go.

"Hey Liv, I was just calling to make sure we're still on for Saturday," said Abby quickly. They heard some movement in the background before Olivia finally spoke up.

"Yeah…Abby, we're still…we're still going…good," stuttered Olivia. Adnan eyed Abby suspiciously this time but Abby shrugged and shook her head.

"Cool, um I was wondering if it'd be cool with you if I brought one of my modeling girlfriends?" she asked looking at Adnan who smiled encouragingly.

"Yessss…" Olivia moaned, then cleared her throat. Abby looked at her phone before saying.

"Liv are you okay?" Olivia giggled and she heard some shuffling for the phone before a new voice came on the phone.

"Abby, it's Fitz," he said and Adnan's ears perked up.

"Fitz gimme the phone back," she heard Olivia say in the background as she giggled some more.

"We're a little busy right now, so she's gonna have to call you back," he told her. She heard Olivia snicker again and finally caught on to what was happening. Adnan caught on as well and a sour look planted itself on her face.

"Eww, you guys are gross," joked Abby. "Have her call me back later," said Abby laughing as she hung up the phone. Adnan got her face together quickly before Abby turned to her. "I guess I'll ask her later," said Abby. Adnan nodded her head but was already mentally preparing herself for this girls night, she'd get in Olivia's head before the night was over and plant the seeds of doubt in her like never before. It was so on. She thought.

**(A/N: Okay so I decided to let this chapter be all about Fitz and Olivia because they'll be plenty of other characters in the new chapters to come. Aren't they sweet talking about kids and stuff. LOL. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter. Up next the girls meet up in Houston and Adnan puts her plan into motion. Also the Grammys and Edison Davis's much awaited appearance causes some unwanted tension for our favorite couple. The song in this chapter was called Dance For You by Beyonce…Till next time.)**


	22. Houston

**(A/N: Enjoy and Happy Monday…)**

_**"Houston"**_

Touring had been everything Olivia had ever dreamed. She loved the rush of the performance and the exciting looks on her forty-thousand plus fans faces as she sung for them. But it did get tiring, going non-stop. And even though she wouldn't give up living her dreams for anything in the world, she always appreciated it when she had a much needed day off.

She'd done her latest concert that Friday night in Houston Texas, and it was finally Saturday, her off day. That also happened to be the day/night that she was supposed to meet up with her best friend Abby. Though they spoke on the phone at least three times a week, she still missed seeing her best friend immensely. She was happy that their schedules finally allowed them some time to spend together. They had a lot to catch up on.

Olivia made arrangements to get a VIP table at one of the hottest nightclubs in Houston on Saturday. And she was arriving their now. She wanted Quinn to come as well, but Quinn hadn't been feeling well lately, so she was back at the hotel sleeping. She spoke to Abby earlier in the week, and Abby told her that she wanted to bring one of her new modeling friends. But she wouldn't tell Olivia who that friend was. Olivia shrugged it off and decided to invite a friend of her own. She'd been chatting with the actress Alyssa Wong, since they met at the Oscars. They'd become fast friends. And since Olivia already knew about her affair with Harrison, Alyssa finally had someone she could talk to about him.

She and Alyssa were both young and in the limelight, so they had a lot in common and that made their friendship even stronger. And since Revenge had it's season finale and stopped filming by the time Alyssa finished her stint on Dancing With The Stars, that opened up more time and opportunities for her to do other projects. She was currently filming a indie flick in Houston Texas, when Olivia called and asked her if she wanted to hang out at this club tonight with her and her best friend. Needing more friends in the entertainment industry like Olivia, Alyssa readily agreed. Olivia hired limo service for that night and the two of them met up at Olivia's hotel where they left for the club together. Abby and her friend were going to meet them at the club.

When they arrived at the club, they were escorted to their table by security. Their VIP section had a full private bar and bartender. The club owner was providing free drinks for them all night. Having two famous celebrities at his club was going to do wonders for his numbers tonight. Olivia let him drop her name to up his crowd numbers, as long as he promised that no one would get pass security and disturb the girls while they were trying to enjoy their night out. Needless to say that by the time they got there the club was packed with her fans and Alyssa's fans alike. While they were being escorted to their table the DJ even gave her and Alyssa a shout out. Both the girls waved at the drunken party-goers and were welcomed warmly with cheers.

They made it to their VIP table and sat down on the black leather sectional side by side. There was already a bucket of bottles at their table. Inside the large bucket being chilled by ice were bottles of Cîroc, Hennessey, Patron and Ace of Spades Champagne. The girls decided to start off lightly and Alyssa grabbed the Champagne bottle and poured them each a flute. They clinked their glasses together in cheers and took sips. A few seconds later two waitress brought out two different flavored Hookahs for them to try. Olivia got a flavor she'd tried out on the east coast called Sex On the Beach, it was a starbuzz flavor which meant it was stronger than the average shisha Hookah; she enjoyed that flavor the most. Alyssa got her favorite flavor which was strawberry mint. They drunk champagne and exchanged hookahs smoking them both for a while before Alyssa started up a conversation, while they waited for Abby and her friend to arrive.

* * *

"Thanks for getting me tickets to your Houston show last night Liv, you were amazing as always," complimented Alyssa. Olivia smiled.

"Girl you know it was no problem," said Olivia waving it off. "Thanks for coming out. I think I heard you singing louder than any of my back-up singers on stage," joked Olivia grinning. Alyssa rolled her eyes playfully.

"I know I sounded awful, but I was kind of drunk last night," she admitted laughing. "So you'll have to forgive me." Olivia laughed with her and shrugged. "Where are you headed to next?" asked Alyssa as she broke into the strong stuff and poured herself a glass of Hennessey and coke.

"Next up is New Orleans, Fitz is still out there filming until the end of the month, so we're planning to meet up while I'm there," said Olivia smiling dreamily as she finished off her champagne flute and poured herself some Hennessey and coke as well. Alyssa saw her smile and smirked.

"You two have managed to spend a lot of time together, even though he's filming that movie and you're on tour. I'm kind of jealous. I haven't seen Harrison in a month and a half," she pouted.

Olivia gave her a small sympathetic smile. She knew that things were hard for Alyssa and Harrison since Alyssa was still married, it was clear that they were very in love with one another. But Harrison was now working on his music career. He had a couple hit singles out now, and was on tour with Edison's cousin, a famous rap artist.

"Have you contacted that lawyer I told you about?" asked Olivia as she inhaled the hookah and then blew it out through her nose and mouth. Alyssa nodded.

"Yeah, thanks again for that," said Alyssa gratefully. "Last time we spoke, she told me that she may have found a loophole in the pre-nup. But she still needed to investigate it a little further before she'll be sure that it can be of any use."

"I'm sure it'll work out," said Olivia encouragingly. Alyssa smiled sadly for a moment and then picked her spirits up and grabbed the bottle of patron.

She smiled. "Enough moping around, let's take some shots!" she yelled loudly. Olivia laughed.

"Let's," she agreed as she finished off her first glass of cognac. Alyssa was pouring the shots when Olivia got a text. Alyssa looked over wondering if it was her friend Abby. Olivia caught her gaze. "It's Fitz," she said smiling. "He said Mellie's pissing him off on set and he's about two seconds from hopping on a plane and flying out to Houston to meet me." Alyssa laughed and Olivia laughed too.

"Poor Fitz," said Alyssa. She'd heard from some of her costars who'd worked with Mellie in the past about how much of a nightmare she could be to work with. She could only imagine the type of hell Mellie would try to put her ex-boyfriend through. She shook her head. "But tell him that he cannot interrupt girls night, even if he does decide to fly out here." Olivia laughed again.

"Ok, I'll tell him." Olivia was typing furiously on her phone, when Alyssa interrupted her with her shot glass. She and Alyssa took their shots and Olivia quickly finished up her text to Fitz, while Alyssa poured them another shot. She handed Liv her shot and they held them up in the air.

"To tonight being a kickass night," said Alyssa happily. Olivia grinned.

"Here, here!"

They took a few more shots of patron and the conversation was flowing. Olivia was starting to feel kind of light and relaxed. She was having a good time but also wondering what the hell was taking Abby so long. Finally after forty-five minutes into her and Alyssa being there, Olivia got a text from Abby saying that she and her friend were on their way inside. Olivia informed the security of their extra guests arrival and they had someone at the door ready to escort Abby and her friend to the table.

"So who's this modeling friend that Abby's bringing?" asked Alyssa as she smoked her hookah. Olivia shrugged and poured herself another glass of Hennessey.

"Not sure. Probably someone new like her that she met in the industry."

Olivia finished pouring her glass and looked up. Her eyes connected with Abby and she smiled. Then she saw who was behind Abby and the smile instantly dropped from her face and turned into a frown. Alyssa noticed the change in Olivia's mood and followed Olivia's train of sight. She saw the girl that must have been her best friend Abby, noticing her fiery red hair. And then she saw that girl walking behind her, she recognized her. She was a Victoria's Secret model. But Alyssa couldn't remember her name. Whatever her name was, Olivia didn't seem to like her very much. Alyssa leaned over to Olivia and whispered before Abby and her friend reached the table.

* * *

"Who's she?" Olivia scowled.

"Fitz's ex-girlfriend."

Alyssa's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. Why in the hell would her best friend bring her new boyfriends ex? That didn't make any sense to her at all. And from the sour look on Olivia's face, it was obvious that the two of them didn't get along. As if they would anyway. Alyssa thought rolling her eyes, she took a huge gulp of her drink. This was about to be a long ass night, she could feel it.

Abby and Adnan finally got to the table and were escorted in by club security. Olivia stood up and so did Alyssa. Abby ran over to Olivia happily, while Adnan walked a little bit slower behind her. When she got to Olivia she wrapped her best friend in a huge bear hug.

"Oh my gosh Liv, I've missed you so much." Olivia hugged her back and smiled.

"I've missed you too Abbs." They broke the hug after a while and Olivia stepped back and gestured for Alyssa to come forward, which she did. "Abby this is Alyssa Wong from…" But Abby cut her off being a big fan of her show as well.

"Revenge. I love that show, Liv and I used to watch it all the time when we were on the road together!" she said excitedly. "Nice to meet you." Alyssa smiled at her and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you as well. Liv's told me so much about you."

"All good things I hope," joked Abby. Both Alyssa and Olivia smiled.

"Of course." They all shared a laugh and Adnan rolled her eyes. Olivia was the only one who noticed and she glared at her. Adnan stepped up and cleared her throat. Abby turned to look at Adnan and smiled.

"Where are my manners? Alyssa this is Adnan, she's a Victoria's Secret Model and one of my friends in the business," said Abby cheerfully. Adnan stepped forward and forced a smile.

"Nice to meet you darling." Alyssa shook her hand, but could immediately tell that Adnan was being fake.

"Nice to meet you," Alyssa responded, forcing a smile of her own. Adnan didn't notice though because she zeroed in on Olivia, who just glared at her.

"Liv, it's so great to see you again," she said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Olivia."

"Huh?" said Adnan confused as she walked over to Liv, who cleared her throat.

"It's Olivia, only my friends call me Liv. And we're not friends," said Olivia firmly. Adnan glared at her and Olivia returned it whole-heartedly. Alyssa smirked and Abby laughed nervously.

"Let's all sit down and grab some drinks," said Abby trying to change the subject.

All the girls agreed and they each sat down. Olivia sat closet to the arm of the sectional wanting to be as far away from Adnan as possible. Alyssa sat next to Liv, Abby sat next to Alyssa and Finally Adnan sat on Abby's other side. Abby picked up the bottle of Patron and poured them all shots. She handed each one of them to the girls individually, then she held up her shot to propose the toast.

"To new friends," she said loudly.

They all held their shots up and repeated the statement except for Olivia who kept her eyes on Adnan the whole time as she took the shot. She was still wondering exactly what the hell she was doing here. The girls did a few more rounds of shots of Patron, until the bottle was empty. While not completely drunk, Olivia felt loose and she knew that the already small filter she had on her mouth was going to slip even more. But Abby decided to start a conversation.

"So Liv, you know I started my first modeling job playing the love interest for Jake Ballard in his new music video," said Abby happily.

Alyssa poured them all new flutes of champagne. A waiter came and took the hookahs away once Abby and Adnan arrived, as per request of Olivia. Olivia took her flute from Alyssa thanking her as she did and nodded at Abby.

"Yeah how's that going?" she asked truly interested. Olivia hadn't spoken to Jake since she shut him down once again at her Album listening party. Jeez that guy couldn't take a hint, she thought rolling her eyes.

"It's going well, you know Jake asks me about you all the time," said Abby, her eyes glossy. She always did have a low alcohol tolerance. It wasn't as low as Quinn's but it was pretty low.

"Well the next time he asks about me, tell him that I'm happily taken." She winked at Abby and Abby giggled.

"Will do," she agreed. Adnan rolled her eyes.

"Seems like all the boys want Olivia," she mumbled sarcastically.

The other two girls didn't hear her, as they were talking amongst themselves, but Olivia did and her eyes narrowed as she felt anger rise within her. It was clear that Adnan wanted some attention. So she was going to give her some.

* * *

"So Adnan," she said loudly gaining the attention of the other two girls as well as Adnan's. "How is it exactly that you and _my best friend_," said Olivia stressing the word best friend. "Become so close?" Adnan smirked at her and was about to answer, but Abby cut her off.

"I was reacquainted with Adnan my very first shoot," Abby admitted smiling. "She helped me out, when she noticed how nervous I was, and she gave me some really good pointers. We've been friends ever since," gushed Abby. Adnan nodded at Liv in agreement with the story smirking still. Olivia just glared at Adnan, letting her know that she wasn't buying it. Alyssa looked between the two of them wondering what the hell was going to happen next.

"That's interesting that you just so happened to be there the first day of Abby's shoot," said Olivia finishing off her flute eying Adnan suspiciously.

"Isn't it though," said Abby drunkenly as she smiled over at Adnan, patting her on the thigh. "Especially since all of the other Victoria's Secret models were in Milan for a fashion show." Adnan drunk her champagne quickly, as she felt Olivia's eyes burning a hole into her head. Alyssa smirked.

"That's a huge coincidence, huh Liv." Olivia smirked at Alyssa.

"The biggest," she said sarcastically. Adnan rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't go to the fashion show in Milan, because I was sick that week," said Adnan pouring herself some more champagne. Olivia raised a curious eyebrow at this.

"If you were so sick that week, then what were you doing on set when Abby had her shoot?" she asked accusingly. Adnan glared at her and Olivia just smirked back. Adnan shrugged.

"I felt a little bit better by then and decided to get some work done." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Sure you did." Abby none the wise to what was going on in this conversation said.

"I'm glad you did, you were a really big help that day on the shoot." Adnan smiled at her and them smirked at Olivia triumphantly. Olivia scoffed at her and picked up the bottle of Hennessey and poured them all glasses except for Adnan. Adnan looked at her as she put the bottle down and then decided to pour her own glass of Hennessey.

"You know, Adnan's a huge fan of yours too Liv," said Abby drinking her glass. Olivia lifted her glass and took a sip keeping her eyes trained on Adnan who looked anywhere but at Olivia.

"Oh really," said Olivia disbelievingly. Abby nodded.

"Yep, when we were first becoming friends, she wanted to know everything about you, your favorite color, food, where you grew up all that stuff." Alyssa laughed and turned to Adnan.

"You sound like a stalking ass bitch." Olivia laughed this time and Adnan glared at Alyssa.

"Doesn't she though," agreed Olivia. Adnan turned her glare on Olivia.

"Is it wrong to want to know about the people my new friends are close too?" she asked glaring still. Olivia shook her head.

"No, but if I'm becoming friends with someone, I'd want to get to know more about them first. Wouldn't you Alyssa?" Alyssa nodded and glared at Adnan too. It was clear to her that Adnan was just using Abby to get information on Olivia, even though it seemed like Abby couldn't see that for herself.

"Sure would." Adnan looked from Olivia to Alyssa and decided to speak up before Abby caught on to what the other two girls were trying to insinuate.

"Look Abby and I have become close over the past few weeks that we've worked together. We're more like sisters now. I've even been talking to the agency about getting Abby an audition to become a Victoria's Secret Angel," she said winking at Abby who smiled.

"Yeah, Liv. Adnan's been a great friend to me and a really cool mentor with this whole modeling thing. I think that if the two of you got to really know each other you could be great friends as well." Olivia rolled her eyes and scoffed, how could Abby not see that Adnan was just using her. Olivia shook her head and stood up.

* * *

"I'm going to get a drink from the bar," she said quickly as she left the VIP table.

Abby looked over at Adnan and apologized, but Adnan waved it off, Alyssa rolled her eyes as she continued drinking her drink. Adnan thought that now was a good as time as any to put her plan into motion since Olivia was now by herself.

"I'm going to go and try to talk to her, maybe it'll help," suggested Adnan as she got up from her seat.

Abby smiled encouragingly but Alyssa watched Adnan through suspicious eyes. She felt it in her gut that Adnan had an ulterior motive and if shit popped off, she'd have Olivia's back. Adnan walked over to Olivia just as she'd finished ordering her drink. Olivia took a sip and frowned when she saw Adnan walking towards her. Adnan stopped at the bar about a foot away from her and ordered herself a drink as well. Then she turned to Olivia who was still sipping her own drink and said.

"Abby sure is a great friend isn't she." Olivia just nodded and continued sipping her drink, not responding verbally. Adnan thought she'd turn it up a notch as the bartender placed her drink on the bar for her. "You wouldn't believe how much she talks once she's had two margaritas," she boasted. Olivia turned to face Adnan and scowled, wondering where the hell she was going with this. "I'm just saying, two drinks and that girl will tell you literally anything. Like how much she loves baking, or how the two of you met and became best friends. Even that you hated Fitz when you first met him, but he really turned things around and took you to your favorite Italian restaurant for your first date." Olivia's eyes widened, now she was wondering just how much Abby told Adnan about her relationship with Fitz. "Don't worry I wasn't a big fan of his when I first met him either. He was arrogant and obnoxious," said Adnan rolling her eyes as she sipped her drink. "But the sex, oh my God, it was incredible," she said shivering as she remembered. "But I'm sure you know all about that right." Olivia clenched her fist together and got in Adnan's face making her step back a bit.

"What the fuck do you want Adnan, why are you here?" she asked seething. Adnan smirked and cocked her head to the side.

"Come on darling, don't be daft. I think you know what I want." Olivia shook her head.

"You're a crazy ass, stalking ass bitch. Stay away from Abby. And stay the fuck away from me and Fitz!" hissed Olivia. Adnan laughed humorlessly.

"I could give two fucks about you, or Abby for that matter. But Fitz belongs with me, and it's only a matter of time before he figures that out," said Adnan smugly. Olivia rolled her eyes again.

"You belong in a mental institution, you're fucking crazy," said Olivia as she began to walk away.

"Oh really, well maybe I'll just call him now and we'll see how crazy he thinks I am." Olivia turned around to face her just as she was getting her cell phone out of her clutch. "You know we've been talking almost everyday for the past couple of weeks." Olivia stormed back over to her.

"You're a fucking liar, you crazy ass bitch!" she shouted. Getting the attention of Alyssa, Abby, the bouncers and some of the party-goers that were close enough in the vicinity to hear them. Some of the party goers got their cell phones out and began recording.

"We'll see about that now won't we," said Adnan as she started to make her call, but Olivia snatched the phone out of her hand before she could do it. "Give me my fucking phone back Olivia!" hissed Adnan. Olivia just glared at her.

"Fuck you! Stay away from me and my man bitch!" yelled Olivia holding Adnan's phone over her unfinished drink.

Adnan tried to advance forward, and Alyssa and Abby ran over to where they were. They were followed by a couple of bouncers. One got in between Adnan an Olivia. Once they had an audience Adnan knew she had to make herself look innocent.

"Olivia please give me my phone back, I don't know why you snatched it in the first place." Olivia got even more upset as she saw the show Adnan was beginning to put on.

"Fuck you and fuck this phone!" she yelled almost dropping it in the drink. Alyssa was trying to calm Olivia down while Abby was pleading with Olivia as well.

"Please Liv, stop this. Give Adnan her phone back," she pleaded. "She hasn't done anything wrong to you. Give her the phone." Olivia looked from Adnan to Abby.

"Abby, you don't fucking know her like you think you do. This bitch doesn't care about you! She just used you to get information about me!" said Olivia angrily. Abby shook her head in disbelief.

"So you're telling me that I'm not good enough to make friends in the industry. Any friend I make in the industry will only want to befriend me because of my relationship with you?" she asked angrily. Olivia looked outraged.

"No Abby that's not what I'm saying at all. Adnan is not your fucking friend. She doesn't care about you!" she yelled trying to force some sense into Abby, but it didn't work. Abby shook her head.

"Come on Adnan let's go," said Abby hurt. Olivia looked at her in shock as Abby started to leave, and then anger filled her once more. She and Abby had been best friends for over ten years. How could she not believe her?

"If you leave with her, our friendship is over!" yelled Olivia firmly.

Abby looked back at her and shook her head sadly. Then she turned and continued walking. Alyssa was talking to the bouncer trying to convince him to not kick them out the club. While Olivia was preoccupied watching Abby leave the bouncer got the phone out of her hand.

"Come on Adnan," said Abby as she began to walk down towards the crowd. Adnan smirked evilly at Olivia who was livid.

"Coming love," she said smirking still. Then she leaned over the bouncer who was separating them as best as she could. "See that, I got your best friend and I'll have your man next bitch!"

The bouncer was about to hand Adnan her phone when Olivia snatched it right back from him at the last minute. This time when she snatched it she slammed it on the ground cracking the screen. Then she stomped on it repeatedly with her six-inch heel.

"This is gonna be your face the next time I see you, you crazy ass bitch!" she promised. Adnan just smirked at her before the bouncer lead her out of the club. Alyssa saw Adnan smirking and said.

"Get her the fuck out of here!" She walked over to Olivia who looked a bit distraught.

"Are you ok?" Olivia nodded her head, but she was feeling anything but okay. She'd just lost her best friend to an evil conniving bitch. She didn't know how she felt. But okay was not even close.

* * *

Fitz was just getting back to his hotel room after a particularly difficult day of shooting. He and Mellie had to shoot scenes together all day and it was tiring with them arguing and her complaining all damn day. All he wanted to do was unwind watch a little TV and talk to Liv. She had her big girls night out last night, and he hadn't spoken to her since he texted her before her girls night really began. He turned on the TV and was about to hop in the shower and call Olivia when he got out, but then he heard TMZ's latest segment and it made him stop in place.

"Gideon Wallace with TMZ Live here coming to you with the latest in celebrity news," said the reporter as a picture of Olivia and a picture of Adnan were placed side by side on the top left corner of the TV. "Last night was the battle of the Ex and The Next as we're calling it. Pop Sensation Olivia Pope and Victoria's Secret Supermodel Adnan Salif, seem to have gotten into an altercation last night at a popular nightclub in Houston, Texas. For those of you that don't know, Olivia's new boyfriend Oscar award winning actor Fitzgerald Grant the Third, or Fitz as he likes to be called, was linked to supermodel Adnan Salif a couple of years ago, shortly after his break-up with famed actress Mellie Montgomery." A picture of Mellie was put up and then taken down and replaced by Adnan's picture again.

"Though the two never went public with their relationship, there was adamant proof that Adnan and Fitz were a thing for a little while." He stopped speaking as photos of Adnan and Fitz together from two years ago was posted on the TV screen.

"Now while we at TMZ do not know the nature of Adnan and Fitz's relationship today, we do know that Fitz and Olivia Pope have been openly dating for a couple of months now. And even though an argument over Olivia's current and Adnan's former flame is just a speculation of what started the fight between these two celeb's. This video that TMZ has received exclusively from a fan, who was present at the time of the altercation, seems to confirm that the girls did indeed argue over him. Watch this," said Gideon.

The screen turned blurry and then clear again as a video of Adnan and Olivia arguing was shown. The video didn't fit to screen size, since it was shot on a cell phone. But you could clearly see both Adnan and Olivia and you could hear them. TMZ played the video for about thirty seconds because of all the profanity and insults being said. Fitz watched in shock. He heard his name and then Olivia shout something like stay away from him and the rest of her commentary was bleeped out.

_"What the fuck?"_ he said to himself. The screen went back to showing Gideon and he ended the story.

"Stay tuned and we'll keep you posted on the latest developments with this and other stories," said Gideon and then the segment was over. Fitz rushed over to his phone. He had to call Liv now! The phone rang a couple of times and she finally answered.

* * *

"Hello."

"Baby are you okay?" he asked concerned. Olivia sighed.

"I guess you saw the TMZ video too huh?" she asked feeling defeated.

"Uh yeah, why the hell didn't you call me right after this shit happened?" he asked upset.

"Because Fitz, I was trying my best not to go after that bitch and smash her fucking face in!" she said angrily. Fitz sighed and shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe Adnan would do some shit like this. "Do you talk to her like every other day?" asked Olivia curiously. Fitz scoffed.

"Are you fucking kidding me, I've barely spoken to her since that shit happened with Jacob on New Years Eve. Liv I don't talk to her, I don't talk to any other girls but you." Olivia growled.

"I knew that bitch was lying!"

"What happened exactly?" he asked and Olivia sighed. She told him everything from beginning until the end. Fitz listened on intently, his eyes widening with every crazy detail. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" he said angrily as she finished.

"I really wished I was Fitz, but I'm dead serious, and the worst part about it is that Abby didn't believe me. I mean we've been friends for forever," said Liv feeling hurt. Fitz sighed.

"I'm sorry baby, I really am. But I want you to know that whatever little friendship I had with Adnan before this is now non-existent. Nobody is more important to me than you. And when she hurt you she hurt me and I won't stand for that shit." Olivia smiled sadly on the other end of the phone and sighed. "Do you want me to come out there with you?" he asked sweetly. She smiled.

"No baby, you need to stay there and finish your movie. Besides we'll see each other in New Orleans and then again at the Grammy's" she said happily. He smiled.

"We definitely will." Olivia sighed again.

"I gotta go babe, rehearsals about to start. I love you," she told him. He smiled brightly

"I love you too baby, call me when you're done."

"Will do oh and Fitz."

"Yes Livvie," he responded.

"When you talk to Adnan tell that bitch that when I see her, I'm going to fuck her pretty little face up!" Fitz nodded but even he didn't recognize this angry voice of his girlfriends. Right then he decided to never get on her bad side.

"Uh.. ok sure."

They hung up after saying their goodbyes and he immediately called Adnan. He got her voicemail and decided to leave a message.

"Listen Adnan, I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you or even what you were thinking when you approached my girlfriend like that. But I'm calling to let you know that this friendship is over! I don't need you in my life and I don't want you in my life. Liv is my everything and for you to attack her the way you did is beyond fucking crazy. Don't call me. Don't text me. Don't ask about me and if you so much as look at Liv the wrong way I'm coming for you. And I know plenty about you to bury you and your fucking career! So stay the fuck out of my life. Oh and delete my number." He ended the call and then went to go take a shower, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulder.

Adnan who'd just programed her new phone, listened to the voicemail Fitz sent, and felt tears well up in her eyes. She took the phone and smashed it up against the wall, breaking it worst than Olivia did the first time around.

**(A/N: Seems like we've gotten rid of Adnan huh? LOL angry Liv is not to be messed with. This chapter got a little lengthy so, up next is the Grammy's and Edison's debut. Till next time. And as always R&amp;R…It's much appreciated…)**


End file.
